Little Girl Lost
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever
1. Shelby's Baby

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm trying my best to write it how it appears in my head. Hopefully I can finish and make who ever read this happy and interested enough to read more. I don't have a beta (what ever that is) and all mistakes are my own. **

Prologue Shelby's Baby

In Italics are flash backs. Present is normal writing

"_AHHHH" Shelby screamed after a hard push _

"_That's it Shelby keep pushing she's almost here." The doctor yelled over Shelby's screams "One more" Shelby's screams filled the air as she literally pushed a life out of herself. Taking a breath Shelby laid her head on the pillow. Exhausted. Tears of joy filled her eyes but it was short lived as a silence washed over the hospital room. _

"_Why isn't she crying?" Shelby tried to sit up "Why isn't my baby crying?" _

_A nearby nurse came to Shelby's side and pushed her gently to lie down. "Don't worry they're doing everything they can." But still the baby didn't cry. Shelby on the other hand began to panic all the while trying to listen to all of the doctors talking. _

"_Rush this one to the NICU. She needs air stat!" A doctor yelled over the rising chaos. _

_Shelby began to cry and twist around to get a glimpse at her baby. The baby that she so badly wanted, but was giving up for adoption. She wanted to keep her baby no matter what the stupid contract said. She wished she hadn't signed that thing already. _

_After a particular twist Shelby caught sight of the baby they were quickly wheeling out of the room. The baby had ten fingers, ten toes and little wisps of brown hair on her tiny head. As Shelby looked her baby over she noticed that the little girl had a purple hue to her body. _

_This realization made Shelby cry even more. Her baby girl. "No!" Shelby began to chant. Not her baby. Feeling the oncoming signs of hyperventilation, the new mother began to push herself out of bed. Where were Hiram and Leroy? Why weren't they telling her about her baby? She needed to know. But again that nurse came in._

"_I'm so sorry Ms Corcoran is there anyone we can call?" _

_At this Shelby really began to cry. _

_Her baby was gone and she didn't even get to hold her. Why her?_

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!" A car horn loudly beeped to the right of Shelby quickly pulling her out of her flashback. Snapping on her breaks, Shelby let go of a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. The car passed and Shelby found herself still sitting there.

Shelby found herself having this flashback on the same time every year. The most time she thought about her baby girl. It was Midnight officially making it December 18th. This day exactly three years ago Shelby gave birth to a baby girl. That same day her baby girl died. If her baby had lived she would have been three today.

Shelby often thought about what it would be like her baby girl had lived. Would she have let the Berry's take away the baby? Would she have fought for her little girl?

She hadn't even heard from the Berry's since that day. Shelby assumed that they moved away too full of grief to stay in a town where their little girl died. Yes their little girl.

At the age of 20 Shelby was done with college earning a degree in English (her parent's idea). She was ready to move to New York to pursue her dreams on Broadway. She was going to be the next Barbra Streisand. But Shelby had no money. She could've asked her parents but wanted to be independent.

One day while looking in the classifieds section of the newspapers, Shelby found the ad of two married gay men looking for a surrogate. The details would be they would pay for any and all costs of the mothers needs. Shelby thought it could be harmless so she called.

After a couple meetings with the Berry Men, Hiram and Leroy, they fell in love with the young diva. They did a round of artificial insemination and Shelby's soon fell pregnant.

They doted on the young mother whose belly housed their future child.

They bought her apartment, paid for groceries, prenatal vitamins and all of her doctor's visits.

One day the Berry men sat Shelby down and showed her the contract. It said a bunch of stuff that said once the baby was there Shelby could have no contact until the child turned 18. It also would be paying the young girl $50,000. The men were very successful as doctor and a restaurant owner. Shelby quickly signed.

Her older sister Mary was a lawyer but Shelby hadn't informed her family of her situation. Somewhere along the line though, the young woman changed her mind. Her actions had consequences and Shelby had called her big sister crying. Mary had quickly looked over the papers and saw flaws. The two decided they would fight for the baby.

Shelby had begged Mary not to tell their parents and Mary had reluctantly agreed.

Then Mary was called at 4am from Lima Women's Hospital and was informed of her sister's situation. After a lot of grieving the two women informed their family. Shelby quietly sat her parents Katherine and Michael Corcoran down in their family room of their house in Columbus, OH. Her older brother Eric and her 2 younger sisters plus Mary's husband listened along to. As Shelby told them her story. The family supported her and helped her in the few months, even planting a tree in the park for Baby Corcoran.

Over the next few months Shelby threw herself into work as a waitress at a local Coney Island restaurant. Not being able to take it anymore, Shelby decided to make her daughter proud. She hadn't used the money the Berry men had given her and she moved to New York . There she had landed the role of off Broadway role Maureen Johnson in Rent. After a show one night Shelby began to have bad cramps. She was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She moved back home to Columbus where the doctors where able to save a few off her eggs. After her surgery though, she was told she wouldn't be able to have anymore babies.

After that Shelby applied at Carmel High School at age 22 and became an English teacher and music teacher. She moved to Carmel where she used her money from the show to buy herself an apartment. Now it had been two been two years since she had met the Berry's and 1 and ½ years since she had given birth.

Now it's been 3 years since Shelby gave birth to her daughter. At age 24 Shelby was doing pretty well for herself. After all of her daydreaming Shelby looked at the clock on her Range Rover read "1:00 AM". Shelby decided it was time to go home and as she crossed the intersection she looked down to turn the heat on for a second.

After looking up Shelby screamed as she pressed on her brakes hard for the second time that night…morning? In front of her car like a deer in headlights stood a little girl who couldn't be older than two…maybe three standing in the middle of the street. The little girl had big brown eyes and long brown hair that almost touched her back. She was dressed in strawberry shortcake pajamas and had a purple pacifier in her mouth. Shelby looked down and noticed the little girl didn't have on any shoes or socks. The girl squeezed her little brown stuffed animal tighter.

It was winter even though it hadn't started snowing yet. "What is the little girl doing out here by herself?" Shelby thought. Just as Shelby began to unbuckle her seat belt the little girl blinked at her and walked away. Shelby quickly ran out of the car and in front of the little girl. "Oh no you don't" Shelby said "Sweetie are you okay?" The little girl again blinked at her and decided this woman was okay. The little girl reached her arms up silently telling Shelby she wanted to be picked up. As Shelby scooped the girl up, the little girl whimpered and wrapped her tiny arms around Shelby's neck and buried her face in her shoulder.

Shelby's heart immediately warmed as she carried the little girl back to her car. After sliding in Shelby tried to sit the little girl into the passenger seat but she just squeezed tighter. "Sweetie I need to talk to you can you sit up so I can ask you a few questions?"

The little girl nodded and reluctantly sat up straddling Shelby. "How old are you?"

The little girl looked at her hands and held up two fingers just like someone had shown her. "Okay two…can you talk?" The little girl nodded. "Will you talk to me?" The toddler nodded again. Shelby smiled. "What's your name baby?" The little girl was confused by the term of endearment. No one had ever called her that before. "Wachie" She said around her pacifier. "Wachie?" Shelby tried it on her tongue for a few minutes.

What name was that? Then it clicked. "Rachie…Rachel?" Rachel excitedly nodded making Shelby laugh.

She decided that the pacifier was in the way of making Rachel talk. "Can I have this?" She asked taking the paci from the girl's mouth. Rachel watched as Shelby wrapped the pacifier in paper towel. "There all better." Looking through her glove compartment Shelby found extra socks that her sister's son David had left in the car. While slipping them on she asked "Rachel where are your mommy and daddy?" The little girl looked confused. "No mommy and daddy. Only papa and Daddy."

Shelby immediately thought of her baby and how she would have had to live with the Berry's. "Ok Sweetie how did you get out of the house?" Rachel looked at Shelby with fear in her eyes. "Daddies fighting so I went for a walk" Rachel explained "I get lost"

Squeezing her stuffed dog Rachel laid her head on Shelby's chest. "Rachel do you know where you live?" Rachel shook her head in the negative "Ok we are going to the Police Station so we can find your daddies." Shelby somehow wrangled the 2 year old into the passenger seat and buckled her up. She knew it was dangerous but not as dangerous as being out at midnight at age 2.

Inside the Lima Police Station Shelby was sitting with a sleeping Rachel in her arms at an officer's desk. Looking down at the little girl, Shelby studied her features. Rachel's forehead was wrinkled and she had a slight pout to her small plump lips. For a second, Shelby let herself imagine that Rachel was hers. For a second she pretended the baby in her arms was her baby. It was pretty easy considering how easily Rachel took to her.

A hot cup of chocolate being sat on the desk it what snapped Shelby out of her thoughts. A young Detective Charlie Harmon sat at the seat on the opposite side of the desk. His dark skin and nice build were just a plus in Shelby's eyes and she felt comfortable talking to this man. "Sorry" Detective Harmon said. "We just got a call in from two men saying their child wasn't in her bed after they came in to check on her. " Shelby sighed as she held onto Rachel a little tighter, in return the girl whimpered.

"What I don't understand is how a 2 year old could wander out of the house and end up halfway across town." Harmon thought aloud "They live all the way across the bridge on Macomb Drive."

Shelby was shocked that was along way from Maine Street, where Shelby had found Rachel, at least for a toddler. "I just can't believe she's okay. She's so tiny and precious "Shelby looked down as the girl again whimpered.

Shelby began to slowly rock the girl as two men came barreling up the stairs.

"Yes, Excuse me we are here for our daughter Rachel." Leroy Berry said as him and Hiram walked up to the Secretary's counter. The redheaded lady pointed to where Shelby and Harmon were sitting with Rachel.

At that moment it went all in slow motion for Shelby as she recognized the two men. Standing up with Rachel still in her arms she looked between the two and gasped. "Hiram, Leroy?" She hadn't seen these men in exactly three years. Hiram quickly grabbed Rachel out of the woman's arms. The little girl stirred but never woke up reveling in her papa's warmth for once.

"Shelby." Leroy smiled even though Shelby could tell it was fake. Shelby opened her mouth a few times but nothing seemed to come out. Harmon quickly stepped in. "Leroy and Hiram Berry we talked on the phone I'm detective Harmon." Shaking each of the men's hand he stepped back beside Shelby. "Nice to meet you, unfortunately under these circumstances." Again Leroy smiled while Hiram just nodded. Harmon looked at Shelby and offered the men seats. "I just need to ask a few questions and then you can take your daughter home." "Officer is this really necessary. Me and my husband are very busy men and would like to get back home and rest." Hiram interjected

Harmon narrowed his eyes at Hiram. "Its Detective and yes it's necessary. A 2 year old somehow managed to leave your house and walk halfway across town by her. Now please sit and tell me why I shouldn't charge you with whatever I can."

Hiram and Leroy shared a look before both sitting across from Shelby and Harmon. "Why is she still here?" Hiram lifted his chin towards Shelby. "Because I was the one who found Rachel." That shut him up.

"Well Detective we are truly sorry." Leroy apologized "Today is Rachel's third birthday and the house is pretty hectic trying to plan the birthday party. My husband and I were trying to wind down from all the craziness when we thought Rachel was in bed. She must've slipped through the back door." Harmon looked like he didn't believe the explanation so he started asking more questions.

All the while Shelby was lost in her thoughts staring at the men and Rachel. This little girl was three years old and had the same birthday as her baby. Hiram seemed very protective of the girl when he saw her with Shelby. Leroy's reaction when he spotted her. Rachel's complexion was slightly tanned almost as if she were Leroy's. Something Shelby had noticed about her baby that day. She had seen a lot of mixed raced babies with lighter complexions and Rachel was probably one of them.

During her thinking Shelby could hear Hiram say that they were Rachel's legal fathers since she was born. The mother had abandoned her and signed away her legal rights. This struck her as odd. Shelby looked back to the small toddler in Hiram's arms. Something in her head popped up out of nowhere. This baby. Her baby. Leroy and Hiram. The hospital where her baby died. She realized it could have all been some sort of lie. Or was she just too naïve. They nurse had never said the baby wad dead. Just that she was sorry. Was she sorry that Shelby couldn't see the baby anymore? Why didn't she ask more questions?

The men began to stand as the interrogation was over. Harmon again shook their hands and the men prepared to leave when Shelby whispered "She's mine." This made Hiram turn around with a look of panic on his face. "She's mine." She said a little louder. The Berry's began to walk faster out of the precinct and into the parking lot where Shelby chased them. "She's mine…isn't she?" Shelby yelled out trying to catch her breath.

This roused a sleepy Rachel in Hiram's arms who turned to look at the cause of the yelling. Leroy stopped and turned to her. "Yes, just leave it alone. There's nothing you can do." "Leroy!" Hiram barked startling Rachel. "You've said enough. Let's Go!" As the men walked drove away with her baby, Shelby's back hit the brick wall and she slipped down. Tears were coming faster and faster as she cried for the baby that she thought had died. For her little girl, that she got to hold for the first time today.

Her daughter Rachel. Quiet cries turned into sobs. Sometime when Shelby hadn't noticed Detective Harmon had pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm already prepared to put up the second chapter. I just need you to review and good or bad anything will help. Do you wish for me to continue? Review, Review, Review =)**


	2. Plan of Action

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favs. I hope I update and write the story to your expectations. I already had the story pre-planned, but Chapter 1 took a life of its own. I was at a crossroads with what I was going to do for chapter 2 and where I was going to take the story. I know some won't be happy but that's why I'll take my time writing, proofreading and editing. Anything legal and medical I research and try to incorporate whatever I can, that will make sense, into the story. **

**To the reviewer who said "Rachel speaks too well to be 2 almost 3" Thanks for the Input. I have literally like 30 little cousins all under the age of 10. Two whose names are KJ and Diddy (nicknames) and they are both age 2. KJ turns 3 July 22 and the other day he told a lady at church "Don't call me KJ anymore, call me Debo from Friday" and Diddy turns 3 September 12 and the other day he was running around the house singing "I'm the fireball of the party", very clearly. All of Rachel's kinks and quirks will come from these two munchkins along with others. **

**Hope you enjoy =)**

Chapter 2: Plan of action

Through a lot of crying and sobbing Shelby was able to tell Harmon her story. After she finished he offered to call her sister. Shelby thanked him and waited while he called her. The three talked for a while and agreed to meet at Shelby's apartment at 10:00 in the morning. It was a thirty minute drive from Lima PD back to her apartment in Carmel and she wanted to get sleep and be prepared for whatever happened in the hours coming.

Even though she tried to rest, Shelby still lay awake at almost 4 a.m. A million thoughts raced through her mind but one was the most prominent. Her little girl was alive. Rachel was alive and beautiful and tiny. Shelby noticed the 3 year old was small even for her age. Mary's son David at that age was huge, but she understood all kids were different.

Shelby was finally going to get what she thought was gone forever. She fell asleep to the dream of her and Rachel at the park.

Shelby woke up at precisely 9:30 with 30 minutes to prepare for Harmon and Mary's arrival. Though at exactly 9:45, while getting out of the shower she heard the familiar jingle of keys in the front door to her apartment. The only ones to have keys to her apartment were Mary and her parents. She ruled out her parents because Columbus was two hours away and she had already warned them on dropping in without calling first.

Mary was the only one of her family members to ignore that rule.

"Shelbs?" Mary called dropping her keys, purse, jacket and suitcase on the hall table. Shelby pulled on her robe and met her sister halfway and looked at her. The blue eyed blonde was about 3 inches taller than Shelby and lacked the womanly curves that Shelby had. Mary was 6 years old than Shelby and protected her younger sister with her life. Even though the sisters looked and acted totally opposite they were close. Any man or woman that saw the Corcoran women would stare. Something that both sisters had noticed during middle school.

Mary held out her arms for her little sister which the woman gladly ran into them. "Oh Pooh Bear" Mary cooed as Shelby cried into her neck. After counting to ten, Mary pushed Shelby to stand up straight. Using the sleeve of her green sweater, Mary wiped her sister's tears away. "Okay enough crying. Tell me about this Rachel kid" Shelby immediately smiled. "She's amazing and beautiful."

Mary led her sister to the couch and they both plopped down. "She has the biggest brown eyes ever. The cutest pout you ever did see." Shelby described the little girl to her sister. At least what she could from the whole 45 minutes they were together. "She's perfect Mare." Mary smiled and began to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Oh!" Shelby jumped up "That must be Detective Harmon. I'm not ready you have to distract him and keep him company while I get dressed." Shelby began to walk back towards her room.

"Distract him with what…my good looks?" Mary asked as she made her own way to the door "I don't care… just don't be you." Shelby yelled from her room.

"Don't be me?" Mary muttered as she opened the door. In the doorway was 6'2 and 150 lbs of muscle and African American Man. Harmon smiled at Mary and spoke "Hi I'm Harmon and you must be Mary." Mary let him in and closed the door behind him. Harmon held a stack of files in his hands and he walked through the apartment to where he assumed the dining room was. "Yes I'm married." Mary checked out his butt "I mean Mary. I'm Mary Corcoran. Shelby's older sister who is also married." Harmon just smirked and set down the files

"Um, Is Shelby here, she said that we all would meet her at 10 and it's…" Harmon

Checked his watch and it read "10:15" "My sister is getting dressed and asked me to distract you soooo…." Mary pursed her lips and made a noise while holding her hands in the other. Harmon just looked at Mary awkwardly and then finally said "Can I get some water, please?" "Oh yeah sorry" Mary apologized. Harmon chuckled and watched as the woman walked into the large kitchen.

As Mary came back in with the glass of ice water, Shelby appeared in the doorway. All dressed in black knee length boots, black skinny jeans and a grey and black sweater, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Detective thank you so much for coming" Shelby shook his hand and offered him a seat. The two sat down as Mary went to get her forgotten suit case at the door. Once the three were settled they got down to business.

Mary immediately got into lawyer mode. "Okay Shelby it looks like what we have here is a faking of death and kidnapping among other things." Shelby nodded. Mary grabbed papers out of her suitcase. "Years ago, when you changed your mind, I had some custody papers drawn up. In the case that one of them would be the father the judge would give him partial custody of Rachel." Again Shelby nodded. "Now given the new …developments we could file for full custody of Rachel. The woman who gives birth is always treated as the mother." "So that would mean that if I had fought for Rachel I could've won?" Shelby asked "Yes, the surrogate has the legal right to keep the child, even if is not genetically related to her." Mary explained "2001 case Decker v. Decker determined that a surrogate was the legal mother of the resulting child. A biological parent could only be denied custody if certain conditions were met. "

"I think I've heard that before." Harmon spoke up "So now that we know what we know Shelby has an even better shot of getting Rachel back."

"Yes In most surrogate contracts, the woman who carries the baby relinquishes all parental rights to the infant once it is born. This means that the man who has provided the sperm for fertilization retains sole custody of the child and his partner can adopt. He is also listed as the child's father in the court orders obtained prior to delivery." Shelby tried to keep up with what her sister was saying to her. "However the consent forms are usually signed after the birth of the child, so the surrogate mother can change her mind."

"But you didn't wait to sign those papers did you?" Harmon concluded "No, Hiram and Leroy told me it would be pointless to try and fight this because they had already paid me. They basically told me that I would lose." Shelby replied. "That's where they also went wrong. I have copies of that contract and Shelby…" Mary pulled out a packet of papers "it was fake. Entirely. It didn't look done by any agency out there or attorney in Lima." "I didn't go through an agency." Shelby grabbed the packet.

"So if these are fake, and they knew it was fake, is this what caused them to stage this whole baby death thing?" Harmon read over the papers. "Yes they could be facing 10-30 years of fraud charges of two different types." "I just want to know how they staged all of this without everyone knowing. Why couldn't they just do the right thing?" Shelby asked aloud. "There are couples and surrogates who hope to arrange things privately, without the help of lawyers or an agency, in the effort to save money. This can lead to disastrous results." Mary supplied her with a fact

"Could it be that they faked Rachel's death and somehow got her out of the hospital, unscathed and healthy without anyone saying anything?"

"Hiram Berry's a doctor. How many of his friends do you think would have covered for him and his master plan?" Harmon suggested "Lots he was very popular at the hospital. That's where he insisted all my visits be." Shelby replied "Okay Shelby that's a good start."

"They could've taken this baby for anything. To sell, use for child pornography, anything." Harmon offered "But how do we know she's really yours? The judge won't go off of what he said, she said."

Shelby thought in her head "Who are these men I was going to give my baby to?"

"If you had some sort of DNA from your and the little girl I could pull some strings in the crime lab from the precinct. We don't get much action and they could rush the tests."

"Yeah but where and how are we going to get Rachel's DNA?" Mary asked

There was a silence and then Shelby exclaimed "The Pacifier!" "Pacifier? What pacifier?" Mary asked as she watched her sister run out the apartment.

Shelby quickly opened the car door and searched for the wrapped purple pacifier. "Dammit, where is it?" After a minute she spotted a white piece of paper towel under the passenger seat. Grabbing it Shelby quickly locked the doors and run back into the apartment with the wrapped pacifier in hand. Mary and Harmon looked perplexed as Shelby dropped the item on the table. "Would this help?"

"It certainly would. Now for you. Do you have any cotton swabs?" Harmon inspected the paci. "Um yes. Mary could you get them while I grab some sandwich bags to keep this stuff in?" Shelby instructed her sister. Mary wordlessly followed the instructions and came back with a handful of cotton swabs.

"Ok Shelby I need to open your mouth wide." Harmon instructed as he took a swab from Mary's hands. Shelby sat against the table top as Harmon swabbed the inside of her cheeks for saliva. After a few seconds he removed the swab and placed it into the plastic bag. "Ok Now I'm going to rush this to the crime lab. Ill text a friend on the way and here's my number to keep me updated with your plan of action." Harmon said as he grabbed the files and wrote down his number. Mary let him out as Shelby stood there.

Shelby stood there frozen. "Shelbs, are you okay?" Mary asked coming back into the room and noticing her sister's state of freeze. "Yea. I just can't believe this is happening." Shelby slipped into a nearby seat. "Yesterday at this time I was the mother of a person that wasn't even alive. Now getting the chance to even see her and hold her. Its wow."

"Don't forget that soon she will be living with you." Mary sat next to her sister. "At least if I have something to do with it." Shelby smiled. Her sister always had her back. "Now that it's all settled we need to figure how we will get this bus rolling." "I know that your house is thirty minutes from a Subway downtown." Mary answered "We are still trying to figure out how to get Rachel back and your first thought is food?"

"No silly" Mary elbowed her sister "Its 11:15 now. I know for a fact that every Wednesday Judge Corbin goes and eats lunch at Subway. It's this new diet/ health kick she's on and I think if we get down there fast enough I can have her sign these petition papers that we can serve to the Berry Men today. "

"Oh Okay so let's go." Shelby jumped up. "But first we have to stop by my office and get the custody papers that you need to fill out." "Okay but all of this after we sign the papers how long will it be until I get Rachel back?"

"At least a month or two. Maybe one after they make an arrest." Mary cringed on the inside "A month or two!" Shelby shrieked "I can't wait that long. I need her now."

"I know, I know. Just blow my ear out why don't you." Mary rubbed her ear "That's why when we're talking to Corbin. I am going to do some serious ass kissing to see if she can do something for us." "Okay Come on" Shelby pulled her sister up as the two made their way out of the apartment.

After signing all of the appropriate papers and texting Harmon to meet them in the parking lot of the Subway, all three stood beside Mary's car. "Ok I got the results." Harmon said as he pulled the papers out from an envelope. "Wow that was fast." Mary stepped up closer to her sister. "Yes. Like I said we don't get much action. But I'm truly happy to tell you that" Harmon presented the papers to Shelby and Mary "Shelby Corcoran in the case of three year old Rachel Berry, you are the mother." Mary raised her eyebrow while Shelby rolled her eyes. "Thank you. You are the best." Shelby hugged him "Ok now all we need to do is get Corbin the papers and have her sign off on them." Mary led the way inside of the Subway. Spotting the tall and slender older woman the three made their way over to her table where she sat alone.

"Mary Corcoran. So nice of you to interrupt my meal." Corbin wiped her hands off on a paper towel and shook Mary's hand. "Yes Corbin I called you about the details of why we are here earlier." Mary sat and gestured for the other two to sit. Shelby and Harmon quickly pulled two chairs up and sat down. "This is Detective Harmon and my client Shelby Corcoran mother of the child." The three said their hellos. "Right so please tell me everything from the beginning."

All eyes were on Shelby as she told her story. At the end Judge Corbin seemed sympathetic towards her. "You know Ms. Corcoran this really isn't the appropriate place to be discussing this. Especially if what you say is true. I could press charges on the fact that you were an illegal surrogate and potentially sold your baby." Shelby nodded at this. "But In this case you didn't know which usually doesn't matter. But here In the Gloucester District we don't see any cases like this and I'm willing to help. I'll sign any papers as long as Mary does a few extra cases for me starting next month."

Mary laughed and said "You got it. As long as I get to serve the paper to the men today without the police department making a warrant for their arrest."

"You're pushing it." Corbin pointed a finger in Mary's face but then said "But I'll see that you do. Without any problems." Mary eagerly nodded and shoved the papers into Corbin's hands. Corbin read over the papers thoroughly. All the while Shelby, Mary and Harmon shared smiles. After reading over the custody papers Corbin began to sign anything that she needed to. Setting those over to the side she picked up the petition. Reading it she signed it and looked at her watch. Noticing that Shelby signed her half of the papers she looked up. "I do need proof that this child is yours. I can't just go off what you told me. I do have to do at least one thing right."

"Of course." Harmon handed the judge the results and they all waited in silence as she looked over them. She signed more papers while looking over the results. "Get these down to city hall and have them processed. Give them to Mona in room 225 on the third floor tell her Corbin sent you." Corbin handed the papers back to the Mary.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Shelby shook the woman's hands. "Don't mention it." Shelby nodded "No seriously don't mention. We could get into even more trouble than these men are in. I've only taken this risk because your sister is the best attorney in all of this side of Ohio. Hell maybe even all of Ohio." Corbin titled her head towards Mary "I can also see how much you want your baby back and I gave you the reference number for a social worker to help the process of the child speed up a little."

Shelby nodded and thanked the judge again. They all made their way outside as Corbin went her own separate way. "How did you get her to meet us during her lunch hour?" Harmon asked as they walked towards the parking lot. "Oh Corbin and I go way back." Mary explained "We all have our secrets." Shelby stopped and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Harmon just shrugged as they continued walking through the parking lots. Getting into each car, Mary and Shelby in Mary's car and Harmon in his own they all drove to city hall.

Getting the papers processed took about two hours. Mona didn't ask any questions she only did what she had to do. Shelby had to wonder how many times exactly the woman had done things like this. When she was done she gave the papers for Mary to serve to the Berry's. It was in effect as of today and Shelby was very excited to see the look on their faces when she presented them with this.

Standing in the corridor of the city hall while Mary used the bathroom Shelby watched Harmon talk on the phone. Hanging up he stepped back over to Shelby. "Thanks so much for helping us with everything you have. I can't thank you enough." "Oh no don't. Anything to see the child be reunited with their mother is enough for me. I was only 5 when my own mother died." Harmon sat next to Shelby on a nearby bench. "Really I am so sorry." "Yeah it was hard but I don't remember her much but the things that I do are the best memories of my life." Harmon said "Just promise me that Rachel will have the best life that you can give her." He held out his pink finger to Shelby. Locking her own pink with his she said "I promise." They shared a smile and Mary came out of the bathroom.

"Okay let's get this rolling. To Macomb Drive we go." Mary pointed and almost marched out of City Hall. Shelby rolled her eyes at her sister. Always the one to bring comedy and shed light in the situation no matter how hard.

The plan was to go to the Berry's house and serve them the custody papers. After that they would leave and the rest would be in fate's hands. Of course everything wasn't going to be that easy.

Pulling up to the Berry's home Shelby began to get butterflies. What if she was in over her head? These men had been Rachel's parents for three years and she had just met the girl not even 24 hours ago. Did she really want to rip the girl from her home where she had a family? She would have a family with Shelby too but these men were probably the only people she knew. "Shelby are you ready?" Mary unbuckled her own seatbelt and turned towards her sister. Taking a shaky breath Shelby whispered out "Yeah." "Hey don't be afraid. This is your baby and you deserve to have her, no matter what the courts or the Berry's say." Mary took her sisters hand in hers and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Understand?" Shelby nodded and hugged her sister over the middle console.

A knock at the window broke them from their hug. Standing in the window was Harmon pointing to his watch. He was a cop after all and he did have paper work to do.

Unbuckling her seatbelt Shelby got out of the car. All three together made their way up the walkway in the Berry's front yard.

The house was yellow with white awnings. There were two cars in the driveway and the grass was as green as ever. Shelby noticed that there were no toys in the driveway or decorations that would indicate a birthday party for a 3 year old. Harmon knocked three times before stepping back. There was a whole two minutes where Shelby's heart beat erratically in her chest.

Leroy Berry answered the door dressed in casual clothes and an apron. "Detective Harmon, Shelby and Mary Corcoran. This is a surprise. Please come in." He smiled that fake smile that Shelby could always detect. The three stepped into the foyer and turned waiting for Leroy to close the door. "How may I help you all today?" "I believe you know Leroy." Shelby pursed her lips "Hiram!" Leroy yelled backing up and taking off his apron with a look of panic on his face.

There was a loud whining noise, a rattling of metal followed by a loud bang. It all sounded like it was coming from under their feet. There were booms as someone came up the stairs and make their way from the back of the house and into the foyer where everyone stood. "Leroy what's with all the yelling? I heard enough from the little b-" The rest of the sentence died on his lips as Hiram saw who was standing in his house. "What are they doing here?" Mary just quietly handed the Berry men the papers "You've been served."

Hiram immediately became enraged "You can't do this. She's ours." "Actually we can and we are. You knew that Shelby wasn't a legal surrogate. That she didn't fit the requirements to be one. That you weren't supposed to downright pay her. You knew that the papers were fake and that kidnapping that little girl was wrong." Mary spewed off "Yet you still did it. Its only right that we make this right and get Shelby her baby."

Leroy stayed quiet shocked. "How did you do it? Hmm get the baby out of the hospital so fast? Keep her hidden for three years?" "I didn't do anything. She was ours and always will be." Hiram argued "She was never yours. She's mine and Leroy's. Even now she won't be his after the police are done with you both." Shelby countered

Hiram began to get angrier as Leroy tried to plead with Shelby but she was having none of it. Harmon stayed quiet during the whole ordeal and just watched Hiram. In situations like these the person would always do something stupid out of rage. That's when he spotted something "Why is there blood on your shirt?" This stopped Hiram's ranting and Leroy's pleading. The metal rattling was again heard. "What? Oh this it's blood from the chicken I'm cooking."

Harmon didn't believe this for a second. "Where's Rachel? You said you were having a party for her?" again the rattling was heard. Shelby then asked "Where's Rachel?"

Leroy stuttered over words to say when the rattling got louder and they heard coughing. As though it was from a child. Harmon stepped towards the kitchen hands on his gun. "What's that noise?" Mary asked. The three walked through a hallway towards the back of the house where the kitchen and door leading to basement was.

"Where's Rachel huh?" Mary asked again. Spotting the door Harmon threw it open and flicked the light switch that illuminated the basement. "You can't go down there without a warrant." Leroy cried. Harmon ignored him while everyone followed his lead down the stairs.

In the far corner of the basement was a brown dead bolted door. The rattling and the coughing had stopped as soon as they were at the stairs. "What's in there Hiram?" Harmon moved to the side of the door. "Just our dog." Hiram quickly said "Nothing else. He's a messy little thing so we just keep him in there." "Are you sure? You mind opening it for us then?" Mary asked "Can't you just shut up." Hiram barked "Officer can't we just go back upstairs. I mean it's dark and dirty down here."

"It's Detective" Harmon said his eyes staying on the door the whole time. "And not until he opens that door." Shelby supplied "Hiram we have to open it." Leroy whispered to his husband." Hiram cursed several expletives under his breath but took keys from a nearby hook to open the door. All the trio saw was darkness as they looked inside.

Harmon stepped in first, followed by Shelby and then Mary. Leroy stayed behind while he watched Hiram inch toward the steps that exited the basement. "Phew it stinks in here." Mary cried as Shelby checked for a light switch and found a hanging plug that would turn on the bulb. What they saw next is what set Hiram off to run in into the stairs.

Mary gasped while Shelby just stood in shock. Harmon ran after Hiram all the while yelling through his walkie-talkie to bring an Ambulance and back up.

TBC…

**A/N: Okay so this is Chapter 2. I tried my best to write what I could while it was still fresh in my mind. I know if I waited I would forget. I kind of feel that it was ugh! But to answer a question a guest asked earlier "Will Harmon be a possible love interest for Shelby. Would you guys like that? Did you like Mary? Tell me what you did and didn't like about the chapter so I know not to make the same mistakes twice. Ill try to make longer chapter if that's what's wanted. Review and tell me what you think. They only motivate me to do my best. **

**-LSAM**


	3. The Worse

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows again. The amount of people that like this story is incredible. This is actually the first story where I got past the first chapter. I have a bunch more saved up on my laptop. Between school and home (I do nothing all day) so I have a lot of time on my hands. Life gets pretty boring and this story has brought some sort of light into my dull life. Hearing that you guys enjoy it makes things easier. **

**To Mona Mari- thanks for the advice I will keep that in mind always. I'm such a pushover sometimes and I'm just learning that I have to do things in life my way sometimes. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Worse

_Previously _

"_It's Detective" Harmon said his eyes staying on the door the whole time. "And not until he opens that door." Shelby supplied "Hiram we have to open it." Leroy whispered to his husband." Hiram cursed several expletives under his breath but took keys from a nearby hook to open the door. All the trio saw was darkness as they looked inside. _

_Harmon stepped in first, followed by Shelby and then Mary. Leroy stayed behind while he watched Hiram inch toward the steps that exited the basement. "Phew it stinks in here." Mary cried as Shelby checked for a light switch and found a hanging plug that would turn on the bulb. What they saw next is what set Hiram off to run in into the stairs. _

_Mary gasped while Shelby just stood in shock. Harmon ran after Hiram all the while yelling through his walkie-talkie to bring an Ambulance and back up. _

* * *

Present

Mary gasped as Shelby just stood in shock. Harmon ran after Hiram all the while yelling through his walkie-talkie to bring an Ambulance and back up.

Leroy had seemingly disappeared upstairs somewhere too.

But Shelby didn't care the sight in front of her was too much. There was Rachel inside of a medium sized dog cage filled with torn up newspaper and god knows what else. Beside the girl were two dog bowls, one filled with hot dogs and the other filled with water.

Inside Rachel seemed almost unconscious. The toddler was in nothing but a diaper and the strawberry shortcake pajama shirt from last night. The shirt had blood all over it and from what Shelby could see it was coming from Rachel.

Shelby immediately dropped to her knees and tried to open the cage.

"No! No baby please be okay." Shelby pleaded.

Mary began to help her sister and opened the cage seamlessly while moving aside to let her sister grab Rachel. Shelby quickly grabbed the little girl into her arms and sat back onto her bottom. Rachel was dead weight in her arms.

"Is she breathing Shelby?" Mary asked while taking off her jacket to cover up the toddler, Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't know!" Shelby exclaimed. "I don't know." She felt around for Rachel's heartbeat. It was faint and hitched but it was there. Shelby realized the blood was coming from a gash on the side of Rachel's head. Rachel let out soft whimpers but that was all she was getting from the little girl. Tears began to fall down Shelby's cheeks.

They didn't know the true extent of Rachel's injuries or what those men did to her for that fact. All Shelby knew was that they had to get Rachel out of there.

"I think I hear the cops and ambulance." Mary stood up too overwhelmed by what her eyes were seeing. "I'll go flag them down. Will you be okay?"

Shelby simply nodded and kept her eyes on Rachel. Tears were coming faster and steadier down her cheeks as she held her daughter. The little girl moved but only for a second before going back limp. Mary ran up the stairs and exited the basement to flag down the help.

Shelby sat quietly and listened to Rachel's heart beat until the EMT'S rushed mother and daughter to Lima General Hospital.

* * *

In the waiting room of Lima General Hospitals 2nd floor Children's ward sat Shelby Corcoran. Mary was on the phone with a social worker or their parents. Shelby didn't really care at this point. All she wanted to know was if her baby was okay. They had been there for two hours.

After being rushed into the hospital, the doctors rushed Rachel away to check the extent of her injuries. Shelby had sat restlessly with Mary for a while. But she couldn't sit that long without asking where her baby was and how she was. This time she would ask questions. She had asked every nurse that walked pass her. No one had information on the girl yet.

Mary had been on the phone for about a half and hour now. She'd been talking endlessly to her and Shelby's parents along with her own husband and a social worker. After hanging up she went back to sit next to her sister. Shelby immediately rested her tired head on her sister's shoulders.

"Any news yet?" Mary asked as she combed her fingers through Shelby's hair. Shelby shook her head in the negative.

"I don't understand why they won't tell me anything. She's my daughter." Tears went down the mothers face. Just as Mary was going to speak a man in a white lab coat approached the sisters.

"Miss Corcoran?" The doctor looked at both women. Shelby was the one to stand up and answered "Yes?"

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Smith. "I'm very happy to tell you that Rachel is fine. Nothing to serious anyway or nothing that would involve surgery." Shelby nodded and listened as the doctor began to tell her about her daughter. "She has two fractured ribs, along with a concussion and a buckle fracture on the wrist and a UTI."

"The buckle fracture on her left wrist is again nothing too serious. She just needs to wear a cast for 6-8 weeks and it will be as good as new." The doctor explained. "We also found that the wrist had been fractured before and healed nicely. But we don't seem to have any medical records on Rachel."

This angered Shelby. How many times had these men hurt Rachel only for Hiram to fix it himself?

"The two fractured ribs luckily didn't puncture her lungs and will heal on 6 weeks times with some pain medications. Breathing is very painful when you have a fractured rib, because the muscles used for breathing pulls on the rib." Dr Smith went on. "For such a young age we don't know how Rachel will take the pain. A blow to the head caused the concussion and we had to put her to sleep. She needs rest and will wake up in her own time. Remember that fractures in a child will heal better and faster than an adults will but be careful. If you have any more questions just ask."

Shelby quickly asked "When can I see her?"

"In about 30 minutes they are still applying the cast. We want her to get as much rest as possible and I need you to understand Miss Corcoran that this will all be so overwhelming for her if she wakes up. I will have a nurse come and get you when they move her to a normal room."

Shelby nodded and sat back down next to Mary. Somehow she was relieved that Rachel was okay. What she had seen today was really scary and she couldn't imagine losing her baby again.

"I spoke to Corbin and you have an emergency hearing Friday. She says that she sends her well wishes." Mary informed her sister "I also talked to Mom and Dad. They were already in town with Ellie and are on their way." Ellie was the youngest Corcoran child at 16.

"Do they know about Rachel?" Shelby asked her sister. Through all of this she had forgotten to call her parents.

"Yes I told them everything. I also informed David Sr." David Sr. is Mary's husbands' name while her 5 year olds' name was junior but they usually called him DJ.

The two sat in silence for all of five seconds when Shelby heard arguing from the nurse's station. The two women immediately knew who it was. It was their parents Katherine and Michael Corcoran. "I'll be right back" Mary slipped out of the chair and went to collect her parents.

Coming back around the corner Mary had her parents and Ellie following her. Michael Corcoran stood at 6'3 and weighed 170 pounds with grey hair and blue eyes. Katherine Corcoran was 5'7 (the same height as Shelby) and brown hair and brown eyes. Ellie was another blonde haired blue eye teen who was about 5'5.

Katherine took Shelby in her arms as soon as she spotted her. Shelby cried in her mother's arms for what seemed like eternity before they sat down. She informed them of Rachel's injuries and what they had found in the basement "Mom, it was horrible and I feel so horrible."

"Oh Shelby everything will be alright." Katherine rubbed Shelby's back.

The five talked for a while and before she knew it a nurse came and told her that Rachel was ready to be seen. Only one person though.

* * *

On the way there the nurse explained to Shelby what she would see.

"Rachel has a feeding tube and a breathing tube. The breathing tube is just for reassurance in case she gets too tired to breathe in the night. She has the cast and a few things the doctor didn't tell you. We found a series of whip marks on her back that were cut deeply and we stitched up."

Shelby wondered why the doctor didn't tell her before. This was the same hospital that Rachel was born in but she didn't recognize anyone. As they rounded the corner that lead into Rachel's room Shelby stopped the nurse. "She isn't in any pain is she?"

"None at all. If she wakes up she will be. But for now she is all good." The nurse answered. They arrived at the door of Rachel's room.

Shelby took a breath and walked inside. Everything was how the nurse had described. Rachel was hooked up to a breathing machine and the feeding tube was in her throat. There was a white chord connected to her tiny index finger. Rachel being small it covered her whole finger. There was an IV connected to her left hand, the hand that was in a cast.

The little girl had been cleaned of the blood and changed into a pale blue hospital gown.

She looked peaceful.

"Okay Miss Corcoran if you need anything just press the call button and Ill come." The nurse showed Shelby "I'm Nurse Jackie by the way." Shelby didn't seem to notice as she sat down in the chair beside her daughter's bed.

It was so quiet. Shelby held onto one of Rachel's hands. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day tears began to slide down Shelby's cheeks. Her baby girl was going to be okay. She sat there just tracing Rachel's face with the tips of her own fingers.

The little girl's eyes fluttered but nothing else.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." Shelby held Rachel's hand against her face "I've failed you. I wasn't there." Silence. "I remember being pregnant with you and every night at exactly 11:30 you would start to kick." Shelby smiled in remembrance "the only way to get you calm was to sing to you. You loved it." Again silence

Shelby thought for a second and began to sing:

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby"_

Tears began to cloud Shelby's vision.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true"_

Shelby didn't notice that her father was in the doorway just listening.

"_Someday Ill wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_Where troubles melt like rain drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me"_

Michael began to step closer inside the door

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?"_

As Shelby finished Michael began to softly sing along.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly _

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why, can't I?"_

Shelby quickly wiped away her tears away with her thumbs and turned towards her father. "Daddy I didn't realize you were here."

"Nonsense Pooh Bear." Michael waved his daughter off "You sang beautifully just like always." Shelby cringed at the childhood nickname that everyone insisted on still using

"How are you back here anyway? The doctor said one at a time."

Michael just laughed and said "Um I had to use the bathroom." Shelby laughed at her daddy and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy so much. I'm so glad that you and mom are always here for me."

"I love you too Pooh and we always will be here for you and now Rachel."

Shelby sniffled and turned back towards Rachel's bed.

"You didn't fail her you know?"

"You heard that?" Shelby blushed

"Yes I did and shame on you for thinking that way. The only people that failed this little girl were those horrible men." Michael assured his daughter "This little girl will love you no matter what happens. You are her mother and she is your daughter and nothing can ever change that."

Shelby hugged her dad from the side and murmured into his neck "Thanks daddy."

"She's beautiful, Shelby. Looks just like you when you were that age." Michael then turned his daughter to face him. "Shelby I have to tell you something." Shelby knew that if her father was calling her by her first name it was serious. She looked him in the eyes to search for any clues.

"I actually came in here because I was sent by Mary. There was a detective Harmon that called her and he said that…" "What Daddy what is it?" Shelby became worried

"He said that both Berry Men somehow got away." Michael waited for his daughter's reaction.

Shelby began to panic "Got away, But how? Where did they go?" She sat down feeling a major headache coming on. Putting her head between her knees she breathed in and out

"He said that he lost Hiram about seven blocks from the house and that it's possible they could be fleeing the state." Michael put a hand to his daughters back.

Shelby sat up. That was sort of good news. If they fled the state then they wouldn't be trying to come after Rachel. They were in a shit load of trouble and coming back they would have hell and heaven to pay. Shelby looked over to her little girl peacefully sleeping. She decided she would only worry about her little girl for now.

"I'm just going to worry about Rachel for now and go from there. I'm going to let Harmon and his colleagues deal with it. I'm sure they can handle everything." Shelby held onto her dad's hand that was on her shoulder now. "I have my daughter and that's all that matters." They both sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly a noise came from the bed. Shelby and Michael approached it. Rachel was beginning to wake up and she was desperately trying to get the feeding tube out of her throat. The little girl was terrified and panicking. Screams and cries were muffled by the tube which in turned set off an alarm by Rachel's bed alerting the doctors. Michael quickly pressed the nurse's button while Shelby tried to calm the little girl down.

Rachel and Shelby somehow made contact and the toddler stopped crying for all of ten seconds. Again though, the little girl started crying realizing that Shelby wasn't going to help her with the tube. Shelby saw recognition flash through Rachel's eyes for a quick second. Rachel began to try and sit up which in turn would cause her to tear her stitches.

Nurse Jackie rushed in with a needle while another doctor rushed Shelby and Michael out. Nurse Jackie slid the needle into the IV. It caused Rachel to calm down and eventually fall asleep. After she was done she told the other nurse to get the doctor. He was going to have to fix Rachel's stitches on her back.

Shelby and Michael waited anxiously by the door. When Nurse Jackie came back out she gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh yes everything is fine. Rachel just woke up and panicked causing her to tear her stitches. I gave her a sleep inducing medicine inside of her IV bag. It's perfectly harmless and hopefully she will wake up in a few hours. You can come back and visit then too. Miss Corcoran once Doctor Smith is done with the stitches we can set up a cot for you to sleep in if you need it. " Nurse Jackie said

"I would like that thank you." Shelby smiled a small smile at the nurse.

"C'mon lets get something to eat with the others and we can come back." Michael led his daughter back to the waiting room. Shelby nodded her head reluctantly and followed her dad. She didn't really want to leave Rachel's side.

* * *

In the cafeteria everyone was eating something light.

"I can't believe that I'm an aunt." Ellie beamed

"Hey what is DJ, chopped liver?" Mary held up her hands. Ellie just stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"You know Ellie means that she is excited with the new addition to the family. As we all are." Katherine looked up from her salad. She glanced at Shelby who she noticed hadn't touched her salad. "Shelby honey, you need to eat."

Shelby shuffled her fork around her plate but never took a bite of anything. "I'm not hungry. Too worried about Rachel."

"We all are but you need to eat so you can be strong for her when she wakes up again." Mary told her sister. At this Shelby thought about it and began to slowly eat.

Everyone shared small smirks with each other and continued to eat their food.

* * *

Friday had come faster than they thought.

Shelby was sitting inside of Rachel's room on her bed. The little girl had woken up two times last night and yesterday and would go in and out from time to time. The last time she had woken up she huddled into the corner of her bed as much as she could and flinched away from Shelby. It had broken the young mother's heart but she understood that this process of Rachel being comfortable would be a long time.

Now it was 9 am Friday morning. Her emergency hearing was at 11:30 and she wanted to visit Rachel before she and Mary made their way to the courthouse at city hall. There had still been no signs of the Berry's in the last two days. Shelby still tried not to worry though.

Brushing the little girl's hair out of her face Shelby began to softly sing to her daughter. Lost in thought of while fixing up the little girl's bed Shelby didn't notice her begin to move. Groaning Rachel tried to sit up. Her tiny arms were unsuccessful with the cast in the way. Whining loudly Rachel tried to get Shelby's attention.

After the third try Shelby noticed Rachel was awake. Sitting back beside the little girl Shelby tried to ignore the way the little girl flinched even though her eyes were on her the whole time. "What is it sweetie what do you need?"

Rachel's eyes again furrowed at the term of endearment. This woman was the lady who saved her from her daddies. In Rachel's young eyes she was safe. But she couldn't help still being scared. She tried to move again but instead was met with a sharp pain in and under her chest. She whimpered and began to cry.

"Oh Rachie what's wrong?" Shelby began to check the girl over.

"Hurts." Rachel whimpered through the feeding tube. She pointed unsuccessfully to her abdomen and luckily Shelby understood what she was saying.

"Okay baby. Mommy is calling for help." Shelby pressed the nurse call button and didn't even realize she had called referred to herself as mommy.

Rachel whimpered again but watched Shelby closely and wondered why this woman was being so nice to her. She liked it though. The 3 year old had been dealt a shitty hand in life and she couldn't understand why her daddies didn't love her. Or why they hit her and made her cry. Sometimes she thought it was something she did. But she still was too little to understand.

Where were he daddies anyway?

Nurse Jackie came in and was talking to the woman who called herself mommy. Maybe she was Rachel's mom. She had never had a mommy before but she knew somehow that mommies were nice people. Now she knew mommies made everything better. Mommy also made the mean daddies go away. At least that's what Rachel thought since they weren't there. She would have to ask the lady if she was her mommy. When they took that stupid thing out of her mouth.

"What can I help you with Shelby?" Nurse Jackie approached the other woman.

"Rachel says she's in pain. She's pointing to her chest or at least she tried to." Shelby explained looking back toward Rachel who seemed to be watching her every move.

Jackie began to grab another needle out of her pocket. "I wish I didn't have to do this but until we feel she is really okay we have to put her to sleep. She needs to really catch up on rest and I know you have to go to that Emergency hearing. "

Shelby nodded and stood beside Rachel and watched Nurse Jackie insert the needle into the IV. She turned back toward Rachel and again pushed her hair back from the toddlers face. "Goodnight Tink. Mommy will be here when you wake up." Shelby kissed the little girls head as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

5 hours later Shelby and Mary were coming out of the courtroom along with a CPS Social Worker. The hearing had gone faster and smoother than they both had thought. Shelby had been granted full custody but there were still precautions they had to take.

"Okay Ms. Corcoran. We've established everything." Tara Turner the social worker turned towards them. "You have been granted full custody. But for now you get 3 supervised visits along with 2 unsupervised in the next month. If that all turns out well you will have a home inspection and then a final evaluation. After that you will be able to take Rachel home. I will call you with the details of our first meeting later. But Sunday we will be taking Rachel to the Oakland Children's facility where they can care for Rachel during her months stay. Feel free to call with any questions or have your lawyer call me."

The three women shook hands and Shelby thanked the woman. Tara walked away. The sisters waited before she did before jumping into each other's arms gleefully. There were a few people that looked at them like they were crazy. Shelby didn't seem to notice but Mary said "What the woman can't be happy she's getting her baby back?" The people looked away while Shelby snickered.

Walking a little way further the sisters began to talk.

"Okay I hate the facts that we have to do visits and stuff but I completely understand why." Shelby said

"Yes sis. Rachel is yours. These are just a few precautionary steps they are taking to ensure that Rachel is safe and cared for. These visits will go by fast and pretty soon you will be calling me on and asking how to get the sponge out of Rachel's nose that she stuck up there when you weren't looking."

Shelby had a look of disgust on her face "Okay ewe and I know right. I'm so excited and terrified at the same time. I can't wait to just cuddle with her all day."

The two talked for a while before Shelby got a phone call it was from Harmon. She quickly answered hoping he had some good news for her.

"Hi Shelby?"

"Yes Hey Harmon. Good news I got full custody of Rachel."

"Wow Shelby that's great. But I called to tell you that we got a few leads on where the Berry men could be. Rumor has it they have a cabin up in Interlochen, Michigan about 6-9 hours from here. I'm thinking that's where they kept Rachel."

Shelby sat down and set her purse down beside her. "I remember Leroy telling me about their cabin up north but I never thought of it. Wow." Mary sat next to her sister and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Yea we are sending a few people up there now and I was just thinking you should know"

Mary grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "Thank you Charlie Harmon you are literally a lifesaver and I just wanted to thank you personally for helping my sister and niece." Shelby rolled her eyes. Her sister was going to be up to something and she new it. If it had anything to her and Harmon dating she would say no. Mary had mentioned it to her and even their parents a few times. But all she really could focus on right now was Rachel.

"You're welcome and its nothing. But I have to go and do my job and Ill keep you updated "

They all said their goodbyes and disconnected the phone.

Shelby began to glare at her sister.

"What?" Mary smirked innocently and began to walk away

"Don't what me Miss Mary I know what you're up to. We grew up together remember?" Shelby caught up with her sister "Once again I'm going to be too busy with Rachel to think about a romance. You know that. And besides he doesn't even like me like that."

Mary stopped in her tracks and pivoted back towards Shelby

"Please! Any freak with eyes could tell he's attracted to you. And you are right about not dating now. I'm just saying keep him in future reference. When you two get married and have future Shelmon babies you can name one Mary Jr." Mary began to walk away again

Shelby rolled her eyes and called towards her sister. "Shelmon? And what if it's a boy?"

"MJ could always be a nickname." Mary called back as she jumped into her own car "See you later sis." Shelby again rolled her eyes and got into her own car to make her way back to the hospital to visit with Rachel before she woke up.

* * *

Shelby had just made it to Rachel's bedside when the 3 year old woke up. The little girl's eyes fluttered open and connected with Shelby.

"Mommy?" Rachel rasped around the feeding tube that Doctor Smith would be taking out in a few hours. "Shh Tink don't talk. Mommy's here and everything will be better." Shelby smoothed the little girl's hair down.

Rachel tentatively took her mother's much larger hand in her own and began to play with her perfectly manicured nails. Tears clouded in her own eyes and Shelby smiled down at her daughter.

Rachel had finally gotten a mommy and Shelby had finally gotten her daughter.

Yes life was going to be so much better.

**A/N: I think this chapter was the most difficult to write so far. I'm not good with medical terminology or science. Next Chapter will have more Shelby and Rachel. They both have a long way to go. The Rachel/Shelby storyline was the most messed up in the show besides Quinn's. I love Dianna Agron and Lea Michele and felt their characters were better than that. But what do I know. I'm only in high school. So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and recommended to your ff friends. I want to be an actress/ author and writing fan fiction is the just the first step on the upward spiral to my dreams lol. Thank you 3**

**-LSAM **


	4. One Step At A Time Pt 1

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So this chapter I split it into two parts. Being a writer is hard work. Developing these characters, getting all the details correct and still following the plot is very difficult but I enjoy it more. This chapter will be the first three visits. So I will be hopefully updating twice between now and Tuesday. **

**Enjoy =) **

Chapter 4: One Step at a Time Pt 1

December 23, 2013

It was currently 11:15 am on Monday Morning. Today was the day of Rachel and Shelby's first supervised visit. The actual meeting would be from 12 pm -1:00pm.

Right now Rachel was at lunch with one of the orderlies. At this time before the meetings, Shelby would meet with Tara (the social worker), Mary, Rachel's therapist Dr. Brown and Rachel's private nurse Belle. Oakland's Children Facility was a CPS run center for children with injuries and illnesses that were going through the CPS process. Each child/children got their own nurse that would be assigned to them for any medical purposes. Everyone in the meeting was there to help and care for Rachel in some way. Shelby was thankful for these people.

"Ok Ms Corcoran, Nurse Belle, would like to go over with you how she has been caring for Rachel." Tara began

Everyone was sitting across from each other. On one side were Shelby and Mary, the other was Rachel's team. These people were working for her.

"Rachel has been healing fine so far. I have been applying her cream to her back twice a day. For the UTI she has been taking the prescribed antibiotics and still has urination and abdominal pain which she has tried at times to hide. Regarding the UTI sometimes the cause of it would be sexual abuse but she has shown no physical signs and she hasn't shown any emotional signs of it."

Shelby nodded grateful for that information.

"We have discovered she is a little Malnourished and dehydrated. We hooked her up to and IV that provides the nutrients and water that she needs for now. Other than these things your little girl will be able to recover in no time at all." Belle smiled at Shelby and handed her a copy of Rachel's files.

"Dr. Brown" Tara directed to the other woman.

"Rachel has been very…introverted since she got here. She doesn't play with any of the other kids and she doesn't talk. Almost as if she is afraid to. At any given chance she flinches and flees to a corner of the room. I noted that it's a sense of security. Though she doesn't talk she asked for one thing, her Paci. We got her a new one, wanting to avoid a meltdown this early in the process. She doesn't take too kindly to men or baths which we learned after a few incidents. A lot has been learned from her overnight stay here. Somehow Belle finally got her to take a bath. Any signs of sexual abuse cannot be detected. Being the age that she is, it's sometimes hard to tell if she has been. There were no signs of penetration during her check up. I'm hoping that these thoughts are proved wrong in the near future." Dr. Brown pushed her dark brown locks behind her head. Removing her glasses that framed her brown skinned face "We have a long road ahead of us Miss Corcoran and I hope you are willing to do whatever it takes to get your daughter to 100 %."

Shelby immediately replied "Yes I am. My whole family is."

"That's good to hear Shelby. Not many parents are willing to go through this much to get their kids back. At least the ones we have seen." Tara said "The first visit goes with you and Rachel and Belle having an hour visit. Mary and Dr Brown and I will be observing from a room that can see through to the playroom. That's where all your visits will be. Are your ready to see your Daughter?"

Everyone stood up.

"Yes, more than ready." Shelby breathed out. Tara led the group of women through a few hallways and stopped in front of a door. The doors led to a small room, observatory. Inside the room was a table and a few chairs. On the left was a giant mirror that gave view inside the colorful playroom. Inside the playroom was Rachel and a female worker.

Rachel was crying and screaming, struggling to get out of the workers strong arms. The little girl was beginning to turn red from all of the effort and crying. "Mommy!" She cried. Where was her mommy? Why wasn't she saving her? Wasn't she being a good girl?

Shelby saw what was going on and Belle immediately opened the door that led to the playroom. The worker hugged the little girl and tried to get her to calm down.

"Christy please let her go." Belle ordered kindly. At the nurse's orders, the worker named Christy let Rachel go. The little girl didn't notice the new additions in the room. She immediately toddled to a corner of the room and pushed her knees to her chest. Wrapping her hands around her knees the little girl curled into an upward ball. She began to quietly cry.

This broke Shelby's heart and she dropped down on her knees in front of the girl.

"Rachel? Tink, Its Mommy."

Rachel's cries came to a halt and she slowly lifted her head up. Tears and snot riddled her face as she looked at Shelby through bleary eyes. Shelby's chest got tighter at the sight.

Shelby slowly reached a hand to the girl. Rachel flinched and backed herself into the corner even more. She knew this voice by now, but she was still afraid.

Belle, who had been watching the whole time, stepped around Shelby and coaxed the little girl out of her shell a little. "Rachel don't you want to go show your mommy some blocks we could play with?" Rachel shook her head no but crawled over and into Belle's arms. "Why don't we anyway and if you don't like it we can stop?"

Rachel reluctantly nodded and let herself be carried to the toy carpet by Belle.

Shelby quietly followed and sat cross legged on the carpet. Belle sat across from Shelby with Rachel in her lap. Shelby grabbed the blocks and thought for a second. She decided she would do something that she had watched in a movie.

Shelby began to stack the colorful blocks up on top of each other, but not in the right way so they would fall down. Rachel watched quietly as she grabbed her new pacifier from her pocket and stuffed it into her mouth. After the fourth try Shelby pretended to give up.

Rachel furrowed her brows and slowly crawled over to Shelby. She picked up a red block and held it out to Shelby.

"For me?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and pushed it inside of her mother's hands.

Shelby took the block but said "Only if you can help me. I think this is a two person job." Shelby stacked the first red block on top of another one.

Rachel watched her mother for a second and then with her non casted hand grabbed another red block. She sat on her knees and placed the block on top of Shelby's. Shelby clapped and praised the 3 year old. Rachel was surprised by this reaction so she did it again. This time both Shelby and Belled clapped. After several more times Rachel tried clapping for Shelby but couldn't with the pink cast on her left arm.

After about 30 minutes of Tower building, Rachel loosened up, but only a tiny bit. She laughed every time the tower fell, but would immediately curl back into herself.

Shelby decided it was time to give Rachel her gift she had bought. Going into her purse Shelby pulled out a brand new brown stuffed dog, named Lucy. Rachel grabbed and held onto it for dear life. The 3 year old loved it already.

"Mine" Rachel nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur of the stuffed animal. Tomorrow was the last day of Hanukkah and Shelby didn't know if the girl had celebrated the holiday or Christmas. Although she had a hunch that she had celebrated neither. Any excuse giving the little girl a gift.

"Yes yours." Shelby sat next to Rachel. Not too close or she would get scared." You get too keep her and I want you to take very good care of her while you're in here. Whenever you get scared just give her one of the biggest hugs you can .Understand?"

Rachel mumbled a yes around the purple pacifier.

Shelby and Rachel played for a little while longer and before they knew it their time was up.

"Okay Tink, Mommy has to go but I'll be back." Shelby stood up and grabbed her purse before setting a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

Rachel stood up and followed behind Shelby "Me go! Mommy, me go too"

"No not today, Sweetie. But soon." Shelby swept the hair gently from Rachel's face.

The little girl obviously didn't like this answer and latched herself onto Shelby's leg. "Me Go. Me goooooo"

Tears began to fill Shelby's eyes as she tried to get the little girl to let go. After a few failed attempts Shelby picked the girl up. She held onto her as she cried. Behind her a door open and Tara came in. "Ms Corcoran please put her down. I know this is hard. Your time is up and we really need you to go. Its Rachel's naptime."

Shelby slowly let the girl slip out of her arms and handed her to Belle. "I'll be back, Tink" Tears began to fall as she slid out of the door hurt. Rachel's screams and cries became louder and Shelby tried to ignore it as she walked to where Mary was.

Mary pulled her younger sister into her arms and whispered into her ear "You did good. She'll be fine."

Shelby let out a loud sob as she stood limp in her sister's arms. "How do we know that? How do we know that each time I walk out of this place it doesn't hurt her more each time? What if she thinks I'm abandoning her? Like Hiram and Leroy did?"

"Because Shelby" Dr Brown piped up from the corner of the room" You told her you would be back. That's not something that kids like Rachel hears. When you do come and each and every time you do her trust in you goes deeper."

"You are doing right Shelby. You hear that this little girl will be benefiting from this in the long run and it will hurt less and less. Because you know it's just a matter of time before she's home." Mary turned her sister to look through the glass at Rachel.

The little girl had stopped crying and was laying her head on Belle's shoulder and staring through the glass directly at Shelby. She couldn't see through the glass but she knew her mom was there. Shelby let out a shaky breath and waited until Belle carried Rachel out of the playroom from the children's door.

December 30, 2013

The next week was Shelby and Rachel's second visit. The five women were seated in the same way as last week and discussing Rachel.

They were informing Shelby that Rachel had gotten a little better but still wasn't talking and interacting. It seemed like the only ones she did interact with were Belle and Shelby. Even then she rarely talked. Dr. Brown informed Shelby that they had to hook Rachel up to the IV once again and all day and that Rachel wore diapers because she couldn't control her bladder. . She hadn't been eating in the last two days.

They wanted to have Shelby eat a little snack with Rachel during the visit. Shelby agreed. Anything that would help her baby get back to 100% health. .

Once inside the playroom Shelby spotted Rachel hooked up to the IV and coloring. She sat in the chair across from her and grabbed her own coloring book and crayons.

"Hi Mommy." The Little Girl whispered to Shelby.

Shelby was surprised, she didn't expect for Rachel to say anything. The IV was hooked up to the girl's left hand just before it touched the pink cast. Rachel didn't seem to have a problem with it since she was right-handed. The 3 year old was coloring an old Bratz coloring book with Lucy sitting on top of the table guarding her master piece.

"Hi Tinkerbell."Shelby smiled and observed the scribbling all over Rachel's paper. It was a master piece only a mother could be proud of.

After 10 minutes of coloring her own page Rachel tried to help her mother color hers. Shelby stopped and let the girl continue. She noticed that the toddler was mumbling things to herself that Shelby couldn't make out. Rachel tried to get more crayons out of her box and accidentally dropped a few crayons from her lack of two working hands.

"Dumb Rachie!" The girl huffed "Stupid, stupid Rachie"

Shelby inhaled a sharp breath "Rachel who told you to say that?"

Rachel didn't notice the look on her mothers face and answered "Dumb ugly Rachel. Daddy say. Papa hit me on my head."

Shelby quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Rachel I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You are not dumb, or ugly or stupid."

The toddler looked confused and she pointed to herself "Me dumb Rachie and papa hit me." She said in a firmer tone.

Shelby let out a shaky breath and asked "When did he hit you Tink?"

Rachel continued to color and nonchalantly replied "Da otha day."

Shelby quickly turned towards Belle to see if she had caught that. The nurse subtly nodded and walked out of the room for a second. Shelby knew the others were still watching through the glass.

"Well Rachel you don't have to worry about your papa or your daddy saying those things or hitting you ever again?" Shelby assured herself more than the toddler who didn't really understand what she was saying.

"Ok." Rachel began to quiet. She didn't want to talk anymore. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. If her daddies found out that she said anything they would put her in the small cage and dark room. She didn't like it down there.

Her daddies had gotten mad at her for a bunch of things. Especially if she wet her diaper. They would call her a dumb baby and not change her for hours, maybe even days. That was an eternity in the toddler's eyes and she would become all damp and itchy. She was glad that Mommy had found her and made her daddies stop hurting her.

Belle came back in with two small granola bars in her hand. Shelby grabbed one and opened it for Rachel. Opening one for herself, Shelby's eyes stayed on the little girl as Rachel watched her like a hawk, but still she wouldn't eat it.

Shelby tried everything to get the little girl to eat. Rachel had taken two dainty bites before setting it back on the table and coloring. So Shelby tried one last thing.

Shelby took a hold of Lucy and began to talk in an animated voice:

"Hey Rachel I'm sad."

Rachel looked up and narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"I'm sad because you don't eat. If you don't eat then we can't play because you'll be too sick and your mommy will be sad. You don't want us to be sad do you?"

Rachel just giggled and looked between Lucy and her mommy. She was on to them. The truth was she just wasn't hungry. Her young body was used to only eating every few days and she was scared to eat. Of course only being 3 she didn't know how to tell her momma that. She didn't even understand it herself. So she just stayed quiet and colored.

Next thing she knew the meeting was over and her mommy was getting ready to leave.

Rachel began to get upset and stood up. She couldn't really walk around with the IV on her own. "Don't leave me. Wait for me."

"Oh Tink, I'm sorry but I have to go again. But Remember I'll be back." Shelby kissed her forehead and walked away.

Rachel began to panic. She thought that if she talked to her mommy a little bit more that she could go home.

There was a silence and then chaos. The little girl knocked the IV bag down which caused it to yank out of her hand. She flinched but was too angry to really notice. She began to scream and knock toys off of the shelves. She was going on a rampage.

Shelby and Belle watched as the crying toddler trashed the play room in anger.

Suddenly the little girl picked up crayons and began to throw them at Shelby with her good arm. This would definitely make her mommy stay. In Rachel's head Shelby would have to stay to punish her. That's how it worked at home. She had gotten a lot of whippings because of this but that was how her little mind worked.

Belle began to scoop the IV Bag and hanger up. Shelby grabbed onto the still angry Rachel and sat down. The little girl began to chant "Don't leave me" as she began to punch and hit Shelby.

After receiving a smack to the side of the head with Rachel's cast, Shelby grabbed onto the little girl's hands. She set them into Rachel's lap and hugged the little girl. She whispered sweet nothings into the little girl's ear trying to calm the sobbing toddler down. Rachel's crying begun to get worst and her breath began to hitch in a sort of hiccupping way. Shelby rubbed her back and looked up to see Tara and Dr. Brown along with Belle standing in front of them with concerned looks on their faces.

"No, I can't go now. She needs me and I don't care what's happens I have to help her." Shelby stood her ground. "Just for a little while longer"

Shelby rocked the little girl. Tara whispered something to Dr. Brown and Belle. They both nodded and the blonde nurse left to retrieve something.

Dr. Brown and Sara sat in front of the mother and daughter. Shelby held onto Rachel tighter and her eyes followed the women as they sat.

"You can stay a little longer. But this cannot happen again." Tara explained "If it ever did we would make you leave and Dr Brown and Nurse Belle would handle Rachel."

"But Rachel is sick and she needs to eat so that's what we figured. She would eat with you if that got you to stay longer." Dr Brown added

Shelby silently nodded and rocked Rachel while wiping the tears from her own eyes. She hated herself for everything that Rachel was going through. She blamed herself and her stupidity for all of it. She wished she would've know everything before. Maybe things would be better. Maybe Rachel would be better.

Belle came back in with a small tray of food. It had a school carton of chocolate milk, spinach, carrots, a small piece of chicken and a small roll plus Goldfish on the side. It was all at least 2 spoonfuls each and they were hoping the toddler to eat it all. Belle and Shelby made eye contact. Shelby knew what she had to do.

She sat the hiccupping toddler up in her lap. Rachel cried "No" and tried to latch back on to Shelby.

"Hey listen Tink." Shelby wiped the toddler's messy face with a napkin. "In order for me to stay you have to eat. If you don't eat I have to go. These are the choices you get and I'm sorry but you can't do that again." Shelby hated herself for doing this.

Rachel waited for her momma to raise her voice, to yell or hit her. But Shelby just looked the little girl in her eyes. Rachel quietly turned in her mothers arm and grabbed onto the spork on the tray. She slowly ate two bites of spinach as she watched Shelby open her milk.

Rachel decided she hated spinach then and there. But she ate it all with only a few drops of each left. After taking sips of her milk , Rachel turned sideways on her mothers lap and laid her head on Shelby chest "No More Momma."

"That's okay big girl. You ate enough." Shelby praised the girl and rubbed her back careful of her cuts that Shelby had yet to see. The three supervising women smiled at Shelby and walked out of the room to watch through the glass.

Shelby began to rock the girl in her arms. Soon enough Rachel fell asleep. Shelby placed the purple paci in her mouth and placed Lucy in her arm. Belle came back in and collected Rachel. Shelby placed a few soft pats on Rachel's jean and diaper cover bottom and left the room.

Today had been hard but they got through it.

January 6th 2014

Sat across from the table again on the new Monday Shelby and Mary prepared for the new visit. They had gotten some sort of upsetting news.

Rachel had some sort of setback. She had awakened the past Saturday from a nightmare screaming and crying. Wetting through her diaper Rachel didn't want help from anyone. She hid in a janitor's closet for two hours before a worker found her sleeping in a tight ball.

Dr. Brown or Belle could not figure out what the nightmare was about. Rachel had stopped talking and eating again. After the last week the little girl would eat whatever was given to her. Some days she would eat more than others. Today was different. She didn't eat at all but she drunk all of her white milk.

Rachel was sitting in Belles lap waiting for her Momma to walk through the door.

As soon as she spotted Shelby she kept her eyes on her. The woman knelt down in front of her and Rachel immediately jumped into her mothers arms and let out heart wrenching sobs. Her pacifier muffled most but not the biggest ones. This nightmare had obviously scared Rachel to the point where she all she wanted was her momma.

Shelby wished that she could take all of Rachel's sadness away.

She sat in a nearby rocking chair and tried to sit the girl up. But Rachel wasn't having it and locked her hands behind Shelby's neck.

"Okay sweet girl. It's okay" Shelby whispered into her neck. When Shelby began to rub her back Rachel flinched and curled up in Shelby's lap. Shelby's heart fell into her stomach as Rachel began to cry "No hurt me Momma. No hurt pleez."

Shelby held the girl tighter and tried to calm her fears.

"No baby. Momma will never ever hurt you. I just want to make it better."

Rachel sill sobbed and rubbed her face into Shelby's neck. There was one thing that Shelby thought to calm Rachel. Singing:

"_Smile though your heart is aching,_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky _

_You'll get by"_

Rachel's sobs began to quiet. Belle quietly slipped out of the door.

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow _

_You'll see the sun coming shining through _

_For you _

Rachel's crying had stopped except for the occasional hiccup and she cuddled into Shelby, content on listening to her mothers hear beat and singing.

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

Rachel began to silently play with the ring on Shelby's finger while sucking on her paci

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile _

_If you just smile _

Rachel slowly slipped her hand into Shelby's top and rested it above her left breast. Her hear beat vibrating through her chest and onto Rachel's tiny hand.

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile _

_If you just smile _

When Shelby was done singing she looked down to Rachel and noticed the little girl had fallen asleep. Kissing the little girls forehead she whispered

"I love you so much baby girl. I just wish you could tell me what's going on in the little head of yours."

Rachel stayed silent and snored softly in response.

Shelby would find out one day soon. But for now she was content on just rocking the sleeping girl until their session was up.

**A/N: Song Smile by Charlie Chaplin**

**So …Good, Bad or Ugly. Next chapter will be the unsupervised visits. I love writing little Rachel and was planning to write an age play fic just to get her. But then I came up with this story out of nowhere and the rest is history. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	5. One Step At A Time Pt 2

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: This chapter was actually done last night and then all of a sudden my computer cut off. I saved it but I have no clue how it got lost. So here is part 2 of the chapter. Today we get unsupervised visits with Shelby and Rachel. Still trying to figure out what Rachel's nightmare was about while I type and how far I want to go with what the Berry's did to her. Well in this chapter we will find out. **

**Hope you Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Chapter 5 One Step at a Time part 2

January 14, 2014

Standing inside of Rachel's newly finished room Shelby smiled. She was truly grateful for David and her sisters.

The room was painted a light pink with white linings and Hello Kitty borders. In the middle of the room was a toddler bed , it had sides that lifted up and down and sides step for Rachel to get into the bed. In the corner was a brown rocking chair that went well with the pink carpet of the room. There was a mountain of stuffed animals on Rachel's bed. At the foot of her bed was a brown large toy chest that had her name and a figure of Tinkerbell carved into it. On one wall were two shelves on top of each other that were accessible to Rachel, with Barbie's and Baby dolls on them. On the other side of the room was a book shelf with every child book known to child along with coloring books.

Next to her bed was a princess nightlight that Ellie figured Rachel would need. There was an easel and chalkboard in the corner plus a princess tea set table and chairs.

Shelby walked into the walk in closet of the room and was surprised. The closet was filled with clothes that were all new and washed. In the closet were a few shelves filled with shoes, gloves, scarves, and hats.

One day after coming home from a visit she walked in to find David and Ellie coming out of the room telling her to stay out until Mary texted her and told her to go inside.

Somehow Mary had gotten Rachel's clothing sizes and went shopping for the little girl. Shelby was surprised they did this without her knowing but she didn't think she would've had time.

She had recently taken the rest of the year off of work, paid of course. She didn't know when she would go back but for now the only one she was to worry about was Rachel. The little girl was terrified during their last visit and this had worried Shelby to no end.

Hopefully today she would figure out. So with that thought she turned of the lights to Rachel's room, closed the door and began to get her things. Today was her and Rachel's first unsupervised visit.

* * *

Rachel's condition still had not gotten better. She still wasn't talking and would eat on and off. The bed wetting had continued and crying was worse. The little girl always seemed to be found hiding in the janitor's closet.

"We don't know if Rachel is ready for the unsupervised visit yet Miss Corcoran." Tara explained "we might just have to make this day a supervised visit."

"Why does it matter if this is a supervised visit? All Rachel really wants is her mother." Mary argued "I think it would be beneficial for Rachel to be alone with her mother. This might be the time where Rachel opens up for Shelby."

Shelby began to say something but Dr. Brown interjected "Yes I don't see any reason to keep Rachel here when I think she has been looking forward to this day more than Shelby has."

"Yes please. We are only going to a park where there is a secluded area next to a pond where Rachel won't feel so overwhelmed by the amount of people or any man. It's about 10 minutes from here and I will have my cell phone on at all times in case of any changes." Shelby pleaded

Tara looked from to Belle and then back to Shelby. "Okay but we are trusting that this goes okay. We want to see Rachel get home to you in this quickest way possible. I can see that she needs you to get through all of this."

"I understand everything I'm doing is for Rachel. No one loves my daughter more than I do." Shelby breathed out as the women stood and made their way to lobby of the building. Belle disappeared in an elevator to retrieve Rachel from her room.

Shelby signed the two out as the elevator dinged indicating that someone was arriving. Turning around Shelby waited for the doors to open. It took all of 10 seconds for the toddler to spot her mother but when she did she gasped around her pacifier and let go of Belle's hand to get to Shelby. Shelby knelt down as the little girl jumped into her arms.

Hugging the little girl tight the mother asked "You ready to go Tink?"

Rachel nodded and laid her head on Shelby's shoulder. She loved when her momma held her. Having a mommy was the best.

"Here's her diaper bag. It has everything she needs. Diapers, wipes and an extra pacifier. I also packed Lucy in there just in case." Belle handed Shelby a brown diaper bag that said Oakland's Children Facility.

Shelby thanked the women and followed Mary outside.

"What's her name momma?" Rachel quietly whispered into her mother's neck. She was peeking at Mary.

"That is your Auntie Mary, Tink." Shelby told the girl

"Oh" Rachel simply replied. She didn't know what an Aunt was.

"Hi Rachel." Mary greeted "You are shy now but when you sneak out of the house at sixteen I will be the one you call."

Shelby laughed at the face that Rachel was making at Mary. The little girl was clearly confused. Once they got to the parking lots Mary said her goodbye and went her separate way. Shelby got Rachel into the new booster seat and set the bag beside the little girl.

Once in the driver seat Shelby began to drive. A few times Shelby looked through her mirror at Rachel. The little girl was quietly sucking her pacifier and watching the trees as they drove.

* * *

Reaching the park Shelby turned a corner and drove over the grass into a set of woods that had a trail into a small secluded area. She parked and set Rachel to stand beside the car as she got a stroller out for the little girl to sit in. Once she got everything situated she pushed the stroller carrying Rachel into the area of the woods.

No one was around and the pond was clean and sparkling. It was very serene. The pond was frozen and had no sign of life. Shelby had found this place a few years ago and always came here to think. Right where Shelby had stopped the stroller was a small indoor gazebo and a small tree. This was where she planted Rachel's tree. The snow around it made the scene prettier.

Once inside the gazebo Shelby sat the girl on the table and took out a picnic basket. Rachel watched her mother with curiosity. Shelby laid a blanket over the table and sat Rachel down on bench. Opening the picnic basket she began to set the table.

"I help Momma." Rachel stood up on the bench and grabbed a couple of Apples out of the basket.

Shelby just smiled. The table became set in no time and the two were seated. The lunch for the two was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes, white milk and two small apples. Shelby wanted to make sure Rachel ate while on their visit.

Shelby set half of the sandwich, some grapes and white milk in front of Rachel. The small girl just stared at the food.

"Tink honey I need you to eat." Shelby took a bite of her own half of the sandwich

Rachel took a minute to think. Her momma wasn't yelling or hitting her. She didn't seem mad either. She just wanted her to eat. Why did everyone want her to eat so much? Her daddies weren't too pressed about it. If she didn't eat then her momma would be sad. Rachel decided she never wanted to see her momma sad again.

Taking a few bites Rachel decided she loved pb &j. She never had it before. After finishing her food Rachel went around to her mother's side of the table.

"I finished Momma." Rachel leaned into her mother.

Shelby scooped the girl into her lap and finished her own food. "Just let me clean up baby and we will go outside and play."

After Shelby was done and she packed up the garbage the two went outside.

Shelby led Rachel through the snow to the small tree outside.

"I want to show you something Tink."Shelby knelt down despite the snow. "This is your tree that me and my brother and sisters planted for you. I would come here when I was sad and needed to think when I didn't have you. Now that I do have you we can come together. And when you are older and need to get away from all the craziness of life you can come here."

Rachel just snuggled deeper into her mother's arms. The two stayed in silence observing the tree.

"I love You Mommy." Rachel whispered and laid a kiss on Shelby's cheek. Tears began to roll down Shelby's cheeks and landed on Rachel's forehead. She had been waiting three years to hear her baby girl say those words.

"I love you too so much, Rachel."

After standing in the snow and just snuggling Rachel wanted to play.

Shelby had guessed that the little girl never played in the snow. Her first order of business was to show her how to pack the snow into a ball. Rachel quickly caught on and even though she had one arm initiated a mini snowball fight.

Once that was done Shelby plowed into the snow and begun to make a snow angel.

"Like this Tink." Shelby waved her legs and hands through the snow.

Rachel stared at her mother as though she was the craziest woman in the world. Snow was cold and icky. But without another thought she lay next to Shelby and followed her mothers lead.

It would be time to go in a minute and Shelby wanted to make this last forever. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and took pictures of the little girl.

Once back inside the gazebo Shelby began to grab the stroller and every thing else.

She noticed that Rachel was squirming against the bench. Something occurred to her.

"Rachel are you wet?" Shelby asked softly knowing the little girl wouldn't come out and say it herself.

Rachel stopped moving and shook her head no. In truth she was wet. She didn't want her momma to change her diaper. Bad things happened when people changed her diaper, especially with people like Papa. It had been a challenge for her to even let Belle to change her. This would be the ultimate test her momma had to go through.

"Okay Rachel I only want to change you before you get a diaper rash." Shelby picked her up and laid her on top of the blanket that was still on top of the table. Once Shelby made sure no one was around she grabbed a diaper and some wipes from the diaper bag.

Rachel didn't seem to be bothered until her diaper was off. At this she began to cry and scream and writhe. "Don't tickles, No tickle Papa no."

Shelby realized Rachel was having some sort of flashback. What did tickling mean?

She immediately put the girls diaper on faster and dressed her as fast as she could.

Once the little girl was dressed she scooped Rachel into her arms. The little girl's screams began to get louder. "Its okay baby. Its mommy. Rachel its mommy and I wont hurt you baby."

Shelby rocked Rachel as the little girl came to from her flashback

"No momma." She chanted into Shelby's chest

"It's okay Rachel. Your papa isn't here. I'm not going to hurt you. It's your body and no one is allowed to touch except you. Only me and belle when we are changing your diaper. Okay baby? Please stop crying baby please." Shelby tried to calm her daughter.

Rachel cried more and tried to hide inside of Shelby's coat.

"Baby can you tell me what's wrong?" Shelby asked

Rachel shook her head and quietly cried. In truth she didn't really know what to say or how to say it. Big people didn't understand her like she wanted them to. Her daddy didn't even understand her until the night she got lost.

Tears began to fill Shelby's eyes as she thought about what Rachel had gone through.

Rachel began to get worried. Her momma was sad and it was all her fault. If she had just kept quiet Momma wouldn't be crying. She didn't like it when her Momma cried but she was scared.

"I sorry Momma" Rachel cried "I so sorry. No cry Mommy" Rachel tried to wipe her mothers tears away like Shelby had done to her a multitude of times.

Shelby stopped crying and looks down at Rachel. Did the little girl think she was the cause of her crying? She had to quickly reassure Rachel.

"No Rach Baby it's not your fault. Momma is just sad that you're sad." Shelby began to rock the girl. The warmth in the room was lulling the girl to sleep. "I want you to be happy."

* * *

On the way back to the Children's center Rachel had fallen asleep as soon as she was put into the booster seat. Shelby kept looking through her rearview mirror to check on the little girl. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Her brown locks were getting longer and Shelby thought that maybe when Rachel came home they could cut her some bangs.

Looking at Rachel's face Shelby wondered how someone could hurt anyone so innocent. One look into those chocolate eyes and Shelby was a goner. You had to be a monster to do such things to a child like the Berry's did. She imagined what those men did to her daughter and Rachel's tiny voice begging them to stop and not to hurt her.

The images became too much in Shelby's head and she had to pull over as sobs wracked her own body. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, not wanting the little girl to be disturbed. Sending a quick text to Tara telling her they would be there in five minutes Shelby cried her eyes out.

This new discovery would definitely be something they discussed in the next week.

* * *

January 20, 2014

It's been a week since the new development in Rachel's case. Everyone was discussing the matter at the table before Rachel and Shelby's second unsupervised visit.

"She was begging me, in her words 'Don't tickles, No tickle Papa no.', what does that even mean? I just don't know what to think. These men have traumatized my daughter in the worse possible ways. There's no telling how much she is hiding." Shelby replayed to them what happened last week

"We knew that molestation was on the table as soon as Rachel was rushed to the hospital last month. It's only now that it's finally coming out. We don't know how much and what has gone on in that house. Whatever that nightmare was it scared her half to death and I think this has something to do with it." Mary put in her two cents

"Yes some things have certainly come to the forefront but are we sure its molestation. It really didn't occur to me that was what Rachel was crying about when I changed her diapers. I mean I wasn't completely oblivious. I changed her as fast as I could to show her that I wasn't hurting her. Sometimes she cried and others she just laid there almost in a trance. I figured this was a coping mechanism for her to be able to trust me in her own little way. I'm so sorry Shelby." Belle apologized

"It's not your fault Belle." Shelby assured the girl

"With the way Rachel deals with things I'm not saying it is molestation but I'm not ruling it out. You are right there is no telling what the toddler has gone through at this point in the game. At her age I don't believe that she was taught about good touches and bad touches. Sexual abuse may feel good to some victims. I'm happy to say that Rachel seems to be a child that even if she wasn't taught these things knows what right and wrong are. She knows that whatever happened made her feel uncomfortable. This may all be a misunderstanding. Rachel cannot yet fully communicate how we do. She is trying but it also frustrates her too. We have to kind of play by ear and eyes to figure this out. Don't make her feel like something is wrong. Soon enough she'll open up." Dr. Brown theorized

"Now Shelby we want you to try and get Rachel to come out of her shell today. "Tara told the mother.

"I can do that. We are going to a paint workshop that will let her blow off some steam and get messy. She will have fun." Shelby explained as they all stood up.

Rachel held onto her mother's hand tighter as they entered the paint workshop. Her Momma said that they were going to do something really fun today. She was a little nervous but knew that her mother would keep her safe.

Inside of the shop were several different paint stations that held different activities. From what Shelby could see in the far back was a splash center where that would be the last station. In the middle of the shop was a huge counter that served as the reception desk.

Rachel's eyes grew wide at all of the colors and shapes that adorned the walls. Shelby smirked as the two made their way to the desk.

Sitting with her feet propped up was a redhead that couldn't be younger or older than Shelby's twenty four years. When she spotted Shelby the woman put her foot down and stood up to greet the new customers.

"You must be Shelby Corcoran who called earlier. I'm Dawn and I will be your helper today." Dawn held her hand out for Shelby to shake.

Shelby shook it and waited for Dawn to come around the counter.

Once Dawn was around the counter she knelt in front of Rachel.

"Hi you must be Rachel" Dawn smiled at the little girl.

Rachel hid behind her mother's leg and peeked out.

"She's a little shy." Shelby explained.

"Its okay they all are at first." Dawn laughed as she led Rachel and Shelby over to their first station. It was a table that dozens of paint bottles and brushes. Dawn set up some mats and paper for the two. "This is your first station. Have fun and call me if you need me."

Shelby helped Rachel out of her new pink pea coat and set it on a nearby coat hook after placing her own coat on a hook. Next to the hook was an apron hook. Grabbing two, she went back and began to help Rachel with hers.

As they sat next to each other Shelby dipped Rachel's fingers into the paint.

"Okay Tink you can paint whatever you want and don't be afraid to make a mess." Shelby dipped her own fingers into the paint and started to draw a butterfly.

Rachel studied her fingers quietly. Messes were for bad girls. But her Mommy said that she could make a mess. She didn't know what this paint stuff was but it was kind of warm and the colors were cool.

She began to make her own fingerprints around Shelby's butterfly.  
"Look Momma I made it." Rachel smiled

"Awe this is beautiful baby. Now let's make another one."

Shelby and Rachel ended up making two more portraits of crazy cool color and fingerprints before they went to the next stations.

They now were at their last station of the day, The Splash center. In the Splash center there were balloons of different sizes filled with paint. You would throw the balloons at different targets or each other. So far Rachel decided she wanted to hit the targets.

With one arm she was struggling but she didn't give up. After the fifth try she managed to hit a bull's eye. When the balloon splashed Rachel exploded into laughter. Rachel was standing a little too close to one of the targets and as Shelby aimed for it the paint splashed all over Rachel. The little girl screamed and looked at her mother with a disapproving look.

Shelby began to laugh at Rachel's reaction. Rachel didn't like this and fixed her mother with a half pout/half glare and crossed her arms the best she could. This made Shelby laugh a little harder. "It not funny Momma."

"Oh Tink its just a little paint." Shelby laughed as she slipped to the ground.

The splash center required wearing full plastic body suits and goggle just like raincoats with hoods. It was like paintball without the guns and battles.

Rachel stomped her foot at her mothers laughter, which only ignited her mothers laughter even more. Without Shelby noticing Rachel picked up a rather large balloon and held her hand behind her back. With a mischievous look on her face Rachel smirked and comically walked towards Shelby.

Shelby stopped laughing and stood up. "What behind your back Rachie?"

"Nothing Momma. Just a big boon." Rachel inched closer to Shelby.

Shelby inched backwards watching Rachel's every step. "And what may I ask, dear daughter, are you planning to do with the balloon?"

Rachel laughed the tiniest evil laugh ever and began to chase Shelby around the Splash center. The two laughed as Rachel chased her mother in circles. Taking a chance Rachel threw the balloon at Shelby. But Shelby was too quick and moved out of the way causing the balloon to hit the wall behind her and splash, once again all over her and Rachel.

Shelby fell onto the floor laughing as Rachel attacked her mother with kisses. Shelby smeared the paint all over Rachel's face as the girl erupted into loud fits of giggles and screams. "No Momma Gross." Rachel laughed.

Rachel kissed Shelby's cheek causing the paint to make an outline of her lips.

Dawn who had been reading the magazine thought this was the cutest thing ever and took pictures with one of her digital cameras. The last picture to come out was a picture of Rachel and Shelby smiling at the camera, each with an outline of the others lips on their cheeks.

Today was one of the best days of Rachel's life.

* * *

Thursday January 25, 2014

Home Inspection

Shelby was sitting in her kitchen drinking a calming cup of tea and reading a magazine. Today was the home inspection and she had been going nuts all week trying to get the house perfect. Everything that could be harmful to Rachel was put away in places that the little girl could not get into.

Shelby even had the apartment toddler proofed. Shelby's apartment was more than big enough for her and Rachel. Almost as though it was a penthouse except they were on the 5th floor. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, 2 big bathrooms and a giant kitchen with a spacious balcony.

She was drinking the tea to calm herself before Tara and her coworker/inspector friend came.

While washing out her cup Shelby heard the doorbell ring. This meant Tara and her friend were here. She walked to the hallway and made sure everything was in place before opening the door.

"Hi Shelby. This is Bevin Campbell the inspector for today. Bevin this is Shelby Corcoran." Tara introduced the two women.

"Hi Shelby you look so familiar. You weren't on Broadway by any chance were you?" Bevin shook Shelby's hand as they stepped over the threshold.

Shelby was surprised. She had only been on Rent for a year and that was almost 2 years ago. She certainly didn't think anyone would remember or recognize her especially not someone in Carmel.

"Yes I played Maureen briefly though."

"You were the best Maureen out of all of them. The others were just airheads. I was there opening night." Bevin complimented Shelby "I always wondered what happened to you."

"Thank you. I had some complications that needed to be taken care of." Shelby explained.

She followed the two women around for a few more minutes before she let them explore and inspect on their own. She went back into the kitchen and opens the envelope. She had just gotten the pictures she developed from her and Rachel's last visits. They were beautiful and she was going to frame them and set them around the house.

After about thirty minutes all three women met back in the hallway.

"Congrats Shelby you passed. I have to say your home is beautiful. Bevin here is one of the toughest inspectors and she finds everything that violates a code. Your house is not one of them gladly. Rachel will be home in no time." Tara smiled.

"Yes. Rachel's room is beautiful and she will be so lucky to be here. She will love it. Congrats." Bevin shook Shelby's hands again.

Shelby let the women out and thanks them. After she closed the door she waited a full ten seconds before jumping in the air and singing. She was one more step closer to getting her little girl. She quickly picked up the phone to call her parents.

* * *

January 25, 2014 Saturday

Today was the last and final step of getting Rachel home. The final evaluation.

Inside the observatory would be Rachel's team, Mary and a couple of Tara's bosses observing Rachel and Shelby play while they went through the files.

When Rachel saw her mother she immediately took her hand in hers and pulled her towards the toy carpet.

"Mon Momma. Purse down. Go play." Rachel urged

Shelby quickly dropped her purse in a chair and sat next to Rachel.

Rachel pointed towards the colorful blocks that scattered the floor and then the picture of a giraffe made out of blocks on the container. "We do that Momma."

"You want to build a giraffe?" Shelby raised her brow

"Yea a raffe Mommy. Now!" Rachel quietly demanded.

"Okay. Little Miss Bossy" Shelby replied as she began to stack the blocks on top of each other.

"I not bossy. I Rachel" The little girl was confused.

Shelby just laughed and explained to the little girl that it was a joke.

Rachel's reply was just an "Oh."She was too caught up into what her mother was building.

Once Shelby was done building the giraffe, she observed Rachel's reaction.

"Oooh Mommy. My raffe is pretty." Rachel swooned.

"You're welcome Tink. Now what should we do?" Shelby pulled the little girl into her arms.

"You sing, Mommy?" Rachel pouted

That's the moment Shelby knew this pout would be the end of her.

"Okay okay. Stop with the Google eyes and the pout. I will sing for you."

She thought of something and then began to sing.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May_

Everyone inside of the observatory who hadn't heard Shelby sing before were thoroughly impressed.

"_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl (my girl)_

Rachel smiled because she knew her mother was singing about her.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me _

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

_Well, I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl (my girl)_

_Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey _

_Oooh _

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame_

_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim_

_Well, I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talking bout my girl (my girl)_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl_

_I've got the month of May _

_With my girl _

_Talkin' bout _

_Talkin' bout _

_Talkin' bout_

_Talkin' bout _

_My girl _

_Oooh_

_As long as I can talk about my girl….._

When Shelby was done singing and opened her eyes she was met with Rachel's big eyes and large grin.

"Yay Momma. Sing so pretty." Rachel clapped and hugged her mother.

Shelby hugged the little girl back.

"Shelby?" Belle got the woman's attention

When had she come in?

"They need you?" Belle informed her and waited for Shelby to get up before disappearing behind the door again.

"One minute okay Tink?" Shelby walked to the door and kissed the little girls forehead.

"Okay mommy." Rachel replied while once again starting to play with her Block Giraffe.

When Shelby was back inside the observatory all she saw was Mary, Dr. Brown , Tara and Belle.

"Where'd they go?" Shelby asked

"Shelby they left." Mary spoke up and came to stand next to her sister.

"What, why?" Shelby began to panic

"No don't get too worried they had to go to other evaluations.

"Because Shelby you passed the final evaluation. One glimpse at how you and Rachel interact and they were sold." Tara explained "We just want to go over a few things and sign a couple of papers and Rachel is all yours to take home after the papers are processed."

Shelby beamed at this news.

"We want Rachel to still come and see me two times a week. We have all of her prescribed medicines and any notes that you may need. She still had a while to recover from the emotional wounds but the physical wounds are healing nicely. Rachel has opened up faster with you more than any child I have ever seen with their parents. She even lets you change her diapers with a minimum of crying now. All of our trust is in you, as is Rachel's. We will check on you two from time to time though. You are doing a great job so far. I wish you two the best of luck on your new journey." Dr Brown hugged Shelby.

After signing a few papers tears were spilling from Shelby's eyes. This was one of the best moments ever. Rachel was finally hers and starting Sunday she could take Rachel home. Nothing could describe this moment.

Signing the last paper Shelby hugged her sister.

"Can I go tell her now?"

"Yes you can." Tara confirmed.

Shelby quickly and slowly walked back into the room. She wiped her face clean of any tears and kneeled beside Rachel. Smiling Shelby waited for her daughter to look up at her.

"What wrong Momma?" Rachel furrowed her brows. "Why ya crying? You sad?"

"No baby Momma is happy. So happy." Shelby put a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"Happy?"

"Yes Rachel. You get to go home with me now. Forever!"

Rachel didn't understand she thought she had to stay here. "Home? Forever?"

"Yes forever Tink."Shelby smiled a watery smile.

Rachel jumped into her mothers arms. Everything was going to be just fine. Home was wherever her mother was and right now her mother was home.

Shelby held onto Rachel tighter and laughed. She was glad Rachel felt this way.

They would finally be a family.

**A/n: So I think the powers that be did not want me to finish this chapter. My computer was turned off like a million times and I got angrier each time. But here we are. Next chapter Rachel comes home. How will you think their first day together home will be? Also a guest reviewer suggested that Shelby breastfeed Rachel to get her back to a healthy way. I think that is a wonderful idea that would cause for lots of mother/daughter bonding time. What do you think? Review and Tell ME =) **

**-LSAM**


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Got a lot of good and helpful feedback on the breastfeeding issue from the last chapter. The reviews and opinions are appreciated. Big thanks to a reviewer for being a helpful hand if I ever need it. I'm still on the fence about bringing the idea to the story and it will be addressed in upcoming chapters. The poll has been 7 to 2 and I honestly think I missed a few but either way I go I will try to stay true to the original plot. Rachel comes home today!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Home Is Where The Heart Is

January 27, 2014 Monday

Today is the day of all days. The day Shelby has been waiting for since she found out she was pregnant with her child. Today was the day that Rachel came home. All weekend Shelby was jumping for joy. Rachel was all hers and there was nothing holding her back.

After everything that she and Rachel had been through she didn't know how the little girl would act. Sure, Rachel was excited to be coming home but Shelby knew the little girl would be a little nervous when coming to a new place. It would be the first time where she would be alone with Shelby for a full day.

Shelby chose not to have some big party or anything that would overwhelm the little girl. That's why right now she was preparing lunch and trying to keep calm until Tara and Rachel got there. Shelby had the whole day planned out as a sort of chill day. It was just her and Rachel and she wanted to make sure the little girl was comfortable.

She wondered what Rachel's reaction would be when she saw her room.

It had not fully sunken into Shelby's mind what having a 3 year old at home meant but she would soon know.

At exactly 11:30 the doorbell rang. Shelby snapped the TV off and walked into the hallway. She peeked into the peep hole and saw Tara holding Rachel.

Opening the door she smiled. "Hi. Come in please."

Tara handed Rachel over to Shelby and kept the little girl's bags in her hands.

Rachel had nothing when she was admitted into the Oakland Children's center but Shelby quickly changed that by bringing clothes and shoes and Rachel's pink pea coat as soon as she could.

"Hi Rachel, baby" Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek.

"This your house Momma?" Rachel looked around the hallway that had pictures and coat hooks lining the walls.

"No baby it's our house, yours and mine." Shelby carried Rachel into the living room where Tara followed.

"Okay Shelby I'll leave you both to it. Just a few last things." Tara set Rachel's bags onto the couch. "Tomorrow you and Rachel are to both be at the court house for Rachel's name change hearing. I recommend getting the girl into a routine schedule as fast as possible. She has a doctors and dentist appointment Wednesday. I know it's soon but Rachel should get used to doing things with and around you. Congrats Ms Corcoran and be safe."

Shelby let Tara out and turned around to see Rachel looking up at her while suckling on her pacifier.

'Hey Kiddo would you like a full tour?" Shelby asked grabbing onto the little girls hands.

Rachel simply nodded and followed her mother.

The first place was the living room. Rachel seemed so interested in the 50" Flat screen that hung on the wall and entertainment center that had every movie and TV show possible. She almost didn't want to finish the tour.

The next two rooms were the laundry room and the third bedroom. They were both pretty plain and Shelby softly instructed the little girl to never to play in either room without Shelby's permission. Rachel simply nodded.

The next bedroom was Shelby's room. It was on the other side of the apartment with two other doors.

The room was decorated in a purple and black theme while the walls were a nice pale crème color. In the middle of the room was Shelby's king sized bed that had a dark purple comforter and lots of black pillows on the bed. Between two doors that led to the en suite bathroom and Shelby's walk in closet was a vanity. It had all sorts of makeup and a Jewelry box plus perfumes. Shelby's dresser, chaise and TV stand was what took up the rest of the room. Each thing was set up in proportion to the other almost as if Shelby hired an interior decorator.

Even with everything inside of the room it still looked big compared to the tiny Rachel.

"This is where I sleep Tink." Shelby leaned against the doorway letting Rachel explore deeper into the room.

"I sleep here too Momma?" The little girl turned towards Shelby.

"No Baby." Shelby picked the girl up.

Rachel's face immediately turned into a pout. Shelby carried the girl out into the hall and stood in front of a door that was right across from her own room.

"Stop pouting and open the door." Shelby smiled and set Rachel onto her feet.

Rachel looked up for reconfirmation from her Momma; Shelby nodded, and twisted the doorknob with all of her might. The door softly clicked open and swung slowly to reveal the pink and white toddler room.

Rachel's face lit up animatedly and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"This my room Momma?!"

Shelby chuckled and knelt down next to Rachel. "Yes Tink this is your room. Everything in here is yours to play with."

Rachel nodded her head and walked further into the room.

"No sharing? I play all day Momma?"

"Yes you can play but not all day. You have to eat sometimes. I hope you would share with your mommy, right Rach?" Shelby sat on the bed.

"Yes Mommy only you tho kay ?" Rachel fixed her mother with a stern look

"Yes once again Miss Bossy."

Rachel spotted the book shelf and walked over to it. One book that caught her eye was a red book. She picked it up off the shelf and walked back over to her mother.

"You read this to me Mommy?"

"Sure get up here." Shelby patted the spot right next to herself.

The two cuddled against the headboard as Shelby opened the book to read

"_Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss_

_I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am. _

_That Sam-I-Am! That Sam-I-Am! I do not like that Sam-I-Am!"_

Shelby read the book and Rachel hung onto her mother's words the whole time.

In the end though Shelby read it two more times and she knew this wouldn't be the last time she would read this story to her daughter.

* * *

After five readings of "Green eggs and Ham" Shelby closed the book and declared that it was thankfully Lunch time.

The little girl walked into the kitchen with the book still in her hand.

Shelby wanted the lunch to be simple for Rachel in case she didn't want to eat and so she made Oatmeal with fruit and orange juice.

Rachel didn't object to the food she just simply looked at it and waited for her mother to sit next to her at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Once Shelby was seated Rachel grabbed onto her spoon and began to eat, unsuccessfully though most of the oatmeal ended up on her face, shirt and the counter.

Shelby looked up from her bowl and snorted when she saw Rachel's face. "Do you have a hole in your chin or something Rach? If you don't like my cooking just tell me."

Shelby grabbed some nearby paper towel and wiped the little girls face.

Rachel ignored her mother and continued to eat. This time all of the food made its way into her mouth. She carefully picked up her cup of orange juice, which made Shelby cringe because she should've bought sippy cups, and drank from it. The gulps Rachel made as she drank as she drunk from the cup rivaled Shelby's older brother Eric.

Rachel slapped the cup against the counter and burped loudly "I finished now."

Yep, Rachel was definitely her uncle's niece even if they hadn't met yet.

"Were you that hungry Tink?" Shelby placed the dishes into the dishwasher and started it.

"Yes." Rachel answered as she tried to slip out of the tall stool. Shelby caught her just before she fell to the ground.

She carried the little girl into the bathroom.

"No! No baths Momma." Rachel began to squirm in her mother's arms.

"Baby Girl, we aren't taking a bath I just want to clean your face." Shelby set the little girl down on the bathroom counter.

She quickly wet a face towel and proceeded to clean Rachel's face.

Rachel stayed quiet the whole time and waited to be picked up again.

Shelby washed her own hands and dried them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Rachel was nodding off.

"Okay come on Big Girl. Naptime" Shelby hoisted the little girl onto her left hip and turned off the bathroom lights.

Rachel laid her head on Shelby's shoulder. "I not sleepy mommy."

"Yea sure you aren't. Don't worry you can sleep in my bed with me." Shelby rubbed the little girl's back.

She exited the bathroom and walked the few feet she need to get into her bed.

She set Rachel onto the bed and rid the little girl of her over shirt.

Taking off her own shoes Shelby crawled into bed and pulled Rachel towards her.

The little girl snuggled into her mother but didn't close her eyes.

"You know naptime usually consists of you closing your eyes." Shelby mumbled

"I not sleepy." Rachel tried to get up but Shelby just pulled her in closer.

Shelby knew the little girl wasn't going to fall asleep on her own so she did something her mother used to do to her. She laid on her back and laid the little girl on top of her. Somehow Rachel's hand ended up inside of her top over her left breast and Shelby figured the girl would've done this from birth if she had kept her as some sort of comfort.

She began to softly and knew the vibrations from her chest were getting to Rachel. What she didn't expect was for the little girl to hum back. Rachel began to softly hum and slap her hand against Shelby's breast.

Shelby didn't find it weird because she did the same thing when she was Rachel's age and up. She could say that it was a sort of sleeping ritual that she did or something. She had passed that onto Rachel she guessed.

Soon enough the humming and the light slapping had stopped and all that was left were two sleeping brunettes.

As she drifted off into sleep Shelby knew it wouldn't always be this easy.

* * *

3 hours later tiny little eyes drifted open again.

Rachel lifted her head up and noticed that her mother was still asleep.

"Mommy….Mommy, Momma?" Rachel slapped her hand against Shelby's chest thinking the woman would rise. But she remained dead to the world.

Rachel slipped her hand out of Shelby's shirt and straddled the woman.

"Momma gets up." Rachel whimpered. Again Shelby stayed asleep.

Rachel looked around the room and being only 3, a million things ran through her head at once. She got off of her mother and slipped off of the bed.

Walking over to the vanity she could barely see over it. She quietly pulled the stool out and climbed on top of it. She picked up some green eye shadow. It began to spill out of the container so Rachel put it back. It was too messy and her Momma would probably be mad at her for playing in the powder. To Rachel it looked like a colorful baby powder and it was probably for big people.

Jumping from the stool she looked to the slightly open door to the bedroom. Quietly slipping out Rachel slid her hands across the wall while trying to find the living room. Her green finger prints were all over the walls. She was going to watch TV.

Once Rachel was in the living room she looked up. The massive entertainment center was like a giant compared to the tiny girl. Rachel had seen her daddies watching TV but she never actually watched it before. As she looked at the TV she wondered how she was going to get this thing on.

Climbing on top of the coffee table she still couldn't figure out how. She jumped a few times but was still too small. Sometimes Rachel hated being tiny.

After her third jump she lost her balance and fell backwards. Rachel began to scream but her body hit something soft and big. She looked down and noticed that she had landed on the couch. Trying to sit up Rachel's hand slipped between the cushions and pressed against something.

With a pop the DVD player, TV and sound system turned on. It blasted in Rachel's ears and she quickly grabbed onto the thing she pressed. It was the remote and Rachel realized the buttons controlled the high volume and pressed one. This was a universal remote so all it did was cause the DVD player to play whatever movie was inside of it.

The movie began to play and Rachel tried another button. The movie began to fast forward and the title read "Funny Girl" of course the three year old couldn't read so she wouldn't know that.

The movie began and Rachel was amazed.

* * *

Shelby turned over in her bed to snuggle closer to Rachel. Her hands felt the empty bed around her for a millisecond before it registered in her mind that Rachel wasn't there.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed.

"Rachel?" She called. No answer. "Rachel?"

She heard giggling from somewhere and thought maybe the little girl had gone into her own room. She quickly padded across the hallway to find the room empty.

Shelby heard the singing of Barbra Streisand and knew where Rachel had ventured to. Walking down the hallway towards the living room Shelby was shocked to see what looked like Green Eye shadow on the walls in the shape of toddler fingers.

Now that she thought about it, her vanity was a little messy when she left the room. Shelby was a neat person herself and although she didn't have OCD she hated when something was messy.

Rachel's brown locks were sprawled across the back of the couch as the little girl kept her eyes glued to the TV. Shelby had to smile at the little girl's face but her face changed when she noticed how loud the television actually was. She cringed that could not be good for either of their ears or her neighbors.

She grabbed the remote that was on Rachel's side and turned the volume to a more appropriate level that wouldn't blow her ear drum.

"Rachel did you do that to the walls?" Shelby sat next to the little girl

"I do nothing Momma. I watch singing." Rachel gave her mother the biggest smile ever

"Rachel it's not okay to lie. I just want to know why you didn't wake me up." Shelby turned the little girl next to her.

Rachel noticed something in her momma's voice and she knew she was in trouble so she whimpered and said "I try. You no wake up. I sorry Mommy." Rachel cast her eyes down.

Shelby looked up to the sky and counted to ten. God this pout was really not going to work in her favor. "Sweetie you aren't in trouble. I just don't like when people lie. I'm sorry that I didn't wake up."

Rachel looked at her mother with questioning eyes "why you don't like when people lie Mommy?"

Shelby sat the little girl in her lap and brushed Rachel's hair from her face. "When people lie all the time no one believes them anymore when they are telling the truth. Lying is a habit I don't want you to get into and you can always tell me anything. I don't want you to ever have to lie to me okay Rachel?"

Rachel knew her mother was serious so she nodded "Momma we watch singing now?"

Shelby looked up at the TV and knew that Rachel was going to be an even bigger Barbra fan than herself. She didn't want to punish the girl on her first day home and she knew it would take Rachel some time to learn her limits. She could help clean the eye shadow off later.

Shelby sat back with Rachel in her arms as they watched the rest of 'Funny Girl'.

* * *

Dinner time was a favorite for Rachel because she got to help her Mommy cook. Shelby made tuna casserole and mixed vegetables for herself and Rachel. The 3 year old was fascinated by the way her mother moved around the kitchen so fluidly.

Rachel knew she wanted to be like her mommy some day, so nice and warm and made the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Shelby glanced up to notice that Rachel was watching her closely.

"Mommy, I want some yorgurt."

Shelby crinkled her brows and waited a second for that word to register in her brain.

"You want some yogurt? Sweetie I don't think I have any here. We could go Grocery shopping later this week and you can pick out whatever you want." Shelby took the plates out and set them at the counter.

The only thing Rachel got out of that sentence was that they were going grocery shopping and she could get whatever she wanted.

"And Grapes and Apples and peaches. But no nanas Momma." Rachel listed off what she wanted as Shelby place a plate in front of Rachel.

"Yes we can get all of those things. Why no bananas?" Shelby sat down and placed a napkin on top of Rachel lap.

Rachel scrunched her nose up and said "Nana's are yucky. I don't like dem."

"You don't like anything do you?" Shelby helped the little girl eat her food.

In the past month during their visits Shelby learned that the girl was a very picky eater. She didn't like most meats and wouldn't eat some fruits or vegetables. Even the foods she did like she wouldn't always eat them. That's why Shelby needed to take Rachel with her to the grocery store so Rachel could pick out what she ate. The mother knew Rachel wasn't getting all of the nutrients and things she needed to stay healthy and she would be having a long discussion with the girl's doctor over it. Anything that could keep Rachel healthy she would do it.

"Nope." Rachel quipped and scooped some casserole into her mouth.

* * *

Bath time proved to be the hardest of the day.

Rachel told her mother she was wet and needed her diaper changed. Shelby decided to give the girl a bath instead since it was almost bed time.

As soon as the words left her mother's mouth Rachel's mood changed. She hated baths and this would be her mother's first time giving her a bath. She wasn't going to get into that tub without a fight. She was crying and screaming and kicking and scratching and doing everything she could to stay out of that tub.

Shelby was at a dead end with Rachel's crying and for a moment she didn't know what to do. So far Rachel followed the schedule but any mention of bath time and the little girl would freeze up. She was currently holding the half naked little girl in her arm as she cried. She wouldn't really count this as a tantrum but it had come close to it.

When she mentioned it to Rachel it was almost as if the little girl wasn't there anymore. This was another flashback of Rachel's that Shelby was witnessing. Rachel obviously was suffering from deeper things that none of them knew about. The little girl was begging not to be left alone.

"Okay Sweetie how bout I get in with you will you be okay with that?" Shelby rubbed Rachel's back. She was in nothing but a diaper and this was the first time seeing the scars that lined Rachel's back.

There were three big cuts that were deep and would scar eventually almost as if the girl was striked with a switch. Shelby looked Rachel's body over and noticed tinier faded scars that lined her tiny body. She had to hold back a sob when she was the scar that went across Rachel's belly button. It was jagged and bumpy almost as if there was some sort of unknown object that had cut the girl. These scars looked so foreign on the 3 year olds tan skin.

Rachel knew her mother was looking at her cuts and scars. There were a lot and she couldn't even remember how she had gotten some of them. This was mainly why she didn't want to take a bath. Her fathers had always made her wear layers of clothes to hide the scars if and when she ever went out.

They would call her ugly and damaged. Even though three year old didn't really know what those words meant she could tell in the way her daddy would say them that they weren't good. Leroy was the least worst of Rachel's abusers but he would always tell her it was her own fault.

Rachel whimpered as she came out of the flash back. She curled into her mother's arms more and felt the woman take a shaky breath.

"I'll get in with you okay Tink. Just please don't be afraid anymore. They can't hurt you now." Shelby kissed the little girl and sat her down on the toilet.

Rachel didn't like this and reached her arms up "No mommy…I want pick up."

Alligator tears began to fall from the child's eyes.

Shelby quickly removed her clothes and Rachel's diaper. She scooped the girl up and slowly stepped into the giant tub. Rachel tensed up and Shelby rubbed her arm and whispered into her ear that it was going to be okay.

On the corner was a cast protector and Shelby slipped it onto the little girl's left arm.

Rachel was still a little tense and shaking but she calmed considerably. She held onto Shelby's hand and saw an open cut on her knuckle.

"I did dat Mommy?" Rachel directed her chocolate eyes towards her mother

Shelby noticed the girl's speech would sometimes change.

"Yes Rachel you did."

"It hurt Momma? I so sorry I no wanna hurt you." Rachel began to cry again.

"Hey its stings a little and you didn't hurt me. It's not your fault that you feel the way you do. It's going to get better and I know you don't understand but it will." Shelby held the girl against her chest.

They stayed like that for a while just sitting while Rachel cried. She knew her Momma said it wasn't her fault and that it didn't hurt but she still felt bad. Rachel hated the way she reacted to stuff. It was the only way she knew how and she was always scared. She didn't want to be scared of her Mommy and she didn't want her mommy to get hurt because of her.

Rachel's crying had stopped and she just sat in a trance while her mother bathed her.

* * *

Bed time was 8:30 and that was the time Rachel fell asleep exactly.

That baby bath and night time stuff really worked. After getting out of the bathtub Shelby wrapped the two of them up into a big towel and went into her room.

She applied Rachel's cream to her back along with some baby lotion. She brushed the little girl's hair and dressed her in a blue Minnie Mouse onesie. Even in her sleep Rachel clung to her mother like a monkey.

Shelby knew Rachel wasn't going to sleep in her own room so soon. After dressing herself she crawled into bed with the little girl where Rachel's hand had somehow ended up inside of her shirt again.

Making sure that Rachel was truly asleep, Shelby began to doze off herself.

A few seconds and she would've been asleep. But her phone rang. Rushing to get it before it disturbed Rachel she almost tripped over the fallen vanity stool.

Stepping out into the hallway Shelby cracks the door and presses the answer button on her Iphone.

"Hello?"

"_Shelby, it's me Detective Harmon. I'm sorry for calling at this time." _

"No you're fine; I was just putting Rachel to sleep."

"_So she's home ...for good?" _

Shelby leaned her back against the wall and answered "Yes. I assume you're calling because you have news?"

"_Yes I was calling to tell you the leads we had on the Berry's h_ave _been shot down._ _Their cabin up in Interlochen, Michigan caught fire just a few hours ago. Another lead we have is that the men have been spotted in Colorado. We are putting out a wanted hit for them on the 10 o'clock news. Your face or Rachel's wont be anywhere on there. I just wanted to keep you updated on that. " _

"Thank you so much Harmon. I will call you if I need anything else."

"_The pleasure is mine. Now get some sleep I heard somewhere that when the child is sleeping mother should be sleeping too." Harmon joked _

"Yea I heard that too. Well I'll let you go and do your detective work."

They both shared a laugh and hung up.

Shelby yawned. Today had been an exhausting day and now all she wanted to do was cuddle with Rachel.

* * *

Its 4 am and Shelby is panicking. She woke up again to make sure that Rachel was in bed and she couldn't find the little girl anywhere.

She had checked in every room of the house and even the front door. The little girl wouldn't be able to open the top locks even if she tried. Shelby was standing in her room and she felt a headache coming on. This was the second time today that she had potentially lost the little girl. Rachel couldn't have gotten far.

Something came to her attention though when she looked around her room for any clues on where Rachel might be. Her closet door was open. Belle had told her several times that they always checked on Rachel only to find her sleeping in the janitor's closet.

Walking over to the closet Shelby swung the door open and turned on the light. Sure enough there was the little girl in the corner of the closet curled into a ball. Shelby sighed a breath of relief and turned around. She grabbed two pillows and a small cover from under her bed.

She made a makeshift bed with the blanket inside of the closet. She laid on her back and laid Rachel on top of her. The little girl whimpered and slipped her hand inside of her mother's shirt to feel her hear beat. Even when sleep the little girl needs the sense of security and safety.

Shelby kissed her daughter's forehead and thanked god for this opportunity to be able to raise Rachel. Shelby knew that Rachel didn't yet feel comfortable in the house but there was one thing the little girl knew.

Home is where the heart is …..

**A/N: So I had major writer's block for this chapter. Rachel's first day home. A lot of different movies inspired this chapter but the one that stands out is "Losing Isaiah "starring Halle Berry. A great movie! I have no friends, no life and I'm a nerd so all I did after school today was watch Dianna Agron's movie "The Family". P.s why is the media acting like Idina Menzel just stepped on the scene. Her name is not Adele Dazeem and it was never funny IMO. Oh well I will get over it. Ignore my little rant. But review and make suggestions. What are some first of Rachel and Shelby that you would like to see? Review and tell me. **

**-LSAM **


	7. Chapter 7

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update in 5 days. I've been extremely exhausted and my dad's house wouldn't let my laptop connect to the Wi-Fi. I'm tired right now but I'm pushing myself to write. I've read a lot of fanfics and if anything in my story is similar to others I'm sorry. Everything I write in this story comes from my real life or from my head. The breast feeding issue is discussed a little in this chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews. We reached a 100 followers and reviews the other day. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 7 The Busiest Little Women

"Okay Rachel what do you want to wear?" Shelby asked her daughter as they stepped into the little girl's walk in closet.

"I don't know Mommy. Pink!" Rachel squealed

Shelby was beginning to learn that Pink was they only color Rachel knew and it was her favorite.

"You pick out your pants and shirt and I'll pick some shoes to match?" Shelby looked at the shoe shelf to her left.

"Okay Momma." Rachel couldn't reach the clothes but she still looked. She was glad that her momma let her pick out her own clothes. She'd never done it before and she wanted to show her momma that she could pick them out herself.

Rachel spotted a light pink shirt that said "Mommy's little girl". She reached up to pull it down but was too short, even on her tip toes. Shelby saw Rachel struggling and picked the girl up to help her.

Rachel shrieked and wiggled in her mother's arms for a minute until she realized her mommy was trying to help her. Rachel grabbed the shirt and Shelby let her down.

The little girl ran out of the closet and into her room where her dresser was.

Pulling open a bottom drawer Rachel pulled out a pair of pink jogging pants. Shelby came out of the closet with a pair of Rachel's new black sparkly Ugg boots. She surveyed Rachel's choice of dress and praised her.

"That's my big girl." Shelby held out her hand for Rachel to high 5.

At first the toddler was confused. Shelby motioned for the girl to slap her hand and when Rachel did they both smiled. Rachel didn't understand the gesture but she assumed it meant good.

Shelby grabbed a pair of yellow tweety bird socks out Rachel's top drawer and set the outfit next to the little girl. She took off Rachel's blue onesie and her diaper.

Rachel didn't cry but she was very quiet and watched her mother with close eyes. The look in her eyes was that she almost expected something to happen.

Shelby sang lowly and quietly and Rachel hummed back. This had become Shelby's way of keeping the girl from experiencing a flashback. Rachel kept humming until her diaper and pants were on. Shelby sat down next to her and proceeded to help Rachel with her socks. After that came undershirt and then the pink shirt.

Rachel slipped into her boots and then ran out of the room. Shelby looked puzzled as she wondered where and what Rachel was doing.

Soon enough though Rachel ran back into the room with a comb and brush in her hand.

She climbed onto Shelby's lap and held the comb and brush out to her mother.

"Brush my hair Momma." Rachel turned in Shelby's lap and waited for her mother to begin.

Shelby grabbed rubber bands that were on her wrist and began to brush Rachel's hair into two parts. She braided the hair into two braids and sealed them with the rubber bands.

Rachel's hair was to her mid-back when down and with braids they went down further.

"Okay Tink, time for Momma to get dressed let's go." Shelby rubbed the little girl's arms.

* * *

They had court, the doctors and the dentist today. They were going to be very busy today.

Today Rachel's name had officially been changed from Rachel Ellen Berry to Rachel Barbra Corcoran. Shelby was very happy but they didn't have time to celebrate because they still had to get to the doctor's.

In the doctor's office Shelby sat with Rachel in her arms. The diaper bag was at Shelby's feet. They had been here for 10 minutes and it was packed. The only open seat was next to them and a blonde woman with her child was walking over to occupy the seats.

The woman sat down and accidentally bumped Shelby.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The blonde asked

"I'm fine. I'm sure a little bump won't hurt." Shelby assured the woman.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay."

Shelby took a moment to look the woman and her daughter over. The woman had beautiful blonde hair and the greenest of eyes. She had a very slim and tall figure. Her daughter had blonde hair and blue eyes and was tall and skinny. Shelby would've guessed the little girl was 4 or 5.

Then the little girl turned towards Rachel.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pearce and I'm 4 years old. What's your name?"

Rachel looked at Brittany but didn't say a word.

Shelby stepped in for Rachel and said. "This is Rachel and she's 3. I'm Rachel's mommy Shelby. It's nice to meet you Brittany."

"Oh. Hi is Rachel just like me or a different like me?" Brittany asked.

Shelby gave Brittany a perplexed look.

"I'm Susan, Brittany's mom. Brittany has a form of Autism called Pervasive Developmental Disorders or PDD. It's not otherwise specified or so the Doctor says. It's a category that is referred to children like Brittany who have significant problems with communication and play and some difficulty interacting with others, but are too social to be considered autistic. It's sometimes referred to as a milder form of autism." Susan explained

"Brittany doesn't let it get to her and is a normal four year old otherwise. She always asks new people are they like her or a different like her. This means do they not have autism."

"Wow Brittany you are such a brave little girl. Rachel is a different like you but I'll be sure to ask the doctor." Shelby rubbed Rachel's arm.

"Are you seeing Doctor Olsen or Doctor Russo? They both are great doctors but I love because she gets straight to the point." Susan looked around.

"We're seeing . We decided on a woman doctor for personal reasons. I've heard she's very good with children. I just want Rachel to be comfortable." She cuddled Rachel into.

"She is. Brittany is always laughing when we are in the office."

"Can me and Rachel go play?" Brittany asked from her spot on Susan's lap.

"We play Momma?" Rachel questioned her mother.

At first Rachel wasn't too fond of this Brittany girl, but as soon as the little girl mentioned she wanted to play, Rachel was all ears. No one had ever played with her but her mommy and Belle. She wouldn't be seeing Belle anymore so she needed a fill in. Brittany seemed like the right one.

As Shelby was about to answer a secretary came out from behind the door and called out "Rachel Corcoran?"

Shelby and Rachel looked towards the doctor. Rachel slipped out of her mother's lap and stood all the while holding onto Shelby's hand.

"How about we get Ms. Shelby's number so you and Rachel can play another time, huh Brit-Brat?" Susan pulled Brittany's hair from her face.

"That's a good idea. Brittany, Rachel will be seeing you again and I'll call your mother to set up a play date, Kay?"

The two women exchanged numbers and Brittany nodded.

"Bye Rachel." Brittany waved.

Rachel took her pacifier from her pocket and waved back towards Brittany and Susan.

She made a new friend today.

* * *

Once inside the patient room Dr. Olsen gave Rachel a full check up. This consisted of the usual, along with a vaginal exam, rib x-ray and her arm check. Rachel didn't take too kindly to the pelvic exam but Dr. Olsen and Shelby distracted the little girl enough to not worry about it.

"Ms. Corcoran, good and bad news. Good new is Rachel's ribs have healed nicely. She might feel some left over soreness but nothing too much. The UTI has gone away and if it comes back I advise to come and see me ASAP. Her arm is healing but at a snail's pace. It's been 4 weeks in her chart but I would like for her to wear it for two more weeks and then come back. She is no longer dehydrated but keeps letting her drink fluids throughout the day. Bad news is Rachel is stilled underweight immensely. I wanted to discuss possible ways for her to gain weight " Dr. Olsen gave Shelby all of the info that had been found in the checkup.

"I'll do anything. On some days she doesn't eat and others she eats everything. I just hope that we can help her enough for her to gain weight. Those men treated and fed her like a dog." Shelby stood beside the hospital bed where Rachel was quietly listening.

"A few ways would be to have her drink PediaSure along with some antibiotics that will help strengthen her bones and teeth. I noticed that she sucks a pacifier and I know her dentist will not be happy. We could try to feed her vegetable and fruit drinks or smoothies that she will like. Try to give her healthy and fattening snacks between meals. A new method has been breastfeeding." Dr. Olsen read off some methods from a chart.

"Breastfeeding? Is that even possible? I mean I gave birth to her 3 years ago I think all of my milk is gone." Shelby sat behind Rachel

"Oh it's possible with the help of hormones. A lot of adoptive mothers induce lactation to feed their adoptive babies and in your case this would be normal. The nutrients in the breast milk would certainly help Rachel gain weight and it would go for some much needed bonding time between the two of you. I think it would seal the bond on your relationship with your daughter. Only if you are willing to do it." Dr. Olsen leaned against a counter.

Shelby thought for a minute…breastfeeding?

'It would take a month or two for your milk to come in. every woman is different and it could sometimes take up to 6 months. I'm only a pediatrician so you would have to talk to your Doctor about your end of the breastfeeding."

"When would I be able to start? I mean if I were to want to do this?" Shelby looked down at Rachel who was looking a brochure of Breastfeeding.

"Any time you wanted. Like I said go over the details with you doctor and get back to me on it. For now I will prescribe Rachel the antibiotics and Pediasure along with some V8 Vfusion juice. I'm going to give her a chance to get through to these two if and before we have move to the smoothies.' Dr. Olsen wrote down a prescription.

She pulled out a yellow lollipop and handed it to Rachel.

The little girl took it and looked up to her mother for an answer.

"It's sugar free. Way better than the pacifier." Dr. Olsen supplied

Shelby nodded and opened the sucker for Rachel. She would have to evaluate this whole visit in her mind and go over it with her doctor. Even If she didn't do it she was certainly curious about it.

"Okay now Rachel needs about four shots and we are going to try and do them now. It will be fast and painless." Dr. Olsen called to her two nurses that were waiting just outside.

The two women came in and stood on either side of Rachel with 2 needles each.

Rachel watched them suspiciously and scooted back into Shelby's lap.

"No shots Mommy." Rachel whined. She'd never gotten shots before but those needles looked scary.

"Its okay, Tink. These just help you from getting sick. They will do it fast." Shelby whispered into the little girl's hair.

Rachel grabbed onto her mother's hand and tensed her arms.

A sleeve was pulled up on each arm, alcohol was rubbed and 4 shots were inserted.

Rachel didn't cry until the shots were done and the Band-Aids were on. She turned in Shelby's arms and sobbed .In Rachel's head not only did they look scary but they hurt too. Never again was she going to let her mommy bring her back to get shots.

* * *

The next stop was Rachel's dentist.

In the waiting room Shelby had been told something that she didn't even know was a policy. The child would go back there alone. The secretary explained that it was for the child to become more independent and trusting of the doctor.

Shelby didn't know if Rachel would agree with this but she let the woman take Rachel into the back. The little girl didn't put up a fight. She just followed the woman without protest.

Shelby sat patiently in the lounge and waited. After Rachel was in there for 5 minutes she heard the little girl's cries and screams of "Mommy!"

She tried to ignore them and say it was helping the little girl but it was too soon for all of this.

She stepped up to the reception counter and asked "Excuse me can I go back there with her. This is her first time and I'd really like to go back there."

The secretary silently nodded and walked away. Shelby sat down. This lady obviously wasn't going to let her go back there.

She began to tap on her leg as she waited. Rachel was still crying but her screams stopped. Only the occasional whimper of Mommy could be heard.

Shelby became restless as she couldn't hear anything now.

Soon enough though out came a smiling Rachel and her Dentist Dr. Peters

"I got bubba gum Momma." A smiling and tear faced Rachel jumped into Shelby's lap.

"You did? You are such a big girl." Shelby wiped Rachel's face with her sleeve.

"Yes we gave her a bubble gum cleaner. She cried but that was expected the first time. Her teeth are a little crooked but otherwise they are perfectly fine. Its seem though that she has a calcium deficiency. I would recommend giving her the Pediasure you said her doctor gave about 5 times a day."

"I was thinking about breastfeeding …how would that work with the calcium deficiency?" Shelby began to put Rachel's pea cot back on.

"Breastfeeding? It could help her and it could not be her friend. Some kids don't like milk and you could maybe sometimes mix the other milk with the breast milk to mask the taste. It's up to you. Gradually adjust the mixture overtime so it becomes 100% cow's milk. All she needs is milk and lots of it and it should go away."

"Okay thank you. Anything else we need to know?" Shelby stood up.

"The pacifier is a problem. It's causing her to have an overbite. I would recommend trying to distract her with something new. We will set up another appointment with you to follow up on this check up. Rachel did so great." Dr. Peters high fived Rachel.

This time the little girl understood and high fived back.

Back home Shelby was on the phone with Mary while preparing dinner for her and Rachel. Rachel was in the little girl cuddled up with Lucy and watching 'Funny Girl' after she had begged her mother to quote "watch Fanny!"

"But breast feeding though? I don't know it seems a little weird." Shelby set the food into the oven. It was now 5:30 and it should be down by the time Funny Girl went off.

"I mean Shelby if the little girl wants and needs the boob give it to her. Mom didn't stop breastfeeding Megan until she was 6 and god knows she should have stopped. That girl is a brat." Mary said over the phone. Megan was the 4th Corcoran child who was away at college or god knows where. She was the biggest trouble maker out of all of the Corcoran kids and didn't get a long with any of her siblings.

"That's not helping." Shelby lit the stove and sat on a stool near the island.

"Okay you're right. But like the doctor said this could be beneficial for both you and Rachel. The bond you two will have. I heard it's like no other. You weren't able to experience it the first time and now's your chance. I think that's what Rachel needs right now. To be babied like she probably wasn't. I didn't get the chance since DJ didn't take too kindly with it. He was always a difficult baby."

Shelby listened to what her sister was saying.

"I know but how would I introduce the idea to Rachel? Earlier coming out of the Doctor's office a woman was breastfeeding her kid and Rachel asked about it. I explained to her that the momma's breast was made to give the baby milk to drink. It was the best I could do at the moment and I don't even think she understood fully. She just nodded and stared at them the whole time until we left."

"Well there you go. You started with that and keep going. I think the kid will be addicted. Just go over it with your doctor and on how to introduce it to Rachel. She's 3 its still in her nature. I love you but I have to go and kiss Rachel for me. Bye."

"Bye." Shelby hung up and turned towards the doorway.

She walked into the living room to see Rachel dancing on top of the couch still in her uggs.

"Rachel didn't I tell you no jumping?" Shelby walked over to the couch and grabbed Rachel.

"I'm sorry Momma." Rachel tensed "I no wanna whooping."

Shelby quickly sat down with the little girl in her arms.

"Tink I'm not going to whip you ever. I love you okay?" Shelby kissed Rachel's cheeked.

"Okay "the little girl repeated.

If her momma didn't whip her then how would she stay in line?

Surely Shelby had some way of punishing the little girl.

"Momma I get some of your milk?" Rachel pouted and looked into Shelby's eyes.

Damn this pout.

"Sweetie momma doesn't have milk. There is some milk in the fridge you want that?" Shelby swept Rachel's hair out of her face.

"No thank you." Rachel said quietly and turned back towards the TV.

"Hmm?" Shelby thought. This was new.

* * *

Meltdown number 2 was in full effect right now.

It was bed time and Rachel couldn't find her paci.

They must have lost it on the way home from the dentist and now Rachel was going crazy.

She was crying her eyes out in Shelby's arms. Screaming, kicking and wiggling.

Shelby wasn't able to find any of the extra pacifiers either. Rachel wouldn't let her walk away more than five feet. .

Rachel was having a total meltdown and she couldn't help it. She hadn't gone more than 2 hours without a pacifier since she was a baby. It was her father's way of shutting her up if she wouldn't stop crying.

Shelby stood up and rocked the little girl.

"Noooo! Nooo! Lay Down." Rachel wiggled in Shelby's arms "Lay down Momma."

Rachel cried harder and began to smack her hands against Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby held onto Rachel's hands and laid on the bed with Rachel on top.

Rachel began to cry and hiccup.

"I want Paci Momma. Where paci go?"

"I don't know sweetie. I sure wish it was here right now." Shelby began to pat Rachel's back.

The little girl laid her head on Shelby's chest while the other one slipped into her mother's nightgown. Laying a hand directly over Shelby's breast the little girl whimpered.

"Milk, Momma. I want milk."

"Okay I'll go get you some. Baby just please calm down." Shelby sat up but Rachel just pushed her back down.

"No! Mommy Milk." Rachel squeezed the breast as though that would help the milk to come out.

Shelby was at a loss. Since seeing that baby and brochure Rachel had been asking for Mommy's milk all day. She didn't know if the little girl was just curious and really wanted to do it. She obviously couldn't give the little girl any breast milk now.

Rachel squeezed the breast again and nuzzled her head into Shelby's chest.

All Rachel wanted was to be comforted by her momma and her momma wasn't giving her the number one thing that she wanted. That baby earlier could get their momma's milk so why couldn't Rachel. Her momma said it was for babies. Rachel rationalized in her head that since her momma sometimes called her baby that she was a baby too. Even if she wasn't a baby she wanted to have momma's milk. She began to cry softly into Shelby's chest. "Please Momma."

Shelby began to seriously think. Rachel was probably missing the soothing sucking motion that the pacifier gave her. She had not yet bought sippy cups and Rachel was refusing to drink the normal milk in the fridge. There was no milk from her breast to give Rachel but the little girl wasn't going to be taking no for an answer. Shelby was stuck between saying no and possibly making Rachel even more upset or letting the girl have what she wanted with the possibility of disappointment.

Rachel answered for her when she looked into her mommy' eyes and pouted.

"Peez Momma. I want your milk."

Shelby didn't know whether it was the pout, the tear stained face or the big chocolate eyes. Maybe it was the way tears continued to slip out of Rachel's eyes as she hiccupped. Shelby was going to give in. If she didn't the two would be miserable the whole night. Shelby didn't know what it would do to Rachel to say no to something that Rachel desperately wanted and needed. She didn't fully know how Rachel had put two and two together either. Maybe it was that stupid brochure.

Shelby was a little apprehensive and reluctant on the whole breastfeeding thing. Rachel was 3 years old and should be drinking normal milk. She didn't even know if Rachel truly wanted it or if Rachel just wanted it because she saw it. Breastfeeding could potentially help Rachel gain weight. But how would now be helping the little girl.

Shelby's breasts were as dry as the Sahara and didn't know any other way to soothe the girl.

One last look at Rachel's pouting and whimpering and Shelby gave in.

She slipped the right breast part of the night gown down and led Rachel to a dusky nipple. The little girl quietly latched on and began to hum.

Shelby's breath hitched as Rachel suckled fiercely as though she was trying to force the milk to come out. It began to hurt a little but then Rachel slowed down and slowly began to suckle and hum. Shelby knew the little girl knew that there was no milk coming out anytime soon. The toddler didn't care though as she reached a hand up to the breast and held it firmly to her mouth.

Shelby got used to the feeling and softly turned Rachel's head to look at her. She sat up so she could get a better look at those chocolate eyes and held her as though she was a newborn. Rachel contently hummed and suckled all the while looking up at Shelby. This suckling motion was making up for her paci missing and she didn't mind at all.

Mary was right. This was a good bonding time for her and Rachel. One look at the little girl suckling while gazing into her eyes and Shelby was sold. This was a breathtaking moment seeing Rachel look into her eyes so lovingly.

Tears began to spill from her eyes and Rachel quickly wiped them away. Noticing her mommy was crying to began to pull away from the nipple.

"No sweetie. Keep going, you're fine." Shelby whispered and brushed the little girl's hair out of her face.

Rachel pulled the nipple back into her mouth and started to hum while softly slapping the other breast. This was making her surprisingly calm and she never wanted to stop. Slowly though she fell asleep and her mouth released the breast with a pop.

Shelby covered herself back up and laid Rachel under the cover. She examined her sleeping toddler and began to think. This moment was overwhelming and the feeling was incredible. Knowing that she could soothe Rachel in that was way …wow. There were no words. She was still a little doubtful but would definitely think it over in the next few days. She slipped under the covers and cuddled into Rachel.

**A/N: SO did I just totally blow that? Good, bad or ugly? Shelby is thinking about it. If you guys liked this then I will continue to go on with the breastfeeding. I feel like I did….nah. It will definitely take time to develop it more. I would also kind of have to rush the lactation process...This is an AU after all. Did you like Rachel being the actual one to initiate it? Thoughts and opinions on this chapter. Review and let me know. **

**-LSAM**


	8. Decisions, Choices and Developments

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Yesterday I went on a trip to U of M where we protested for a really dumb reason now that I think about it. My legs hurt and I think I wasted my time. Tomorrow is the beginning of spring break and I'm super excited for the week because I can update frequently**.** No actual lactating in this chapter but a few more bonding moments between Shelby and Rachel. Glad you guys liked it. I was a little apprehensive about writing something that I've never experienced and don't even have the slightest clue about but I got over it. Everything you guys suggested and pointed out will all be in the story sometime I just want to take it slow so lots more chapters to come. Don't worry. I've also noticed a few mistakes while reading the chapters and I can honestly say that it's my computer that messes everything up for some reason. I'll try to fix that though. **

**To 1moredreamer- I love the long reviews and they make me really think about everything. It's like you're in my head sometimes. **

**Thanks for the reviews to everyone. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 8 Decisions, Choices and Developments

Two days since Shelby let Rachel suckle on her breast and the little girl's forgotten the pacifier entirely. Shelby thought Rachel wouldn't really like the idea of breastfeeding and it would be too confusing with everything's that's happened to her. But Rachel didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact the little girl loved it. Anytime, in the past two days, the little girl wanted to "feed" Shelby would let her with no problems. They both enjoyed it and Shelby would be calling her doctor today for more details.

Shelby could feel them getting slightly closer every time Rachel would look into her eyes while suckling. They hadn't left the house any other time this week and were just fine staying home and enjoying each other's company. Rachel and Shelby would play in Rachel's room or watch a new show that Rachel discovered on Netflix called "The OogieLoves". It was a very patience testing kid's show but if Rachel loved it Shelby would watch it with her.

Its 10:30 a.m. The latest time ever that Rachel hadn't woken up at. Shelby was lying in her bed watching the toddler breathe. She was supposed to wake the girl up but didn't want to disturb her just yet. Maybe it would do her some good to rest her little body for a few extra hours.

Shelby was content on just watching her daughter sleep and study her features. The toddler was lying on her stomach and her head was turned to the left side with her casted arm on the side of her face. Shelby traced her eyes over the thick lashes that lined Rachel's closed and chocolate eyes: The small permanent sleeping pout on the little girl's lips and the nose that would be a big indication later in life that Rachel was Jewish. Her daughter was the cutest thing in the world and she never wanted Rachel to grow up.

After a few minutes of adoringly watching the girl sleep, Shelby decided to wake her up.

She sat up and the little girl turned over onto her back. This made Rachel's dark purple pajama top to slightly move up revealing her small belly. Shelby decided to start there.

She placed her lips in a puckered position over Rachel's belly and began to blow raspberries. Rachel's eyes popped open in alarm. She relaxed when she looked down to see her mommy blowing kisses on her stomach.

She giggled it tickled a little. Shelby moved up at the sound of Rachel's giggling and placed big kisses all over Rachel's cheeks.

"Momma. Stop" Rachel giggled and began to wiggle from under her mother's kiss attack.

Shelby continued and when she felt Rachel had enough she looked into the girls eyes.

"I love you so much Rachel."

Rachel reached up and gave her momma the most innocent and wet kiss on the lips.

"I love you much too Momma."

Shelby rolled over and laid on her back where Rachel curled into her side.

Rachel slipped her hand in her momma's shirt and claimed a breast as her own.

Shelby knew the toddler was going to be very possessive when she started to actually produce milk. The girl showed slight signs now even after two days and Shelby knew it would only get worse. But she wasn't complaining.

When Rachel was done suckling, she tried to go back to sleep but kept her hand inside of Shelby's shirt.

"Mommy. I wet" Rachel slapped against her mothers chest with her cast.

"Okay but don't go back to sleep. I'm making breakfast and you can have whatever you want." Shelby laid the girl down and grabbed a diaper and wipes on the nightstand next to her. Pulling down Rachel's purple pants and diaper Shelby began to hum. Rachel laid there and watched her mother while humming back. She brought her hand down to play with her belly button as Shelby changed her.

Soon enough Shelby was done and the little girl sat up and reached her arms out towards her standing mother.

"I want pick up Momma."

Shelby scooped the toddler up and landed a gentle kiss to a small cheek.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Shelby let Rachel choose what to have for breakfast.

"I want waffles Momma. No pantcakes."Rachel scrunched up her nose.

Yesterday Shelby learned that pancakes did not agree with Rachel's stomach since the little girl never had the food before that day. Shelby should have thought about that before but she sure was thinking about it when Rachel puked all over her.

The little girl cried her eyes out and kept tiredly apologizing. Shelby told her she had nothing to be sorry for and that accidents happen. She cleaned up Rachel and the mess.

After that the girl clung onto her for dear life and wanted to feed. Shelby carried the little girl into her own room and sat in Rachel's giant rocking chair as the little girl suckled.

Shelby was beginning to notice that this was Rachel's favorite source of comfort along with being in her mother's arms.

Last night though after everything Rachel found her pacifier and wanted to use it when she wasn't suckling. Shelby told the little girl she could only use it for bed and Rachel silently agreed. Though soon after that during bedtime the toddler released the paci and latched onto her mother's breast. Maybe just being with her mother was enough.

Now today Rachel was choosing waffles because she loved them. She'd had them at the center and they didn't taste like pancakes did.

"Okay Tink how about you help me make the waffles and I'll cook up some other stuff?"

Rachel smiled up at her mother and nodded.

In the past week her Momma was always asking her did she want to help with anything. The cooking, the cleaning even preparing for bed and bath time. Rachel always accepted and she mimicked her mother on everything she did. Rachel's favorite thing to do was help wash the dishes. Shelby had a dishwasher but on certain days she found Dishwashing therapeutic and with Rachel it was even better. The little girl loved the hot water and giant bubbles that dishwashing required. They were better than bath time bubbles because she didn't have to sit in it.

While cooking, Shelby noticed that Rachel was softly singing to herself.

She stopped to listen and Shelby noticed the lyrics from the song Rachel was singing was from the movie Funny Girl.

"_There's one thing you really need for sure _

_When you're a funny girl_

_The fella said "A funny girl"_

_Funny, how it ain't so funny _

_Funny Girl"_

Rachel sung the last note so loud, clearly and right pitch and key that it made Shelby tear up. Shelby never had even a clue that the little girl could sing. Besides the humming Shelby didn't think the girl would ever get up the courage to sing. For a 3 year old to be singing like that was wow. Rachel had obviously gotten the voice from her. She was having a proud mommy moment.

"Wow baby girl that was beautiful. I loved it." Shelby flipped the waffles and turned to look at Rachel.

The girl was sitting in a stool at the island and eating grapes. She looked shyly up at her mother and muttered a quiet "Thank you"

Shelby wanted the little girl to sing all the time and would make sure to store the idea in her list of things to discuss with Dr. Brown. She just wanted the little girl to come out of her shell more. Maybe Rachel would after being around more kids her age. She'd make sure to call Susan to set up a play date with her soon.

Rachel and Shelby quietly ate their food together. Rachel was asking to go Grocery shopping in the next few days and Shelby agreed. It would be fun to see the food the little girl was going to pick out.

Right now Rachel was eating the waffles with syrup and grapes plus Apple Juice. Shelby was eating the waffles, pork free sausage links, and eggs with milk. She notices the little girl kept glancing at her plate towards the eggs. She scooped some on a spoon and put them on Rachel's plate. Rachel questioningly looked up at her mother and smiled. She scooped the egg into her tiny mouth trying it out. She smiled and ate the rest of her food. The eggs had small piece of cheese and sprinkles of black pepper on them.

Shelby was glad Rachel was eating but knew the little girl would be picky. She had a feeling this wasn't just a phase though.

After breakfast the two cleaned together and decided to play in Rachel's room.

* * *

Shelby was slowly introducing the little girl to being used to her own room. Rachel was cool with the idea she had a lot of toys and all of them weren't even close to being played with. Rachel had loads of toys and she was grateful for that.

Shelby suggested they have a tea party. Rachel agreed, this would be her first time playing and a good way to pretend. She loved playing with her mommy because Momma had the biggest pretend mind ever. She didn't question Rachel's choice of play and that's what Rachel loved. Rachel knew her mother loved playing with her almost as much as she loved playing with her mother.

Sitting down at the small tea set table Shelby made sure everything was set up. She'd put small sugarless pieces of wrapped candy into the sugar cube pot. She knew Rachel would be surprised. She'd also put some nice cold water into the tea kettle.

She informed Rachel the rules of how to play and the little girl listened very carefully.

They began to play and some of Rachel's favorite dolls and stuffed animals, including Lucy, were invited to the tea party.

Rachel was the host and she was having a grand time.

"Can I have some tea please Rachel? I just would love to know how it tastes." Shelby said in a very proper and fancy voice while holding her tea cup out.

"Yes Momma. Of course." Rachel smiled and picked up the tea pot. When she picked it up she was truly amazed.

"Huh!" She gasped and looked into the teapot. Her Momma must've put water in there when she wasn't looking. She quickly got over it and began to pour the pretend tea into her Momma's cup.

"Thank you Rachel it tastes wonderful." Shelby drank while raising the popular one pinky.

The two played for a little while longer. Shelby told the little girl that the only time she was to have water inside of the teapot was when her momma was playing too. Rachel nodded and ate one of the candies from the sugar cube pot.

Shelby was pulled from their playing session with an urgent text from Mary.

It read:

"_Shelby this is important so please read when you can. Police found Leroy Berry outside of a gas station near a small town close to Denver, Colorado. He was buying groceries and magazines." _

Shelby sat in the rocking chair and slowly read the message. She looked up to see Rachel on the bed playing with her Ken and Barbie. She looked back down to read more

_There were no signs of Hiram. Leroy's not confessing anything but the police arrested and took him in. Harmon just jumped on the closest flight and is on his way to bring Leroy back here. I just wanted to inform you of this news. Stay safe and kiss Rachel for me. We all can't wait to meet her. When she is ready to meet us though_

_Love You Both –Mary" _

This was good news. They'd found one half of Rachel's abuser. They are one step closer on prosecuting these men and serving justice.

She took a moment to think. She watched Rachel play. Just being in the background and observing made her see how truly fragile her little girl was. They were still traveling the long road to recovery and she knew some of Rachel's wounds were desperately trying to heal.

The little girl still had difficulty at bed time. Even if the pacifier was forgotten Shelby still spotted the little girl reaching for it when she wasn't looking. She wanted to give Rachel the choice to give it up. The little girl was three and had been through a lot in only the three short years that she'd been on this earth.

There was so much for Rachel to learn and heal through. The little girl didn't seem behind in any of her age developments besides weight and speech. Shelby knew there was more under the surface that was waiting to boil over. Rachel had only hinted at some of the things her fathers did to her and no one but those three, Rachel and the Berry's, would know what truly happened in that house.

Shelby was hoping they could get Rachel to open up in ways she hadn't before in the near future. For now all she could do was reassure the girl that everything was going to be okay. That it wasn't her fault and that her mother was always there for her. Shelby knew that Rachel wasn't quite ready yet and wouldn't be for a while. She was willing to wait forever if that made her little girl comfortable.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

Coming out of her thinking Shelby left Rachel alone to play for a bit while she went to put her phone on the charger.

She text Mary a quick thanks and Harmon a keep her posted text. The both responded with a will do. Shelby turned her phone off and went back to play with Rachel.

In the hallway Shelby could hear the little girl playing with her dolls and mumbling things. Shelby stood in the doorway and just listened.

"This is how we tease her." Rachel whispered almost as if she wasn't saying it but another person was saying it to her. Like she was repeating what that person said. "It gonna tickle but soon feel good."

Shelby's brows furrowed. What was Rachel talking about?

"No. Peez Papa. It not feels good. Stop Papa!" Rachel forced her Ken doll's hand between the Barbie's legs.

"No worry Rachie. Dis is how we tease her. It will be all good." Rachel remained playing.

Shelby's breath hitched and her heart dropped into her stomach. Rachel was reenacting something from her past. From where Shelby was standing it sounded very sickening and heartbreaking. The way Rachel was pretending would cause Shelby to cry and she didn't want to scare the girl.

"Rachel?" Shelby softly called out to the girl while stepping into the room.

The little girl dropped her dolls down and turned with teary eyes towards her mother.

Shelby stepped up to the bed and knelt down in front of the little girl. There was an expression of panic and pain on the toddler's face with a hint of something else.

"Rachel? Baby, where did you learn that?" Shelby knew it was a stupid question to ask but she couldn't really think of anything else to say at the moment. She was barely breathing as it was.

Rachel hunched her shoulders and lowered her head towards the ground. Her long hair fell and covered her face like a curtain. Rachel was scared. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the things that happened in her small bedroom at night.

At her old house Rachel did have a bedroom that was close to her fathers. It consisted of a small mattress and dirty diapers. The only time she slept in there was when she wasn't in trouble and so her sleeping in there was rare.

When she did though, every night was a sleepless one. She was afraid of the dark after sleeping in the basement for so long. It wasn't rare for her papa to drunkenly stumble into her room and change her diaper. Rachel would try to unsuccessfully change her own diaper or hide the ones that were out. If she was wet her Papa would spank her and turn her over. Then he would whisper the worst things into Rachel's ears. Those were the times when she was most terrified of her Papa.

"Rachel baby. Its okay we don't have to talk about it now but I wish I could help you." Shelby placed a hand onto the little girl's knee. Shelby could feel the little girl tremble under her touch. She searched the toddler's eyes for anything but only saw pain and hurt and panic.

Rachel looked down at her mother and took in what her Momma was saying. She didn't want to talk anymore and she didn't want to play anymore. Tears filled the little girl's eyes and lowered her head again and let them fall onto her light khaki pants.

Silent sobs shook the girl's tiny shoulders and she wrapped her arms around herself in a bear hug.

"Oh baby." Small needles went through Shelby's heart every time she saw Rachel's shoulders shake. The little girl unsuccessfully tried to stay quiet.

Almost unexpectedly though Rachel threw herself into Shelby's arms and sobbed.

"Can't tell. No wanna get hurt." Rachel managed to chant over and over again as Shelby rocked her and whispered into her ear.

Shelby let the girl cry for a while longer. She didn't want to cause the girl anymore pain but she thought this talk would help Rachel. She took a slow and deep breath and counted to ten. She wanted to keep her own emotions in check before she talked to Rachel.

She sat on the bed with Rachel in her lap back to chest. Shelby leaned against the headboard and sat Rachel in front of her. The little girl looked up at her Momma with questioning and tear- filled eyes.

"Rachel I want to talk to you about the Underwear rule." Shelby began "The underwear rule is very simple. No one should ever touch you on any part of your body that is usually covered by clothes. You should not touch others in that area either. Your body belongs to you. No one else. Rachel there are good and bad secrets and good and bad touches."

Rachel listened attentively.

"What I'm telling you is very important and I want you to always know this. If anyone touches you or have ever touched you in a way that didn't make you feel good inside then you're allowed to say no. Always. No one is allowed to touch your vagina or your chest or anything else that you don't want to touch. Do you hear me?"

The little girl nodded. This was all new information to her.

Shelby knew this was getting into Rachel's head and was going to continue. She wanted to use the proper terms for Rachel's privates. She wasn't going to sugar coat anything for the little girl. These were words that Rachel needed to know in case, god forbid, something like this ever happened again. She wanted Rachel to tell exactly what happened and how it happened. She knew some people wouldn't agree with her but she didn't care. She knew deep down that Rachel needed this assertiveness.

"It's not okay if someone looks at or touches your private part or asks you to look at or touch theirs. Some people like Momma, or Doctors or family may need to touch you to help you. But you can always say No if you truly feel bad inside. Okay?"

"Yes Momma." Rachel whispered.

Shelby wasn't done though. She waited a second for it all to sink into the little girl's head.

"Remember when I told you about good and bad secrets?"

Rachel nodded and sat up a little more.

"A good secret is something like a surprise party. A bad secret is when something makes you feel sad and anxious and uncomfortable. If you ever feel that way Rachel I want you to come to me. Always remember that I or Aunt Mary or Dr. Brown and even Belle will be here for you. We won't be mad that you told us and whoever told you to keep that secret can't hurt you. I will always believe you and right now I hope you believe me. I love you Rachel and I want you to always feel safe okay?"

Rachel mumbled an "Okay" and slid back into her mother's lap. She felt like a weight was moved from her tiny shoulders at what her mother just talked to her about. She just wasn't ready to tell just yet. She knew thought that her Momma was the one to tell.

For they rest of the day Rachel let it sink into her head what her mother told her.

* * *

Later before dinner time Shelby let Rachel watch the OogieLoves on full blast while she talked on the phone to Dr. Brown.

"Yes. I'm glad that you had that talk with Rachel, Shelby. She needs that type of soft firmness in her life to make her comfortable. She hasn't opened up yet but I think she will really soon." Dr. Brown spoke.

"Thank You. It was really hard for me getting the words out. I didn't want my emotions to take over. Rachel hates it when I'm sad. She always thinks it's her fault. I can't stand seeing her like this. Hearing a peice of what a man who called himself her father did to her is just….angering. If I could I would go out and strangle him myself." Shelby replied.

"We all want to and sadly we can't. Rachel is a strong and brave little girl. She will find a way to get through the fear and tell us what's happening. We just have to give her time and keep reassuring her that we're here to help and listen. She is still so young and I hate to think that one day she will just shut down." Dr. Brown input

"I feel exactly what you're saying. I think Rachel is getting frustrated by it too. We've recently started a new thing. Breastfeeding. I mean I haven't started lactating yet. I will be calling my doctor after dinner tonight. But I still let Rachel suckle when she wants." Shelby informed Dr. Brown

"That's a great idea. Sometimes all a baby needs is a little skin to skin contact. With Rachel she's never been cared for and nurtured in that way. Your bond with her will only grow stronger. I applaud you for everything you are doing. I'm happy to be Rachel's doctor and can't wait for our next meeting on Tuesday."

"Thank you. We will both be there. I'm so glad you are willing to help. I'll talk to you Monday to reconfirm everything." Shelby thanked the woman "I have to get back to Rachel. She's found this new kid's show on Netflix and its driving me crazy. "

The two women laughed said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

On the phone was Shelby's primary physician Doctor Rowland.

"Shelby I heard you were contemplating breastfeeding for your little girl. I have to say it's a great idea and I'm willing to help you start as soon as possible."

"Yes I'm willing to do it but first I need to know some more details about it. I mean it has to be more complicated than it seems right?" Shelby sat on the kitchen counter while Rachel ate her meatballs and spaghetti at the table.

"Okay well. Lactation is governed by the pituitary hormones (as opposed to ovarian hormones) which I know you would be concerned about. Therefore any woman can stimulate lactation. You do not necessarily have to come to a doctor or take any special medications to start producing your own breast milk. But first you should understand how induced lactation is possible." Dr. Rowland began

"The body's production of breast milk is triggered by the complex interactions between 3 hormones. Prolactin (the main hormone involved in milk production) is produced in the pituitary gland and not the ovaries. The lactation process is usually successful in women who have been previously pregnant."

"There are a bunch of pros and cons to breastfeeding but we already talked about that and can go into detail when you come to my office. When you induce lactation the hormones are tricking the body into thinking it's pregnant so you will potentially experience pregnancy symptoms."

'Well that sucks' Shelby thought for a minute.

"You can start stimulating breast production by taking a widely known and used hormone called Damperidone, which suppresses the body's production of dopamine. Keep taking the Damperidone and begin physical stimulation. Milk should start to arrive in as little as a few days. Buy a pump for extra help. Stimulate nipples at least 8 times a day (including night time sessions). Purchase a nipple lubricant or balm to keep nipples from getting chaffed or sore. Allow your daughter to suckle. The natural sucking motion is the best way to produce milk, something in you body responds to that."

"Wow it's that simple and complicated at the same time." Shelby commented once the doctor was done.

"Yes. Our appointment next Friday will start you off with the Damperidone and then do everything I tell you. You should be breastfeeding in no time at all." Dr. Rowland confirmed

"Okay thank you so much. I'm looking forward to this so much."

They too said their goodbyes and got back to their families.

* * *

Ahh. Nighttime feedings were going to be the best. It was the time where Shelby could solely focus on Rachel and watch her baby sleep.

Right now Rachel was suckling before bedtime in nothing but a diaper. She'd stripped her own clothes hesitantly and felt natural being in only a diaper.

As Shelby gazed down at the suckling girl she felt all good emotions run through her head. Right now Rachel looked even more like a baby than before. If you just ignored the bright pink cast on the little girls left arm that is.

Shelby decided that she was going to do a breastfeeding. One look at Rachel's chest and her ribs almost poking out and she knew this was what she needed to do. She thought after their little talk today that Rachel would be too confused to even continue. But as soon as they slipped into bed Rachel curled up into Shelby's side, her left leg over her mother's stomach and slipped her hand into Shelby's shirt. She did her signature breast squeeze to indicate to Shelby that this was what she wanted. Shelby understood and she decided to take off her own shirt and not give the little girl any barriers.

The little girl was in her own world as she gazed into her mothers hazel eyes with her own chocolate ones. This feeding was so calming to her. Her mother was also topless and braless and her skin against Rachel's own was incredible. Rachel was taking in her mother's warmth. It was the best thing in the world, this feeling. She felt safe and secure and as she switched to Shelby's right breast she whispered "I love you much Momma."

"I love you so much too big girl." Shelby kissed the little girls fore head and pull her closer to the breast.

Today was a day full of sadness, comfort, grief and happiness but Shelby wasn't complaining one bit. Looking into Rachel's eyes whiles she fed how could she?

Everything was fine for now and all of their worries were erased when they looked into each others eyes. Shelby immediately thought of the song "In My Daughter's eyes" by some singer whose name she could not remember for the life of her right now.

She softly began to hum the song as she and Rachel drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So good, bad or ugly? Yay! Shelby is going to be breastfeeding in the upcoming chapters. I have to be realistic so don't just think wham! Milk. We're getting** **there surely but slowly. So we got a little insight on what abuse happened to Rachel back at her old home. I know some of you have been asking for a little of those hints. Did you like the way Shelby handled the Underwear rule with Rachel? Do you think the little girl understands or is truly confused about it? Review and tell me what you think.**

**-LSAM**


	9. Innocence Is Yours

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I've been sick and my computer has been bugging. I was at a cousin's house and can't concentrate like when I'm at home. So if the chapter isn't good it's my entire fault. I'm at home now and hopefully this chapter will be …okay. I'm still kind of sick. So far spring break sucks but I'll get over it. **

**To Guest – Thank you for reading. I'm glad you like the story. No I haven't talked to any one about the story. No one even knows that I write stories. Everything is from experience and what I research. **

**Is it weird that I'm already thinking of writing a sequel? I have so many thoughts running through my head about it. But here's chapter 9.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 9 Innocence Is Yours

"Is next Friday at 2 fine for you?" Shelby asked. She was on the phone with Susan Pearce and they were setting a date for Rachel and Brittany's play date. Shelby was happy that Rachel would have a kid to play with that was her own age. Sometimes playing with Mommy wasn't always fun. Nobody understood a kid like another kid.

"_Yes, Brittany doesn't have preschool On Fridays. This is her 2__nd__ year of school and she hasn't made many friends. Everyone is nice to her but she knows the difference. She has been so excited to play with Rachel. She's been asking about Rachel for the longest. I think they will play well together." Susan answered. _

"I know. Rachel is still in a very fragile state and I know she is still a little nervous about being around people. She and Brittany will be fine. I think they will both understand each other to a point where we can't. I'm so happy that I met you guys. This is my first child and Rachel has only been home for a full week today. I really have no idea what I'm doing." Shelby explained

"_You're doing fine. From what you told me, Rachel will be fine. There is always something that a mother can't do. In her eyes you are superwoman. She loves you unconditionally and that's all that matters. There is a saying 'It takes a village to raise a child'. Well honey, believe it. Your family will be there for you and if you ever need anything my husband and I will be there for you and Rachel. We have 2 kids so we are a little experienced. Not to mention you are still young. Almost still a baby yourself. Don't worry so much." Susan told her friend. _

"Thank you so much. Rachel hasn't met any of my family yet other than my older sister. I have 3 sisters and a brother plus in law and parents. They are all anxiously waiting to meet Rachel but I just don't know if she's mentally ready yet. I mean on some days she's okay and there are others where she just can't function. I'm going to start the breastfeeding process this Friday. She's already started to suckle and I can't wait to actually produce milk for her. She doesn't really eat meat or anything else only a few foods. Sometimes she changes her mind. Hopefully at her therapy sessions I can figure out ways to help her. I'm so happy to have her home." Shelby peeked into Rachel's room where the little girl was playing tea party with her toys.

"_Introduce her to a few people slowly. Don't want to overwhelm her. Same with Brittany. There are days when she just gets so frustrated with herself. She throws tantrums or gets aggressive with her brother. We've gotten her a special chair that she sits in when she needs time to think. We talk to her and she expresses her feelings. Some days are easier than others. Finding ways to discipline her were hard. I'm a caterer and my husband is a doctor himself. We try different things. Try to include her in everything and she loves it. Just take one day at a time. Just remember Rachel is learning from all of it." _

"Thank You Susan for everything. I know Rachel and Brittany will be the best of friends. I'm glad to have found a friend in you too. I will ask you whenever I need help" Shelby thanked the woman.

They both talked for a little while longer. Finally they hung up when Susan's 8 year old son wanted to have popcorn for lunch. Shelby felt relieved to have become friends with Susan.

Shelby had close friends that she hadn't talked to since she found Rachel. There were missed calls, text and emails from her two best friends Edith and Reign but she just couldn't find the time to return the calls. She knew they were worried and would have to call them back at some point of time. She would have to inform them of everything that has happened in the last few months.

Walking into Rachel's room she sat on the bed. Rachel was currently still playing tea party with her stuffed animals. All that were attending the party were Lucy The dog, Mr. Whiskers the bunny and Boris the koala. Rachel and Shelby had come up with their names last night. Rachel loved the names and tried to play all night. Of course the little girl was sleepy as soon as bed time hit.

Shelby was just observing the little girl. After the talk with Rachel everything was fine. The little girl would play with her toys but was still cautious around her momma.

Shelby didn't know if the girl fully understood the talk anyway. But yesterday after lunch when they were playing Rachel repeated to her dolls what Shelby had told her.

* * *

**Yesterday after Lunch **

Shelby was cleaning up after eating a small lunch with Rachel.

Rachel was sitting at the table playing with her Bratz dolls, Cloe and Yasmin.

She was sitting on her feet to elevate herself even more. She could see over the table already but this helped.

Shelby was just beginning to dry the dishes and was listening to Rachel play. So far Rachel hadn't revealed anything else but Shelby would be listening. Rachel didn't seem to be majorly affected by their conversation the other day.

"Remember Cloe. You no have ta let anybody touch your privates. Momma says so. Your privates are for you and no one else. So if your tummy hurts when something happens and you don't like it you have ta come to me or Momma. Momma always listens when I talk to her. No being a scaredy cats no mores, Okay Cloe," Rachel explained to her doll.

Shelby dried her hands and turned towards Rachel across the kitchen. Rachel was repeating what Shelby said to her. Apparently the little girl did understand her at least more than what she thought. She stepped around the counter and over to the table where Rachel was sitting.

"Right Momma. You said that." Rachel looked up at her mom with big eyes.

"Yes Baby. It's true. Always remember it." Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head and slipped into the seat next to the girl.

Rachel introduced her dolls to her Momma and they played for the remaining time.

* * *

**Present **

Rachel informed all of her toys of the information her mommy told her.

Now playing tea party she still remembered and was happily playing. She was slowly figuring out that she didn't have to be afraid of her mother. Momma reminded her several times that she didn't have to be afraid. Rachel was a see it to believe it person. Her momma wasn't lying though and she believed it.

"Rach, come here sweetie. Its time to get ready. You have a session with Dr. Brown today. You might even get to see Belle." Shelby got her daughter's attention.

"Otay Momma." Rachel jumped out of her chair and set her teacup back at the table. "I be back guys. Don't worry. Me and Momma gotsa go."

Shelby smiled at the way the little girl talked to her animals.

Rachel toddled over to Shelby and climbed onto the bed. The step stool was barely used.

"Momma, you braid my hair now?" Rachel sat between Shelby's legs. She reached across her Momma's leg to grab the comb and brush that Shelby let her have.

"Of course baby girl. I want you to eat a snack before we go though. You didn't eat all of your lunch today." Shelby began to braid the girl's hair into a fish tail.

Rachel simply nodded. It felt really good when her Momma played in her hair. Sometimes it would make her feel sleepy and the most time Momma did it was when it was bed time.

Shelby would run her fingers through the toddler's hair and hum to her as Rachel suckled. Rachel was doing it more often and now wasn't afraid to ask. She would still do her signature breast squeeze and say "Nibbles, Mommy."

Shelby didn't know where the little girl had come up with the word but she was okay with it for now. Rachel knew the proper term for them but maybe nibbles was just easier for her to say.

They were feeding more often and neither were complaining.

The two were ready in no time and headed to Dr. Brown's office at the Oakland Center.

* * *

Once inside the office Dr. Brown wanted to start off slow with Rachel. This was their first official session. When Rachel was actually staying here and had sessions they would usually read a book of Rachel's choice. It relaxed the little girl.

Rachel wanted to read the book 'Very Hungry Caterpillar'

They read it twice and finally Dr. Brown was ready for the talk with Rachel. They all sat in little bean bags that were in a circle. Rachel was in the red bean bag that was in the middle.

"Momma can we buy dis one like it at the store?" Rachel asked as she settled into the beanbag chair even deeper.

"Maybe Tink. We'll see if the store has them." Shelby patted the little girl's knee.

Everyone took off their shoes and jackets.

Dr. Brown just observed the mother and daughter for a moment before she began to get into her question mode. Finally though she began to talk,

"Rachel. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Everything I ask you no one else will know. You only have to tell me and your Mommy. At any time if you feel uncomfortable you say stop and we will stop. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded. The little girl looked up at Shelby and crawled over to her mother's lap.

Shelby picked the little girl up and set her onto her own lap. Rachel snuggled into her mother and looked up to Dr. Brown patiently waiting for the first question.

"Rachel do you like living with your Mommy?" Dr. Brown held her pen over her paper and waited for Rachel to answer.

"Yes."

"What at your Mommy's house do you like? What do you do all day?"

"Uh. I play with toys. I eat and we watch da tv. I like everything." Rachel smiled.

"That's good Rachel. Is there anything that you don't like at your Mommy's house? Is there something that your Mommy does that isn't nice or that you don't like? Don't be afraid" Dr. Brown assured the girl

"No. Mommy always nice. It betta at Momma house." Rachel sat up.

"Better how?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know how to say it was better.

Dr. Brown decided to go deeper and switch over for a bit. She knew the little girl would only be able to answer so much.

"Rachel I want to play dolls with you. I'm going to ask you some questions and you can show me with the dolls. Is that okay with you?" Dr. Brown stood up and grabbed two plain baby dolls from a shelf in the corner of the room.

Rachel watched the doctor with close eyes. She loved playing with dolls. Rachel was also wondering what questions would the doctor ask her exactly .

Dr. Brown sat back into the bean bag chair and handed a doll to Rachel.

"Rachel bad things happened at your old house didn't they?"

Rachel silently nodded.

"How did you feel? Your papa hurt you didn't he? How did he hurt you?"

"I feel scared. Papa so mean. Always hurt Rachie. I say sorry tho." Rachel pouted.

Shelby who had been quiet the whole time pulled Rachel tighter into her arms and kissed the little girl on the top of her head.

"When you said sorry did Papa ever stop? What made him mad?"

"No. He mad all da time. I don't know. I always bad. I wanna be good girl. Don't work."

"Okay Rachel when Papa wasn't mad what did he do? Did Daddy ever try to help?" Dr. Brown examined Rachel's facial expressions. So far the little girl was answering every question how she could.

"I don't see him not mad. Daddy do nothing."

"Okay Rachel for these questions I need you to think really hard. Remember what your Momma told you? About the underwear rule?" Dr. Brown pulled out her recorder and sat it in front of Rachel.

The little girl looked down at the recorder and back up to Dr. Brown. She nodded again.

"Okay Rachel. Has anyone ever done something they were not supposed to? Like in the underwear rule? They are not allowed to see or touch any of your privates?"

"Yes." Rachel whispered and lowered her head.

Dr. Brown met eyes with Shelby and they both nodded. They were going to see how far Rachel would let Dr. Brown go.

"Rachel can you tell me where this happened?"

"Daddy's house. My room." Rachel whispered again.

"Rachel? Can you tell me what happened?"

Rachel shook her head no.

"Well would you mind showing us what happened with the dolls? No one will be mad."

"Papa will be mad. I talk too much."

Shelby rubbed Rachel's arms and said "Honey, Papa can't hurt you anymore. He's gone and he can't get to you. Sometimes talking too much is a good thing."

Rachel thought for a minute. When it seemed like she wasn't opening up Dr. Brown leaned closer. The little girl wasn't saying stop so Brown took this as a yellow light. To proceed but with caution.

"Rachel can you show us the places where Papa touched you on the dolls?" Dr. Brown asked

Rachel squeezed the doll to her and looked up to her Momma for confirmation. Shelby nodded and rubbed Rachel's arms. Rachel took one last look at Dr. Brown and held the doll out. She was kind of confused as to how this was going to work but if it helped her Momma understand then she would do it.

Rachel held the doll in her left arm and used the index finger of her right hand. She slowly pointed to the dolls lips, to the dolls chest and between the dolls legs.

Shelby's breath hitched at the places Rachel pointed on the doll.

"On the lips. What did Papa touch you with?"

Rachel once again pointed to the dolls mouth and between the dolls legs.

Shelby felt a sob coming out of her mouth but kept quiet. They were getting far with the girl and she didn't want to stop or startle her.

"On the chest. What did Papa touch you with?"

Rachel pointed to the dolls lips.

"Like I do Mommy. But not the same feeling." Rachel whispered.

"Papa touched your Vagina? With what Rachel? Remember you can say stop."

Rachel pointed to the dolls lips and between the dolls legs once again.

"I say stop to Papa and don't work." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel when Papa was touching you how did you feel? Did it hurt when papa touched you?"

Rachel put her head down and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I feel sad. Sometime would tickle. It not feels good at all. Said it would feel good. I no like it!" Rachel began to get upset.

Shelby was beginning to get upset, herself. Everything she feared had happened to her baby did. She could never hate a person but she hated Leroy and Hiram Berry with a passion. She just wanted to take all of Rachel's hurt away. The pain the little girl was feeling. The shame and the hurt. Rachel was only 3 years old and she trusted these people for everything. This is what they gave her. A 3 year old didn't deserve to go through anything like this. No one deserved to go through it.

"Rachel when papa was touching you where was Daddy? Did you ever try to tell him?"

Dr. Brown wanted to wrap this up for the day before the girl broke.

"No! No more. Momma no more! Stop! I wanna stop." Rachel screamed and turned into her mothers arms and buried her face into Shelby's chest.

Dr. Brown sat back as tears began to well in her own eyes. Shelby held the toddler tighter as she cried. Shelby let the tears from her own eyes fall onto Rachel's head. The toddler's entire body shook with sobs. She was still half screaming but it was muffled because of the position she was in.

Dr. Brown stepped out and let Shelby comfort Rachel.

Mother and daughter held onto each other as they both cried.

* * *

After the crying Rachel fell asleep and Shelby stepped out into the office lobby.

She'd already wiped away her tears away. She was carrying the sleeping Rachel into her arms.

She spotted Dr. Brown and Nurse Belle a few feet away.

"Hi Shelby, how have you been?" Belle laid a hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"I'm fine. We're fine. I just think that maybe we pushed Rachel a little too hard." Shelby turned towards Dr. Brown

"Don't regret it. This either helped her or pushed her. We won't know until the next meeting or until she wakes up. She is mentally and physically exhausted. Let her sleep and then talk with her about everything. If she doesn't want to talk that's fine. Just go about your schedule and when she's ready she'll open up to you." Dr. Brown explained.

"Thank You. I will do that." Shelby turned back towards Belle. "Belle I was wondering that maybe you could stop by some time to play with Rachel. She really hit it off with you and I know she misses you."

"Of course anytime. I'll call you to confirm a day. Maybe we could take Rachel to the park." Belle smiled softly. "I miss her too. She is the sweetest little girl ever."

"Thank You both. I have to get her home. Hopefully when she wakes she won't be too afraid."

The women said their goodbyes and separated.

When they got home Rachel awoke twice screaming and crying. She clung to Shelby and sobbed the whole time. During dinner time Rachel refused to eat or drink.

* * *

**Dinner**

"No!" She screamed and began to throw the food across the room.

"No! No! No!"

Rachel jumped out of her chair and began to go around the kitchen. She was like a tornado as she knocked down anything that was in her path. Chairs, dishes and towels were every where. Rachel finally stopped when she got in front of Shelby.

Shelby crouched down in front of the little girl. "Rachel you have to eat sometime."

Rachel ran into her mother's arms but instead of hugging her Rachel began to punch, hit and kick.

"No Papa! No Momma! No Daddy! Nobody loves Rachie!" The little girl began to hit every part of her mother that she could reach.

Shelby let the girl release any anger that she had.

After a few minutes of receiving the blows from her daughter Shelby pulled the little girl into her arms. Rachel attempted to fight her mother but Shelby was just too strong.

After a few last attempts to get out of her mother's grasp Rachel's body went limp as she cried.

Shelby stood up with Rachel in her arms and walked into Rachel's room.

She sat on rocking chair and held Rachel tight to her body. The little girl began to quiet down and all that was left were whimpers.

Rachel unbuttoned her mother's top. Shelby got the hint of what Rachel wanted to do and moved her left bra cup out of the way.

Rachel had some difficulty latching onto the breast seeing as she was still hiccupping. Shelby softly cupped her breast and brushed the nipple against Rachel's lips. The little girl had her eyes closed and was very tensed up. Feeling the nipple against her lips Rachel slowly latched on and began to suckle.

"I love you so much Rachel. So much. Don't ever doubt that." Shelby kissed the little girls forehead. Rachel continued to suckle and left her eyes closed but she relaxed a little.

Shelby began to sing …

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Shelby sang the song until her and Rachel fell asleep inside of the chair. The only thing that was heard were Rachel's silent hiccups and Shelby's light snoring.

Today had been an exhausting day. It seemed like their session had only set Rachel back and scared her half to death. Shelby wasn't going to give up though. After today they got insight into what Hiram did to Rachel. Shelby would be damned if Hiram wouldn't go to jail after all of this. Soon though she just might pay Leroy Berry a visit.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm home now. Some crazy stuff happened recently and it has just made me feel some type of way. I feel horrible. I'm at the point where I just want to isolate myself from any and all social media. It's also made me not want to continue this story anymore or at least take a break for a while. I'm sorry…I'll be thinking really hard in the next few days. Plus my computer is really messing up. **

**Don't worry I could never fully give up on something. Review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Good, Bad or Ugly. I'm even thinking of writing an OUAT fanfic that has been in the works for like 2 years. Let me know how you feel. **

**-LSAM**


	10. Me and U

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: In the last few hours I have been thinking really hard. This story has been the only thing that has kept me sane and happy. I love these characters and I love the way you all respond to something that I've finally put my all into. My whole life I have been bullied for being different. I always felt bad and this site changed that.**

**I feel as though I owe all of you an explanation as to what happened. Somehow a person that was reading this story's friend got my personal kik messenger name. If you have ever seen (saw?) Frozen I would describe this person as a stalkerish Hans. He was saying all sorts of creepy stalker things. I deleted and blocked him and even got new info. I posted last night's chapter and everything was fine. **

**I woke up this morning only to find a review from this person. My question was how did they even know about the story? This subliminal review scared me half to death. Some time later I put the pieces together and I figured out that this was in fact some sort of sick issue. It was more serious than it sounds. I let him win. **

**But then all of you reviewed and pmed and it made me realize that I am a fighter and this is my story. I couldn't just leave you all hanging like that. The amount of love and support people have for me and this story is amazing. The issue has been resolved and I'm moving on. **

**There are a lot more chapters to come and I'm nowhere near finished with this story. Sorry for alarming everyone like that and now that everyone knows my true age I hope it doesn't deter you from reading. **

**No one could ever offend me with their reviews. Like my parents always say "An opinion is like an asshole and everybody has one." I love every single review, good or bad. I hope throughout all of my stories that you all will be there. Maybe even one day I'll write my own original novel or even tv show and you all will remember my writing. **

**Thanks to a guest reviewer who said this story needs help grammar wise. Oh gosh do you know how many times I have said the same thing? Even though I love English/Language Arts there's only so much I know. If you have any tips feel free to tell them to me. **

**Thank you all and without further ado (?) I give you the official chapter 10. (I've always wanted to say that). **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 10 Me and U

"Nibbles, Momma." Were the only words Rachel muttered after almost 12 hours. The toddler had a restless night and this morning didn't seem to be any better.

She was currently clinging to Shelby's side as they lounged in Shelby's giant bed.

The little girl wasn't letting Shelby out of her sight. Even when the mother went to use the bathroom Rachel was right behind her.

The little girl was feeling like her Momma was angry at her. When she told Dr. Brown all of those things she thought it would help them to understand her better. She barely understood them herself but she thought maybe they would be able to help her. Now Rachel was regretting ever saying anything. Every time Momma looked at her there was a pained expression on her face or these sad eyes that Rachel had seen before at the doctors. Rachel was beginning to think her Momma would send her back. So now if she was a good and quiet little girl her Momma wouldn't have to send her back.

Shelby sure didn't think she was giving off that vibe to her 3 year old. All of this seemed like it sent Rachel two steps back even though they got ahead with her. She was wondering why when Dr. Brown asked Rachel about Leroy did the little girl start to shut down. Was Shelby wrong in thinking that Leroy was at least semi innocent in all of this? Leroy was Rachel's biological father for goodness' sake. There were so many unanswered questions that needed to be answered.

When Shelby looked at her little girl the amount of emotions for the little girl was kind of overwhelming. But Shelby thought about it she wouldn't have it any other way.

So when Rachel shyly asked for 'Nibbles' Shelby didn't deny her.

Shelby slipped her own shirt and bra off. She scooped Rachel into her arms and sat up against the headboard. She tried to pretend that she didn't notice when the little girl flinched. The little girl immediately latched on and began to suckle.

Shelby had to admit after only a few days of Rachel suckling that she felt a difference. She couldn't really explain it but she just felt different. Friday though she would have to talk to her doctor about all of this.

She looked down into Rachel's chocolate eyes and felt love and warmth spread through her body. She only hoped that Rachel felt the same. There was silence in the room that Shelby was hoping to fill.

"Tink I want to tell you about a time when me and your Aunt Mary were little and she stood up for me." Shelby didn't really know what she was saying but she knew Rachel was listening.

"I was 5 years old and your Aunt Mary was 11. There was a playground right across the street from our house. My momma would let us go and play while she would momentarily check on us from the front window. Mary was playing with some of the older kids, who were also her friends, on the swings. I was playing on the monkey bars. At that age I could finally make it across by myself." Shelby smiled and looked down at Rachel. The little girl was suckling and watching her mother with attentive eyes.

"I was in the middle of the monkey bars and I noticed that at the end was a big kid, One of Mary's old friends. I only thought that maybe she was waiting for me to move out of the way. When I got to the end I tried to go around her but she just stood in my way. I didn't understand why she was still in my way. I said 'Excuse Me'. She called me some mean nasty names and said 'You're such a baby. No wonder you were adopted. Mary said so herself'. I knew that Mary would never say such a thing. I was never adopted either. I tried to walk around her and then all of a sudden I was flying off the playscape."

Rachel raises her brows at her mothers' words.

"I was crying and I scraped both elbows. Mary ran over to me and she attended to my wounds by kissing each one. She asked me who had done this and I cried out 'Lizzie Wilson'. There was this look that crossed over Mary's face. She got up and marched over to Lizzie who tried to pretend that she was innocent. Mary beat Lizzie's a-"

Only when she felt Rachel shift did Shelby realize what she was going to say.

"Mary beat Lizzie's butt. Lizzie ran the whole way home with a broken nose. Your PawPaw raised fighters Rachel. I want you to be a fighter too. You already are. But always remember violence is never the answer." Shelby said as Rachel released the breast from her mouth.

Rachel sat up. She furrowed her brows and looked at her mother very seriously. Shelby looked at the little girl curiously, wondering what Rachel was going to say.

"Momma…we get yogurt now?" Rachel asked

Shelby let out a breath and laughed.

"Yes Tink we can go grocery shopping today." Shelby helped the little girl from the bed.

"Yay! Goccey Shoppin!" Rachel cheered. All of her sadness from yesterday was gone.

Shelby laughed again. Now they both had to get ready for Rachel's first grocery shopping trip.

As they walked into Rachel's room the little girl asked one last question

"Momma, what's da monkey bars?"

* * *

Pulling into the Imperial Grocery Store parking lot was like Wonderland for Rachel.

All of the cars and people, this was all so new to the toddler.

Shelby grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She opened the door to unbuckle an amazed 3 year old.

"Momma where we at?" Rachel let herself be hoisted out of the car.

"The grocery store Tink." Shelby stood Rachel up against the truck. "Don't be afraid. If you feel scared just hold onto me."

Rachel held onto her mother's hand as they made their way across the parking lot and into Imperial.

The grocery store was loud and bright and crowded. Shelby was thinking since it was early and a Tuesday that it wouldn't be so crowded. She didn't want Rachel to be afraid because of all the people. There was still Rachel's fear of men to be dealt with and Shelby didn't know how the little girl would react.

So far the little girl was holding onto her Mother's hand tightly and just observing everything as they walked. Rachel was secretly shaking on the inside. She'd never been to a grocery story before or anywhere with a lot of people for that matter. It had been almost a month since the little girl had been this close to any men. They were all walking past her and Rachel couldn't help but flinch any time she spotted a man that looked even remotely like her Papa.

"Daddy!" A little boy yelled as he ran past Rachel and Shelby into his father's arms. The little boy was showing his father a toy he found in the toy aisle. This confused Rachel and she held onto Shelby's pants leg. Daddies were supposed to be mean.

Shelby noticed Rachel's flinch and scooped the girl up into her arms. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and buried her head into her mother's neck. She whimpered when Shelby began to hum and rub her back.

Shelby felt like it was déjà vu even though they were in a different place. The mother made her way over to the shopping cart section of the grocery store. Pulling one from the row, she set her purse inside the seat section and next placed Rachel inside of the cart.

The little girl was to busy looking past her mother though. In a few aisles down there was someone watching them. It unsettled Rachel and it was making her tummy hurt. Her attention went back to her mommy though when she was placed inside the cart.

Once inside the seat the two were rolling. Shelby decided to go to the fruit and vegetable, Aisle 3.

All around were fruits and vegetables of different sorts. Rachel was fascinated by all of the different colors of these foods.

Shelby picked up a few fruits that she liked of her own and set them into bags and then inside the cart. She picked up a few that she knew Rachel would need and then turned towards the girl.

"Do you see anything you want Tink?"

Rachel silently nodded. Shelby scooped her out of the cart and set the little girl on her feet. "Go Ahead Baby Girl. You can get anything you like."

Rachel slowly looked around the aisle. She spotted the yellow bananas and scrunched her nose. Shelby noticed Rachel's facial expression and smirked. The little girl truly hated bananas. Rachel spotted the grapes next and she slowly walked over to them.

Turning around to make sure her Momma was following she pointed towards the grapes.

"Grapes, Momma."

Shelby grabbed a bag of green grapes and a bag of purple grapes. "Which ones, green or purple?"

"Uh….green and purple." Rachel chose.

Shelby laughed. "Okay it's settled. We get both." Shelby set the two bags into the cart and followed Rachel to the next fruit she wanted.

The little girl picked out a bunch of assorted fruits like Apples, Oranges, Apricots, Grapefruits and peaches. Next were the vegetables.

Shelby again picked out some that she liked and waited for Rachel to pick her own.

Rachel walked over to some orange things and picked them up.

"Momma whats dis?"

"Those are carrots Rachel. Taste very good and are very healthy." Shelby took the carrots from Rachel and set them in the cart.

"Can we have all dese for dinner?" Rachel asked as she picked out some Brussels sprouts. She loved Brussels sprouts. They tasted like baby cabbage and her Momma made those the other night.

"Yes. Now Rachel we need more vegetables so I want you to grab everything that I tell you okay?" Shelby stood behind the little girl.

Shelby figured that she could help Rachel learn the colors and the names of the fruit right now. The little girl should've started preschool this upcoming fall but they would have to see. Preschool starts at the age of 3 and you go for 2 years and when you are five you start kindergarten. Since Rachel's birthday was kind of late in the year Shelby didn't know if a school would let her come or if she would have to go next year. It didn't hurt for Rachel to learn now. Shelby is an English teacher after all.

It was like a treasure hunt for Rachel and the little girl was having so much fun.

She'd already retrieved a whole list of foods. Avocados, Bell Peppers (she was fascinated by the shape of these vegetables), celery, cauliflower and a bunch of other vegetables.

They'd gone through 4 other aisles and grabbed every other healthy food. Now was the time for the yogurts and everything else the little girl would want.

Shelby grabbed 2 jugs of 2% milk and some cheese.

"Rachel here is the yogurt. Get any one that looks good okay?"

There were shelves on top of shelves with yogurt and Rachel didn't know which to choose from. Rachel saw some that she liked but there was nothing that really caught her eye. But then she recognized a few yogurts that she'd seen on TV.

The one with the white rabbit was the one that Rachel was searching for though. And there it was on the second shelf. Rachel wanted to get to the yogurt but she didn't know how. The grocery store had some kind of open freezer thing under the shelves with other foods in them.

Rachel looked to her momma for help.

Shelby knew what the little girl was asking and picked her up. Rachel giggled; her mother's hands on her sides were tickling her. With her good arm Rachel grabbed the six-pack of yogurt and threw it into the cart.

Shelby set her back onto her feet. The little girl began to run off, she was ready to get more stuff. "Mon Momma! Time for cookies!" Rachel yelled

A few onlookers laughed at the little girls antics.

An old lady stopped Shelby when she reached the little girl. The lady pulled out a dollar from her wallet and handed it to Rachel.

"You keep being a cute little girl. Always listen to your Momma." The old lady said and walked away "She's beautiful miss."

Shelby thanked the woman. She knelt down in front of Rachel.

"Look Momma. I gotta dollah." Rachel showed her mother the money. "Now we can buy da squishy chair!" Rachel smiled.

"Sweetie that's good." Shelby took the dollar and slipped it into Rachel's pocket so the little girl wouldn't lose it. "And you are going to need a lot more dollars than that Tink." Shelby knew she would need to have the stranger talk with Rachel soon.

"How many dollahs Momma?" Rachel pouted "five?"

Shelby smiled again "I'm afraid not but I'll take you to the store soon and you'll find out and stop pouting."

Rachel stopped pouting and muttered and okay.

"Besides Tink. We have to get cookies."

Rachel immediately perked up as she remembered what they were going to get.

She pulled her mother down the aisle and the cart was forgotten momentarily.

Almost an hour later the mother and daughter had a shopping cart full of food.

Most were what Rachel would need to gain weight and stay healthy.

Once in the checkout line Rachel had become quiet again. This person was watching her again.

Shelby noticed and tried to get the little girls attention.

"Baby, hey what's wrong?" Shelby looked to what Rachel was looking at.

As she saw was the candy aisle.

"Nothing Momma." Rachel muttered.

Shelby was trying to figure out what had happened between now and when she and Rachel were choosing cases of water. She decided not to worry too much since it was their turn in line.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing." The cashier gushed.

"I not cute. I ugly. You can't say dat." Rachel told the cashier.

"Okay?" The cashier looked to Shelby with questioning eyes.

"I mistakenly let her watch Toddlers and Tiaras last night. Darn that honey boo boo." Shelby lied.

The cashier just awkwardly smiled and finished ringing up everything.

The total came up to $400.12 but Shelby wasn't stressing it. Her paycheck more than just covered all of her expenses and they would now also cover Rachel's. As long as this made her baby girl happy she would do it.

* * *

After everything and everyone was in the car Shelby began to drive. She would glance into the backseat at Rachel. The little girl was quietly watching the scenes go by.

The golden arches came into view and Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Go dare Momma!" Rachel wiggled in her seat as she pointed towards the famous restaurant.

"McDonald's? That's where you want to go?" Shelby asked as she turned into the parking lot.

"Yea!" Rachel replied.

They rode past this place with the yellow lights a lot. She always wondered what was in there. Now was the perfect time in her little mind.

Shelby took a second to think about the groceries. She decided nothing would be too bad if they left in less than thirty minutes. She got Rachel out of the car and the two made their way inside.

The look on Rachel's face when they walked into the grocery store was nothing compared to the little girl's face right now.

"Momma I want a toy." Rachel whispered up at her mother. She was scared that if she spoke too loud that she would be in trouble. She didn't know how she was supposed to act in this establishment. When she would go somewhere like this with her fathers they would tell her how to act first.

"Why are you whispering? And okay." Shelby picked the little girl up and carried her to the front counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds. How may I help you today?" A bright and young worker smiled at the pair.

"Yes I would like new fresh salad. For my daughter I would like a happy meal with apple dippers and chocolate milk." Shelby ordered for the two. She didn't know how healthy all of this would be for Rachel but decided to indulge the girl just once. "Plus two small vanilla ice creams in a cup."

Vanilla was easier to wash if Rachel made a mess on her clothes.

"Will that be all ma'am?"

Shelby cringed at the word ma'am. She was only 24 and hardly a ma'am.

"Yes."

"Okay total is $10.23 and your name is?"

"Shelby. And where is your bathroom." Shelby paid. Rachel had whispered in her ear that she was wet and needed a diaper change.

The worker pointed towards the bathroom and informed Shelby the food would be done shortly.

Shelby smiled and carried the little girl into the 2 stall bathroom.

She laid the girl out onto the changing table station. She proceeded to change Rachel's diaper.

A woman came out of one of the stalls. She glanced at Shelby and Rachel and then went to wash her hands. As she washed she kept glancing back at the two.

"Don't you think she's a little too big and old to be in diapers? A little too much coddling in my opinion." The woman dried her hands.

Shelby looked up at the woman. "Well that's too bad I didn't ask for your opinion. And that's a little too much spray tan for a woman so old don't you think? I mean it is winter. But that's just my opinion." Shelby scooped Rachel up and walked out of the bathroom.

The woman's jaw was on the floor.

Their food was ready and the mother and daughter were currently sitting inside of the Playscape area. Rachel was eating her nuggets and watching the other kids play.

"Rachel have you ever had any ice cream?" Shelby asked wiping her hands. She was done with her salad and eating her own ice cream.

"No Momma. I not ever had Ice cream." Rachel looked at the food in question.

"Well taste. You are all done with the food so here is your desert." Shelby pushed the cup gently in front of the little girl.

Rachel used her spoon and scooped some of the ice cream into her mouth.

The little girl gasped and began to scoop more into her mouth. This was delicious.

"Easy there, tiger. It's not going anywhere." Shelby told Rachel. "Is it any good?"

"Its lotta good Momma." Rachel smiled and scooped more ice cream into her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye the little girl could see someone sitting by themselves.

It was the person from the grocery store.

"Momma we go home now?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to be at McDonalds anymore.

"I thought you wanted to play?" Shelby asked

Rachel just shook her head and stood up.

"Okay. Lets clean up here and then we can go home." Shelby began to gather up their trash.

Rachel grabbed a few things to throw into the garbage and made her way to the trash can in the corner. The little girl easily threw the trash away and turned around.

Her heart almost fell out of her chest at who was standing in front of her. She was frozen in fear. The person made a shushing motion at Rachel and evilly smiled.

Shelby gathered all the trash and went to the trash can. Where was Rachel?

She began to panic as she threw the trash away and looked around the playscape.

"Rachel!" She yelled but there was no reply from the little girl.

She looked everywhere.

Grabbing her purse and Rachel's coat from the table she went back into the eating part of the restaurant.

"Rachel!? Has anyone seen my daughter Rachel?" Shelby yelled out.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll help you find her ma'am." A man nearby volunteered." What does she look like?"

"Um she's 3 years old. Long brown hair, that's in pigtails today. She has on a purple sweater and blue jeans with black ugg boots. She doesn't have on a coat. She has brown eyes. And um a pink cast on her left arm." Shelby described the little girl.

Everyone began to search around the McDonalds for the missing 3 year old.

Shelby walked past the spray tan woman and her friends.

"The little girl probably needed some air. God knows how uncomfortable those diapers are." The woman muttered to one of her friends.

Shelby stopped in her tracks. This was not the time to beat up a 40 year old tan wanna be. She had to find her daughter and fast.

"Miss! She's here. Come quick." A teen boy yelled from one of the doors. He instructed Shelby to follow him.

The two ran into the back of the McDonalds where the dumpster was.

There between a crowd of people was a shaken and crying Rachel.

Shelby dropped to her knees in the snow and pulled Rachel into her arms.

The little girl sobbed into her mother.

Shelby stood the girl up and checked her over for injuries. "Baby what happened? Are you okay?"

Rachel simply shook her head and curled back into Shelby

Someone yelled that the police where on their way. Shelby didn't care though. She needed to get her baby home. She would call Harmon later but for now she needed to get Rachel out of there. She ran to her car and placed Rachel in her seat and drove off.

* * *

Once home Shelby carried Rachel into the apartment while the doormen from downstairs carried in the groceries. She placed away whatever needed to be frozen or refrigerated but left everything else in the kitchen still in bags.

She sent Mary and Harmon long texts about what happened.

For now she would give Rachel a bath and then the two would talk and then sleep.

The two were in the bath in no time and Rachel didn't even fight her mother.

Shelby sat inside the warm bath water with Rachel in her lap. The little girl was silent as her mother washed her hair.

"Baby, I know you were sad and scared. Mommy's so sorry that this happened." Shelby rubbed the shampoo into the girl's hair. Rachel hadn't made a sound since they started their bath. "I hope that you will be able to tell me what happened. Can you do that?"

Rachel simply shook her head and buried her face in her mother's neck. The little girl was all out of tears. She just sat mutely in her mother's arm as Shelby bathed the two of them. This was seriously breaking Shelby's heart. She didn't know how to fix this. If she had only kept her eyes on the three year old this wouldn't have happened. She turned away for one second and she guessed that's all it took. All it took for this person to take her daughter and scare them both half to death.

She was thinking this sort of joke and she wanted to know why. Her baby girl was breaking right in front of her and she didn't even know how to help her.

Getting out of the bath Rachel's whole mood changed.

Shelby tried to help the little girl get dressed but Rachel had simply yelled at her mother.

"I gots it. I a big girl. I do it by myself."

Shelby felt her heart drop into her stomach at Rachel's words.

It was now bed time and Shelby was standing in the doorway of Rachel's bedroom.

"Rach its time for bed. Come on." Shelby held out her hand for Rachel to take.

Instead the little girl climbed into her own bed and turned over.

"Rachie has to sleep in her own bed. I a big girl. Nobody to help me. I have to be a big girl or else…" Rachel simply said. "Please Go Away."

Shelby let out a small sob. Why was Rachel turning her away? All of the other times the toddler had been afraid or had a setback, she would want to cuddle into Shelby.

"Please tell me what's wrong baby. Do you want Nibbles? Would that help?" Shelby moved over to sit on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"No. No more nibbles. I a big girl. Now go way!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby broke out in sobs as she left the room.

She closed the door and slid down against it. She would never leave Rachel fully alone.

Right now the only thing she knew to do was cry. Shelby pulled her phone out of her robe pocket and dialed the only number that came to mind now.

"Mom? It's Shelby" The young mother sobbed into the phone.

Rachel was in her room crying her eyes out. Her whole body and mind was screaming to run to her mother and jump into her arms. All she wanted was to be comforted by her momma but she couldn't. She'd been told to be a big girl which meant no more being Momma's baby girl. God she hated this but she had to otherwise her and Momma would get hurt. She didn't want her momma to be hurt. She hated seeing her momma hurt but she had to do what he said. Or else bad things would happen.

Rachel cried for hours and fell asleep to her mother's heartbroken voice outside of the door. She fell into a deep but restless sleep. She couldn't run away from this even in her dreams. No one could keep help her now.

**A/n: So good, bad or ugly? God you guys don't know how good it felt to write these characters. I really do enjoy writing this story. So did I do Rachel's first McDonald's and grocery store visit justice? Who do you think the person that took Rachel is? Review and let me know what you think. Thank you all for everything. I'm truly grateful for all of you. When I win my first academy award I will personally thank each and every one of you…**

**-LSAM**


	11. A Mother's Love

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: OMG! Who watched OUAT Sunday? I didn't but I watched the little clips on IG. The feels I had seeing Regina and Robin Hood.**

**Ok I need your help. I'm looking for a Shelby/Rachel story with a baby Beth. **

**In it Rachel convinces Shelby to get a pool built in the backyard. Rachel gets a spanking one day because Shelby warned her about leaving the pool gate open in case Beth somehow got out of the house. Shelby also catches Rachel and Jesse in the pool one night. That's all I can remember but I don't remember the name of the story oh and Shelby was good friends with Judy Fabray. So please help me find it if you recognize these details. **

**Sorry if takes so long to update. We don't have Wi-Fi at my house. I use my phones hotspot and an ancient laptop. I wish I could get a new one but that's probably not going to be for a while. **

**I think you guys are going to be really surprised by who took Rachel or not. Even I am surprised that I came up with it. **

**But anyway here's chapter 11. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Mother's love

'Ding, ding' The Iphone rang, signaling that it was dying, in Shelby's hand.

Shelby shot up and her hand immediately went to her neck. It was from sleeping in the same upright position all night. She stood up and looked inside of Rachel's room. The toddler was still sleeping.

It was still breaking Shelby's heart at seeing her little girl push away from her. Shelby was just starting to get the hang of motherhood and she now felt like she failed Rachel once again. She wanted to know what this person said to her little girl. Why they had taken her little girl. She wanted to know what was going through Rachel's head at the time. But most of all what was going through the little girls head right now?

Shelby walked across the hall into her room and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath.

'Ding, ding' the phone rang again.

Shelby looked down at the phone and sighed.

Reaching over and behind the night stand, she connected the phone to the charger.

Last night was one of the hardest nights for Shelby. Ever since Rachel came home the little girl would sleep cuddled up into Shelby. There was not one night that Shelby even thought of making the little girl sleep in her own room, at least not yet anyway.

Shelby knows there would be a time where she would need for Rachel to be comfortable enough to sleep in her own room, but she didn't think it would be this soon.

She took a moment to think over everything that happened yesterday and to replay the whole day in her head and see if she missed anything.

Nothing came to mind.

But when her mind went back to the grocery store, she remembered Rachel nervously sitting in the cart and staring at something.

Shelby knew something had obviously caught the little girl's attention and she thought maybe the little girl was being cautious and watching any person that walked past them.

Maybe Rachel attempted kidnapper was at the grocery store. Was he following them the whole day? Only letting Rachel see him for some reason? Who would taunt a 3 year old in that way? The only people that she knew personally that would do this were Hiram and Leroy. But Leroy was currently in a Lima Police Station jail and Hiram was god knows where. Was someone helping them?

Shelby would have to go over all of this with Harmon.

She made her way back into the hallway. Her intent was to go into Rachel's room and wake the little girl up but she was stopped by small whimpers and cries coming from another room in the apartment. The cries seemed far away.

Shelby followed the noises.

Turning to the right she stepped into the hallway that led to the other hallways and the living room. There were lots of ways to get around the house and the living room had 3 exits/entrances. Currently she was facing the door of the living room closest to her and Rachel's room.

If she turned left now and walked down a little she would be in the main hallway that, if you turned left you would lead to the kitchen, dining room and her office plus the front door. If you turned right you would be going in the direction of the 3rd bedroom, 2nd bathroom and laundry room and an entrance to the living room.

That's what she meant by her bedroom and the other bedrooms were on the other sides of the apartment. All that was in the hallway of her bedroom was her room, the bathroom that was also her en suite, Rachel's bedroom and the linen/storage room. It was a huge apartment which made it hard for Shelby to find where the cries were coming from. She knew they were Rachel's and she knew she needed to get to her daughter fast.

Everything in the house was baby proofed but Shelby knew toddlers were creative and would find ways to get into trouble.

She heard the cries and sniffling get louder. Deciding the noise was coming from the 3rd bedroom hallway, Shelby walked through the living room.

She heard water running and panic. What in the world could the little girl be doing?

She opened the bathroom door and found nothing.

The next option was the Laundry room and Shelby was sure she warned Rachel about going in here. Shelby stood next to the door and listened. It sounded as though Rachel was trying to keep quiet.

Shelby took the handle in her hand and quickly opened the door.

Several emotions ran through her body at what she was seeing. Confusion, Anger, and Heartache were some to name.

Right in front of her, Rachel was sitting on top of the dryer and the washing machine was open with the water running. **(A/N: Yes Shelby has a top open washing machine. Those are the only ones I am familiar with. That is all.) **

The little girl was sniffling and trying to put her bed sheets and something else into the running washing machine. The little girl had watched her mother do the laundry multiple times. It didn't seem very hard all you had to do was turn a few knobs and pull plus pour some of the detergent in and you were set. It was that easy in Rachel's head. She didn't know what any of those knobs said but she didn't really care. She had to be a big girl and clean her sheets on her own.

"Rachel what are you doing in here?" Shelby stepped closer to the little girl.

That's when Shelby's nose was hit with the strong odor of urine. Shelby looked up at Rachel and noticed the girl was wearing different pajamas than last night. She realized that when Rachel pushed her away last night that she wasn't able to put the diaper on the girl. Rachel must have had an accident and came in here to wash her clothes and sheets before Shelby saw. Shelby was thinking now would be a good time to start potty training the little girl. She'd go over it in a few days.

The little girl let out a quiet sob and continued to put her clothes in the machine.

Shelby picked up the bottle of washing detergent and weighed it. Last night it was a full bottle and now it was empty. Rachel must have poured the whole thing into the machine.

"Oh Rachel baby." Shelby cooed. She laid a finger under the 3 years old chin and softly forced the little girl to look up at her. With her other hand she turned the washing machine off. "Baby why didn't you come get me?"

Rachel whimpered "I have to be a big girl Momma. You can't help me no mores. You get hurt Momma. He said so."

Shelby quickly scoops the girl up. She ignores the fact that the little girl will need a bath and a diaper.

"Rachel you aren't a big girl yet. You are my baby and I need for you to ask me for help for stuff like this. I'm your mommy and I want to help you. I don't care what that man said." Shelby brushed the little girl's hair out of her face to see Rachel's brown eyes.

Tears slipped out of the toddler's eyes and onto her cheeks. "No Momma! I get down. Can walk by myself." She tried to wriggle out of Shelby's arms.

Shelby just held on tighter to the little girl.

She stepped out of the laundry room and turned off the light. She held Rachel in her arms as she made her way back to her en suite bathroom.

"Momma." Rachel whined.

"It's okay Rachel. You need a bath and I'm going to give you one. Then we can talk." Shelby gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead and set her on her feet as she started the bath water.

Rachel began to shake her head furiously and back away.

Shelby crouched down and attempted to grab the girl's hand. Rachel snatched it away so quickly that it caused her to trip over the rug and fall over. She hit her elbow on the end of the bathtub, hard. The little girl sat on her bottom clutching her elbow.

"No baths Momma. No he gonna hurt me." Rachel cried.

Shelby quickly got down onto her knees and pulled the little girl in her arms. For a minute Shelby pictured herself back when she was 5, clutching her own elbows, she knew Rachel looked like her when she was that age but right now the little girl was a sad spitting image of the little girl she once was.

"Momma. Hurts." Rachel cried. She was ignoring everything the man had told her and showed her mother her injured elbow.

Shelby examined the girls elbow in question. There was a bruise quickly forming and Shelby knew it would be tender for a while. Shelby lightly touched it and Rachel reaction was a low hiss.

"No don't touch. Hurts." Rachel whimpered.

"I know baby. But what's wrong? You usually okay during baths." Shelby carried the little girl into the kitchen. She was slightly reveling in the fact that Rachel was letting her comfort her.

"Can't say. No bath momma." Rachel whispered.

"Not now but you have to take one soon Rachel other wise you are going to be a very stinky little girl and we don't want that do we?" Shelby set the little girl onto the counter top.

Rachel watched as her mother went into the freezer and got out an ice pack.

The mother held it to Rachel's elbow. The little girl hissed again but she could feel the pain slightly going away.

"Rachel I want you talk to me today. I know you don't want to but the only way to help you and keep you safe is if you tell me what happened." Shelby was eye to eye with the little girl. Rachel lowered her head and didn't say a word.

Shelby thought for a second. What was a way for the little girl to feel safe? She knew that Rachel wanted to tell her what happened but she was still scared. An idea popped into her head. She scooped the little girl back into her arms. She still held the ice pack to the little girl's elbow. Rachel laid her head on her mother's shoulder and wondered where her Momma was taking her.

Shelby walked into her room and straight into the walk in closet. She remembered Belle saying that they would always find Rachel inside of the janitor's closet after a nightmare.

Shelby was thinking that maybe closets were a hiding place for Rachel. A sense of safety was what the girl needed and wanted.

Shelby set Rachel onto her feet. She closed the closet door and kneeled in front of the little girl.

"Okay Rachel. I want to talk to you."

Rachel nodded and held the ice pack to her elbow now.

"I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. I love you so much and nothing can ever change that." Shelby looked into the little girl's chocolate eyes as she spoke. "Nothing that you do or nothing that anyone else does that can change that. I love you Rachel and I always will. I love you more than you will ever know Rachel."

Rachel looked back into her mother's eyes and took in what her mother was saying. A warm feeling went through her body. Gazing into Shelby's eyes she knew the woman wasn't lying. Everyone always lied to the little girl, but Shelby, her Momma, was not one of those people.

"I know yesterday you felt scared and alone, but Rachel I want you to know that you are not alone in this. I am your Momma and I want you to feel safe. I want you to be able to tell me what's hurting or bothering you. You can tell me anything and I will never be mad at you. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be able to be a little girl if only for a while longer, because you deserve that Rachel. I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday and I know I should have been watching you and asking you how you were feeling." Shelby paused for a moment to make sure that Rachel was listening.

"I know that you are a little angry at me for letting this happen. I don't want you to be but I know that you are. I am supposed to be protecting you but I can't even understand you sometimes which makes you angry. I just want you to feel safe and loved and I hope it's enough for you. So please baby don't be afraid and please tell me how you are feeling. I love you Rachel." Tears begin to slide down Shelby's cheeks as she cried.

Rachel immediately felt sad. She'd promised a while ago that she wasn't going to make her Momma cry and now she did. She had to let her Momma know how she was feeling. About what was in her heart and her head.

Rachel dropped the ice pack and launched her tiny body into her Mommy's arms. This knocked Shelby onto her butt, but she just wrapped her arms tight around the little girl.

"I sorry Momma. No cry please." Rachel cried into Shelby's hair. "I tell you. I scared. Momma I afraid. I no wanna get hurt Momma." The little girl wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck the best that she could.

"Oh Baby." Shelby cooed as she rubbed Rachel's back. She sat the girl up in her arms.

"I love you much Momma. I no wanna talk now. Please no talking Momma. I tell you but not now." Rachel pleaded.

"I don't know sweetie." Shelby wiped Rachel face free of snot and tears with the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

"Please." Rachel whimpered. "I no know how to say Momma."

"Today we are talking about it Rachel. We need to. I understand that you don't understand but we need to talk about it today so that the police can find him."

Rachel nodded and leaned back into her mother. She used her own sleeve to wipe to Shelby's face.

Shelby let out a soft laugh. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

After a few moments of cuddling and silence Rachel finally let her Momma give her a bath. The little girl was shaking the whole time but Shelby made sure to keep her engaged in conversation. They even sang a song together. 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' was a new song that Rachel hadn't heard before. She wasn't sure if she liked it but she knew she liked when her Momma sang to her.

Now they were both sitting at the kitchen island finishing up breakfast. They both were sporting damp hair and lounge clothes. Shelby didn't think she wanted to take Rachel out today and she informed Harmon of this and to come to the house to ask Rachel a few questions. She only hoped that the little girl could answer them.

"Are you done baby girl?" Shelby held out her hand for Rachel's plate.

"Yes Momma." Rachel said in a trance. She seemed to be thinking about something and this time Shelby noticed. The little girl watched her mother set the dishes into the dishwasher.

Shelby turned back to the little girl and noticed the little in Rachel's eyes. It was a curious and questioning look as though the little girl wanted to say something but she was scared to let it out.

" Rachel is there something that you want to say? Is there something bothering you?" Shelby stepped around the counter to stand next to the little girl sitting on the stool.

Rachel looked up at Shelby and subtly glanced down at Shelby's chest.

The 3 year old hunched her shoulders and looked back down. Shelby noticed the action and figured out what Rachel wanted and was scared to ask. She thought that maybe after last night the little girl was afraid to ask her Momma for it.

"Rachel do you want Nibbles?" Shelby softly asked. Rachel looked at her mother

"I a big girl." Rachel whispered.

"You're a big girl but big girls can always spend time with their Mommas. I want to take care of you Rachel. C'mon." Shelby held her hand out.

The little girl took it without hesitation and slipped off of the stool.

Shelby led the little girl into Rachel's room and sat in the rocking chair. She picked Rachel up and sat the girl on her lap. She lifted the bottom of her shirt and moved her left bra cup out of the way. Rachel leaned into her mother immediately latched onto the breast.

Shelby whimpered a little. She missed this feeling. She knew that Rachel missed it too by the way the girl was suckling. Shelby brushed Rachel's hair out of the way.

"See baby girl. This is something that no one can ever take from us."

Rachel simply suckled and looked into her mother's eyes.

She truly loved her Momma and she knew that the woman was telling the truth.

After about 30 minutes of the little girl just suckling and cuddling with her Momma they were finishing up.

Shelby and Rachel were lying on Rachel's newly remade bed. She'd changed the sheets and the bed spread and laid some new mattress protectors under the sheets. The two were under the cover and snuggling. They both were almost asleep when the doorbell rang.

Shelby's eyes popped open. Who could this possibly be? Harmon and his partner weren't coming until 4 and it was only 1:30. Shelby made sure Rachel was sleeping before walking out of the room and making her way to the front door.

She looked through the peep hole of the double doors (front door) and saw nothing.

That was strange. She opened the left door and stepped out slightly; looking both ways she saw no sign of anyone. There were only 2 other apartments on this floor and Shelby didn't hear anyone go into the doors.

She also wondered how the person got in. The doormen would usually buzz her if someone came. Shelby began to step out of the door more but her bare feet hit something.

There was a vase of red orchids which were her favorite flowers, a dog collar and a stuffed animal. Shelby picked up the items and walked back into the house. She kicked the door closed with her foot and read the card inside of the flowers. It read:

"_You may want to put these in water. Since you are so good at saving things. _

_I know many things about you Shelby and I have known that these were your favorite flowers for a long time. Take care of this just like you take care of that mixed breed mutt._

_I delivered this myself. _

_-Your admirer._

_P.s. tell the mutt to remember what I said." _

Shelby read the note over and over again. This was getting to be really creepy.

This person obviously knew about her and knew about Rachel. But how did they know where she lived and what kind of car she drove? She examined the dog collar .The only thing on it were the initials R.E.B.

Shelby set the items on the table and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Her hands were shaking as she went to her contacts and tapped on Harmon's number.

Just then Rachel stepped into the hallway. She'd turned over in her sleep only to find that her Momma was in the bed with her. She'd gotten out of bed to search for the woman. Stepping closer to her mother she sensed that something was wrong and she noticed Shelby's shaking hands.

"Mommy what's wrong? You kay?" Rachel tugged on her mother's pant leg.

"Yea Rachel I'm fine. Mommy's fine. I just have to make a phone call." Shelby lifted Rachel into her arms.

"Hello Harmon. I think I need you to come earlier than 4."

* * *

Shelby closed the door as Harmon and his partner stepped inside of the apartment.

"Shelby Corcoran this is my partner Amanda Lopez. Amanda this is Shelby Corcoran." Harmon introduced the two.

"You work at Carmel High School don't you?" Detective Lopez asked.

"Yea I do." Shelby shook the woman's hand. How did all of these random people know her?

"My younger sister attends school there. She is always talking about your music class and how she wishes you will coach Vocal Adrenaline." Amanda explained.

"Oh yes. I remember the Lopez kid. She is very…entertaining." Shelby smiled.

"That's one word to describe her." Lopez smiled.

Shelby led the two detectives into the living room. Rachel was currently in her room watching Doc McStuffins on Shelby's TV.

"Please sit." She instructed them

The two sat. Amanda looked around the living room.

"You have a nice home. I thought only rich people lived in Carmel." Amanda complimented. "This is awesome. I didn't know people like you lived here.

Shelby raised a brow at the woman as she sat beside Harmon. Amanda was on the other end.

"Not that you're not poor or anything. Are you rich? I mean I'm saying you're Jewish and you don't see many people out here…well I do see people of all kinds out here its just... I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and we're all…" Amanda rambled

Harmon just looked curiously at the girl.

"I'll shut up now." Amanda put her face in her hands.

Shelby laughed. "Its okay I know what you mean. When I first moved here it was very different but now it's more diverse."

"So you said that this vase and toy arrived here earlier with no return address or anything?" Harmon changed the subject.

"Yes. Rachel and I were getting ready to take a nap and the door bell rang. I answered the door only to find these." Shelby waved her hand at the items on the coffee table.

Harmon looked at the items but didn't pick them up. There could be possible finger prints that could be used even if Shelby touched them.

"Was there a card?" Amanda asked.

Shelby pointed to the card that was next to the vase.

Amanda picked it up and read it.

"Wow so this is obviously a person who knows some stuff about you."

"Yes. Shelby do you know anyone that would know these things outside of immediate family that maybe connected to the Berry's?" Harmon took out a pad and paper.

Shelby shook her head. "No. No one. It was always just them."

"Okay. Well when you said that your daughter was taken yesterday why didn't you wait for the cops to come?" Amanda set the card back down.

"My daughter has been through a lot detective and I wanted to get her out of there as quickly as possible. I needed her to feel safe enough to open up and tell us what happened." Shelby explained.

"Can we talk to her?" Harmon asked.

"Yes. One minute" Shelby told them as she walked into her room to retrieve Rachel.

The little girl was quietly watching the TV and lounging on Shelby's bed while holding onto Lucy.

"Rachel baby they are ready for you. Remember what I said, you are safe and he can't hurt you anymore. They just want to ask you a few questions so they can find him and then they are going to leave, okay?" Shelby sat on the bed next to Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled and climbed into Shelby's lap.

Shelby carried the little girl back into the living room and sat where she was previously sitting.

"She's a little nervous so please go easy on her. She's not very trusting of men at the moment so Harmon I don't know how well this will go." Shelby settled Rachel in her lap.

"It's okay I have a little cousin around Rachel's age. She's a feisty one but I think I can manage." Amanda smiled. "Hi Rachel I'm Amanda and this is my partner Charlie. We want to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday is that okay?"

Rachel nodded and hid her face slightly into Lucy's fur.

"Rachel do you know the person that took you?" Harmon started off the questioning.

Rachel nodded.

"Have you known him or her for a long time? Did you see them a lot?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I know him." Rachel answered.

Harmon wrote everything down.

"Where do you know this person from Rachel?" Harmon looked up from the pad.

"My old life." Rachel said simply.

"Rachel when he took you did he say anything scary or bad?"

Rachel looked up at her mother. Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead to reassure the girl.

"Yes. He said that I have to be a big girl cause he was watching me. He know all da moves I make and My Mommy's. He said I have to be mean to Mommy so she can send me back."

Shelby was surprised that Rachel was easily giving off this information and so clearly.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He say he going to be back and I better been a good girl or else he would give me a whooping. I don't wanna whooping Momma." Rachel looked up at Shelby.

Shelby began to get angry. "you're not getting hurt sweetie, remember he can't hurt you."

"Okay Rachel we have a few more questions. What did this man look like? Can you tell us what he was wearing? Amanda asked

"Um hat it look like da color of tomato. Pants and big sweater. He has mean and tired eyes." Rachel explains. "He wears glasses too."

Amanda nodded and made sure that Harmon was writing everything down.

"What color were his eyes? Do you know what type of shoes he was wearing?"

"Eyes like brown and shoes have a check on them." Rachel said.

"Okay we know what we are looking for. Thank you Rachel." Amanda smiled and shook the little girl's hands. She knew the little girl would only be able to describe the man at a minimum and Amanda could see in the child's eyes that she was tired.

Harmon stood up and reached into his coat pocket.

"Rachel I wanted to give you this. You are officially our honorary police detective and when you remember something have your Mommy call us." Harmon held out a small fake police badge.

Rachel eyed Harmon and the badge for a while before taking it . "Thank you Mr. Charlie"

"Momma can I go now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes you can." Shelby let Rachel slip from her lap and watched as the little girl ran out of sight.

"Cute kid. Has good manners." Harmon commented

"Thank you. For everything and if you anything else happens please call us Ms. Corcoran." Amanda shook Shelby's hand again.

"No thank you. You are helping to put some horrible people away." Shelby followed the two out of the door.

"We will make sure extra security is around just in case. I'll call you." Harmon stayed behind and talked to Shelby.

Shelby smiled and thanked him again.

Turning to close the door and once she was in Rachel was standing there holding a baby doll.

"What's wrong Tinker bell? You want to play?"

"I don't wan you to buy anymore more of dese Momma. I just wan you to stay here with me." Rachel simply said as she held out her doll.

Shelby's heart melted. She took the doll from Rachel's hand and set it on the end table.

She scooped the girl up and laid kisses all over a giggling Rachel's face.

"I love you so much Rachel." Shelby squeezed the little girl tighter.

"I love you much too Momma." Rachel kissed Shelby on the lips. "More than you eva know."

Shelby smiled and held Rachel closer.

The only thing in the world that were better than toys was a mother's love.

**A/N: So good, bad or ugly? This stalker is really creepy right? I love little Rachel so much. Do you guys have an idea of who it is? What do you guys think of Amanda? Oh yeah I kind of added to Shelby's apartment. Any suggestions? Review and let me know what you think.**

**-LSAM. **


	12. Unanswered Questions

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I love how you all caught onto who Amanda is related to. I can promise that nothing new or hurtful will happen to Rachel. She might have flashbacks or something but I'll make sure to put up a trigger warning. This chapter may need one so proceed with caution. **

**I also went out on a whim about the whole breastfeeding doctors appointment thing so…yeah don't sue me. **

**Will we found out who the stalker is this chapter? Maybe, maybe not. Finally we will be seeing one of Shelby's family members soon. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unanswered Questions

"I have a doctor's appointment today and I don't know how long that will be. As soon as I can after that I will be on my way." Shelby was on the phone with Harmon. They were discussing times for Shelby to come by and go over any information that they may have found.

As Harmon was about to answer he heard childish giggling from Shelby's end.

"Look Mommy! I can jump high!" Rachel giggles as she jumped on Shelby's bed. The little girl started jumping as soon as her Momma got on the phone and was having the time of her life.

"Be Careful Rachel." Shelby turned towards the little girl.

"Okay Mommy!" Rachel giggled again

"_That's fine with me. I know you also need to take care of other things." Harmon finally spoke. "She sounds so happy and carefree." _

"That's how she shouldbe. I'm happy that she is." Shelby smiled as she watched Rachel bounce on the bed.

"_Well I should let you get back to her." Harmon spoke "I'll see you both later." _

"Okay thank you so much Harmon. I hope we can help in some way." Shelby replied.

Shelby hung the phone up and just watched Rachel for a few more minutes.

Rachel plopped down on her butt and prepared to get back up to jump again.

"Okay my little jumping bean. Its time to put on some clothes .so we can go to the doctors." Shelby caught Rachel in her arms on the last jump.

"I not getting a shot no mores Mommy." Rachel sternly said as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"No you aren't getting a shot because it's not your Doctor's appointment. It's mine." Shelby carried the girl into her own room.

"You get a shot Momma?" Rachel was set atop her own bed. She watched Shelby walk into her walk in closet.

"Probably Tink. But you will be there to protect me right?" Shelby poked her head out of the closet.

"Yes Momma always." Rachel slid off the bed.

Shelby came out of the closet with Rachel's outfit for today. The blue overalls and pink shirt had never been worn before along with most of Rachel's clothes.

Rachel quickly shed her pajamas and raised her arms up for Shelby to put the shirt on her.

"It's going to be pretty cold out today so we have to dress warm. You have to wear thick socks and your snow boots." Shelby helped the girl into her overalls.

"Okay Mommy." A pained look came over Rachel's face once her clothes were on.

"What's wrong baby?" Shelby asked setting down Rachel's socks and boots.

"Itchy! Mommy it's itchy." Rachel jumped up and down while pointing to her left arm. "Can you itch it?"

"Yes I can scratch it just show me where it itches." Shelby sat on the bed while Rachel stood between her legs.

Rachel continued to wiggle while she pointed to a part of her arm that was under the cast.

"Right dare Momma."

Shelby wondered for a second how she was going to scratch under the cast.

"Hurry Mommy. It's itchy." Rachel hissed as she began to wiggle even more.

Shelby quickly stood up and grabbed a nearby pencil on the nightstand.

She softly held onto Rachel's arm and slid the pencil under the small gap between cast and arm. She softly but firmly moved the unsharpened pencil along Rachel's covered wrist. Slowly but surely Rachel's wiggling slowed down until it came to a complete stop.

"Ahh" The little girl sighed. "Thank you Mommy."

Shelby removed the pencil and kissed Rachel's forehead. "You're welcome Tinkerbelle."

"Mommy can I have some grapes now?" Rachel sat down and watched as slid on her socks and boots.

"Very random but yes I'll have to put them in a sandwich bag for you. We have to leave soon." Shelby helped the little girl stand up.

The two walked into the kitchen together.

Rachel twirled around the kitchen as her mother bagged the grapes she asked for.

Shelby stopped for a minute to think. There was no telling how long they would have to wait before Dr. Rowland called her name to be seen. Shelby knew that Rachel would be cranky, hungry and bored. Shelby looked into a cabinet where she had a lunch bag that she used when going to work.

The lunch bag was one of those that would keep your food cold it need be.

Shelby began to fill the bag with small and healthy snacks for the girl. Sun chips, grapes, her pediasure, a v8 juice and some fruit roll ups just for a little sugar.

Once she was done packing she set everything by the door, including Rachel's diaper bag and her purse.

"You ready Mommy?" Rachel twirled into the main hallway.

"Yes put on your coat." Shelby knelt in front of the little girl.

Rachel slid her arms into the coat. Next were her hat and scarf which were easy.

The pink gloves that matched Rachel's pink pea coat seemed to be the hardest considering the little girl was wearing the cast on her left arm. They both could not wait until it could be removed.

* * *

Once that task was overcome and handled the two were out the door.

Shelby had all three bags on one arm and held onto Rachel's hand tightly with the other. She activated the security system and closed the door.

"Mommy who those people?" Rachel whispered up at her mom.

Shelby glanced over to where Rachel was pointing at. Those were the two police officers that were keeping watch around the building. It was already established that one was going to stay here and watch Shelby's apartment and one was going to follow them to the doctor's office.

"Those are Mr. Charlie and Ms. Amanda's friends. They are going to keep us safe." Shelby explained.

These two particular officers worked at the Carmel PD. They were all connected to the Lima Pd, which Carmel was a rich suburb of.

"Oh." Rachel whispered as she held onto her mother's hand.

Shelby was thinking that Rachel needed to be introduced to these people so she wouldn't be afraid of them and if, god forbid, something happened Rachel would be able to ask them for help. She led the little girl over to the two officers.

They both stood up a little straighter when they saw Shelby come their way.

"Hi boys." Shelby smiled at the two. "I just came over here to thank you and to introduce you to my daughter Rachel."

At the sound of her name the little girl hid behind her mother's legs.

"Rachel this is officer Finley and officer Burgess."

The two men knew what Harmon told them about the little girl and were very sympathetic for mother and daughter so they volunteered for the security.

"Hello Rachel" Finley the taller brown haired officer waved to the little girl.

"It's so nice to meet a beautiful princess like yourself, Rachel." Burgess smiled down at the little girl.

Rachel shyly waved back and eyed Burgess. She pulled on her mother's pants leg signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Well which one of you is going to follow us to the doctor's office?" Shelby pulled the little girl into her arms. Rachel hid her face in her mother's neck while her own hair covered her face.

"I am. If that's okay with you?" Finley stepped up.

"Of course." Shelby smiled.

Rachel was slightly relieved that it was the nicer looking one that was coming. Mr. Burgess was making her nervous.

"Let me take these bags for you." Finley grabbed the bags from Shelby's hand and followed her out of the building.

Rachel watched Burgess the whole time. As they were walking away Burgess began to make a call. Rachel wondered who he was talking to. It must be pretty important if he was making a call at his work Rachel thought.

* * *

At the doctors office Finley was waiting outside in his car while the mother and daughter went into the office.

Rachel was sitting in her mother's lap and flipping through a magazine. She was observing every picture in the magazine. She'd eaten her grapes and sun chips but now she was getting bored.

"Mommy." She whined." When da doctor comin?"

"I don't know sweetie but we've only been here for 20 minutes." Shelby rubbed Rachel's arms.

"That a long time Momma!" Rachel huffed and sat back in Shelby's arms.

"I know baby I know." Shelby muttered.

There was silence. Rachel was head to chest with her mother. She was looking around the doctor's office and memorizing every face in the office. There weren't many men but Rachel made sure she observed every single one of them.

"Shelby Corcoran?" A nurse called from the doors.

Shelby stood up and helped Rachel into the doors as they made their way into the room.

Shelby was weighed and her height was recorded.

Shelby sat with Rachel in her lap on top of the bed. They were waiting for Doctor Rowland to appear. A nurse stepped in and greeted Shelby.

"Hi Shelby! It so nice to see you and who is this little cutie?"

Rachel sat up straighter "I Rachel…C-Cor- Rachel Corcoran this is my mommy."

Rachel liked this nurse immediately.

"Well aren't you a little doll." The woman smiled as she moved a cart of machine and tools beside the bed. "I didn't know you had a daughter Shelby."

"Yea it's a long story. But she's here now and that's all that matters." Shelby smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

The nurse smiled and began to roll up Shelby's left arm sleeve.

Rachel turned so she could see exactly what the nurse was doing.

"I'm Tammy, Rachel. I'm just checking your mommy's blood pressure." The woman pumped the arm piece up until it was big and tight against Shelby's arm.

Rachel softly touched it. When she was at the doctor's her doctor didn't do this.

The nurse proceeded to check Shelby's vitals and everything else.

"Your blood pressure is a little above average but not too much to worry about. Just try to relax and stay calm and stay away from any spicy foods. Okay Momma?" Tammy smiled at the woman.

Rachel furrowed her brows. She was the only person that was allowed to call her Momma, Momma. If she had to she would kindly tell this woman.

"Mommy." Rachel spoke and leaned into Shelby even more as she stared at the nurse.

Tammy noticed and chuckled "Someone is a little possessive."

Shelby laughed a little too.

The nurse grabbed something from a drawer. A stethoscope. It was the fake ones that you could buy at a dollar store for little kids. She handed the stethoscope to Rachel. The little girl hesitantly took the medical instrument from the nurse. She turned it over a few times.

"Like This Tink." Shelby showed the little girl how to put use the stethoscope.

She put the end to her chest and let the little girl listen.

"Mommy" Rachel gasped "I hear you boobie pumping."

"That's my heart sweetie" Shelby laughed "It's where you will always be."

Tammy swooned. "Dr. Rowland will be in here in 5. He just wants to go over a few things with you and he already has everything prescribed."

"Okay thank you Tammy." Shelby's eyes never left Rachel.

Tammy's heart was going to explode. Shelby had been coming here ever since she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. The woman was like family through those hard times. Even when Shelby had her surgery she was there. They'd never hung out before but they were friends. It was on Shelby's medical records that she had a baby and Tammy always wondered what happened to the baby. Now she didn't have to wonder. Rachel was beautiful and she knew Shelby was going a great mom to the little girl.

Shelby and Rachel continued to play until there was a soft knock at the door.

Dr. Rowland entered.

"Hey Dr. Rowland. This is my daughter Rachel." Shelby greeted her doctor of almost 3 years.

"Hi Rachel. Hello Shelby" The doctor smiled.

Rachel curled into her mother.

Dr. Rowland knew the situation and wasn't offended when Rachel didn't say anything back. This was nothing out of the ordinary. A lot of children came in with their parents some were shy and some were outgoing. It was just how kids were.

"Okay Shelby I already have the prescription for the Damperidone. The first one is a shot that I will do here. It's to give the pills a little boost. You would take the pills twice a day and come back every month for an additional hormone shot. There are some natural herbs that you can also use to help. Its going to be very pressuring on you body but as long as you do all of this along with the stimulation 8 times a day your milk should start to arrive in as little as 5-8 days. I wrote everything down for you to use as reference. If you need anything else or have anymore questions feel free to call. You will start to see subtle changes such as breast engorgement, nipple sensitivity and maybe even chaffing. But as long as your nipples are not dry when Rachel is suckling there should be no chaffing or cracking. But just to make sure I wrote down some products to use. They are all downstairs in the pharmacy. That's where you can have your prescription filled also." Dr. Rowland explained everything to Shelby.

"It's that easy? Seriously?"

"Yes Shelby. Now these first few days are crucial so if you and Rachel could just stay home and nurse all day then please do it. Everything will fall into place soon. I know she needs the nutrients and she will be surprised."

Rachel' ears perked up at hearing her name but she didn't look up at the doctor.

"Now here is the needle we have been waiting for. I need for you to stand up and pull your pants down slightly. The hormone needs to be inserted on the thigh." Dr. Rowland took the giant need from the nurse that came in and handed it to him.

Rachel gasped "No Momma. You get a shot? He not allowed seeing your privates."

"Yes I'm getting a shot Rachel. Remember Dr. Rowland is helping me. He's not going to see my privates." Shelby assured the girl. She sat Rachel on the bed and stood up.

She unzipped her pants as Dr. Rowland put on gloves.

He wiped the rubbing alcohol onto Shelby's skin. He slowly inserted the giant needle into Shelby's skin.

Rachel watched her mother's face closely to see her reaction. The last shot Rachel had hurt and this needle was a little bigger so Rachel new it would hurt.

Shelby slightly hissed in her head. She was trying to keep a straight face so not to scare Rachel. She knew the little girl was watching her. The needle hurt more than Shelby thought it would but Shelby thought it was maybe a first time thing.

The doctor was done and he put a band-aid onto Shelby's skin.

Shelby stood up straighter and began to zip up her pants but was stopped by Rachel.

The little girl laid her hands over Shelby's.

"Let me see Momma."

Shelby turned the other way so that Rachel could see the band-aid.

"You kay Momma? It hurt?" Rachel began to reach her hand out so she could touch the small wound.

"Yes baby I'm fine and it only hurt a little bit." Shelby fixed her clothes.

Dr. Rowland was writing everything down.

"Okay I'm going to leave you to get everything settled and you can pick up the prescription paper from the front office. Your prescriptions will be downstairs." Dr. Brown smiled as he removed the gloves and shook Shelby's hand. "Bye Rachel."

The little girl slightly waved. She was figuring out that Dr. Rowland was a good guy.

Before Shelby could comprehend what was happening Rachel was climbing onto her mother and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck.

"I love you much Momma."

"I love you too baby. You are being such a brave little girl today."

Rachel just smiled and squeezed Shelby's neck a little tighter.

* * *

Down in the pharmacy Shelby was walking around with Rachel while waiting for her prescription to be filled.

"Momma I want this." Rachel pouted. The little girl learned that if she pouted Shelby would be putty in her hands.

"What is this?" Shelby asked as she took the yellow box from the little girl's hands. It was a yellow box. Inside of the box was a 100 piece Doc McStuffins puzzle. Shelby was also learning that Rachel was becoming pretty obsessed with the Disney character.

"Okay baby but that's all we're getting." Shelby said.

"Ms. Corcoran!" A voice yelled out from the front counter

Her prescriptions were ready. Shelby was also renting out a really expensive breast pump. She read in multiple places that the breast pump helped to induce lactation. It was a special pump that would let the girl actually suck the nipple and still get milk from the pump.

Shelby paid for everything and gave the pharmacist her insurance card. She was glad that her job at Carmel came with many bonuses and benefits. She was great at what she did and everyone there knew that.

* * *

After everything was paid for the two made their way out of the pharmacy.

Shelby's phoned dinged in her pocket letting her know that she'd gotten a text message.

She stopped in the middle of her walking and let Rachel chase the birds that hadn't flown south just yet. She took her phone out and was confused and terrified by the text.

She sat on a nearby bench and Rachel came to sit with her. Shelby made sure that Rachel was actually sitting next to her while she read the text.

"_Did you find out anything new at the doctor's? I sure hope that nothing is wrong with you or the mutt. Of course It would be much easier to take her if she's sick." _

Before Shelby could finish reading the text two more messages came in.

"_We'd have lots of fun me and you. You look very beautiful today. I also love how Rachel's coat matches her cast. I wonder how that happened." _

"_Me and Rachel have also had lots of fun together. Just ask her I'm pretty sure she'd tell you of all our nights together.;)" _

Shelby almost puked at the last text message.

She looked around and tried to figure out where this person was.

Shelby quickly scooped Rachel up and ran to her car.

"Hey Shelby are you okay?" Finley stepped out of his car.

"No! We need to get to Lima PD and fast." Shelby shouted to him.

She threw all of the bags into the trunk. She made sure Rachel was strapped in and she quickly drove away. Finley was on her tail as he followed her. Shelby was making sure not to drive to fast with Rachel in the car and with all of the ice on the road.

* * *

At the precinct Shelby rushed in and showed Harmon and Amanda all of the texts.

Harmon was talking to Shelby as Amanda took the phone to their intelligence part of the precinct to see if they could trace the phone.

"I honestly don't know who this person is." Shelby

"I'm crossing out Leroy since he is currently downstairs in one of our cells. I don't think Hiram would be dumb enough to get so close to Rachel when half of Ohio is looking for him. This person, whoever it is, obviously knows Rachel really well. We've interrogated Leroy to no end but he seems to not be budging. Now I'm going to show you the grocery surveillance camera we found something but it's not much."

Harmon turned the computer screen towards Shelby.

Rachel was currently sitting at Amanda's desk playing angry birds on Shelby's iPad and Shelby hoped she would be distracted for a little while longer.

Shelby looked at the tapes. The first one showed a few videos of her and Rachel walking around and picking up several groceries. Harmon zoomed in and pointed

"See there. We checked every person on video that matched Rachel's description and we found him" Just as Rachel described there was a man standing far away from the mother and daughter but he was obviously watching. He'd somehow caught Rachel's attention.

Harmon showed Shelby a few more of the grocery store tapes and went on to the McDonald's tapes.

Shelby held back tears as she watched her baby be taken away. She saw the fear in Rachel's eyes when the little girl was cornered by this man.

"We can't see his face. He obviously knew where every single camera and how to hide his face." Harmon explained. "We're still trying our hardest to find him. But don't worry I promise we will find him Shelby." He laid a hand on Shelby's shoulder and handed her a box of tissues.

Rachel who stopped playing her angry birds heard her mother sniffle.

She slid out of the chair and walked around the desk to climb into Shelby's lap.

She hugged the little girl.

"You kay Mommy? Why ya crying again?" Rachel pouted.

"Yes I was just watching something that made me sad. But I'm fine. Can I have another hug?" Shelby tearfully answered. Rachel hugged Shelby again and proceeded to wipe her mother's tears with the tissue. Shelby laughed "Thank you baby."

"You welcome Mommy. No more crying" Rachel told her mother.

"Okay baby." Shelby kissed the little girl.

Harmon and Amanda watched the potential hallmark scene in front of them.

Amanda finally spoke after a few seconds.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful and heartbreaking scene but there is no new news. They couldn't trace the number because it was one of those disposable phones."

Shelby let the information sink in. "I though those only existed in the movies."

"Nope they are very much real and whoever this perp is used one." Amanda sat down.

"I just want to find him. I can't think of someone terrorizing you two like this." Harmon was beginning to get frustrated. "I feel so guilty that we haven't found him yet."

"Don't it's not your fault. I'm grateful for all you are doing." Shelby assured him.

Amanda nodded in agreement.

Just as Harmon was about to respond the sound of tiny footsteps filled their ears.

Before their eyes could catch up with them a little brown haired girl ran past them and jumped into Amanda's arms.

"Mandy!" The little girl shrieked.

Amanda quickly caught the little girl into her arms before her feet could hit the ground again.

"Hi Tana what are you doing here?" Amanda asked

"My Mami said we come to bring you linner." The little girl smiled

"Santana! What did I tell you about running?" Maribel Lopez came into view.

"You said don't do it Mami. But I just had to see Mandy, I missed her all day Momma." Little Santana responded

"I missed you too pequena." Amanda told the little girl. She kissed Maribel's cheek. "Thank you Auntie Maribel for my lunch/dinner."

"Oh you know Hija. I told you're mother when she died that I would always take care of you and your little sister. I'm just doing my part." Maribel set the brown paper bag onto the table.

"So what did you get me?" Amanda asked Santana.

"Your favorite Chili Cheese Fries with extra cheese." The little girl wiggled out of Amanda's arms.

Santana walked over to Harmon. "Wassup Charlie." The little climbed into Harmon's lap.

"Hey Santana." Harmon gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. There was no secret that 4 year old Santana had the hugest crush on Harmon. "How are you Snixx?"

Snixx was the nickname that Santana had given herself last year.

"I'm good. Can you show me your gun again?" Santana asked a little too loudly.

"I would hope you aren't showing little girl's guns are you, Charlie?" Shelby who'd been silent the whole time asked

"Yes I would hope not. Especially not to my self proclaimed Gangster?" Maribel folded her arms and glared at Harmon.

"No. I –I no she's..." Harmon struggled to find the words. With both Shelby and Maribel glaring at him he didn't stand a chance.

"It's not a real gun Mami. Dang! It's a toy." Santana said in a duh tone. "I'm from Lima Heights adjacent you gots to be gangster."

This made Amanda, who had been trying to hold it, keep her laughter in. Maribel turned her glare to her niece. Amanda quickly stopped laughing and ducked her head into her lunch bag.

"We will be talking about this later." Maribel pointed a finger at Santana.

She turned her attention to Shelby and Rachel.

"Hi I'm Maribel Lopez, Amanda's aunt. This is my daughter Santana." Maribel held out her hand.

"Shelby Corcoran and this is my daughter Rachel. We're here for a case. It's nice to meet you." Shelby shook the woman's hand.

"Hello to you both. I hope these two are helping you in any way they can right?" Maribel directed the question more to Harmon and Amanda.

"Yes of course. They are a lot of help." Shelby smiled at the woman.

"Good." Maribel smiled back. "Santana come on its time to go. It was nice meeting you Shelby."

"Aw mama! I want to stay and play with the little girl." Santana whined.

"You're not that much bigger than her but did you even ask her if she wanted to play. I guess we can stay just a bit longer. Your brothers are probably eating me out of a house." Maribel sat in a nearby chair.

"Hey Rachel. Do you wants to play? I know where some cool toys are." Santana asked.

Rachel looked up at her mother. Shelby nodded. There was something she had to do anyway and Rachel probably shouldn't be there.

Rachel nodded and took Santana's hand. The two ran off into a corner of the room and Amanda followed them "I'll keep an eye on them. Santana can be a lot of trouble."

Shelby wondered where everyone was. The precinct was partly empty because of dinner time. There were a couple dozen people here and there but everyone else was probably shift changing.

Shelby stood up and looked Harmon in the eye. He knew what she wanted to do and led Shelby down to the basement.

"Excuse us Maribel." Shelby gave the woman a slight smile.

Shelby glanced at Rachel one more time.

"Cool arm cast. How did you break it? I remember my brother Mauricio broke his arm before." Santana asked Rachel.

Shelby was down the stairs before she could hear Rachel answer.

* * *

Once out of the elevator anger began to wash through Shelby.

She followed Harmon to the interrogation room.

He let her sit and then left the room.

Shelby sat and thought for a minute about what she was going to say. She had thought many times about what she would do or say if she every saw the berry men on the street.

Now she guessed she would find out.

Harmon slowly led Leroy into the room. He stepped out of the door and said "You have 10 minutes Shelby." Harmon stepped out of the room and left.

Leroy's head had been down the whole time and when he looked up he was clearly shocked. "Shelby" He whispered out.

At seeing Leroy a whole new wave of anger went through Shelby.

She was out of the chair in a millisecond.

"Shelby please let me expla-" Leroy's words were cut off and a loud smack bounced off the whiles. The smack to his cheek was so hard it made his head turn.

"NO! You don't get to speak. You don't get to say a damn thing Leroy. After everything you've done. After everything you and your sick bastard of a husband put my baby through. She's 3 years old and she's seen more than I have in my 24 years. I found my daughter in a cage Leroy! A fucking dog cage unconscious and you want to explain?! Explain what to me Leroy? What do you possibly have to say to excuse all of this? Huh tell me. What's your excuse for my daughter's body to be littered with scars and cuts? For her bones to be broken more than once! She's 3 years old and you treated her like a punching bag. She won't even talk on some days, do you know that? She's emotionally scarred because of you and your pedophile ass of a husband. She's scared to death of baths and pretty much everything else. She barely sleeps through the night without having a nightmare about what has gone on in that house. My baby asked me the other day why her daddies didn't want her. And I couldn't answer. Because of you my baby can't control her bladder. She won't eat. She's malnourished. So please tell me what in the world do you possibly have to say that will make all of this go away. How can you let this happen to your own flesh and blood? Rachel is your daughter. She's yours and you have violated her in the worst way. Explain to me why I shouldn't kick your sorry ass right now." Shelby yelled into the man's face.

"Rachel and Hiram." Leroy tried to get out " I …"

"Don't you dare speak his name in the same sentence as my daughter's. You better give me the answers I want right now and I mean it. I'm about 10 seconds away from strangling you in this damn precinct right now. You are better thank the lord above that my little girl needs me or else you would have already been dead. So start answering now!" Shelby pulled out a chair and almost threw it at the man.

It landed next to him and he slowly sat. Shelby remained standing and crossed her arms under her chest to keep from strangling Leroy.

"You have 10 seconds to start explaining before I do something I'm not going to regret."

"Okay. I don't really know what you want me to explain." Leroy sat up. "I just want to say I'm sorry. When we first asked you to carry Rachel for us I didn't know all of this was going to happen. Suddenly we both changed. When we found out you were going to be fighting for Rachel we had to come up with a plan. None of this was supposed to happen. I love Rachel more than anything in this world."

"You love her? You showed a funny ass way of showing it. Where were you when that son of a bitch was molesting my daughter? Did you hear her crying for him to stop? Or were you right along with him?" Shelby spat the words out.

Leroy had never seen the woman so angry before. "Of course not Shelby I could never do that."

"So you couldn't do it but you sat and let him? Is that what you're saying? What's your role in all of this anyway? Why did you want her so bad? Why couldn't you just give her back? She was mine and you just took her to fulfill his needs." Shelby's voice broke for a second but she quickly fixed it.

"No I didn't let him. I just I didn't really want to believe it was happening. I...Don't know what my role is. We are both wrong and I know we didn't want her in the first place. The first time Hiram hit her was when she was 6 months old and she wouldn't stop crying. She was startled and she immediately cried some more and he told me to do something before he did. I just I began to think it was her fault. She needed attention all the time and she was breaking up our marriage. I had to stand beside him. If we gave her back then we both would be in trouble." Leroy spoke.

"Yes you stood by a man that was hurting your child. I was starting to think you were innocent at least a little bit by all of this but then I realized you are just as wrong as all of this. Where is he? Where is Hiram, Leroy?"

"I'm not telling you. Why do you have to be such a bitch about all of this? You have her so what else is there to know? She is not needed anymore. Everything is over and done and you can't change anything. At first I was feeling sorry but then I just feel nothing now. She was a terrible attention seeking little brat who couldn't do anything right so she got everything she deserved. She may have been my daughter but he was my husband and he was here first."

This time Shelby punched the man with everything in her.

Leroy turned back to Shelby with a busted lip and bloody nose.

"I'm pressing charges."

"Oh you can try honey. I dare you." Shelby began to leave. "You are going to rot in this hell hole for many more years to come. Just be lucky that I have a little girl to get back to."

"Oh please. You're not going to find him either or the person who has been stalking you." Leroy called out.

Shelby was holding the door handle and turned slowly back towards him.

"You think I'm being a bitch now just you wait. If and when I find these sick bastards all hell will break loose. So you better pray to whoever the hell you believe in that the police better find them first. Have fun in hell." And with that Shelby walked out of the door.

She made sure she was a little way down before sliding down the wall and crying her eyes out. This was so hard but she kind of felt relieved.

That was not how she expected to handle everything but a rage overcame her. Shelby was known as the Ice Queen at Carmel and she hadn't even shown half of that side to Leroy just now. But when images of Rachel went through her head it calmed her a little.

She would let the police take care of it. For now she had Rachel to think of. Her little girl.

* * *

Once Shelby had calmed enough she took her little girl home. She'd ordered take out from the Chinese place up the street from her house.

The mother and daughter were currently reading Green Eggs and ham.

Shelby had taken a bath with Rachel as soon as they were done with dinner.

Rachel noticed her Mommy had been crying but chose not to say anything.

The little girl was content on being in her mothers arms while nursing and reading a book.

Just as Shelby was beginning to read the book for a 3rd time that night the doorbell rang.

Rachel unlatched from her mother's breast and sat up.

"I'll be right back Rachel. You stay here." Shelby fixed her shirt and made her way to the front door.

When she opened it someone was there that she didn't expect to see.

"Did you miss me?" The person asked. "I managed to get through security pretty easily."

The person smiled.

"Oh My God" Shelby gasped.

**A/n: Good , bad or ugly? So any guesses as to who the stalker is? Who do you think is at the door? This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm currently a zombie right now and if you see any mistakes please don't sue me. Review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM **


	13. Unexpected Guest Pt 1

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Surprise! I wrote another chapter for you amazing people. Heads up its not the stalker but we'll see him soon. I split this chapter into two. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 13 Unexpected Guest Part 1

Previously

_Just as Shelby was beginning to read the book for a 3__rd__ time that night the doorbell rang. _

_Rachel unlatched from her mother's breast and sat up. _

"_I'll be right back Rachel. You stay here." Shelby fixed her shirt and made her way to the front door. _

_When she opened it someone was there that she didn't expect to see. _

"_Did you miss me?" The person asked. "I managed to get through security pretty easily." _

_The person smiled. _

"_Oh My God" Shelby gasped. _

* * *

"Megan." Shelby muttered

"Hey sis. Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" Shelby's 20 year old sister Megan smiled.

"Megan what are you doing here?" Shelby asked. She examined her sister from head to toe. Megan was wearing designer winter wear.

Megan managed to slip around Shelby with her bag. She rolled her stuff into the hallway and turned to Shelby.

"I kind of need a place to crash for a few days."

"A place to crash? What happened to Mom and Dad's house? You're supposed to be at school anyway. "Shelby closed the door.

"Yea I kind of dropped out." Megan said nonchalantly.

"Kind of?" Shelby shrieked "How and why did you drop out of college?"

"Ow with the shrieking. College just isn't for me." Megan began to look at herself through the hall mirror. Her dark hair was longer than ever and she began to fix her makeup.

"Okay Megan you better start explaining before I call mom and dad." Shelby stood next to her sister.

"Okay, okay." Megan huffed. "Look I dropped out because I've been seeing this guy and he made me see the finer things in life. He told me that I didn't need college anymore. I love him and we are going to get married."

"You love him? Megan what are you talking about? You just threw away your life for some guy that you've known for how long? He could be a serial killer or something." Shelby scolded Megan.

"Daniel is not a serial killer. He actually saves lives for a living." Megan argued. "That shows how much you know."

"Daniel?" Shelby folded her arms.

"Yes Daniel Smith. He's a doctor at Lima General. I've been staying with him for the last 6 months." Megan walked into the kitchen.

Shelby rubbed her face and followed.

"So you've been out of college for 6 months and you haven't called any of us to say anything. Megan this is really starting to sound like a bunch of bull."

Megan grabbed some juice and began to pour herself a glass.

"Well it's not. Besides when was the last time you talked to Mom and Dad? Or better yet when was the last time you tried to call me?" Megan sipped from her cup.

"I talked to Mom a few days ago. And last week I tried calling you but apparently every time you get a new boyfriend your number changes." Shelby answered.

"Are you trying to say something? You're not usually one for holding your tongue Shelby." Megan challenged her sister.

"I'm saying Megan that you need stop being so damn careless. I'm pretty tired of your crap and quite frankly I don't have time for it." Shelby's voice began to rise but she quickly lowered it remembering that Rachel was still in the living room.

"Ok look Pooh. I'll only be here for a few days, 3 weeks tops. I just need some time to think about how I'm going to tell them. But you have to promise not to tell them." Megan sat her cup back down on the counter and pleaded with her sister.

"Fine . This time clean up after yourself. Please no leaving the housing and coming back late. No strange men in the house." Shelby relented.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Megan began to hug and kiss all over Shelby's face.

"Yea! Yea! I mean it Megan Lilith Corcoran." Shelby let her arms fall against her sides as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Of Course. I promise. Its just I've always been the trouble maker in the family and I can't help but feel how everyone is always disappointed in me." Megan laid her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"You are a trouble maker. We are disappointed in your actions but never you." Shelby kissed the top of Megan's head. "Before you go to bed I also need to tell you something-"

"Mommy!" a shout from Rachel interrupted just what Shelby was about to tell her sister.

Megan stood up straighter and looked towards where the shout had come from.

Rachel ran into the kitchen and pulled onto Shelby's leg never noticing the other woman that was standing next to her momma.

"You take so long Momma. Who was at da door?"

Shelby scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Momma?" Megan asked

Shelby completely ignored Megan and set Rachel on the counter.

"I'm sorry baby. I should've come back to check on you." Shelby fixed Rachel's pajamas.

"Hello I'm still here and I would like to know who that is." Megan spoke up.

The mother and daughter turned their attention to Megan.

"Rachel sweetie, I'd like to introduce you to your Auntie Megan." Shelby told the little girl. "Auntie Megan this is your niece Rachel."

Megan was speechless. "My niece? Okay whose orphan did you steal?"

"I didn't 'steal' anyone's orphan. This is my daughter, Megan. Rachel is mine. I gave birth to her." Shelby tried to explain to her sister.

Megan tried to soak this information in while observing Rachel's features. Megan had to admit that this little girl looked exactly like Shelby. This couldn't be Shelby's baby. She wasn't gone for that long. At least not long enough for Shelby to have another baby. Something in Megan's head told her that it wasn't that simple and that this was the baby Shelby gave birth to 3 years ago.

"Is she? Is this?" tears began to fill Megan's eyes as she stepped closer to the pair.

"Yes it is." Shelby stepped out of the way as Megan turned to stand in front of the little girl.

"Hi Rachel." Megan smiled tearfully at the little girl.

When Shelby had informed them the story of how she was carrying the Berry men's baby and how that baby died everyone had been impacted in their own way. Megan wasn't exactly as close to the rest of her family as she should be but besides her parents, Shelby was always there to help pick up the pieces of a mess she'd made. To finally see this little girl, her niece was very confusing, heartbreaking and just emotional.

Rachel slowly lowered her head and started to pick with the end of her pajama top. "Hi." The little girl whispered. She didn't know who this woman was. She seemed different than all of the people Rachel had met today. More important and Rachel didn't know how to respond to that.

Megan swooned and laid a finger under Rachel's chin. She slowly lifted the girls face to look into her eyes.

"There's no need to be afraid Rachel. I'm your Mommy's little sister. So that means I'm family." Megan told the little girl. "I would like to give you a hug. But if you feel uncomfortable I won't be sad."

Rachel studied this woman for a minute. She didn't really know if this woman was safe but she said that she was related to her Momma so that made her good right? Mommy wasn't reacting too bad to this so why should she?

Megan noticed the little girl's internal battle with herself. She held out her arms and the little girl easily fell into them. Tears began to fill Megan's eyes as she felt the weight of her niece in full. She turned slightly to see Shelby and the woman had tears of her own.

Megan rubbed Rachel's back and walked slowly to the living room with the little girl. Shelby quietly followed and wiped her eyes on the way knowing that it would upset Rachel.

Rachel didn't necessarily feel uncomfortable she felt different. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the feeling was just different. This was a foreign feeling to feel love coming from anyone other than her Mommy.

Megan fixed Rachel's legs as she sat on the edge of the couch. She cried and held Rachel until the little girl began to get restless in her arms. Megan let Rachel sit up and looked into the little girls eyes.

"You sad Auntie Megan?" Rachel pouted

Megan let out a water laugh. "No princess. I'm very happy. I'm happy to finally get to see you." Megan ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms.

Rachel gave Megan a crazy look. If she was happy then why in the world was she crying? Grownups were so confusing and Rachel wasn't even going to try and figure this one out right now.

She slipped out of Megan's arms and sat on her knees in front of the coffee table. She pulled out a yellow box and set it atop the table.

"Play with me?" Rachel asked her mom and aunt.

"Of course." Megan smiled as she slid beside Rachel. It didn't matter if you were in Heidi Klum's winter collection jeans. If your niece asks you to build a puzzle with her, you do it.

"I can't baby I have to do something but you and auntie Megan keep playing." Shelby stood up and grabbed her phone from the table.

She walked into the main hallway far enough away that Megan and Rachel wouldn't be able to hear her conversation.

* * *

Just as she was about to dial Mary's number there was another knocked at the door.

Shelby was praying to god that it wasn't another one of her distant relatives. She especially hoped it wasn't her Aunt Bam from down south. God knows that woman could talk both your ears off.

Shelby made sure she checked through the peep hole first. "Who is it?"

"It's officer Burgess." The voice answered through the door. "I just came up to check on you."

Shelby opened the door at the man's voice.

"Hey" Burgess smiled. "There was a girl claiming to be your sister that came up. I would have buzzed you but she was very persuasive. I'm making sure that everything is alright with her."

"By persuasive you mean a big flirt. Yes everything is alright. Hopefully she won't be a huge pain to all of us." Shelby explained to the man.

"She's staying?" Burgess seemed surprised "I'll have to get her number…"

Shelby raised a brow at the man signaling that he should continue.

"I have to have it in case of emergency." Burgess covered up. "You know in case something happens I need to get to you or her."

"Oh yeah" Shelby didn't seem so sure "I'll make sure to get that to you when I get it. Thank you officer."

"My pleasure." The man replied and walked away.

Shelby closed the door and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Megan to get past security by flirting. Shelby turned the alarm system back on and locked the double doors.

She quickly checked on Rachel and Megan. Satisfied that Rachel was comfortable enough with Megan, Shelby walked to her room.

This time she cracked the door and sat on the bed. She quickly dialed Mary's number and waited for the dial tone.

"_Hello you've reached Marilyn MonCorcoran. How may I help you?" Shelby rolled her eyes at her sister. Mary would always pretend to be Marilyn Monroe growing up. _

"Yes this is Shelby Corcoran. When you get in contact with my sister _Mary_ Corcoran please tell her I called." Shelby pretended to hang up.

"Ahh you got me." Mary pretended to be caught. "I know I just talked to you an hour ago if I'm not mistaken. What can I help you with?"

"Megan's here and she dropped out of college." Shelby blurted

"_Really? That's such a shocker." Mary said sarcastically_.

"C'mon Mary don't be like that towards her. She's still our sister." Shelby pleaded with her sister.

"_I know don't remind me. So why is she there and not at Mom and Dad's?" Mary asked._

"She hasn't told them yet. She's staying here until she is ready." Shelby relayed the information to her older sister.

"_So why exactly did she drop out? Does she know about your whole stalker/ Rachel situation?" Mary asked. _She was angered when Shelby talked to her earlier about the past few days. Mary was Shelby's lawyer and should've been informed of these things way sooner.

"She met this doctor guy named Daniel Smith that works at Lima General. She says she's in love and they are going to get married but I know its something deeper than that." Shelby leaned back on the bed.

"_Daniel Smith? Isn't that the Doctor that took care of Rachel when she first arrived at the hospital?" Mary asked_

" No it can't be. I mean could it be? I didn't think Doctors were her type anyway." Shelby thought aloud.

"_Honey anything with legs and a penis plus money is Megan's type." Mary spoke. _

"Hey I hope you don't start cracking these jokes when you come tomorrow. I don't need this and we both know that Rachel doesn't need to see the two of you arguing." Shelby scolded her sister.

"_I do not argue with her we just bicker. And I do not make any promises that I will not give her a piece of my mind in the privacy of the bathroom." Mary replied. "But I will make sure that little Rachel is far away." _

"Good." Shelby sat up. "I have to go now but see you tomorrow."

"_Bye sis."_

* * *

Shelby stood up as she heard footsteps and talking enter the hallway.

" I show you my room. It's so cute." Rachel pulled her aunt to her room.

Shelby opened the door and watched as Rachel pulled Megan into the room. She followed and decided to not make her presence known and just listen.

"You see dis all my toys. Momma bought all of them for me to play with. You can sleep here." Rachel picked up Lucy. "This is my Lucy you can sleep with her if you want. I don't need her cuz I sleep with Mommy."

Megan smiled and took Lucy into her hands. She observed the little bear and looked up at Rachel. This truly was a miracle.

"Tinker belle it's time for bed." Shelby spoke up.

"But Momma! I wanna show Maggie my dolls." Rachel pouted.

Megan scrunched her nose at the nickname. If it was coming from anyone else she would have said something. But this was her niece so she was cool with it.

"Hey, no pouting. "Shelby stepped further into the room. "It's a half hour past your bedtime. You can show Aunt Maggie your dolls tomorrow."

"Okay" Rachel muttered and held out her arms for Rachel to be picked up.

Shelby scooped the sulking little girl up and whispered in her ear "say goodnight to Aunt Maggie."

Rachel looked back to her Aunt and pouted "Night Night Auntie Maggie."

"Good night Princess." Maggie smiled. Megan would be making her way out of the room in a minute and would be moving onto the guest room.

"I'll explain everything to you in the morning. Just don't bring anyone in here please." Shelby told her sister.

Megan nodded. This was surely going to be an adventure.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel and Shelby were preparing breakfast while jamming to music. It was a Saturday so the pair had woken up a little later than usual.

Shelby quickly learned that Rachel was an early riser. She would groan every time Rachel would wake her up at exactly 6 a.m.

Their breakfast for today would be blueberry waffles and extra crispy bacon with cheese eggs. Rachel wasn't a big fan of pork but she would eat a few pieces here and there. The breakfast was almost done and the two prepared to put everything on plates.

Shelby remembered to take her pills this morning. When she looked at Rachel she thought of how it would feel to actually lactate for the little girl. They'd already fed two times since Rachel woke up this morning. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel at least a tiny bit different. They'd know in the next couple of days

They set three plates onto the table.

Shelby made sure the stove was off.

"Mommy. You gottsa go wake up Auntie Maggie." Rachel reminder her mother.

"Of course. How could I forget to wake your new favorite person." Shelby teased.

"You my favorite person mommy." Rachel replied.

"Thanks baby. Stay here and eat your food and please drink your milk." Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek.

"kay Momma." Rachel spoke with half of the waffle in her mouth.

Shelby walked through the main hallway to the guest bedroom. The door was cracked and she could hear Megan talking to someone on the phone.

"Yea I told her I dropped out. Yea I know. I have to tell them we already did some time soon. She will get suspicious I mean she's Shelby. She never lets it go. Alright I will call you later. Love you too Bye." Megan hung up the phone.

Shelby knocked three times before coming in.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready and Rachel would like for you to show your presence. Who was that?"

"It was Daniel. He just wanted to make sure that I got here okay and everything." Megan smiled.

"Now that we are alone I need to talk to you about Rachel's whole situation." Shelby sat on the bed next to her sister. She proceeded to tell Megan everything from beginning to today.

"Poor Princess." Megan pouted "I promise I won't make it harder on you. I hope that we find this creep."

"I do too." Shelby stood up. "But please don't treat Rachel any different because of it. She picks up on things like that and she is already dealing with enough. She clearly adores you already."

"I promise I won't screw this up with Rachel." Megan stood up and held out her pinky for Shelby to take. Shelby rolled her eyes at the childish gesture but took her sister's pinky in her own anyway.

The two made their way out of the room when Shelby's house phone rang.

She answered and told Megan to go on and continue to have lunch with Rachel.

"Hello Corcoran residence, Shelby Corcoran speaking." Shelby greeted.

"_Hello Shelby this is Nurse Jackie from Lima General." The woman on the other end spoke. _

"Hi Jackie. How are you? Is something wrong?" Shelby was confused as to why the doctor was calling.

"_No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see how little Rachel was doing. She was one of our cutest patients and we were all praying for her to recover so how she is?" _

"She's fine. She still has the cast but overall she is fine. She is currently eating breakfast but thank you for calling."

"_No problem I'm sorry for bothering you." Jackie responded "I'm glad she's okay."_

"Hey Nurse Jackie, do you know a Daniel Smith by any chance?"

"_No I don't. Should I?" Jackie answered _

"No it's really silly of me to ask. I was just wondering but thank you."

"_Well whoever he is he sounds like trouble. When you go looking for trouble you find it. Be careful Ms Corcoran." Jackie said and hung up. _

'That was weird' Shelby thought. But she didn't have time to think. There was a key turning the front door. She looked up to see it open. First in came a blonde head of hair and then the rest of the body.

"Hey Pooh. I was just coming by to warn you." Mary typed the security code into the keypad beside the door.

"Good Morning." Shelby take off her coat. "And warn me about what?"

"Mom and Dad may or may not have found out that Megan dropped out of college and is staying here and they may or may not be coming in two hours." Mary rushed out and cringed waiting for Shelby to blow up.

"They what!?" Shelby shrieked.

"Gah you really have to stop doing that." Mary rubbed her ear.

"I do it just to annoy you all" Shelby grabbed one of Mary's arms and dragged her into her office on the right.

"How could you Mary? What part of don't tell, don't want to overwhelm Rachel did you not understand?" Shelby harshly whispered.

"I understood every single part. But mom called and said that you weren't answering your phone and that they were pretty worried about you. She caught on that I knew something so I told her everything and then she kind of packed up Dad and Ellie so now they are on their way." Mary cringed again.

Shelby took a deep breath and paced around the room.

"I could strangle you right now Mary Corcoran. You better hope mom doesn't go all psycho today or you will be dealing with her by yourself… how did you get past security anyway?"

"Oh this dude named Officer Burgess was there. Liam the door man recognized me so he let me up. The other officer Finley at the end of the hall was there so I just told him who I was." Mary explained like it was the easiest task in the world.

Shelby took another breath. What kind of security was this? She would surely be talking to them later.

"Okay come on before Rachel sends out a search team to find me." Shelby walked back the kitchen.

When Rachel spotted her mom the little girls face lit up.

"You take a long time again Momma."

"I know sweetie but I found someone else at the door." Shelby scooped the little girl up and turned her towards Mary. "Remember your Auntie Mary?"

Rachel nodded. "Come have waffles."

"Okay little dude." Mary sat in a chair across from Megan

"Sea Hag."

" Attention whore." Mary responded

Shelby quickly covered Rachel's ears. "Be adults. Remember we have little ears here."

"Fine" The two said at the same time.

Mary and Megan reached for the syrup at the same time which caused a small match of tug-o-war. In the end Mary won and Megan leaned back in her chair with her eyes narrowed at her big sister.

Shelby rolled her as she sat with Rachel still in her arms. Why did she have to be the middle sister? It was like they were kids again. Today would prove to be a long day.

* * *

After breakfast and lunch had passed there was still no sign of their parents. The three Corcoran sisters were currently all getting a long but separately.

Rachel and Megan were in Rachel's room playing dolls while Mary and Shelby were in Shelby's office going over the last few days and any details that Shelby may have left out over the phone.

"Auntie Megan do you gots a daddy?" Rachel set her doll down and looked up inquisitively

"Yes I do. He is also your Momma and Aunt Mary's daddy." Megan sat the doll she was playing with down. She wanted to prepare herself for whatever the little girl was about to ask her .

"I had a daddy and a papa but they wasn't very nice. Papa hurt me too bad and then I came to live with Momma." Rachel spoke

"Did your daddies hurt you a lot Rachel?" Megan tried to choose her questions wisely.

Rachel took a second to think about this question and how she was going to answer it.

"Yes. But one time when I was being a bad girl I had to go to da bad girl cage. Daddy whooped me. He said if I stopped being so bad that I could come out. But I never did come out. Does your daddy do that?" Rachel asked

"No he doesn't Rachel. My daddy is your PawPaw and he would never hurt you." Megan assured the little girl.

"Okay" Rachel was fine with this answer and continued to play with her dolls.

Megan watched the little girl for a second longer.

"So you punched him?" Mary tried to keep her smile in.

"Yes I did. I'm not a big fan of violence and you know that." Shelby looked up at her sister "But the smirk on his face was just too much. I kind of busted his lip and made his nose bleed."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. You've always had a mean left hook." Mary sat next to Shelby with a cup of tea.

"Yea I'll be sure to. I just hope they find this creepy stalker guy." Shelby laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I do too." Mary wrapped her hand out on her sister's shoulders. "You need to keep all of us in the loop on things like this. You aren't alone. We are your family and we love Rachel too."

"I know. I've wanted you guys to meet her but I didn't think all at once. I'm still trying to figure out how she will behave and react." Shelby sipped her tea.

"We'll go slow and make sure not to be in her face too much. She seems to really like Megan though."

"Yeah she does. I have a feeling that it isn't going to work in my favor when Rachel is a teen but for now I'm going to give our little sister the benefit of the doubt."

"Okay. Ellie just text me and said they are downstairs. I'll go tell Megan that she should go get our guest from downstairs. While you prepare Rachel for it."

The two set their cups down and made their way into Rachel's room.

"Hey heads up Megan. Mom and dad are downstairs and they are not very happy with you so you might want to not take your time letting them in." Mary leaned against the door frame.

Megan looked at her two sisters, betrayed.

She wordlessly left the apartment to get her parents.

Shelby knelt in front of Rachel.

"Baby girl there are some people coming over to meet you. My mommy and daddy and my other sister your Auntie Ellie. They all might be a little loud and touchy but if anything gets too much you tell me and us both can go into my room and hide out okay?"

"They come and see me?" Rachel pointed to herself.

"Yes Rachel they love you very much and have been waiting to see you for a long time." Mary supplied for Shelby.

Rachel was happy but skeptical. She never had this many people to love her before and she wanted to see everyone. The little girl wanted more attention and she wanted to see these grandparents that everyone on tv was always talking about.

"Are you okay with that Rachel? You can say no." Shelby held the little girls hand.

"Yea Momma. I okay. We can hide anytime?" Rachel looked up at her mother.

"Yes anytime that you want, just tell me." Shelby picked the little girl up.

Rachel nodded and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

It was time to meet the unexpected guests.

**A/n: SO that's part one of this chapter. I managed to finish two chapters in one day. My question is good, bad or ugly? What's your first impression of Megan? Any suggestions? Constructive criticism? Review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	14. Unexpected Guests Pt 2

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Yohoo Big Summer Blowout! Sorry for making you guys wait. School is exhausting and I found out I have to take summer school. Thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites. You guys are truly the best. We hit 300!**

**To the guest reviewers- I love how you both gave constructive criticism and told me what I was doing wrong or what I could have done. You both seem like you know enough legally and medically on the subject. I was going to introduce ptsd (SPOILER ALERT) with Rachel but I haven't done any extensive researching yet on the topic. She's only been home not even 2 weeks yet and she's only had her first outside appointment but yeah they probably should have figured that out before she went home. If you'd be willing to help I'd love some tips. Thanks for reading. **

**Here is Chapter 14 everyone. We are getting up there!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 14 Unexpected Guest Part 2

Shelby sat on the couch in the living with Rachel in her lap. Mary was sitting next to them reading a magazine. Apparently it was taking longer for their family to come up the stairs. Security was probably actually checking them this time or Megan was really getting an earful from the parents. It was probably the latter of those two.

"I can't believe you would drop out of college and not tell us" Katherine Corcoran was yelling at her daughter. "Megan you don't realize how angry we are right now"

The three sitting in the living room perked up at the new voices arriving in the apartment.

The first one to arrive in the living room was an annoyed Ellie. She had her headphones blasting in her ear and a permanent scowl on her face at her weekend with her friends being interrupted. The two hour drive from their home in Columbus was nerve wrecking for the 16 year old. Their parents had argued about Megan the whole way there and it was very irritating for her. The only upside of this little impromptu trip was that she got to meet her niece.

Everyone waited for an Angry Katherine and the other two before speaking.

"And Shelby Marie shame on you for not calling us and keeping this secret" Katherine aimed her slight anger at her daughter.

Rachel held onto her mother a little tighter. Shelby looked guilty for a millisecond before saying.

"Mom I know you want to yell at all of us, Even though some of us haven't done anything wrong."

Katherine stopped to listen to what Shelby was saying

"But I know a little someone that all of you would like to meet. Mom, Dad and Ellie this is Rachel."

Everyone's attention went to the little brown eyed girl in Shelby's lap.

Rachel began to curl into her mother upon being gazed at so heavily. She knew they would be meeting her but she didn't think they would stare at her for so long. This was all making her nervous.

"Rachel this is your Granddaddy, Nana and your Aunt Ellie." Shelby whispered into the little girl's ear sensing Rachel's discomfort.

"Hello Rachel." Katherine sat down with tears in her eyes. She wanted to stay calm and not scare the little girl. The inside grandmother part of her was raging on the inside and she wanted to kiss the little girl and hold onto her for dear life. Katherine settled for laying her hand over Rachel's tiny ones.

Rachel slowly turned her attention to her Nana. This woman was her Momma's mommy. She certainly looked like her Momma, but she couldn't say which one of the women looked most like her Nana. Rachel looked into the woman's eyes.

Katherine's heart slowly melted at the little girl who looked exactly like her little girl when she was that age. The only difference was Rachel had brown eyes and Shelby's were a green and hazel type combination.

"Hi" Rachel whispered out.

Everyone smiled and let out a little breath that none of them realized they were holding. Shelby was happy that the little girl was able to get over this little obstacle. She was thinking that Rachel would be too overwhelmed by all of the people in their home and right now was so far so good.

Katherine sat beside Rachel and Shelby on the couch and turned towards them.

"You my Nana?" Rachel asked with big eyes.

Katherine laughed "Yes. I'm your Momma's Momma. We all have wanted to meet you for a long time Rachel. Can I have a hug?"

Rachel began to do the same thinking from yesterday when Megan asked the same thing.

Rachel slowly leaned into the woman and wrapped her arms around Katherine's shoulders.

Katherine let out a watery laugh. She was finally able to hug her grandchild that she'd been waiting to meet for years.

Rachel snuggled her face into the crook of the older woman's neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent that was her Nana. Vanilla and strawberries.

Katherine held onto the little girl until she felt Rachel slip from her arms.

The little girl waved to Ellie and Michael before going back to sitting in her mother's lap.

Michael sat on the other side of Shelby.

"Rachel, do you believe in magic?" Michael asked the little girl getting her attention.

The 3 year old nodded and waited for the next question from her granddaddy.

"Well I know a few tricks." Michael scooted closer to the little girl. "Would you like to see a few?"

Everyone smiled. They'd all seen these tricks before.

Their father would entertain them for hours with the endless number of tricks he knew.

Rachel eagerly nodded. She was curious to see what the gray haired man had in store for her. She'd only seen a few magic tricks before.

"Ahh let me see which one I have." Michael pretended to think for a minute before snapping his fingers like he got an idea "I think I'll show you this one first"

Michael reached behind the little girl's ear as he spoke. Rachel tensed but watched him with close eyes.

"I wanted to get an ice cream from the store but I seemed to be…" Michal pulled a quarter from the little girl's ear. "A quarter short"

Rachel gasped in amazement. She reached for her own ears and felt around for anymore quarters. She looked at the quarter in Michael's hand.

She giggled and directed her question to Shelby " Momma you saw dat?"

"Yes I did baby" Shelby smiled. She was glad Rachel was enjoying her parents.

"Again!" The toddler clapped and bounced with excitement in Shelby's lap.

Everyone had to laugh at the little girl's excitement.

"How about another one?" Michael put the quarter in his pocket and pulled out a wand.

He slowly pretended to sneeze. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the man.

Michael sneezed shaking the wand with him. The wand quickly turned into a bouquet of pretty flowers.

This time the 3 years old jaw was on the floor at this new trick.

Michael pretended to wipe his nose with one hand and handed the flowers to Rachel with the other. The little girls whose jaw was still on the floor took the flowers and examined them.

"How you do that Granddaddy?" Rachel looked up at the man.

"One day I'll show you pup" Michael smiled.

Rachel smiled back. She would be waiting for this day.

"I love your cast Rachel." Ellie finally put her headphones away. She'd seen the magic show a billion of times and knew the tricks like the back of her hand. "Do you mind if I sign it?" Ellie took a black sharpie out from her cross-body purse.

Rachel nodded and slipped off of her mother's lap. She set the flowers on the table. Rachel slowly walked over to chair that Ellie was sitting in.

She held out her arm and waited for Ellie to sign it.

"You gonna write on it?"

"Yes if that's okay with you?" The blonde teen asked.

Rachel looked back to her mother. She didn't know that writing was allowed on her cast. If she'd known that she would have made a masterpiece on it a long time ago.

Shelby nodded her approval at the little girl.

Rachel turned back to Ellie and nodded in the same way.

Ellie began to sign the cast. "You know Rachel I broke my arm once and my cast was so itchy. Of course mine was because I fell off one of the horses we have at home."

"You got horses?" Rachel asked

"Yea we have four. Our house is pretty big." Ellie was an artist and she began to draw pictures on Rachel's cast. "Maybe you can come and visit sometime to ride one with me."

Rachel absentmindedly nodded. She was too busy watching Ellie draw the pictures.

"There" Ellie capped the sharpie and leaned back in the lazy boy chair.

Rachel looked at the amazing picture and writing on her arm.

"What it say?"

"It says to the greatest niece ever love Ellie" Ellie smiled at the little girl.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Ellie's torso.

"Thank you Ellie."

Ellie smiled. It was going to be so awesome having a niece.

Mary who'd been quiet the whole time stood up and made her way across the room.

"Let me see that sharpie."

Ellie handed her older sister the sharpie. They watched as Mary began to sign the cast.

"Anyone else want to sign?" Mary held the sharpie out.

Megan was the next person to stand up.

After her were Katherine and then Michael. Rachel watched with interest as everyone signed her arm.

Shelby settled into the couch and watched her little girl's reactions.

Rachel seemed to be comfortable with the family and that was all Shelby could ask for. She would have to make sure that the little girl was okay with all of this and remind the little girl that if she wanted to hide they could.

Rachel was soaking up the attention from her family. What little girl didn't love that?

Rachel knew all of these people loved her and in her own little way she loved them back.

Rachel returned to her mother's lap as Ellie began to tell Rachel about the four horses at their Columbus home.

* * *

During the telling of another story, Megan's phone began to ring.

She excused herself and snuck off into the guest room. It was Daniel and he wanted to talk to her.

Megan must've been in there for a while because Katherine sent Mary to check on her younger sister.

Mary stood next to the door and listened in on Megan's conversation.

She could only hear half but she listened anyway. Growing up Mary and Shelby always listened in on Megan's phone conversations because they were almost always interesting.

"Okay Daniel. They are pretty pissed but I will tell them." Megan began to hang up the phone. "I love you too and I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Especially Rachel. She's a doll."

"_I bet she is." Daniel said "She's your sister Shelby's daughter right?" _

"Yes. They live here in Carmel at the Carlton Manor or something like that. The apartment is very big but she has this whole stalker situation thing so she needs security 24/7"

"Security_? A stalker?" Daniel asked "seems pretty …intense" _

"Yes. It's really creepy but hopefully they'll find this douche and arrest him." Megan sat on the bed.

"_Why does he have to be a douche?" _

"C'mon Daniel be real. There's some creep out there stalking a woman and her child. He sure is something and you know it." Megan replied.

"_Yeah just don't judge him. There are always two sides to a story." Daniel reminded her._

"I know but I'm sure none of us want to hear his side. Why are you defending this dude anyway?" Megan sat up.

"_I'm not. I'm just saying." Daniel defended himself "Are you taking care of yourself? Are you taking your medications the doctor gave to you?"_

"Yes I'm fine. I feel fine and everything is fine." Megan rolled her eyes. "I also ate this morning if that was your next question."

"_Hey don't be like that. I'm just making sure you are okay" Daniel said "I love you." _

"I know, I'm sorry." Megan pouted "I miss and love you too."

"_I miss you too." Daniel replied. _

Mary chose this moment to knock and enter the guest room.

"Hey listen I'll talk to you later. The witch has made an entrance." Megan hung up.

"Was that Daniel?" Mary crossed her arms and leaned against the closed door.

Megan stood up from the bed and began to put her phone away

"Why do you care? It's not like you want to meet him anyway. You never do."

"Maybe this time will be different." Mary replied.

Megan snorted and turned back to her sister "I doubt that. He's not your type."

There was a silence and Mary wanted to fill it.

"So when are you due?"

Megan looked at Mary like she was crazy. Where did her sister come up with this stuff?

Megan began to unpack her things and slipped them into drawers.

"I'm not pregnant. What would make you think something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you have been with the same guy for more than a week" Mary stood up straighter "Or the fact that you have about 5 women's clinic brochures in your suitcase."

Mary pointed to the brochures at the bottom of Megan's now empty suitcase.

Megan looked at the brochures and quickly closed her suitcase.

"Those are nothing. I don't need them because I'm not pregnant." Megan muttered as she slipped her suitcase under the bed.

"Yeah have fun telling that to Mom and Dad." Mary sniped.

"You know what Mary why do you have to be such a bitch to me. Everything happened over a year ago and I thought we were over this. I said I was sorry. Everything is supposed to be fine and forgiven but you can't seem to let it go." Megan snapped at her sister.

"No I can never let it go Megan." Mary yelled back. "I almost lost my family because of you and your dumbass antics."

"It was a year ago!" Megan threw her hands up "I've spent everyday of my life beating myself up for what happened. You don't seem to understand that."

"I've spent everyday dealing with the results of your mess. Of what you did." Mary stepped closer to her sister.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Megan yelled again

"Just stay away. You only bring pain and drama and heartbreak." Mary yelled back "That's something that Shelby doesn't need now. Especially not with that little girl in there. You can't be trusted. No telling what could happen to them with you here. Rachel is already a fragile little girl and I think Shelby trusts you way too much."

"Nothing is going to happen to them. It was a mistake" Megan seethed.

"Yeah? Good luck with that baby of yours. I know what type of person you are and that baby deserves better than the life it's going to have." Mary glared at her sister.

"That's low and you know it." Megan began to get angrier "I'm not pregnant."

Mary began to let down and decided she had enough. She grabbed onto the door handle and began to walk out "Oh and for the record, I never forgave you."

Tears slowly slipped down at her sister's words. It was over a year ago and it hurt to know that one of the women she looked up to would never forgive her.

She didn't know how to get that trust back.

* * *

"_I'm thinking we could boost her meetings up to two times a week at 4." spoke through the phone. _

The doctor had called Shelby after hearing the woman's voicemail about Rachel's kidnapping incident. The doctor had been very busy and now was the only time she was able to call back.

"Do you think it will help? I know she did very well at our last visit and I really want to know how she is processing all of this." Shelby asked. She was in the dining room. It seemed like every other room in the house had been occupied for the first time in a while.

"_Yes. More than ever Rachel needs for this all to come out so she can be able to move on with everything and truly be a happy little girl. I didn't want to be too quick to diagnose her and I will only be able to do it once I see her again."_

"Diagnose her?" Shelby sat down at the dining table.

"_Yes so far I've been suspecting that Rachel has ptsd. Or post traumatic stress disorder. I didn't want to diagnose her too early but in cases like Rachel's it would be best to start taking action on how we are going to help her overcome this." Dr. Brown explained. _

Shelby took a deep breath. "Ok. That's fine with me. Right now most of my family is here. She's taking to meeting people really well. I'm elated to see her coming out of her little shell."

"_That's great Shelby. Make sure to ask her how she feels though. Meeting new people is very scary sometimes and she could just be putting on a smile for the attention. Lots of kids do that. They hide their feelings because they are afraid of how the new people will react." _

"I will make sure to do that. Thank you Dr. Brown we will see you on Tuesday" Shelby thanked the woman.

Two sessions a week would benefit the mother and daughter more. If they could help diagnose Rachel and get on the tracks to helping her overcome all of this then that would be wonderful. She just hoped that Rachel would respond well to everything.

* * *

"You know I was the one who helped decorate your room Rachel" Ellie informed the little girl.

They were playing tea party and Rachel was excited to have someone other than her Momma to play with.

"No I not know that Ellie." Rachel sipped the tea from her

"Well I did" Ellie replied "You see this doll?"

Ellie picked up a doll from the doll shelf. It was an old American Girl doll.

"This was mine when I was little and it was your Aunt Megan's and Your Momma's and Mary's and now it is yours." Ellie handed the doll to Rachel "Her name is Sophie."

Rachel took the doll with an awed expression. "It was my Momma's?"

Ellie nodded.

Rachel examined the doll for a second before setting it on the table.

"You lying Auntie Ellie. Momma says it's not good to lie." Rachel folded her arms and raised a brow at the older girl.

"I'm not I promise …look" Ellie showed the little washed off Markings of initials on the doll's left leg. The leg had every initial of each sister on it. They had faded away and the only bright markings on the doll were Rachel's initials.

"Oh" Rachel simply said.

Rachel watched Ellie put the doll back and come back to sit.

All of sudden Rachel got this crazy itch on her left arm.

"Itchy!" Rachel began to rub the cast over her arm but it was not relieving the itch.

Ellie felt the little girl's pain and grabbed a pencil from her bag.

"It's okay Rachel I know how you feel." Ellie gently scratched the little girls arm.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome toots" Ellie put the pencil back in its place. "You know I think your cast is pretty cool."

"You do?" Rachel asked. Surely a big kid like Ellie did not think this pink cast on her arm was cool. Big kids didn't think about things like that.

"Yes it's totally badass." Ellie told the little girl.

Rachel gasped. Ellie had said a bad word.

"Shoot. Rachel don't cuss its not good and worms will come out of your mouth if you do."

Rachel scrunched up her nose and nodded. She surely wouldn't be saying bad words anytime soon.

"You know I have some pretty badbutt scars myself." Ellie began to lift the sleeve of her sweater. There was a scar on her left wrist from when she was 5.

"How you do dat?" Rachel grabbed Ellie's arm and examined the small scar.

"I was 5 and I was such a tomboy. I was playing with some kids and I tried hopping the fence but it was not rolled all the way so it kind of caught my wrist somehow and then this." Ellie rolled her sleeve back down.

"and here" Ellie rolled her pants leg up and showed the long faded scar on her leg. "I fell of my bike when I was 7. It didn't even hurt. No one else's scars compare to this."

Rachel took this as a challenge. The little girl turned around and tried to pull up the back of her shirt. Her diaper was sticking out from her pants which made it even more adorable to Ellie.

"See mine."

Ellie helped Rachel with her shirt and examined the little girl's back.

The long scars on Rachel's back were impressive but she knew the little girl didn't get those on accident. She didn't know why she started showing Rachel her scars in the first place.

"It's alright but it doesn't even come close to this one." Ellie rolled back of her shirt up.

"This is from when I was 4. Megan and Shelby decided it would be fun to hang me on a coat hook and leave me there."

Rachel slowly reached up and touched the rugged scar that looked so much like her own.

"No mine better." Rachel slipped the front of her shirt up to show the scar on her stomach. The same scar that made Shelby cringe that day in the bathtub.

Tears filled Ellie's eyes at the scar but she quickly cleared them before Rachel noticed.

"That is wow toots. I think that one takes the cake so you win."

Rachel beamed and let her shirt fall back into place. She liked winning.

"Let's play dolls now." Rachel ran over to the doll shelf and grabbed her favorite one.

Ellie swallowed back some tears. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to such a beautiful and happy little girl like Rachel.

Ellie loved her niece already and she knew that she would have her back forever.

"C'mon" Rachel whined. Ellie was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear Rachel the last two times.

"Okay toots. Let's play dolls." Ellie stood up and made her way across the room.

* * *

Shelby walked into the living room where her mother was dusting the entertainment center.

"Hey mom have you seen Rachel?"

"She's in her room playing with Elisabeth." Katherine answered as she dusted the flat screen TV.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Shelby sat on the couch and watched her mom.

"I know it's just something to do. It was dusty anyways. Rachel could be allergic to dust" Katherine answered.

"I don't think she is or it would have bothered her already. Are you calling my house dusty?" Shelby raised a brow at her mother.

"Oh don't do the brow. I invented that remember?" Katherine turned to her daughter.

Shelby smiled and looked up at her mother.

"She's beautiful." Katherine's eyes clouded over and she sat next to Shelby to wait for her sight to clear up.

"Thank you Mama." Shelby whispered and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"We love her so much and you Shelby. You did great." Katherine wrapped her arms around Shelby's arms and laid her head on top of Shelby's.

"I'm glad that you think so Mom. She is so perfect and I don't want to mess her up." Shelby voiced her fears. It was something about being enveloped by her mother's warmth that always made her want to confess.

"You will not mess her up. Nothing is wrong with that baby in there. Only with the people who called themselves her parents for 3 years and hurt her like they did." Katherine told her daughter.

"You sound like Dad." Shelby muttered.

"Well I would like to think that your father listens to me sometimes." Katherine smiled.

Shelby snorted and snuggled deeper into her mother.

"Shelby this is your first child. Every parent has these fears. When your brother was little I was always calling my mom and asking her things. That's what I would like for you to do. Call us whenever you want. Just like you did the other night, when Rachel pushed you away. We are your family and we are here to help you whenever you need it. We want to see that little girl grow. I know you want to be able to do this on your own and you are fine but you can't. You will need help with her. Everyone does and even though you won't admit it because you are stubborn we will still help you. Shelby I hope you are listening to me." Katherine lifted her daughter's shoulders to see that Shelby had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just don't know why I haven't been calling. It's hard but I promise I will ask for help when I need it. The breastfeeding and everything else I will need help with." Shelby curled back into her mother.

"That's all I ask for Shelby." Katherine held her daughter. "I love you Shelby."

"I love you too Mom." Shelby whispered. She was so lucky to have a family like hers.

She only hoped that Rachel would grow up to know this too.

* * *

"Momma?" Rachel entered the kitchen.

Rachel had looked for her mother everywhere and couldn't find her. There were only two places the little girl hadn't looked and they were the kitchen and the living room. Her aunt Mary was in her Momma's office, Ellie was texting a friend and she didn't know where every one else was.

"Hey Pup. What's wrong?" Michael stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm looking for my Momma." Rachel pouted "But I can't find her Granddaddy."

Michael chuckled at the little girl's adorable pout and grabbed some grapes out of the fridge.

Michael sat and gestured for Rachel to follow.

Rachel climbed into the seat. Michael handed her some grapes and Rachel took them with no questions.

If this were any other man Rachel would feel very uncertain but with her Granddaddy she felt okay. He gave off a different vibe, warmer, than every other man the little girl had come in contact with.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you Rachel." Michael threw a grape into his mouth.

Rachel tried herself and this caused Michael to chuckle. "Your Mommy was just like you when she was little."

"Really?" Rachel asked with wide eyes while trying to throw another grape into her mouth.

"Yes. But she was always singing. She would never stop even when she was sick. Almost had to put a muzzle on her." Michael told the little girl.

"That's funny. I like to sing too Granddaddy but Daddy always say I gottsa be quiet or we wake Papa" Rachel looked at the man waiting for his reply.

"Well Rachel now that you live with you mother you can sing all you want. Forget everything that your father's ever told you." Michael was beginning to get angry at this little piece of information. When he hear about the berry men and what they did he immediately wanted to get his shotgun and go hunting.

"You mad?" Rachel asked innocently.

"No pup. Not at you at least." Michael touched Rachel's hand.

"Oh." Rachel replied and popped another grape into her mouth. Forgetting what her fathers told her wasn't going to be easy but she would try. "Granddaddy?"

"Yes Rachel?" Michael gave his undivided attention to the tiny girl in the big chair.

"Can you be my new Papa?" Rachel asked

Michael's heart stopped and tears began to blur his vision.

"I can't be your Papa but I'll always take care of you Rachel. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel agreed and tried to throw a grape into Michael's mouth.

Michael didn't catch it but he chuckled when Rachel tried again.

* * *

Shelby lifted her head at the sound of tiny bare feet slapping against the floors.

"Momma I found you." Rachel huffed and jumped into Shelby's lap.

"I wasn't aware that I was lost but yes you found me baby." Shelby gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel climbed on her mother to get to Shelby's ear.

She whispered in the woman's ear.

Katherine raised a brow and wondered what the little girl was saying.

"Excuse us Mom." Shelby picked the little girl up and carried her into Shelby's room.

Katherine smiled. She figured out what the little girl wanted. She was thinking maybe the little girl was uncomfortable doing it in front of her.

Today was a great day. She was willing to just sit here and think about little Rachel for the rest of the day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mary , Megan , Ellie and Michael came back into the room.

Everyone sat down.

"So Megan where you living before you came here?" Michael asked his daughter.

Mary smirked and turned towards her sister waiting to see what the girl's answer would be.

"I was staying with a friend. Danny is her name." Megan answered rolling her eyes at Mary's smirk.

"Well we would like to meet this Danny." Katherine spoke up.

"Yes where does she stay?" Michael asked.

"In Lima." Megan answered quickly.

"Does he go to school? What is he studying? What is his last name? Have we met him before?" Mary spewed off questions.

"_She _doesn't go to school." Megan said through her teeth. "She is a doctor and her last name is Smith."

"That's a common last name. Where is she practicing at?" Michael leaned in waiting for more.

" Lima General."Megan smiled.

"A good influence maybe you should invite her over for dinner today. Stay friends with her." Katherine suggested.

"She'll have to." Mary muttered.

Megan side kicked her sister and smiled at her parents.

Lying to them was the worst.

* * *

Shelby changed Rachel's diaper like the little girl asked. They were now snuggled up in Shelby's room. Rachel was slowly suckling from Shelby's breast.

The little girl was too shy to ask in front of her nana and she didn't know if it was something that she could ask in front of a grandparent. Shelby had quickly assured the little girl though.

Rachel then told her mother that she just wanted to hide for a little while longer. Shelby agreed with the little girl and now this was the end result.

"You know Rachel everyone out there loves you." Shelby said softly. She was looking into the little girl's eyes as she suckled. They didn't have time for the pump because Shelby hadn't opened it yet but they would be soon. Right now Rachel was content on just being with her Mommy though.

"They all love you just as much as I do. If you ever feel scared and like you can't come to me those are the people you talk to. I always want you to come to me and be able to tell me anything but if you can't every single one of them is there." Shelby brushed Rachel's hair out of her face. Yes it was definitely time for bangs.

Rachel listened to her Momma intently. All of those people in that room Rachel loved back. It was kind of overwhelming for the little girl to feel so much love at one time. Rachel soaked the love up as long as she could but now it was Mommy time.

Shelby and Rachel hadn't spent a lot of time alone together today and right now was perfect.

Rachel switched breast and after about 5 minutes her eyes began to flutter.

Shelby began to look back on the day and see if the little girl had a nap and that was a no. she knew Rachel was tired.

Just when Rachel began to fall asleep there was a knock at the door.

"We are leaving Shelby. Dad has work to do tomorrow and we need to hit the road." Ellie spoke through the door.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." Shelby spoke softly but loud enough for Ellie to hear.

Shelby listened as Ellie's footstep's faded. She looked down at Rachel to see that the little girl was half asleep but still suckling. As Shelby began to shift the little girl released the breast with a pop and awoke.

"Momma?" Rachel slurred.

"Shh baby." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'm only going to say bye to everyone and then I'm coming back."

"They leave?" Rachel rubbed her eye. "I wanna say bye bye."

Shelby scooped the tired Rachel into her arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and laid her tired head on Shelby's shoulders.

Shelby carried the little girl into the foyer where everyone was crowded.

Each person laid a kiss on Rachel's head and stepped back.

"Bye Rachel." Megan was the last person to kiss Rachel's head.

At the sound of her aunt leaving Rachel woke up and turned sleepily to everyone.

"No don't go." Rachel pouted. "Me go too."

Everyone softly smiled at the sleepy toddler.

"I'm sorry Rachel but my parents want me to go. I have to do what they say." Megan picked up her bag.

Rachel slipped out of Shelby's arms and held onto Megan's legs.

"I no want you to go. Don't leave me." Rachel looked up at Megan.

"Rachel Megan has to come home with us." Michael kneeled down in front of the little girl.

Rachel frowned at this and held on tighter to Megan's leg. "NO!"

"It's really no problem for her to stay guys. If only for a few more days." Shelby spoke up.

Megan looked up at Shelby surprised. She was really starting to believe what Mary told her earlier.

There was a moment where Michael and Katherine shared a silent conversation.

"Alright she can stay. But if we hear about you causing any trouble we have no problem coming right back and tanning your hide no matter how old you are." Katherine gave in.

"Yes Ma'am" Megan tried to hide a smile. "I promise."

"You stay?" Rachel looked up at Megan.

"Yes" Megan scooped the little girl up and laid kisses to her face.

Rachel giggled.

"We love you all but we have to go. We'll come back and visit soon." Michael kissed everyone's head again.

"Bye Bye." Rachel waved.

Everyone left and there in the foyer stood Rachel, her mother and Megan.

"Dinner will be late tonight." Shelby grabbed Rachel. "Someone needs a nap and you need to unpack."

Rachel snuggled into her mother and slipped her small hand inside of Shelby's top.

"Thank you so much Shelby." Megan smiled.

"Yes don't make me regret it. You are going to have to tell us the truth sometime. You have to grow up and soon we won't be able to clean up after your mistakes." Shelby told her sister.

Megan nodded and watched her sister disappear down the hallway.

The truth would come out soon enough for all of them.

**A/N: So did you like or nah? What did you think of Rachel's first meeting with her grandparents and Ellie? What do you think Megan and Mary were arguing about? What did Megan do last year? Any suggestions or tips? Review and let me know what you think.**

**- LSAM**

**P.s. I picture Megan as Mila Kunis for some reason. I mean who doesn't love Mila? **


	15. Everything is Not What it Seems

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: OMG! Who saw the season finale of OUAT? It was so epic that I barely got any sleep last night. My cousin also came running down the stairs like OMG that's Robin's wife! I'm like you're ruining it for me! But Elsa is coming and I'm so happy and excited. I hope they don't ruin her character. I honestly think it's too early but I love this show sooo….**

**Its 9pm so about time I'm done with this chapter and post it, it will be late and my mom will kill me but it's for you guys. If this chapter sucks I take all the blame because yeah…But thanks for the reviews and the follows and Favs. You guys are so great. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 15 Everything is Not What it Seems

It's been two hours Shelby has been awake. She has been content on just watching her little girl sleep the whole time. Everything has just become so routine with them. Rachel has been officially home for two weeks today. As Shelby watched the little girl she couldn't imagine her life without Rachel.

The little girl was the light of her life. Every time the little girl would laugh or smile, it would melt Shelby's heart. Rachel was truly the cutest kid Shelby had ever met and she wasn't just saying that. The little girl said the cutest things and always had the funniest facial expressions.

Shelby was glad that Rachel bonded her parents and while on the phone last night with her mom, Katherine gushed over the little girl the whole time.

The mother also asked about Megan. Surprisingly the girl was doing really well and she was actually trying. Shelby knew that Megan and Rachel made a connection that she couldn't explain but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

Shelby was snapped out of her scrambled thoughts when Rachel shifted and unconsciously squeezed a breast. The little girl had taken to sleeping with her hand inside of Shelby's shirt. It made for some uncomfortable sleeping positions but they made it work.

Shelby winced slightly when Rachel squeezed again. Her breasts were really becoming sore and tender. She admits she felt subtle changes but nothing too major. The little girl shifted again but didn't wake up.

There was a pout on Rachel's small pink lips and Shelby wondered what the little girl was dreaming about.

Deciding that she could catch a quick shower before the little girl awoke, Shelby stood up.

She thought back on everything that has happened in the past two days. Everything was going good but she didn't know how long that would last.

She slipped out of her rob and started the shower water. A nice hot shower to start the day could relax anyone if they let it.

* * *

In the guest room, Megan turned over in her sleep. Ever since her argument with Mary she'd been feeling guilty. Not to mention she hadn't really been sleeping these past few nights. She just wished everything would go away and that she could go back and change it.

"_This can't happen Megan." David sets the young girl down on the toilet set. "I'm going to take you and DJ home and then we can all discuss this when you are sober."_

_Megan was having a hard time concentrating. "You won't tell Mary right? I mean I was only trying to have some fun with you."_

"_I don't know Megan. You are drinking while underage and what you did …I don't know how my wife will respond and I know it wont be good. But you have to know that this can never and will never happen again" David ran a hand through his short brown hair. _

"_Okay Fine. Mary gets everything she wants anyone. Figures you'd be whipped by her." Megan tried to stand up "You don't know what you're missing." _

_The girl tried to step closer to David but he backed up. _

"_I'm going to go get DJ from the back yard. You wait in the living room and I'll tell Mary that you were too sick so you asked me to take you home and DJ wanted to tag along." David led Megan out of the bathroom and helped her to sit on the living room couch. _

_Megan just pouted as she watched David leave out of the room. _

_A few minutes later a blonde little boy with blue eyes skipped into the room. _

"_Daddy says we are taking you home. Mommy will catch a ride with Aunt Shelby." DJ sat beside his aunt. "He gave me the keys so we can sit here until he comes." _

_Megan just looked at the little boy in a drunken haze. She would never hurt the little boy but half of what he was saying wasn't really registering in her mind. _

_DJ quietly scooted closer to his aunt and watched all of the people walk past. This was a cool summer party but he was one of the only kids here. The Garcia and Maynard kids didn't count. They were all cool but didn't really know DJ since they lived here in Columbus and he lived in Lima. He was glad to actually be doing something with his Daddy. _

"_Okay thanks babe. You are the best brother in law. You are so great to my sisters." Mary planted a soft kiss on her husband's lips. _

"_Yea don't worry I will take her home." Shelby smiled from her seat next to Mary. _

"_No problem." David stood up straighter. "Take care of my wife Shelby." _

_Shelby just waved at the man. _

_David walked into the living room only to find it empty. His keys and the two were gone. Where could they possibly be? _

_David pulled out his phone and began to call Megan's phone. _

_All of a sudden there was a scream and bang from outside. _

_David quickly ran outside to see what happened. _

Megan awoke with a start from her dream. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. Looking around she ran a hand through her bed head. It was only a dream or maybe a nightmare. More like a memory.

* * *

After her shower Shelby was in the kitchen making breakfast. She hadn't made breakfast this often in years and she kind of enjoyed it. The shower cleared her head and making breakfast was calming. It was only Eggs and waffles which had quickly become Rachel's favorite meal. The little girl even asked for the meal for dinner last night. Shelby informed the little girl that she needed to eat other things and the little girl pouted until Shelby gave in.

One day she would win against this pout.

She was almost done setting the tables with the full plates when a zombie like Megan came into the kitchen.

"It's so early." Megan whined as she sat.

"It's 9." Shelby smiled. The mother was taking joy that she actually got to sleep in past six. Rachel wasn't too fond of sleeping after that time. The little girl must be really exhausted today. "I was planning to go to Wal-Mart a little later to get a few things for Rachel. Would you like to go?"

Shelby set a plate in front of her sister.

"Yeah. I think it would do me some good to get out of the house." Megan began to dig into her eggs. "Where is the princess?"

"She's still sleeping. I'm on my way to wake her up now." Shelby washed her hands.

"She must be having a really nice drea-"Megan's sentence was cut off from a loud scream from the little girl.

"Momma!" Rachel cried from her mother's bed.

Shelby quickly set down her dish towel and made her way into her room.

Megan stayed behind knowing the two would need privacy.

Shelby opened her bedroom door to see a tear faced and frightened Rachel standing up in her bed. The little girl was crying and when she spotted Shelby the tears and sobs became worse.

"Momma" The toddler whimpered and held her arms out for Shelby to pick her up.

"Oh baby." Shelby cooed and scooped the little girl into her arms. She sat on the bed and cuddled back under the covers with Rachel.

"Did you have a bad dream baby?" Shelby asked. She held the little girl to her and rocked her slowly.

Rachel nodded and whimpered again.

"Can you tell Mommy what happened in your dream?" Shelby looked down at the girl.

Rachel shook her head and buried her face into Shelby's chest.

"Me a bad girl Momma." Rachel whimpered out.

"No Rachel you are not." Shelby kissed the little girls forehead. "You can never be a bad girl Rachel. I love you…"

Rachel didn't say anything. She simple pulled Shelby's blouse and bra up and latched on.

Shelby winced again. Her breasts truly did hurt but she ignored the slight pain. She knew that all of this was happening. She'd gone through it before but almost ten times worse. To be producing milk and not being able to actually breastfeed was terrible. Her milk was drying up and they were always full and sore. Which only reminded her that her baby was dead.

She wondered what Rachel's nightmare was about. Maybe they did need to start pushing the little girl just a tad more. Shelby knew her daughter was a talkative little girl but Rachel thought that was wrong and so she barely said anything.

Shelby would discuss this with Dr. Brown tomorrow though.

Rachel let out a few hitched breaths as she suckled.

Her Momma's presence was calming enough for the little girl. She was relieved when she woke up from the dream and her Momma was there. Her momma would always be there.

Shelby slowly nursed and rocked the girl while humming. She didn't really know what she was humming but she knew it was soothing the little girl. Rachel's crying hiccups had gone away along with her tears. The only thing left was a tired Rachel. The little girl was slowly falling asleep again and Shelby knew breakfast would be skipped today.

This dream had tired her little girl.

* * *

30 minutes later there was a knock at Shelby's bedroom door.

Megan was worried about the little girl and she wanted to make sure her niece was okay.

She waited for Shelby to come back into the kitchen with Rachel but the woman never came.

"Come in." Shelby called out.

Megan poked her head in first and examined the room.

Shelby held a finger to her hips to signal for Megan to be quiet. Rachel was sleeping and she didn't want to wake her just yet.

"Hey" Megan climbed into the bed next to her sister and niece. "Is she okay?"

Shelby shifted a still suckling Rachel. Her face never left the toddler's as she answered "I honestly don't know."

"Does she have nightmares often?" Megan looked at her niece. Rachel looked so peaceful and tiny suckling her mother's breast that it made Megan's heart melt.

"Every other night. Sometime's twice a night." Shelby shrugged. Ever since the whole stalker thing Rachel's nightmares doubled. The little girl hid her emotions good for a 3 year old but Shelby saw right through it.

"Poor princess." Megan cuddled into her sister's side. "I know how she feels."

"You still are having nightmares?" Shelby looked into Megan's eyes.

"Yeah but it's every blue moon." Megan easily lied.

"I know you don't really forgive yourself for what happened." Shelby spoke.

Megan put her head down.

Shelby knew her too well.

"I know how it hurts." Shelby spoke again. "We all were impacted by what happened. But please don't keep beating yourself up for it. Everyone is fine and we all forgive you."

"Speak for yourself." Megan muttered "Mary still hates me. She told me Saturday that she never forgave me."

"Oh Mary." Shelby silently scolded her sister. She really couldn't blame Mary but she didn't know the woman still harbored these feelings for their younger sister. "She doesn't hate you. She is still angry and she doesn't know how to deal with these feelings."

"Maybe she needs to see a therapist." Megan laid her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Maybe you do too."

Megan simply hummed a response.

The two were silent as they listened to the sleeping toddler breathe.

* * *

"_Great Job tiger." The guest spoke to the little girl. _

_They were playing Bingo and Rachel was currently winning. _

_It was a great way to learn her letters and numbers and she was learning fast. _

"_B12. Find that Rachel." Guest two spoke. _

_Rachel quickly looked around her bingo board for the numbers. She loved when their guests came over because her daddies were always nice when they were around. They even gave her a bath, fed her and let her play in her room. _

_Their guests of course didn't know what the Berry men did to the little girl. Or what they did to her. They only came to visit every once in a while. Rachel always waited on these nights. This was the only fun she knew. _

"_It's almost Rachel's bed time." Leroy stepped into the dining room with milk and cookies on a tray. _

"_Aw C'mon Leroy let her stay up a little later. It's not like she has school tomorrow. She is only 2." Guest one pleaded with Leroy. _

_Rachel perked up when a cup of milk and cookies were set in front of her. She loved her daddies' cookies and she rarely got to have any. She eagerly picked the cup up. The movement caused the milk to spill all over herself as soon as Hiram walked into the room. _

"_Whoa careful little babe." Guest 2 chuckled at the little girl. _

_Hiram stepped over to the little girl. He laid a hand on Rachel's shoulder. He squeezed tight enough and looked into the little girls eyes. A silent warning that there would be consequences. _

"_Boys. Don't encourage her." Hiram spoke. "She knows the rules and will be punished if she doesn't follow them." _

_The guest laughed at Hiram. They knew he was a sucker for the little girl. He couldn't even hurt a fly. _

_Hiram and Leroy laughed along. Rachel didn't really get the joke. She just stared down at the spilled milk all over the new pink dress Leroy bought her the other day. She would be in big trouble. _

"_Rachel." The voice called "Rachel are you okay?" _

Rachel snapped out of her flashback.

She observed her surroundings not knowing where she was. A big store with lots of people, she thinks her Momma called it Wal-Mart.

"Rachel baby are you okay?" Shelby was worried. She'd been trying to get the little girl's attention for the last 5 minutes. Maybe it was too early to bring the little girl to such a public place with a lot of people.

After the nightmare Rachel seemed fine and excited with the trip to Wal-Mart. She was happy that Megan was tagging along too.

"Yes Momma. Me okay." Rachel smiled.

Shelby raised a brow at the little girl. She would let it go for now. Rachel just needed this day to relax and be a little girl.

They were in the miscellaneous aisle that had just about everything.

"Do you see anything you like?" Megan asked. She wasn't really looking at anything. She knew this was Rachel's first visit to the amazement that was Wally World.

Rachel nodded.

Shelby helped her out of the cart and held the girls hand.

"Get whatever you want." Shelby whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel held onto Lucy that was in her arm a little tighter.

Rachel pulled Shelby to a shelf with an assortment of hair products.

Rachel pointed to a pack of headbands and looked up to her Momma.

"Those?" Shelby picked up the three pack of headbands. The headbands were green, purple, and black.

Rachel nodded. Shelby smiled and grabbed more. She threw about 5 packs into the cart deciding that Rachel would look very cute with the headbands.

* * *

They went to a few more aisles for several other things. They were now in the kitchen appliance aisle.

"Momma what dis?" Rachel asked pointing to an appliance on the second shelf.

Shelby looked over to the products Rachel was talking about.

"That's a popcorn maker." Shelby picked up the box.

"Popcorn? Can we keep it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I think we deserve to make our own popcorn." Shelby smiled at her daughter and put the box into the cart. "Okay Rachel a few more things and then we can go home."

Rachel held onto her mother's hand as they made their way down the aisle. Megan had long ago drifted off by herself into other aisles.

"oh my god!' Megan squealed from the aisle next to them.

The mother and daughter quickly made their way to where the squeal came from.

They spotted a very giddy Megan hugging a man.

"Auntie Maggie?" Rachel called out.

Megan kissed the man and turned around. "Oh my god. Guys this is Daniel. He decided to surprise me when I told him we were here. Isn't that great?"

Shelby muttered a flat "yeah. So great."

Mary was right this was the same doctor that treated Rachel at the hospital.

"Hi Ms. Corcoran it's so nice to see you again. It's also great to see Rachel healthy and awake. "Daniel knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hi I'm Daniel. I'm your Aunt Megan's boyfriend." He smiled at the little girl and held out a hand.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the man. The spent about 10 seconds looking into each other's eyes. Daniel had a smile on his face the whole time, which made Rachel nervous.

She broke their staring contest and reached up for her mother to pick her up.

Shelby placed the little girl on her hip. "I'm sorry she's just not feeling it today."

Daniel's smile went away for a millisecond. Rachel caught the look and buried her face into Shelby's neck. She whimpered softly.

Daniel quickly put his smile back into place and stood up straighter. "No problem. I understand completely."

Daniel stepped back and Megan stepped into his arms.

"We were just doing a little shopping. Would you like to tag along?" Shelby didn't know why she asked.

"Thank you if you don't mind." Daniel smiled.

"No she doesn't. If she asked then you always accept. "Megan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay then." Daniel chuckled.

They continued to shop for an hour before they went home.

Megan and Daniel walked behind the mother and daughter while they shopped.

Rachel watched them closely the whole time.

Megan talked animatedly about Beyonce's new fragrance the whole time.

Rachel didn't know who Beyonce was so she really didn't care for the conversation.

Once at the checkout line Daniel picked up a nearby left over box.

Bingo.

"Maybe we all could play some time." Daniel bought it.

"Bingo is not really my thing. But okay." Megan smiled

"That's okay. Maybe Rachel will play with me?" Daniel handed the box to the little girl.

Rachel took it but quickly handed it to her mother. She didn't really like Bingo anymore.

* * *

Once home, Shelby began to put away all of their new things while Megan. Daniel and Rachel sat in the kitchen.

"We met when I was walking from a lunch date with colleagues." Daniel started " She was wearing the tallest heels in the summer."

"This guy tried to totally jack me for my purse. I fell down. One of Daniel's friends went after the man." Megan continued.

"I helped her up and checked her ankle. When I looked into her beautiful eyes the rest was history." Daniel took Megan's hands into his own.

Shelby put the popcorn maker away and rolled her eyes. Rachel silently held onto Lucy and narrowed her eyes at their conjoined hands. She didn't like this at all.

They made small talk for a while longer before Daniel finally stood and checked his watch.

"Well I'm sorry to make this short but I have to go."

Megan pouted and stood up. "So soon?"

"Yeah so soon?" Shelby muttered. Their stories of their time together was really annoying her and she had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Unfortunately I have to work the night shift at Lima General. Duty calls." Daniel put his coat back on. "This was nice. I hope to see you both again sometime. Bye Rachel remember our Bingo date." Daniel ruffled the little girl's hair.

Rachel quickly fixed her hair and scrunched her nose up at the man.

Shelby scooped the little girl up and followed the couple to the door.

"Megan why don't you show your guest out." Shelby suggested.

"What a good idea." Megan smiled. She slipped on her shoes and held the door open for Daniel.

"Bye"

The mother and daughter half heartedly waved.

"I don't like him Momma." Rachel whispered.

"Me either Tink but what can we do? Your auntie Maggie loves him." Shelby agreed with her daughter.

"He not comes back for a long time?" Rachel looked into her mother's eyes.

"I don't know. But if you truly feel uncomfortable then I will tell Auntie Maggie how you feel." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead. "But for now you can take a nap."

Rachel laid her head on Shelby's shoulder and pouted "No nap."

"Yes nap. The pout is not going to help you this time." Shelby knew without even looking down at the little girl.

Rachel huffed and folded her arms the best she could.

This was not fair and she wasn't very happy about this.

Shelby chuckled and kissed her head again.

Nap time sounded good right now. Maybe she would take one too.

**A/n: I know its short but I have school in the morning. Stupid geometry test tomorrow too. I hate circles with a passion even though I know how to do it. So good, bad or ugly? I'm currently listening to a Jennifer Lopez song that is in Spanish and I don't know what the heck she is saying but I love it anyway. **

**Funniest thing ever that I just remembered. **

**My little cousin Diddy was almost 2 early last year and he got in trouble. But he wouldn't come to his mom. She started counting "1, 2, 3... If I get to ten it's going to be too bad." Next thing we know he starts counting along with her. "4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Funniest thing ever because we didn't know he could count that high yet. He didn't get in trouble because we were all laughing so hard. Good times. He sure is a little character almost 3 now. Still amazes me. **

**So anyway suggestions? Theories? Any mistakes are my own. Review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	16. Calm before the storm

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. I'm really getting the hang of this writing thing. I don't think I would have even written the second chapter if it wasn't for you guys. I can say that this chapter is kind of a big one or maybe a lead up to a big one. **

**Rachel will not get hurt, I promise. The whole breastfeeding thing I will be making up some things that will hopefully seem realistic but if they don't just tell me. I'm always reading your responses. I'm actually kind of feeling stuck (writer's block) but bear with me. **

**To Guest Reviewer- Sorry for the confusion. No, Shelby is not actually lactating yet, but we are surely getting there. **

**Warnings: May trigger some **

**Cliffhanger (it's what I do ;) ) **

**School sucks, that is all. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 16 Calm before the storm

It's 6 in the morning. Rachel's internal wake up time and all Shelby wants to do is sleep. Apparently Rachel got a lot of sleep from that nap yesterday and wanted to play long into the night. The little girl was up just rambling and babbling to herself about nothing at all. Shelby couldn't sleep because of the constant shifting and giggling of the 3 year old. Rachel did not want to sleep last night. Finally, two hours after Rachel's bedtime the little girl fell asleep. Shelby only had to give her grapes and nurse her, but who was complaining?

Now Rachel is up and wants to play.

"Mommy wakes up." Rachel climbed on her mother's back and began to bounce.

Shelby groaned because the actions were in fact waking her up. The movement was also hurting her back and her very tender breast.

Shelby groans again and turns over. She puts her hands to Rachel's waist to keep the little girl from falling off. "Rach baby cant we sleep in for at least 2 more hours, please? Mommy is very tired." At that moment Shelby chose to yawn.

"You tired Momma?" Rachel asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes and I would like if I can get some more sleep. I think you need some more sleep too." Shelby sleepily tells her little girl.

"I not tired." Rachel lays her head on Shelby's chest. She slipped a hand inside of Shelby's bra. The mother had forgone a shirt and slept in her bra. This was becoming a habit most nights because it was easier access for the toddler.

Rachel continues to take Shelby's right nipple between her fingers and twirl it around. It was another one of the little girl's signals. She was getting ready to latch on but she was content on just playing with her mother's breast.

"I think you are." Shelby ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Rachel shook her head and scooted closer to the showing breast. She latches on in a millisecond. It's like they have been doing this forever. Once Rachel discovered the milk Shelby would be producing in a few days, the boobs would officially have the little girls name on it.

Shelby's breast have become more sore in the last few hours almost like magic and she was sure that somehow something was making her bump into every nearby object on purpose. She was a little tense as Rachel sucked the nipple into her mouth kind of hard.

"Mommy you hurting?" Rachel asked cupping the breast and lifting her head to look into Shelby's eyes.

"Only a little, baby. My breast are growing and changing. Sometimes it hurts because of that." Shelby fixed Rachel's bed head with a few flicks of her fingers.

"Changing why?" Rachel asked.

"Well Mommy is going to producing milk pretty soon for you and this is what happens. " Shelby began to rub Rachel's back.

"Oh." Rachel didn't fully understand but she wanted to get back to the task at hand.

She latches back on. Slowly but surely, though, the little girl's eyes began to droop.

Shelby notices and thinks to her self. "Not tired my left foot."

She smiles down at her now sleeping baby. Shelby was thinking that Rachel liked sleep more than she would admit and she was wondering how she could get the little girl to sleep in more.

Everything has been going great in these last few days. Shelby has told Megan about how Rachel felt. The woman understood by was still kind of saddened that Rachel didn't like Daniel. Maybe he would have to grow on the little girl.

After a quiet breakfast between the three Corcoran girls, Rachel and Shelby were on their way to Rachel's appointment with Dr. Brown. The little girl was excited to see her friend and couldn't wait to tell her all about her weekend with her new family.

Shelby was currently locking the doors when Burgess walks up to them.

* * *

"Hello ladies." He smiles.

Finley is working the night shift of security watch. They were finding that the other security was efficient and were hiding in other places throughout the building to ensure the mother and daughter's safety.

"Oh hi Burgess." Shelby smiles and stands up straight. Rachel holds onto her mommy's hand a little tighter.

"I heard there is a big snow storm coming tonight. I hope you two aren't going to be out stuck in it?" Burgess looked down at Rachel.

The little girl hid behind Shelby's leg.

"I heard it was coming later than they thought. Hopefully if we pray hard enough it won't happen." Shelby crossed her fingers. "I mean 5 inches of snow is just wow. The snowplow people will be working overtime. This is the worst winter yet."

"I agree. I just hope you too are safe. If you need anything during just call me." Burgess began to walk away.

"Maybe I can invite you over for some hot cocoa for tonight? It's girl's night though so you might have to leave early." Shelby asked the man.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't think I can turn down cocoa with three pretty ladies." Burgess smiles down at Rachel one last time. He turns the corner and walks away.

"Alright Rachel, its time for your appointment. Let's go tink." Shelby scoops the little girl into her arms.

* * *

"Rachel did you have fun meeting your new family?" Dr. Brown sits at a table with the little girl and Shelby on the opposite side.

"Yes. Me had lots of fun." Rachel nods her head.

"What was the most fun part?"

"I don't know. " Rachel shrugs. "I like to be with Mommy."

"That's very nice Rachel. Mommy says you have a new guest in the house." Dr. Brown crosses one leg over the other.

"My Auntie Maggie spend da night. She always plays dolls with me." Rachel began to get excited.

"That's great. Auntie Maggie makes you happy."

"Yes. But when my Nana and Granddaddy was here my Auntie Maggie and her big sister was fighting." Rachel pouted.

Shelby perked up at this. Mary told her the other night about the whole fight between her and Megan. The woman wouldn't go into great detail on what she said but Shelby knew enough.

"Fighting? Were they fighting in front of you?" Dr. Brown sets her booklet down.

"Nuhuh they in Maggie's room. Mary sound so mad like Papa. I was scared and I wanted my Mommy." Rachel looked up to Shelby. "I not find you Momma."

Shelby rubs Rachel's arm and kisses her forehead. "I'm here now."

Dr. Brown watches their interaction for a second before asking. "Rachel when you say yelling like Papa what do you mean? Does papa yell a lot?"

"Yes. Papa is always yelling at Rachie. But I not do anything." Rachel frowned. "I a bad girl."

"Why do you feel like you are a bad girl Rachel?"

"Papa and Daddy all say dat. I can't do anything right. "Rachel repeated what she has been told so many times by her father.

"Rachel does your Mommy tell you that too?" Dr. Brown asks the little girl.

"No Momma always says I a good girl. Mommy say she love me too. Daddy and Papa don't say that." Rachel's frown got deeper.

"So when your mommy says these things do you believe her? Do you think your Mommy loves you?"

"Yes I know Mommy loves me. She gives me grapes and let me watch TV and everything." Rachel smiles. "Lots of hugs too."

Dr. Brown writes it down. She decides to go to another topic.

"Rachel your Mommy has told me that you have nightmares."

Rachel's face changes but her gaze never wavers.

"When you have nightmares where is Mommy?"

"Sleepin'."

"Rachel, can you tell me about your dreams?" Dr. Brown asks

Rachel shakes her head. She doesn't want to. She wants to understand them first.

"Your Mommy says you won't tell her either. We really want to help you Rachel but first you have to let us. Mommy wants you to be able to tell us anything. I know it may seem scary but you are safe here. Anything you say or do stays between us. It stays in this room Rachel. Your daddies won't know. They can't get to you Rachel. Anything that they have said or done to you, erase it from your mind. Let your mind fill with the good things. With every thing your Mommy tells you. What I tell you. Because Rachel you are a great little girl and you can be better. You can get better. We just want to help you. If there is something that is bothering you then don't be afraid to tell us. We are here for you Rachel. I know you don't understand a lot of what happened to you but we want to help you understand it. Any questions you have you can ask here. If you go home and still have questions then have your Mommy call me or ask your Mommy. "Dr. Brown let it sink into the little girl's mind.

There was a moment of silence.

Rachel really began to think about what Dr. Brown was saying. Her Mommy has told her this a bunch of times and it has ran through her head as many times.

Rachel takes a deep breath and says. "I not know how."

Shelby and Dr. Brown let out some relieved breath at what Rachel is finally admitting.

"I want to be a good girl. Can you help me be a good girl?" Rachel looks between the two so innocently.

"Yes baby we can." Shelby smiles. Rachel crawls into her mother's lap and turns to face Dr. Brown again.

"Rachel do you know what it takes to be a good girl?" Dr. Brown looked into the little girl's eyes.

Rachel shakes her head. She is pretty sure the doc is going to tell her though.

"To be a good girl there is a short list of things. First you always listen to Mommy. Second as long as you try we are okay with it. Third and lastly be a little kid. You are 3 years old and that's a big number I know, but you have to be a little girl. Little girls play with dolls, they hug their Mommies, they talk about everything and most of all they are loved. We love you Rachel and we will be here to help you at any time." Dr. Brown informs Rachel. "Do you think you can do that?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay Rachel I want you to be able to trust both of us so we are going to do two activities before you go home."

Rachel was excited now. She loved doing activities.

"The first one is a little cliché Shelby but it works. Rachel we are going to be doing the trust fall first." Dr. Brown stood up. "During the trust fall you will stand in front of your mommy and fall back into her arms. Does that sound like fun?"

Rachel didn't like the whole falling part but as long as her Mommy helped her then she would play.

They gathered in the middle of the room where there was a lot of open space.

"Let us show you Rachel." Dr. Brown set her books into a nearby chair and stood in front of Shelby. "You have to have your back turned to your Mommy. For this to work you want to be able to believe that she is going to catch you when you fall."

Shelby holds her arms out waiting for Dr. Brown to fall into them. When the woman does she helps her get back up.

"See Rachel. You also have to believe that she will help you to get back up after you fall. Does this sound okay?" Dr. Brown fixed her now wrinkled blazer and moved aside.

"My turn now?" Rachel didn't know how well she would do.

"Yes come on baby." Shelby holds out her arms. "You'll be fine."

Rachel slowly steps in front of her mother and turns around.

"Whenever you're ready baby." Shelby kneels down behind the little girl.

Rachel takes two seconds to breathe before she falls back. But she doesn't let her self fall; she stumbles a little but continues to stand straight. Rachel looks behind herself to see she still has a few inches before Shelby's arms.

"I sorry." Rachel pouts. This was harder than she thought.

"It's okay Rachel we can try again."

Rachel nods and gets into position. Silently Shelby is hoping that Rachel can just let go of that fear and trust her.

Rachel again stumbles a few times but doesn't end up in Shelby's arms.

"Me no want to play anymore, Mommy." Rachel looks sadly into her mother's eyes.

Shelby takes the little girl in her arms. "It's okay not to get it on the first try. As long as you are trying. That's what we want. For you to try."

"Rachel can we try one more time before you give up?" Dr. Brown spoke up.

Rachel nods a little and stands up straighter.

Shelby backs up again and assumes the position.

"Rachel I want you to close your eyes." Dr. Brown speaks in a low tone, waiting for Rachel to do as told. "I want you to close your eyes and think of a happy place. Think of your Mommy. Think of whatever makes you happy. Think of your Mommy with you. All the kisses and hugs she gives you."

Rachel closes her eyes and begins to think.

Rachel begins to think of all of the times her mother has told her she loves her. The time that Shelby took her into the closet and assured her that she was safe and loved; when her Mommy let her get anything she wanted from the grocery store. Then finally all the times it's just her and Shelby cuddled together at night; Shelby singing a song to the girl as she falls asleep at her breast.

Warmth fills Rachel and she just seems to let go. She takes a deep breath and falls into Shelby's arms.

"Open your eyes Rachel." Dr. Brown spoke

Rachel opened her eyes and her whole face lit up when she realized what just happened.

"Mommy! Me did it Momma." Rachel squealed.

Shelby chuckles at Rachel's excitement. "Yes you did. I knew you would."

Rachel hugs Shelby.

"See Rachel whenever you just relax and believe what your Mommy tells you then you can always trust her. Now we have one more exercise it's called the trust walk. This time we can start with your Mommy. The trust walks is when the person is blindfolded and their partner directs them around the room with trust. So Rachel you will be helping your Mommy get around the room." Dr. Brown grabbed a blindfolded.

She tied it around Shelby's head, covering her eyes.

Rachel looks into her mother's covered eyes. "Can you see me?"

"No sweetie I can't." Shelby holds onto Rachel's hand. "I can't see anything but that's what you are here for." Shelby stands up fully.

"Rachel I want you to lead your Momma over to the brown shelf in the corner of the room."

Rachel holds Shelby's hand a little tighter. There aren't many obstacles in their way so Rachel leads her mother to the shelf with ease.

Dr. Brown begins to put chairs and other things in their way on the path back.

"Now Rachel I want you to help your Mommy on the way back."

Rachel does. She stops at a few bumps in the road.

She helps Shelby turn or go around. It takes about a minute but they get there.

Shelby takes the blindfold off and high fives Rachel. The little girl smiles widely.

"Rachel your Momma trusted you to get her across the room. You also got her back. Now our session begins but on Thursday when you come back I want your Mommy to lead you across the room. Do you think she can do that?" Dr. Brown asks.

"Yeah." Rachel smiles again. "She have to try."

Shelby grins. Rachel is truly beginning to understand all of this.

"See you two Thursday."

* * *

Later that day Shelby and Rachel are eating a light snack when Megan walks in.

"I hate storms. All kinds and snow is like the worst out of all of them. "Megan sat. She reached over and took a piece of celery with peanut butter from Rachel's plate.

"Hey" Rachel huffed. "Dat's mine auntie Maggie."

"I'm sorry Princess. I should have asked." Megan took a bite of the lettuce and set it back on Rachel's plate.

"Yes you should have." Rachel scrunches her nose at the half eaten stick of celery on her plate.

"Oh please Princess. It's not going to kill you." Megan takes the celery stick back.

"How you know?" Rachel asks.

"I don't think she does honey." Shelby speaks up.

"Anyway Daniel has decided to take me out for some hot chocolate and cinnamon buns tonight before the storm hits. I won't be back late but I just wanted to inform you in case Rachel think's I'm skipping the girl's night." Megan stands up.

"That's fine. When will you be leaving?" Shelby takes Rachel's plate and throws it away.

"In a few minutes he's already waiting outside. I just wanted to say bye." Megan kisses Rachel's head.

"You leave Maggie?" Rachel stands in front of the woman.

"Yeah but I'll be back." Megan kneels down in front of Rachel.

"Me go too? Don't leave me. I go get my shoes." Not waiting for an answer Rachel runs into her room and grabs her boots.

"I'm sorry if this was a date and she just included herself." Shelby turned off the faucet water that she was using to wash her hands.

"No it's cool. I didn't really think she would want to go. Daniel did want me to invite her so she could warm up to him." Megan stands next to her sister. "How was her session?"

Shelby takes a breath and leans with her back against the counter.

"It was great. We are currently trying to get her to trust us so that is going well. We still have a lot of stuff to go over so there's that. But Rachel seems like she wants to tell us everything but she can't."

"Don't worry. Not everyone can keep secrets from you for too long." Megan pats her sister's back.

"I got it. Don't' leave me." Rachel runs into the kitchen with a pile of stuff in her arms. She drops everything in front of her mother. Picking up her snow boots, she holds them out to Shelby. "Put on Momma."

Shelby chuckles at her daughter. Rachel never forgets anything. She scoops the little girl up and sits her down on the counter.

"When you are with Auntie Maggie tell her if you are wet or if you are ready to come home. Anything Rachel." Shelby helps Rachel put on all of her outside winter wear. "She might be afraid for you to change her diaper so don't' be upset if she does cry. We are still trying to get over that." She directs to Megan.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel reaches out for Megan to pick her up.

They all walk to the door where Megan puts on her own coat and boots.

"We'll be back in no time Shelby. We'll probably even pick up some new movies for our girl's night."

Shelby kisses Rachel's forehead.

"Please get Rachel's booster seat out of the car."

"Oh no need. Danny already has one from his nephew Brody. The little boy is so cute."

Megan informs her sister.

"Please make sure she is buckled up and if she needs anything please call me." Shelby watches them walk out of the door and into the hallway.

"I will." Megan yells.

"Love you Rachel. I'll see you later baby." Shelby calls out.

"Bye Momma. See you later." Rachel waves. She buries her head into Megan's neck.

Down in the lobby of the building Megan spots Daniel talking to Burgess.

When they see that Rachel and Megan have arrived, they stop talking and wait for them to get closer.

"Hi guys." Megan gives Daniel a kiss and steps back. "It turns out Rachel is coming."

"Excellent." Daniel smiles. "Don't be afraid. We are going to have fun."

Rachel doesn't acknowledge the man. She just stares at him.

"Well I hope you all have fun. I trust that you won't need security? My shift is almost over but I would be happy to get someone else to follow you." Burgess asks Megan.

"No I think we'll be fine. We have Daniel here to protect us." Megan smiles.

"Of course." Daniel smiles back.

"Well I'll let you leave. Daniel it was nice speaking to you." Burgess shakes hands with the man.

Rachel watches their hands and spots the piece of paper that Burgess slips Daniel. She narrows her eyes at them. What were they up too?

"Rachel be a good girl for them yeah?" Burgess notices that Rachel has seen them.

Rachel nods.

"Take care of them Smith. " Burgess calls out as he watches the trio walks away. "I'll take care of the woman upstairs."

"Oh I'll make sure of it. My father wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't take care of them." Daniel calls out.

Megan switches the way she is holding Rachel and calls out. "Bye Burgess."

He waves and continues to patrol the lobby.

* * *

Everyone is buckled up and in the car on their way to the donut shop where they will be getting their snack.

"Rachel are you alright back there?" Daniel looks through his mirror.

"Yes." Rachel answers. "I good."

"Good. I know that you don't like me but this will be a fun night for all of us. I promise."

"Yes Rachel. Daniel sure knows how to have fun. "Megan speaks up. "We'll be fine."

She looks back to see Rachel.

The little girl fixes herself in the seat but says nothing.

When they get to the donut shop they all order different donuts.

Daniel spoiled the little girl and let her have whatever she wanted. Rachel of course got two donuts with chocolate and sprinkles plus a giant gumball from the machine in the corner. Megan warned them that Rachel could choke on the gumball so they had to watch the little girl closely.

They were not sitting and eating their treats.

"Oh god it's a chocolate filled Donut." Megan groaned as she watched the chocolate come spill out of Rachel's donut in chunks, as she took a bite. "I have never seen her doped up on sugar so I don't know how much she can take before she goes nuts. Shelby is going to kill me."

"She does seem like the hyper type. But I think she will be fine." Daniel sips from his mug.

"Thank you Daniel. I like this stuff." Rachel has never had a donut but she was really enjoying this one.

"No problem. Now I want to talk with you Rachel." Daniel wipes his hands and looks at Rachel.

The little girl looks up at the man and waits for him to say something.

"I know you don't really like me but I'm willing to try. If anything can we be friends? I really love your Aunt Megan and I would like if I could love you too. You are the most important thing to her and I need your approval before I can marry her." Daniel tells the little girl.

Rachel thinks it over for a minute.

"So can Daniel be your friend Rachel?" Megan asks.

"You have to try hard." Rachel says looking into his eyes seriously.

"Okay all I need is one chance. I will try my best." Daniel shakes Rachel's hand.

Rachel didn't know how she felt about their new friendship but she didn't think she wanted to say no to this man.

"Rachel I have to use the bathroom. Do you need to be changed?" Megan asks.

Rachel nods and slips out of the booth so Megan can get out.

"We'll be right back Daniel." Megan takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the bathroom.

She puts Rachel onto the changing table but the girl begins to think about what her aunt will actually be doing.

"NO! I dry." Rachel began to cry.

"I'm sorry. You said you had to go to the bathroom. I believe you but when we get home your Mommy can change you if she has to." Megan remembers what Shelby told her earlier.

Rachel's tears seem to dry quickly and she sits back up.

"Okay wait here Rachel while I use the bathroom."

Rachel sits while she watches Megan walk into a stall.

She wanted to be able to let her aunt Maggie change her diaper but she was scared.

* * *

"Crap." Shelby began to think. She was looking every where for her phone but she couldn't find it. She searched all over the house for it.

She remembers having it when they came from Rachel's session but the rest is all a blur.

When they got here they played with Rachel's dolls and a bunch of other games.

She stood in Rachel's room now and looking under the bed with the house phone in her hand. It's probably on vibrating mode and she will now have an even harder time finding it.

"Dammit." Shelby sits up.

She doesn't know where her phone could possibly be.

* * *

Megan and Rachel come out of the bathroom.

Daniel is just getting off the phone and stands up. He meets them in the middle and says.

"I'm sorry but with the storm coming there have been a lot of accidents so I have to go in. I can still take you two to get the movies and then I have to take you home. I'm sorry to cut this short."

"It's fine. We should probably be getting back." Megan helps Rachel with her coat.

"Rachel hopefully next time we could do something more fun." Daniel holds Rachel's hand while Megan holds the other leaving the little girl between them.

"Mister you might want to get you daughter out of this weather before she gets sick." A lady from nearby says.

"Oh she's not my daughter." Daniel looks at the woman.

Megan nods. Rachel and Daniel look absolutely nothing alike. The little girl looks more like Shelby than anything the only difference are their eyes and Rachel's skin tone is slightly tanner.

There is a moment where the woman looks between Rachel and Daniel. She says nothing and then chuckles. "Well excuse me. I'm sorry she is just so precious. You two look like a lovely couple."

"Thank you but we really must get going." Megan tries hard not to roll her eyes at the woman.

The woman's smile fades and she says. "I hope you all will be safe. Have a nice night."

"We will." Daniel looks back at the woman as they all walk out.

"Okay either I'm going crazy or this phone is right in my face." Shelby thinks as she steps into the main hallway. She is holding the house phone to her ear.

Checking her coat pocket again she tries to think back. Nothing was coming to her so she goes around the whole house again.

"Did you have fun Rachel?" Daniel asks the little girl.

"Yes. I like the donuts." Rachel says quietly. She is really missing her mommy and it seems like they can't get home fast enough.

"That's great. Next week I want to take you all to see that new movie Frozen. Have you seen that Rachel?" Daniel turns on his blinker, signaling that he wants to move over into the next lane.

"No." Rachel looks out the window. It's beginning to snow.

Daniel drives up a ramp on the freeway.

Megan is observing their surroundings and turns to him. "Daniel where are we going? You kind of passed the exit."

Daniel lifelessly chuckles and continues to drive. "Silly me."

"Okay seriously you missed another exit." Megan looks at him with questioning eyes. "We got the movies so where else are we going? The hospital is back that way too. I think you should take us home now."

Daniel says nothing but continues to drive.

" No."

"Daniel I'm serious you are being creepy. It's not cool." Megan starts.

"When we getting to Mommy's?" Rachel whimpers. They are taking way too long. She should have stayed home. "I want mommy."

Daniel continues to drive onto another ramp.

Megan reads it. "The woods?" What were they going there for? "Daniel this is so not funny. I'm calling Shelby. You need to pull over and let us out." Megan pulls out her phone.

Daniel slowly pulls out an object from his coat pocket. He points it at Megan but makes sure Rachel can't see from the back seat.

"You won't be calling anyone anytime soon." He says lowly. "There's someone that wants to see Rachel."

Megan looks at the object with fear . She looks back to Rachel. The little girl is looking out the window with a sad look on her face. She knows the little girl just wants to get home.

"Who is this someone? I need to get her home please. What ever you are going to do please don't do it." Megan pleads with him. She doesn't understand all of this herself. "We can just forget about all of this if you just let us go."

"No. Now be quiet. It's already done and I'm pretty sure that bitch is already taken care of." Daniel said with an edge in his voice. "Sit back."

Megan does what he say but never takes her eyes off of the object in his hand.

* * *

Shelby has given up on her search for her phone. It was apparent that she lost it and there was no point in finding it. Maybe after the storm was over she could go and get a new one. She began to dial Megan's number to see where they were. They've been gone for more than 3 hours and she knows Rachel will be asking to come home.

Just as the phone began to ring there was a knock at the door.

Shelby sets the phone back on its charger and goes to answer the door.

"Burgess Hi? It's a little too late for that cocoa." Shelby looks up at the taller man.

"That's not what I came for." Burgess says.

**A/N: SO cliffhanger. Was this chapter any good? What is Daniel up to? Is burgess involved? Any theories? I promise that Rachel will not be hurt. **

**Someone asked when Rachel was going to be getting a haircut. Soon , all in good time. I love long reviews so review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	17. The Quiet Storm

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: I know you guys think that since Rachel isn't going to be hurt, that Shelby is. Don't worry nothing too bad will happen. This is the big reveal chapter and I'll try to see how long I can make it. So I guess I'll answer any questions you have after this chapter**

**Warning-May trigger some **

**No cliffhangers**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 17 The Quiet Storm

_Previously_

"_You won't be calling anyone anytime soon." He says lowly. "There's someone that wants to see Rachel."_

_Megan looks at the object with fear . She looks back to Rachel. The little girl is looking out the window with a sad look on her face. She knows the little girl just wants to get home. _

"_Who is this someone? I need to get her home please. What ever you are going to do please don't do it." Megan pleads with him. She doesn't understand all of this herself. "We can just forget about all of this if you just let us go."_

"_No. Now be quiet. It's already done and I'm pretty sure that bitch is already taken care of." Daniel said with an edge in his voice. "Sit back." _

_Megan does what he say but never takes her eyes off of the object in his hand._

_Just as the phone began to ring there was a knock at the door. _

_Shelby sets the phone back on its charger and goes to answer the door. _

"_Burgess Hi? It's a little too late for that cocoa." Shelby looks up at the taller man._

"_That's not what I came for." Burgess says. _

* * *

_Present_

"Then what did you come for?" Shelby asks. "I mean not to be rude but your shift is almost over and I thought that you would be leaving by now."

"Listen we're not going to play these cat and mouse games." Burgess began to step closer to Shelby. "So I'm going to give you a choice. It's simple. You let this be easy and I'll try not to make it hurt too much. Or you can be the stubborn little bitch that I know you are and fight back."

Shelby's heart dropped into her chest and she backed up even more.

"If this is some sort of sick joke it's not funny." Shelby begins to reach for the security system but doesn't get to reach the panic button.

Burgess grabs her by the arm and pulls her away. Slamming the door he says lowly "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

He throws her into a nearby end table, knocking over a vase and the house phone charger.

"Don't need any interruptions." He unplugs the house phone.

"Why are you doing this?" Shelby whispers out trying to catch her breath. She watches his every move closely.

"It doesn't matter." Burgess put his large hand around her neck and pulls her closer to him. Bringing his lips up to her ear he whispers "What does matter is that you're dead when all of this is over."

Shelby begins to wriggle in his arms.

He shakes her hard. If he put enough force to it, he could break her neck.

"Don't."

But Shelby doesn't listen. She needs to get out of his grasp.

Burgess gets tired of her wriggling and throws her on the ground.

Shelby is not a very heavy person so he does this with little effort.

Shelby lands on her side. She groans and turns over, that really hurt.

Burgess straddles her and makes sure she is straight.

"They didn't say I couldn't have any fun with you."

Shelby doesn't even have time to comprehend what he is saying before he pulls a small pocket knife out of his back pocket. He holds her face and trails it slowly down her cheek. He smiles down at her before going even further. He trails the knife down her neck, not putting pressure on it so it could cut her, and to the collar of her v-neck sweater.

"No please." Shelby pleads with him.

Burgess ignores her. While holding her face, he uses the other hand with the knife to slice into her shirt. It is now in two pieces, her bra covered chest is exposed.

Burgess is entranced by the heavy heaving of her chest. He reaches up to touch a breast slowly.

Shelby takes his slowness as her chance. She brings her knee up into his groin.

He groans and his hands immediately go down to his crotch. Falling onto the side of Shelby, Burgess curls into a ball. Shelby stands up but with one hand catches her ankle and tries to pull her down. Shelby grabs the nearby house phone and clonks him on the head multiple times.

Burgess' hold on her ankle weakens but he still attempts to grab at her again. His forehead no has a big gashing cut on it.

Shelby stands and quickly runs to the hallway that leads to hers and Rachel's room.

She quickly runs through her choices. One of the thoughts that also run through her head is why she didn't try to run out of the front door. "Way to become one of those airhead scary movie girls." She thinks.

Except this wasn't a scary movie. Everything wouldn't be over when the credits rolled. This was real life and Shelby had to think fast.

She quickly goes to Rachel's room door and slams it. She runs across the hall to her own room and runs into the bathroom. She slams that door and goes out the second exit that also leads to the hallway. Looking back to see if he was coming, she runs down the hallway and enters the storage closet.

It's filled with things that Shelby doesn't really use or for storage. She pulls a few boxes out of the way. When the boxes are moved all you can see is a wooden wall. But Shelby knows better.

Kneeling down she pushes a piece of the wall over. It's a crawlspace she discovered when she first moved in while playing hide and seek with DJ. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone that knows about it. The only two people that know about it are her and DJ. It was their little secret that she hadn't gotten to sharing with Rachel yet.

She slowly crawls into it and grabs the door and slides it back into place. Its very dark in here but it leaves enough room for Shelby to stretch her legs but she is still kind of crouched. Hopefully he wont find her before help comes.

If it ever comes.

She prays to God that Megan and Rachel don't come back. She didn't know what Burgess could do to them. She was slightly relieved know that they weren't here and were safe even though she didn't trust Daniel. Wherever they are she hopes they are safe.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Megan looks over to Daniel. "What is your purpose in all of this? To kidnap me and a 3 year old and then what? What happens when you drop us off to this person? What are you getting out of all of this?"

"I'm getting more than you think." Daniel continues to drive. He's been listening to Megan spew off questions for the last hour and he's getting pretty sick of it. "So just shut your mouth because you don't know anything."

"So tell me please. Why? Was everything that you told me a lie?" Megan was beginning to get frustrated.

There is a silence.

"So now you're going to ignore me? I deserve answers Daniel."

Daniel continues to ignore her. He looks in his rearview mirror at Rachel.

"I want my mommy. Where we going Auntie Maggie?" Rachel begins to cry. "I wanna be with Mommy."

"Its okay princess. We are going to be fine and you'll get to be with Mommy." Megan shakily tells the little girl.

Rachel catches the shakiness in her voice. The little girl becomes hysterical.

"No I want Mommy. NOW!"

"Don't give her false hope, Megan." Daniel tsk at the woman.

"It doesn't have to be false hope Daniel. Just let us go home." Megan says.

They make eye contact for about 5 seconds before Daniel turns back to the road.

Rachel's cries begin to quiet as she feels a vibrating in her coat pocket. The phone stops vibrating and this causes Rachel's cries to start up again.

* * *

"Hey Shelby, this is Detective Harmon and I was calling to tell you that we got a really good endpoint on who this stalker might be. I don't think he wants to wait much longer and I think we need to set up for you and Rachel to stay somewhere else." Harmon speaks through the phone. "Call me ASAP. Like right after you get this message. This is important." The line beeps.

"Still no answer?" Amanda asks from her desk parallel to his.

"This is my fifth time calling." Harmon sets down his phone. "It's not really like her to not answer. Or at least call back."

"Maybe she lost her phone." Amanda suggests.

"Nah, I don't think so." Harmon lays his elbows on the desk and supports his head with his hands. "It seems deeper than that. What better time to go through with whatever plans you have?"

"When a storm hits and most of the power lines are down. When the roads are bad." Amanda catches onto what he is saying. "Dude we need to get out there before it gets too bad."

"Already on it." Harmon stands up and puts on his coat.

* * *

Outside it is starting to snow heavily.

Shelby is still in the crawlspace. Outside in the apartment she can hear Burgess' heavy footsteps. He is knocking down pictures and anything else in his path. He is angry and he is coming for Shelby.

Shelby's breath catches in her chest and she jumps every time she hears glass break.

She was trying to keep quiet and listen to how close he was. As soon as she figured out if he was faraway she would make a break for it.

She didn't understand why all of this was happening. She didn't understand what she had ever done to make Burgess want to kill her. She didn't know why anyone would want to kill her. Well maybe a few of her students and her old high school teachers but they wouldn't literally do it.

In the hallway Burgess is getting closer to where Shelby is. He begins to knock down another picture but he looks at it. It's a picture of Shelby and her parents reading a book to her when she was five.

He picks up the picture and growls at it. Anger shoots through him and he chucks the picture at a nearby wall.

"Hey bitch. You can't hide for long. I will find you. And when I do I will kill you." Burgess yells. "And if you take too long all I have to do is call my brother and I'll make sure that he kills that pretty little girl he has."

Shelby stops breathing. He's lying. He's lying just to get her to come out.

"I know you think I'm lying but here's a story for you. A real shocker." Burgess begins to search through Shelby's room. "Daniel is my brother. We're fraternal twins actually. Remmber Nurse Jackie well that's our mom. I know you're thinking what we do we have against you. I'll be happy to tell you when you come out."

Burgess waits a second and looks around waiting for anything.

"Nope? Okay I guess she just has to die." He flips her bed over but still no Shelby.

He begins to search through the bathroom. He grows frustrated. He looked in the mirror at himself. He has to find her. She is pissing him off now. He sweeps his arm across the counter. Knocking down anything that was in the way.

"I'm done playing with you. Shelby get your ass out here right now." He yells. He marches out of the same bathroom exit that Shelby went through.

He tears open the storage closet door. Flicking the light switch he begins to throw everything down off of the shelves. An old doll is on the shelf. He stabs it and the doll cries. "Momma."

He throws it against the crawlspace door.

Shelby holds both hands to her mouth to keep from crying out. The doll's cries reminded her of Rachel.

"Shelby? Ms. Corcoran?" A faint voice calls from the front door.

Burgess growls and pulls his gun from his holster. He turns out of the storage closet and makes his way to the front door.

"Shelby I heard yelling and I just wanted to come here to check on you." An old wealthy man that lives down the hall from Shelby steps into the apartment. "It's Mr. Coleman."

Burgess appears in the hallway.

"Oh officer is everything alright?" Mr. Coleman asks. "I'm glad that you're here. I was getting worrie-"

Mr. Cole man doesn't get to finish his sentence. With one shot he is dead.

"I hate nosy people." Burgess mutters as he pulls Mr. Coleman into the hallway and slams the front door shut again. This time he locks it.

"Now look what you made me do!" He yells.

* * *

Rachel's cries fill the car as Megan tries to comfort her from the front seat.

"I want Momma." Rachel's cries are becoming hiccups and the little girl is beginning to hyperventilate.

"Please Rachel stop crying. It's going to be okay."

Rachel shakes her head and keeps crying.

"GOD!" Daniel screams as he bangs his arms against the steering wheel. "If you don't shut her up I'm going to shoot her. I can't concentrate. I don't care how my father feels."

"Your father?" Megan asks. "What does he have to do with this?"

"My father yes. Hiram Berry used to be smith before he married that fruitcake." Daniel replies. "He's Rachel's Papa too."

Megan doesn't understand what she is hearing. "Your father is Hiram Berry? The same man that molested and hurt my niece? You're helping him? Why?"

"The one and only." Daniel became calm again. "In my defense I didn't know about that. My twin brother Caleb and I used to come over ever so often and visit them. Ask Rachel she knows. Right Rachel?"

Megan looks back at Rachel.

Rachel is crying harder. "No I not member. I not know anything."

It was true Rachel didn't remember them. Only when she first saw them they both seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place where she saw them.

"She's lying. My dad told me she wouldn't remember." Daniel switches lane. The snow is making it harder to see but he knows where he is going.

"Daniel why is your father doing this? Why are you doing this?" Tears begin to blur Megan's vision.

"It's simple. What every child wants from their parent. Approval." Daniel looks to Rachel. "My dad used to love us with a passion. We would all always have dinner the four of us. My dad, my mom, Caleb and I. Then he married that Fruitcake Hiram Berry and everything went downhill. I didn't even know my dad was gay. But I still loved him. He's my dad. Then it's like we weren't enough for him anymore. They started looking for surrogates and we were forgotten. Of course surrogacy isn't really legal in Ohio but your sister didn't know that. She was young and dumb with these big dreams for Broadway. She got pregnant with Leroy's baby. They agreed to have his baby. I don't know why. The man is a bitch. We never met Shelby. I guess we weren't that important to meet the mother of our future little brother or sister. Rachel was born and my mother and I helped kidnap her from the hospital when everyone thought she died. It was pretty easy too."

Megan gasped. Who was this man that she has spent six months of her life falling in love with.

"Don't be so surprised. What would you do if someone was threatening to take the child that you have been waiting almost 5 years for? It's rhetorical. I really don't care what you think. We fell in love with Rachel. Then my dad and Leroy moved to a cabin in the woods for a while so they wouldn't seem suspicious. We grew to love Rachel but she was a handful. An angel when we were there but our father never noticed us because we were always going to be third to his husband and golden child. I guess we all figured out why Rachel was the golden child." Daniel evilly grinned. "I mean I'm not for that shit but what could we do?"

"Report it? Take her with you? Help her to come back home." Megan listed.

"It wasn't that easy. But then all of that stuff happened with Rachel getting found by Shelby. There was no turning back. We decided to keep my dad's secret and help him run. Leroy flew to Denver while dad flew to Miami with my mom. Now they're back and we are taking revenge and Rachel back as a family."

Megan didn't say anything.

"So you lied to me? All of those nights you told me you loved me?"

"Not at first but when everything happened and I learned who you were related to I just had to get closer. I had to know more." Daniel began to drive slower. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Hello?" Rachel spoke. While her auntie Maggie and Daniel were talking, through her tears she took out the offending vibrating object. She remembered she had the Iphone when she and Momma were playing earlier and she never gave it back. It was dark out and Rachel wanted some light in the little car. She unlocked the phone with a swipe. The first thing that popped up were missed calls from Harmon.

She clicked on it and waited for it to dial unknowingly. The two in the front seat where oblivious to what the little girl was doing while Daniel was confessing.

* * *

"Hello, Shelby? Is anyone there?" Harmon called through the phone. When he answered he was expecting to hear Shelby through the phone but instead he heard nothing.

"Is she okay?" Amanda was driving the squad car. The snow was coming down. Shelby's house is thirty minutes from the precinct and with the snow it would take longer.

"I don't know." Harmon prepared to hang up but didn't when he heard shuffling and the muffled cries of a little girl. He shushed Amanda and plugged the phone up to the radio. The sounds filled the cars speakers. They could hear a woman's voice that was definitely not Shelby's.

They began to hear a man confessing on who he was and why he was doing it.

Harmon pressed record on his phone and continued to listen.

Amanda squints her eyes trying to see through the snow. She makes a left turn.

"Are you getting all of this?" She asks.

Harmon nods.

"Hello?" a little girls voice blows through the speakers. It sounds as though she has been crying.

Harmon and Amanda share a look.

"Rachel?"

Rachel says hello again.

"Rachel where are you?"

"I not know. me in a car?" Rachel whispers "I want my mommy."

"Okay Rachel where is your Mommy? Can you get her? Who are you in the car with?" Harmon asked the little girl.

"Mommy at home. Auntie Maggie and Daniel in da car." Rachel whimpers. "Please get Mommy."

Daniel turns around at the sound of Rachel talking.

"Who is she talking to?" He starts to panic.

Megan turns her head to Rachel. Whoever Rachel was talking to this could be their way out. "No one. The phone isn't in service."

"Bullshit." Daniel yells. He reaches back and attempts to take the phone from Rachel. The little girl pulls away and whimpers again. "NO!"

"We are on the old McHugh rail road. Headed for the woods, please help." Megan yells hoping that the person on the phone can hear her.

Daniel back hands her making her hand turn.

He picks up the gun and points it at Rachel.

Rachel begins to cry even more now. She is scared and she wants her Mommy.

Just as Daniel is going to pull the trigger Megan grabs his hand.

This causes him to lose control of the car and it spirals out of control.

A shot rings out.

* * *

It's his shift change and Finley has finally made it into work.

When he arrives in the lobby of Shelby's apartment building there is a crowd of people all huddled together. There is a staff member trying to calm the people.

Finley walks over to them and asks "Hey what's going on?"

"We heard yelling come from apartment 506 on the fifth floor. Shelby Corcoran's house." An elderly woman tells him.

"We called the police but no one is able to get here. Her other security that we noticed around the building has already went home." Another man informs him.

"Okay. Keep trying to call the police" Finley tells them. "I'll go see what's wrong. Everyone stay here."

"Mr. please hurry. Shelby is a great woman and there is never a lot of drama with her. We hope she's okay." A teenage girl says.

"I'll make sure of it." Deciding not to take the elevator Finley begins to run up all 5 flights of stairs.

* * *

"Rachel!" Harmon yells through the phone. "Dammit, it's disconnected."

Harmon throws his phone in the cup holder with frustration.

He heard gunshots and he swears if something has happened to Shelby and her little girl that he will not forgive himself.

"We're about 15 minutes away. Page squad 3 and tell them the address that the woman was yelling through the phone. Have them look for any cars on the road." Amanda tells him.

Harmon picks up the radio speaker and begins to talk. This better work.

* * *

"Oh." Megan groans and holds her head. She feels blood and realizes she must've cracked it against the broken window.

She tries to sit up is constricted by the tight seatbelt. She opens her eyes and notices that the airbags were activated. The car slipped on some ice, causing it to flip a couple time before landing on its hood. She realizes what has happened in the last few hours. Everything is a giant haze but when she looks over to Daniel she remembers everything.

He had a huge gash on his head and blood is trailing down his face.

She reaches over to feel his pulse. Its faint but she just wants to make sure.

She groans again and unbuckles her seat belt.

"Momma?" There is a small whimper from the backseat.

"Rachel?" Megan remembers the little girl is in the backseat. "Rachel sweetie wake up."

The little girl sleepily opens her eyes and looks around. She begins to cry when she notices the state of the car.

"Rachel I'm going to get you out." Megan searches through the glove compartment for a pair of scissors.

She finds a small pair and crawls into the back seat.

"Okay princess I need for you to be a big girl and just breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Rachel nods.

It takes Megan exactly five minutes to cut the straps off of the car seat.

Rachel falls into her arms.

With Rachel in her arms she crawls out of the car.

"Now Rachel we have to find somewhere safe."

Rachel buries her face in Megan's chest.

Megan begins to walk across the road. She walks around the car and into the old woods. These woods are creepy and they always had scary stories about the Old McHugh railroad woods. The snow is whipping is coming down all around them and she knows its only going to get worst.

She begins to climb a hill while whispering to Rachel. "It's all going to be okay and we are going to find your Mommy."

* * *

Finley finally arrives at the fifth floor. He's not even out of breath because he used to run track in High school. He takes his gun out from his holster and assumes the position.

He tries the door knob but finds it locked.

He counts to three and kicks it open. Assumes the position again. He begins to check any nearby room.

Turning towards the hallway to Shelby's room he checks every corner.

The door creaks and he lowers his gun. He spots a trail of blood. He noticed it started from the front door and led to Shelby's bedroom.

"Shelby? Hello?" He called out.

He began to walk closer but was pushed out of the way by Burgess and thrown into Rachel's room. This causes him to drop his gun as the two have a power struggle.

They land on the bed with Burgess on top of Finley. Burgess goes for Finley's neck and tries to strangle him.

For a second Finley's eyes pop out of his head. He reaches his arms up and brings his hands up to Burgess Eyes. The alarm that was supposed to go off when he burst through the door now goes off and a piercing noise fills the apartment.

Finley scratches Burgess Eyes out and somehow lands out on top.

Burgess pulls his knife out and attempts to stab Finley but he is too fast. Finley knocks the knife out of Burgess Hands and begin to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Finley spots the gun a few feet away and jumps to grab it. He does successfully but by then Burgess is up and standing over him as angry as ever.

"Don't. I don't want to shoot you man." Finley points the gun to him.

Burgess ignores him and charges. Finley shoots him point blank in the head. A clear and clean shot.

Finley drops the gun and backs up into Rachel's toddler bed. There is blood all over the floor and on the pink walls. This was one hell of a night.

He quickly recovered and stood up. He had to find Shelby.

He stumbles into Shelby's room but all he finds is the body of Mr. Coleman.

"Shelby come out. Everything is clear and the police are on their way. It's Finley and I just want to help you." Finley walks into the hallway and yells over the alarm.

* * *

Harmon and Amanda pull up in front of the building and park halfway on the sidewalk. They quickly get out of their cars and all of the people in the building are spewing things at them. Amanda stays behind to take their statements while Harmon continues to run in.

He takes the same path that Finley took. When he gets to the apartment a woman is standing there. It's Mrs. Coleman.

"Have you seen my husband?" The woman asks with a sad look on her face. "There is just so much blood."

Harmon instructs her to go downstairs and then pulls out his weapon.

Finley has looked all over the apartment for Shelby but he can't seem to find her. The only place he hasn't looked is the storage closet and he is hoping that she is in there. He pulls out his weapon and whips the door open. He spots Shelby coming out of the crawling space with half of her shirt hanging off of her.

She looks up and is about to scream.

"No please its okay." Finely drops to his knees and removes his guns to the side.

Shelby lets out a sob and jumps in his arms. She cries on his shoulder as her grabs an old winter jacket and covers Shelby with it. "It's all going to be okay." He holds her close and whispers into her ear.

"He was trying to kill me." Shelby sobbed out.

"Don't worry about him. He is dead and he can't get to you." Finley kissed her head and began to rock her.

"Shelby?" Someone from the hallway calls out. They are close. It makes Shelby tense in Finley's arms but he quickly comforts her.

Harmon appears in the door and he waves his hand to the other officers behind him that have just arrived. It's all over now.

They take Shelby downstairs to the ambulance where all they want to do is check her out.

"No I just want my daughter. Why aren't you out there looking for her?" Shelby shrugs off another paramedic. She wraps herself in the blanket that was given to her.

"Ma'am we need to take you to the hospital to see if you are okay." The paramedic told her.

"It's okay if she says she fine then you should believe her." Harmon steps up.

The paramedic looks at him as though he is crazy.

Amanda steps up too.

"Shelby is there anyone that we can call? A family member than you can stay with tonight?"

Shelby quickly thought of her mother but she didn't think her parents could get here even if the storm was over. "My sister Mary Corcoran." Shelby whispers out the number.

"Now Shelby I know you don't want this to happen but I want to ask you a few questions." Harmon begins.

"No just find my baby. Where is my baby?" Shelby looks into his eyes pleadingly.

Harmon closes his notepad and slips it into his back pocket.

"We will find her I promise."

"How can you be sure? What if they hurt her again? What if this time... What if this time its worse?" Tears begin to roll down the mother's cheeks. "I don't think I can go on without my baby girl." Shelby falls into Harmon's arms where he catches her and holds her while she cries.

* * *

Megan and Rachel have been walking for an hour now.

The woman is getting frostbite and she is so exhausted but she knows she has to keep pushing. She has to keep going for Rachel and for Shelby. For herself. She is the one that got them into this mess and the least she could do is protect the little girl.

The snow has started to calm. Megan lifts her head up and spots a building a few yards away. She begins to run with the sleeping Rachel in her arms. She reaches the cabin and finds that the door is empty.

Walking in she immediately feels the warmth of the cabin. There is a fire going on in the fire place indicating that someone lives here. But where could they be?

She doesn't care for now it's the only place that they have.

She lays Rachel on the nearby cot. Going to sit next to the fireplace she tries to get warm as she takes her phone out of her back pocket. No signal and it's about ready to die.

This was one of the worst nights of her life.

She walks back over to the bed with Rachel and snuggles with the little girl.

She prays that someone can find them and save them.

**A/n: So did I totally ruin this chapter? It was tough to write but I did it. **

**If you have any questions review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	18. The Woodsman

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Sorry for lack of update but I'm here now. I have been trying to get a job and as you all know it's a struggle out here in these streets for a kid from the Bronx (I) to survive and chase my dreams. I just came back from a job interview working with little kids and I honestly hope I get this one. So fingers crossed. **

**Anyways Thanks for the reviews and pms. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. You guys are so awesome and reading your reviews really makes me think about everything. Keep being awesome. **

**If there was any confusion, Hiram Berry is the father of Burgess and Daniel. **

**I give you Chapter 18. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Woodsman

It's been a half hour since she's been here, sitting in the spare bedroom at Mary's house. 10 minutes since she started staring blankly at the wallpaper. It's been 6 hours and 30 minutes since she last saw Rachel. The longest time they've been apart since the little girl came home. It's been 3 hours and 30 minutes since she answered the door for Burgess.

Time was her only friend right now as she counted the minutes until they would find her baby girl.

Shelby doesn't even know if what Burgess has told her is even true. She doesn't know what is happening right now. She doesn't know if Rachel is afraid and crying for her. She doesn't know if Megan is okay either.

Maybe she trusted Megan too much to be able to take her baby girl. She knew she had a bad feeling about everything but she chose to ignore it. She was thinking that if Rachel wanted to go that it was a step in the right direction for the little girl. She didn't regret her decision as much.

She just wants to know where her baby girl is. They have tried to call Megan's phone but most of the lines are down.

'Knock knock' there is rapping on the door. Mary opens the door with some clothes in her hand.

"I brought you some clothes and underwear in case you want to take a bath. You know where everything is so yeah." Mary notices the state that Shelby is in. She sits next to her younger sister on the bed. "We are going to find them Shelby."

At this Shelby collapses in her sister's arms. Her automatic protector and her closest friend. She needed this warmth of a second mother figure to hold her up right now.

Mary said nothing as she held Shelby in her arms. She knew when her sister was this distraught that Shelby just wanted to be held. No talking, no reassurance. Just to feel safe.

So Mary holds her sister while she cries. She prays that they will find Rachel and Megan. She didn't forgive her sister right now but she didn't wish for the girl to get hurt either. If that made any sense at all.

But if Megan and Rachel get home. No when Rachel and Megan get home, they will be having a long talk. The whole family together to air everything out. She hopes she gets this chance.

* * *

"Huh." Megan awakes with a gasp. She sits up, holding her hand to her chest, and looks around. In the corner a few feet away there is a man and his Golden Retriever. The man is cutting up carrots while he sits in a rocking chair.

Megan scoots back into the cot and pulls the sleeping Rachel tighter against her.

"She's awake." The man quips. He continues to cut his carrots and rock into the chair. As Megan takes a closer look at the man she sees that he is very clean. He has a toothpick hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Megan asks. She can't seem to find her bearings after waking up so suddenly.

"The question is who are you? You know I can have you arrested for trespassing." The man stands up. He takes the plate of carrots and dumps them into a pot. "This is my property."

Megan's eyes follow him the whole time. She narrows her eyes at him when he turns around. "You sure weren't here when I got here. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I live here. I was out and my dog Coco got lost in the snow last night and I had to go and get her. When I got back here you and the little girl were sleeping." The man goes to sit back in his rocking chair this time with a full bowl of unpeeled potatoes.

Megan gives him a skeptical look.

She needs to get out of here and fast.

"Okay. I'm Oscar Madden. I've lived her for about 30 years just me and I just got Coco a few years ago."

"That's all nice Mr. Oscar sir, but I really need to get to the police. We've been kidnapped and I need to get home." Megan begins to stand up.

"Kidnapped? And you somehow got away? That's wow. But I'm sorry to tell you but you won't be getting anywhere anytime soon." Oscar begins to peel a potato. "There was more snow than anticipated. The entire state is covered in the white stuff. The snow plow will be working overtime to get the roads cleared. But wait a while and I'll take you myself."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't even know you. We have to get out of here. I don't think I will trust any one with a penis for a very long time. So if you could tell me how to get home that would be awesome." Megan begins to slip on her boots. "I mean we're close to old McHugh railroad, I can find my way."

"It's too terrible out. I won't try anything. That little girl will die of hypothermia if you go out walking. Old McHugh railroad is about an hour away." Oscar stands up again and sets the potato he was peeling and a potato peeler on a nearby table. He steps over in front of Megan. He looks into her eyes and says. "You won't survive out there. I won't let you. You know you remind me of my wife."

Megan watches him closely.

"Camilla was her name. She was as sweet as pumpkin pie. She died in car accident 3o years ago. You even look like her too. Now I said I will take you. I'm no serial killer I can assure you. I know it's weird for me to live in the woods by myself but that's how life has turned out for me." Oscar goes back to sit in the rocking chair. "Now please stay. At least until the plow comes or after you can assure that you know where you are going."

Megan looks at the old man. She doesn't know what to do in this situation.

Walking over to the window, she moves the curtain over. Oscar was right. There was about 9 inches on the ground. A lot and definitely too much to be walking in.

She turns back towards Oscar. She guesses she has no choice.

"Fine but I don't want you to talk. It will creep me out and when she wakes up she'll be afraid."

"Fine." Oscar continues peeling his potato from earlier. "But get to peeling. I don't allow freeloaders."

Megan glances at Rachel to assure that the little girl is asleep and then sits across from Oscar at the table. She picks up a potato and peeler. They come up with a system and are done peeling the potatoes in no time.

* * *

Harmon takes a look around the toddler room that used to be pink. It was a beautiful room fit just for the little girl.

The pink walls screamed 3 years old and the decorations and all of the toys were a little girl's dreams. They were also a parent's dream to be able to decorate their kid's room exactly how they wanted. Well he likes to think it was a parent's dream.

Now the once pink walls are covered in blood. The blood of a man that wanted to hurt the little girl and her mother. The blood of a man who was once considered one of him. An officer that was meant to protect and serve the citizens of Carmel. Harmon had known the man for six months.

In those six months he never gave off a strange vibe to the detective. The man had the potential to be a detective, which he'd shown in other case that they had worked together on in the past. Now that man, Caleb Burgess, was dead.

Harmon didn't feel anything but anger towards the man though. The man had tried to kill Shelby. Shelby was more than a kind woman and she didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. She was a good mother to that little girl.

They still haven't found Rachel or her Aunt Megan but they would. Rest assured they would.

Which reminds him that he has to get Shelby's statement today, preferably before the news comes on.

* * *

"So why did you move out here all alone?" Megan asks. They are making beef stew for later and they are now just letting it boil while they sip on tea by the fireplace. Rachel has still not awoken and it's very quiet.

"I thought you said no talking?" Oscar asks as he sips from his tea.

"Do you really take me for one not to talk?" Megan asks.

Oscar chuckles at her and scratches at his scruffy grey and black beard. It's not too long but he could use some lineups. "No I didn't. Camilla was the same way. She always had something new to share it with me and the world. She was going to be a teacher, you know? She loved children."

"No I didn't know that." Megan sits the cup of tea between her thighs. She rocks back into the extra rocking chair traces her index finger around the rim of the cup. "How did the accident happen?"

Oscar opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Then finally "It was my fault. We were singing a song on the radio and I turned away to look at her a few seconds. Just a few seconds." A shiny glaze appears in his eyes.

"We were on old McHugh Railroad back then just McHugh railroad. A train was coming and the lights didn't come on. I pressed on the brakes and the car behind us rammed into us. Just that impact caused us to move up a few feet onto the train tracks. The train was fast approaching but when we tried to get out we were too late. It hit on her side. The train sent so much damage to the truck it could have been worse. It was worse though. Some way, somehow the truck was pushed off of the tracks. When we got off I gained consciousness but Milla never did. Doctors say she died on impact. Her and our baby. She was 4 months pregnant with our first child. We were on our way to a little party with the family. Camilla she died that day along with our baby and my hope. You know all I got was…" Oscar pulled up his left pants let. It was a wooden leg that was a substitute for his cast. "I got this and Camilla got so much worse. The police found alcohol in my system. We both had some because back then we didn't know that wine could harmful to our baby. But they still blamed me, her family. My family did too."

Megan said nothing, she knew he wasn't finished. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"I became an alcoholic without her. It was so bad that I just couldn't stand to be around people. I tried to kill myself a few times but nothing worked. But then I move here and it felt like freedom. It felt like what was best." Now he was done. He wiped a tear from his eye and quickly stood up. He walked over to the stove. "I'm sorry Milla." He said under his breath.

"Don't be. She forgives you. It wasn't your fault. It will never be your fault and you need to learn that. Mistakes happen and you deserve to forgive yourself Oscar." Megan walked up beside him. She didn't know if she could say the same for herself though.

Oscar looked into the young girl's eyes. What he saw there was the same thing he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror.

Guilt.

"Mommy!" A child's cry is what breaks their little staring contest.

Megan quickly moves over to the other side of the cabin and over to the cot. She sits on the bed next to Rachel.

The little girl sits up with the saddest of pouts on her face.

"I want Mommy."

"Sweetie we can't go out right now but I promise you we will get your Mommy." Megan takes Rachel into her arms.

"No!" Rachel cries. "No I want mommy right now. Give my Mommy back. I not want you. Me want Mommy now!" Rachel tries to push herself away from Megan's chest.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We'll get her I promise."

Rachel isn't listening to what Megan is saying. She wants her Mommy and she wants her right now. She begins to cry hysterically when she realizes that Megan isn't going to take her She tries to twist around in the woman's arms.

She turns successfully in her aunt's arms.

Oscar watches the whole scene. He makes eye contact with the red faced Rachel. This scares the little girl more than he knows.

Rachel turns back into Megan's arms. She buries her face back into Megan almost trying to bury herself altogether.

"Me want Mommy." Rachel whimpers out. Where was her Momma?

* * *

"Thank you for having me." Harmon sits next to Shelby on the couch.

They are both sitting outside of the house on Mary's indoor patio/porch.

Shelby was covered in a blanket. Dressed in ugg boots and pajamas she didn't stand a chance in this cold. But she didn't care how cold she was. She looks out of the poor and onto the backyard. It has a full small playground and a tree house for little DJ.

She's always imagining Rachel and DJ being the best of cousins and going up there to hide when they got into trouble. Maybe they can still do that. No! They will do that.

They will find Rachel and Megan. Everything will be okay.

"The snow plow will be done in a few hours." Harmon starts the conversation. He wants to loosen Shelby up, if only a little to make the women comfortable for questioning. "After they are done we will be going out and looking for your sister and Rachel."

"They should be looking now." Shelby mutters out.

Harmon has nothing to say. He know that is true, but he knows Shelby has to know that they can't yet. "We will do the best we can Shelby."

"No! You are going to do more than the best you can. You have to find my baby. Today! I will go look with you if that's what it takes. I will call Obama and the white house if that's what it takes too." Shelby snaps.

Harmon again says nothing.

"I'm sorry." Shelby lets her glare down. She shouldn't be angry at him for what's happening. He's been helping her through all of this when she knows he could have put her off to some other detectives. "You just have to find my baby."

"I understand. We will find her Shelby." Harmon assures her. "I promise you."

This causes Shelby to fall into his arms. "I miss her so much. Her smell, her smile. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. You just have to find her. You just have to find them. I can't go on without her."

Harmon tries to comfort the sobbing woman and pulls her closer into his strong arms. Her head is against his chest as she cries. He cannot imagine what she is feeling right now.

"Shelby! Aunt Shelby." A blonde haired blue eyed four year old runs out of the back door. "Mommy says you have to come and watch the news. Come quick."

Shelby who has been crying her eyes out on Harmon's chest for the last 5 minutes quickly sits up. She wipes her eyes from, not wanting to upset her nephew.

DJ looks up at Shelby. He can tell she is sad. He can tell when everyone is sad. He takes Shelby's hand in his slightly chubby small one and says. "It'll be okay Shelby. My Daddy says we will find them and then I can play soldiers with my new cousin."

Shelby smiles down at the little boy. He is so sweet. She scoops him up into her arms. The little boy warms her heart but she wishes it was Rachel she was holding right now. She wishes it was Rachel's smell she smelled right now. She wishes it was Rachel's voice she heard first thing this morning.

She walks into the house with DJ still in her arms while Harmon follows behind them.

They end up in the den of the house where Mary and her husband are watching the news.

Shelby sits next to Mary on the couch with DJ still in her arms. David is sitting on the arm of the couch on Mary's side. Harmon chooses to stand.

"David can you please?" Mary asks her husband.

He quickly understands what she is going to say.

"Come on Buddy. Your Nana and Poppy will be here in a minute with your aunt Ellie. We have to shovel so Nana won't nag." David holds hid hand out for DJ to take.

DJ wordlessly slips out of Shelby's lap and takes his dad's hand.

He loves helping his daddy do things.

"Thanks babe." Mary calls after them. "DJ turn your aids up too."

"Okay mommy." The little boy yells back.

Mary turns the TV back up as the news back on.

"_Now we showed you pieces of a story right out of a lifetime movie earlier…_

Kenya Robert Fox news's reporter's voice comes through the TV

"_A young woman, whose name we cannot release yet, was attacked yesterday in her own home. And the attacker…one of her own personal security officers, Officer Caleb Burgess. Here's Ethan Blythe with the story." _

The camera switched over to the next reporter in appeared on the screen. He was standing in front of Shelby's building.

"_Yes just last night around 12:42 a woman , who Kenya already said her name cannot be released, Was attacked yesterday in her own home by one of Carmel Pd's own Caleb Burgess. We don't have much on the story yet as no official statement has been released yet but sources say they heard multiple gunshots and yelling and all sorts of chaos."_

Shelby watched as a young teen who she recognized from her building appear on the screen. It was Alicia Silver from down the hall.

_I heard running, and screaming and glass breaking coming from her apartment. She is a very nice and quiet woman who tries not to make much noise. It's crazy how someone could do that to someone so nice." Alicia voiced her witnessing of the mishap. "She didn't deserve any of this."_

Back to Blythe _"Now two people died in the attack last night and neither one of them was the young woman who stayed in the apartment. The two were Officer Burgess, who was shot and killed by another officer and the other victim was a worried neighbor from across the hall. Officer Burgess leaves behind a son_ _while Mr. Coleman, the neighbor, leaves behind a wife and 3 sons plus a daughter. Now after all of this the question have is why? Why did an officer that was supposed to protect and serve try to kill an innocent woman? Back to you Kenya. I'm Ethan Blythe reporting from Fox News."_

The camera went back to Kenya. _"Yes that's a question that will be on all of our minds tonight. Our prayers here at the Fox Station go out to the families of the victims. We will have more on this story later tonight."_

With that Mary grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned it off.

"Okay Shelby I am going to need your statement for all of this." Harmon sits in the lazy boy to the left of the couch.

After Shelby told her statement, Harmon left to officially report it. It wasn't as difficult as Shelby thought it would be to talk about it.

Now DJ and David were still outside shoveling snow and Mary and Shelby were still sitting in the living room.

"I'm really worried about them too Shelby." Mary scoots closer to her sister. "Me and Rachel didn't get to bond like I wanted to. Now with everyone coming I don't think we will be able to either. That's why I want you guys to stay here when Mom and Dad leave back home. At least until you find another place to stay. "

"Right another place to stay. We can't stay in that apartment anymore. I haven't really thought about that." Shelby mutters.

"That's okay the only thing that should be on your mind is finding Rachel. Let me be the big sister and worry about the other stuff." Mary pulls Shelby into her arms.

* * *

Oscar goes back to sit down in his chair. Even little kids were afraid of him. He didn't think his face was that bad? Aside from the long scar on his forehead from where his head impacted with some glass that cut him.

He listened as Megan tried to comfort the toddler. He didn't even know the woman's name. He pretended for a second that this was Camilla 35 years ago with their child. This would be Camilla after their baby had a nightmare or was scared or was just cranky. He pretended until it hurt too much.

Coco sensed her owner's sadness and laid her head on his lap. She whined a little to get his attention.

Oscar looked down at the dog. He sets his hands on her head and begins to pat her. She was his only friend. After this woman and child left it would be just them too.

"Do you think you can take us home now? Rachel is really afraid and she wants her Mom. We have to get back."

Oscar ignores her though. He is listening to Rachel's mumbling.

"Papa is here? This is his house with all of the trees. We gotsa get to Mommy." The little girl tried to tell Megan.

"Why is she crying about cabins and dads? Did he hurt her?" Oscar turned to them and suddenly asked.

"What?" Megan looked up at him.

Oscar stepped over to Rachel and Megan on the cot.

With a little struggle he became eye level with the little girl.

Rachel looked up, her face was tear streaked, and into the man's eyes. They were warm but they were hurt.

"Did your father hurt you Rachel?" Oscar asks

Rachel nods. She is afraid of how the man will react.

"Mine too." Oscar whispered out. "We are the same. When I was a little boy, no bigger than you even Rachel. Did he do this?" Oscar pointed to Rachel's cast.

The little girl nodded.

Megan watched their interaction. She was wondering where Oscar was going with this story.

"Any man that hurts a pretty little girl like you is a punk. Do you want to know how to fight back?" Oscar asks.

Rachel nods her head again. This man is like her Granddaddy.

"Well c'mon you have to stand up. I will show you and then you can show your Mommy when you get home." Oscar held out his hand.

Rachel took it. She didn't know why but she trusted this old man. He was a lonely old man only him and his dog. He didn't see a girl person or even a boy person with him. It was like he was locked in this small room by himself just like Rachel. She was thinking what he said was true. They were a lot alike in some ways.

Oscar stood up and got to his knees. Luckily the wooden leg bent but he could have gotten a newer model. He chose not to be around people too much though. Only going to the doctor's when absolutely necessary.

He fixed Rachel's little hands so that they were fist.

He then began to show her how to punch, block and kick.

Oscar loved kids and Rachel was the cutest one ever.

After teaching her a few moves, he began to tell her how to use them and when.

When she did it right he pretended to be hurt and then she would giggle.

Megan watched with her back against the wall the whole time. The more she watched the more she began to get tired. She tried to stay awake but it seemed like the last few days were catching up to her. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Rachel petting Coco.

* * *

"_I'm calling because police have found a car about 4 hours away from Carmel in Remington near the woods and Old McHugh Road. It was flipped over and there was no sign of anyone in the car. The car was registered to A Jacquelyn Smith Burgess. But we called her and told her she says she let her son drive it last night. Get this she is the mother of Burgess too. Says she was Rachel's nurse." Harmon informed Shelby_.

"Thank you. Do you have any idea if she was in on anything? Does she know where her son is now? Do you have any clue where they are?" Shelby spewed question after question at the man.

"_No but I sent Amanda out to question her. She lived with Burgess and his son in Lima. The roads are clearing up so we have better ways to get out there and find them. I'll keep you posted." Harmon answers _

"Thank you." Shelby says.

She doesn't want to keep him from their search any longer so she lets him hang up.

Her parents and Ellie have pulled into the freeway just now.

Shelby waits for them all to arrive in the den. She doesn't really have the energy to meet them at the front door.

Everyone hugs and somberly says there greetings but it's still too much for Shelby. She excuses her self and runs upstairs.

Katherine stares after her.

"She just wants some time along Mom. You know how she is." Mary assures her.

Katherine does. She is going to give Shelby about a half hour before she goes upstairs after her. She thinks that will be more than enough time.

Only ten minutes pass before she gets makes her way upstairs though.

She opens the door to the guest bedroom Shelby is staying in.

Shelby is curled into a ball on the bed, her back to Katherine. It is apparent that the woman is crying.

Katherine quietly shuts the door.

She slips off her shoes and slips into the bed.

Shelby knew who it was as soon as the door opened. Her mother gave off that kind of warmth. As soon as Shelby feels the bed dip under her mother's weight, she turns over.

Katherine lies down next to Shelby.

"Momma ." Shelby's eyes glisten as she says the words.

She doesn't even need to say anything else.

Katherine takes Shelby in her arms and holds her daughter as the girl sobs in her arms.

It was best for Shelby to let it all out.

"I want her back Momma." Shelby sobs. "I need her back."

Katherine is a mother of 5 and she has been hurt many times but she can't imagine the pain that her daughter feels right now.

* * *

Megan is awakened by a clang against the outside of the cabin.

Her eyes pop open. How could she be so stupid to fall asleep while Rachel was with this man?

She quickly sits up but her heart stops beating so fast when she spots Rachel across the room. The little girl is leaned against a lying Coco just staring into space. She wonders what Rachel is thinking about.

She is about to ask where Oscar is but is stopped when she hears voices outside. It sounds like Oscar and another man's voice that she doesn't know.

Oscar sets down the shovel against the cabin.

He has spent the last two hours shoveling snow so he could take Megan and Rachel home. He doesn't want them to but he knows they have to.

Taking off his gloves and stomping off his boots he notices a man is coming up the walkway.

"Hi I'm Hiram Berry." The man walks up to him. "I'm here because I'm looking for my wife and daughter. She ran away with my daughter last night and I've been trying to find them all day. I was hoping maybe you had seen something."

Oscar says nothing he can see right through Hiram's lies.

Inside Rachel sits up at her Papa's voice. She tenses and listens. Coco's ears pop up and she begins to growl noticing the little girl's discomfort.

Rachel stands up and quickly runs over Megan.

Megan notices this and scoops the severely shaking Rachel into her arms.

"Papa is here. He gonna hurt me." Rachel begins to whimper. "I no wanna go. Please"

The little girl holds on to Megan a little tighter.

Megan holds onto the little girl and shushes her. She wants to listen to what they are saying outside. "He's not going to get you Rachel."

Rachel quietly cries. She really wants her Momma.

Coco stands by the door ready to pounce. She senses that everything is not okay and she will do anything to protect the little girl.

Outside Oscar is still looking at a smirking Hiram.

"So have you seen them or not?" Hiram asks impatiently. "I really must be going."

"No I haven't, but I hope you find them." Oscar smiles.

Hiram says nothing but walks away and gets into his car.

Oscar watches as the angry man drives down the road and far away.

As he turns to go into the house the door swings open.

Megan is standing there with a shaking Rachel in her arms. "You have to take us home now."

He nods.

They've been on the road two hours in his pickup truck. Rachel is seated between them and Coco is in the truck.

"So what happened? To make you have that look in your eyes?" Oscar finally asks.

"I already told you we were kidnapped." Megan says.

"Not that. I'm talking about the guilt. I can see it in your eyes." Oscar turns his head for one second to look into Megan's eyes again but he quickly turns back to the road.

Megan takes a second. She looks down at the now sleeping Rachel. She can just imagine the toll this is all taking on the little girl.

"It was almost a year ago in the summer. Everyone was having at my parent's house having a summer party for Independence Day. There was fun, barbeque and fireworks. My friends had been trying to get me drunk all night but I refused. I wasn't about to get wasted when my parents were close. I had to keep my image in front of them. But I stupidly let one of my friends bring me some punch. The punch they brought me was spike though. I didn't know though until the fourth cup. I didn't care though because I felt good and they just kept bringing me cups. I wasn't that drunk, I can hold my liquor, but I was intoxicated. After awhile everyone got tired of being there, they wanted to go and smoke but my mom wouldn't let me go. She knew I was drunk but she just looked at me with these sad eyes. She sent me up to my room to sleep it off."

Megan looked over to see if Oscar was listening.

"I went upstairs and I bumped into my brother in law David. I've always had a crush on him but up until I was too young to do anything about it. He was coming out of the bathroom and I came up with a plan to get him back in. I fake sick and being the gentleman he was, he helped me. After he noticed that I wasn't going to throw up he wanted to help me into my room. I took that as my chance to kiss him. He kissed back. That was another green light so I tried to touch him but he came to his senses. After that he tried to take me home to his house. It's when Mary lived in Columbus too. I lived with them. I was waiting in my parent room when my nephew came into the room. David gave him the keys. I was angry so I took the keys. DJ asked to go and I didn't want to say no. I was drunk so I wasn't really thinking. After that I grabbed someone's cup of liquor. Apparently my friends weren't the only ones spiking the drinks.

We got into the car and I let DJ sit in the front seat. We didn't have on any seat belts but I wasn't really paying attention to that."

Tears began to slide down Megan's face as she continued.

"I blasted the radio and I drove off. But I was doing almost 60 in a 25 mph zone. I could barely drive when sober. A car was coming from the side street and they stopped but I tried to avoid them and ran into a pole. DJ flew out of the windshield and hit his head. I didn't wake up until 2 days later. DJ was in a coma for 2 months. This almost caused Mary and David to breakup because they were fighting on whether to pull the plug or not. DJ woke up though and the way he hit his head on the concrete caused him to go deaf. I don't really understand it but now he wears hearing aids. I haven't seen him since the day I snuck into his hospital room to see him."

Megan looks out the window now. She can't stand to see how Oscar's face is. She can't stand to see how one more person looks at her after this.

"I got off with a suspended license and DUI. I don't really know how. My family forgave me but Mary never did. She told me the other day. When I woke up she was there and she told me she wished I had died in that car crash. I deserved that. I almost killed her little boy. But I don't know how to get her to forgive me. I don't even forgive myself."

Megan wiped her tears away.

"No more crying. Yes what happened was horrible. What Mary said out of anger was harsh but she had to let it out. I think she wants to forgive you but she is too afraid to. She is too afraid to let you back into her life. When you get home you both need to talk. Admit your mistakes and own up to them. Together you both can make this better." Oscar told her.

Megan thought about her words.

She would have to try. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

They drive for 2 more hours before they arrive at Shelby's apartment building.

Megan takes a sleeping Rachel in her arms and turns back to Oscar.

"Will you be okay?" She asks.

"Don't worry about me. Just do what I said." Oscar tells her. "You know where I am if you need me." Oscar says. He gets back into the car and waits for Megan to make her way into the building.

When Megan arrives in the building she notices there are a bunch of news crews around and a lot of poilice.

She spots Finley in a corner of the lobby and rushes over to him.

"Oh my god Megan." Finley steps up to her. "Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Megan begins to walk past him expecting him to follow. "I need to talk to you."

Finley grabs her arms and turns her around.

"Shelby isn't here. Something happened. I'll tell you on the way to your sister's house."

Megan stands there and looks at him questioningly "What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car. We have been looking for you guys everywhere. Let's go before the reporters realize who you are." Finley shows her to his squad car.

* * *

Shelby has just come from the bathroom to throw up. She has been crying so much its making her sick.

She comes out of the en suite bathroom when she hears a door slam outside.

She looks out the window. It's a squad car and the first person to get out is Finley.

After that a second door is open and it only takes her a second to realize who the second person is. It's Megan and in her arms is Rachel.

Shelby's heart stops in her chest but she doesn't have time for that.

She races down the stairs and outside and down the driveway.

"Rachel!" She yells.

The little girl startles awake and turns to the voice.

Her eyes lit up at the sight in front of her.

She reaches for Shelby. "Momma!"

Shelby quickly scoops the little girl in her arms.

"Oh baby girl I missed you. I love you so much Rachel." Shelby holds Rachel tightly to her and sobs.

The little girl begins to sob in relief at seeing her mother. They stand like this forever in the cold and they don't ever notice.

The rest of the family come out to see what all of the yelling was over and are surprised at what they are seeing.

"A woodsman saved us." Megan muttered looking up to her family.

Shelby doesn't here because she is too busy hugging Rachel.

She has gotten her baby back and she will never ever let go.

**A/N: So Yay! I finally finished this chapter I'm sorry if it totally sucks. There has been a lot on my mind. I have a tiny gift for you guy's next chapter. Reviewing and letting me know what you think is the only way for me to give that gift to you next chapter. **

**I got called back for a second interview to become a playground aide this summer. They pay well so wish me luck. The interview is Thursday and I'm super nervous but I'll be fine. **

**On another note Monday, my 8 year old cousin Kamari was in a hit and run accident. The idiot didn't stop for the ice cream truck and was going about 50 and knocked her right out of her shoes but didn't stop. How do you not know stop for someone when you hit them? Her lungs collapsed and she had no vitals when she got to the hospital but they revived her. We are praying so hard and I hope you all can keep us in your prayers tonight and the next few days. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Kamari. **

**-LSAM**


	19. Is It Over ?

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/n: After taking a few days break and not posting a chapter in almost a week and a half, something was telling me to update sooner. Kamari is resting peacefully in heaven for all that didn't see the author's note. Even though the two people that hit Kamari only got five years, their charges were upgraded to murder. It's all so sad and I didn't realize how similar Kamari's story is to Megan's. You guys are all awesome and I thank you for all of your prayers and words of wisdom. Kamari was a sweet and intelligent little girl. I don't want her to be remembered as the little girl who was trying to cross the street coming from the ice cream truck, when she shouldn't have been in the street anyway. People are blaming her mom for it which was not her mother's fault and never will be. They ask where was her mother, for Kamari to be in the street by herself. First even though she was only 8 she knew how to cross the street and looked both ways before doing so. Her mother was standing on the porch waiting for her to come back across the street when everything happened. It wasn't her fault that idiots that wanted to stunt in a rental car and were speeding down the street as she was crossing. I want Kamari to be remembered as the little girl who tried to once feed the whole block when they didn't always have enough food for themselves. Or the little girl who invited half the street to dinner one night just because she loved people. I didn't see her often but her smile (with those cute little dimples) always made the day brighter. It's a shame how the world is today and people are losing their lives younger and younger because of it. R.I.H. Kamari**

**On another note I feel like I have been cheating with the reviews or something. I won't be posting any more authors' notes as chapters to ease my crazy mind. Almost forgot about your little gift too which I hope makes you happy. Plus this chapter is extra long which wasn't intended but yeah hopefully that makes you happy. There are probably a butt load of mistakes so don't sue me. **

**Chapter 19 awaits you. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 19 Is it over?

The whole Corcoran family have surrounded in Mary's living room. The arrival of their two missing family members was a relief and everyone was glad they are home.

Finley left a short while ago stating that he would be back to possibly take Megan's statement. He knew it should have been sooner, but he also knew that they needed air and time to process all of it.

They all sat where they could find a seat. Megan began to briefly explain what happened.

"I thought that it was love, true maybe." Megan shrugs her shoulders. "But apparently that was not it. Everything was a lie to get closer to Shelby and Rachel."

Across from Megan sat Shelby with a still tearful Rachel in her arms. The little girl would not let her mother go for one second. She had to have her Mommy forever.

"Well we are all glad that you are back home and safe." Katherine wraps an arm around Megan's shoulder, hugging the girl to her. Everyone silently agrees that it is indeed a good thing that they are home.

"Mommy! Me hungry" Rachel whispers through her tears.

"Well then I guess we better feed you huh?" Shelby stands up with the little girl in her arms. Rachel nods and lays her head onto Shelby's shoulder.

She watches the family over her mother's shoulder as they disappear into the kitchen.

Shelby knows that Mary doesn't have all of the specific foods for Rachel that the little girl needed. Mary was a vegetarian who ate meat once a month for protein and probably other reasons. The rest of the family were all meat eaters and sometimes didn't hesitate to rub it into Mary's face. She'd only become a vegetarian because of a lost bet a few months ago. After a while though she began to really like it and decided to stick to it.

Shelby opened the fridge to see what she could heat up for Rachel.

In a small Tupperware container was the spaghetti that Shelby had not eaten for herself. She took it out of the fridge and placed in the microwave.

Rachel loved Spaghetti and she knew the little girl would be only happy to eat it.

She sets Rachel in a seat at the island and stands in front of the little girl.

"I missed you so much Rachel. I was so scared and all that I wanted was for you to come home." Shelby brushes the little girl's hair out of her face. She could see that Rachel was in serious need of a bath and a haircut. She would have to find a hairdresser for Rachel. She could ask her mom to cut Rachel's hair but last time her mom cut one of the kid's hair there was a chili bowl cut. Shelby didn't know to this day if that was intentional or if her mom was just trying to experiment.

"Me missed you too Momma. Me could not come home and find you." Rachel pouted almost ready to burst into tears again. "Where we at Momma?"

Shelby uses her thumbs to wipe away the stray tears on the little girl's face.

"We are at your Aunt Mary's house. We are spending the night. You have me now baby. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel falls into Shelby's arms. "Okay Momma. But you gottsa promise."

"I do baby." Shelby kisses Rachel's forehead and holds the little girl to her.

She only has a small clue of what happened this past day. That clue was from Megan's point of view and she knew it would be different from Rachel's.

The microwave beeps and Shelby retrieves the food and sets it in front of Rachel.

The little girl slowly digs in.

Shelby is content on just watching her daughter eat. It's 2 am and she doesn't know how exhausted the little girl is but she is pretty tired herself.

At that moment Megan walks into the kitchen almost as if she is trying to hide.

"Oh!" She jumps. "I didn't know you were in here."

She steps up closer to the pair and leans against the counter.

Shelby says nothing but just looks up at her sister.

"Listen Shelby. I didn't know that any of this would happen. From what it looks like they have been planning this ever since Rachel was taken away. I don't want you to hate me and if you want someone to blame, blame me."

"I'm not going to blame you. Like you said you didn't know that any of this would happen. Things happen and sadly it seems that our family always gets hit the hardest. You kept Rachel safe and I'm grateful for that." Shelby assures her sister. "I admit we are going to have a long road ahead of us but we can only get through this together."

"Thanks." Megan smiles slightly. It's been good to know that at least some of her family doesn't hate her. She knows that they can't go back to Shelby's but being here is going to be the hardest. She's been trying and now it would really be a fight for her.

"I'm glad you got your mother back Rachel."

"No!" Rachel growls at the woman. "Leave me alone. You not let me get Mommy back."

Rachel sets a tiny glare at the woman that reminds them of her mother. Megan is shocked at the way Rachel is acting towards her.

"Rachel." Shelby scolds. The toddler is getting cranky and Shelby knows that Rachel doesn't understand why any of this has happened.

The little girl whimpers at being scolded by her mother. She buries her head in Shelby's stomach.

"No it's cool. I know how she is feeling right now. She was kind of angry at me and I know that all of this is very hard to understand for a three year old. It's a tough pill to swallow for even us. She has the right to be angry at me. I did keep her away from you."

Megan begins to slowly back out of the room.

"No Megan wait." Shelby pleads but the girl is already out of the room.

"Mommy." Rachel whimpers from behind the woman.

Shelby turns to see that Rachel has spilled all of the spaghetti all over her shirt and pants.

"Me sorry Momma." It is clear that Rachel is ready to burst into tears and exhausted.

Shelby thought it was cute how Rachel used me instead of I and I'm.

She steps over to the little girl and picks her up not caring at all if the spaghetti sauce gets on her pajamas.

"Its okay baby. We are going to take a bath, and have some cuddle time until you fall asleep." She picks up the bowl in one hand and sets it in the sink.

"No bath Mommy. Just cuddle time." Rachel closes her eyes and lays her head on Shelby's shoulder and burying her nose into Shelby's neck.

"If you hadn't spilled the spaghetti we wouldn't have to take a bath but its happening sister." Shelby says going up the backstairs, from the kitchen, that led to the 2nd floor of the house.

* * *

In the en suite guest bathroom, one of many in Mary's house, Shelby started the warm bathwater. Shelby was in love with this bathroom because of the claw footed bath tub and the double sink. She made sure to always get this room when she stayed over night.

Now she doesn't where they will be leaving. She's going to have to break the news to Rachel soon and she knows the little girl wouldn't like it. There has been a lot of change in Rachel's life. Good change that was but Shelby didn't know how much change the 3 year old can take.

She sits Rachel down on the plush covered toilet seat.

She helps the tired little girl take off her socks, boots and then the rest of her clothes.

Now Rachel is left in a soggy diaper which Shelby will be taking off next.

Right now she is checking the little girls tan skin for any new marks or bruises.

Rachel whines at this but says nothing. She knows what her Momma is doing.

But the little girl doesn't like it at all. This wasn't in the plans of what Shelby said. The little girl was told bath time and then cuddles. She didn't know her Momma would be taking so long to check her over. She just wants to be held by her mother. That's the only thing she wants now.

Shelby doesn't find anything other than the scars already left over.

"I'm sorry baby but Momma just had to make sure you are okay."

"Me kay Momma. Bath now?" Rachel sits up straight and sets her mother with a pair of adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Tink we can take a bath now." Shelby says.

She helps Rachel stand up and removes the diaper.

She leads the little girl over to the bathtub where she sheds her own clothes.

"Pink bubbles Momma?" Rachel asks as they both slip into the warm water.

Rachel cuddles into Shelby. This is all so soothing to the little girl and she loves the feeling of being clean.

"I'm sorry babe but Aunt Mary doesn't have the pink bubble bath here. It's at home but I'm hoping the white bubbles will do for now." Shelby informs her daughter. There was a lot that was still in their home that they didn't have here. Rachel's favorite pink bubble bath was one of them. She knew the little girl was going to get upset at not having her bubble bath when it is bath time. It's been something the little girl has used every night since she came home.

She grabs the shampoo from the nearby window sill and squeezes a dime drop into her fingers. "Hold your head back Rach. I have to wash your hair."

"You go get it Momma?" Rachel replies holding her head back. "Where my shampoo at?" The little girl is not understanding that this isn't home and this place doesn't have any of their stuff that they usually use.

"I can't baby." Shelby scrubs the shampoo into Rachel's brown locks. "It's 2 am which means it's very late. But Momma will try and get it tomorrow."

Rachel closes her eyes at the shampoo being rinsed out of her hair. It feels good and it's making her sleepier than she already is. "I wanna go home Mommy." The little girl mumbles. She doesn't want to stay here anymore. It doesn't have any of their things and she doesn't like it one bit. She would have to tell Aunt Mary that too.

"I do too Tink but we can't. It's only for a little while." Shelby assures the toddler. .

"Okay" Rachel says reluctantly.

There is silence that fills the room and the only thing that can be heard is the sloshing of the water as Shelby bathes the both of them.

Rachel finally breaks the silence. "Mommy my ears are ringing."

"Ringing?" Shelby asks.

"Yes. They do dat all day and I tired of it." Rachel begins to whine.

"Maybe if you go to sleep it will go away. But if it doesn't stop then Mommy will call Dr. Olsen and we can ask her about it okay?" Shelby rubs Rachel's arm. Through all of this she almost forgot to wrap Rachel's casted arm but luckily she remembered at the last minute and grabbed a little bag from underneath the sinks.

"Kay." Rachel mumbles. She is too tired to fight and she knows that her Mommy will make it better no matter what.

By the time Shelby has bathed herself and dried both of them, Rachel is half asleep.

The little girl is almost dead weight in her arms as she dresses Rachel in some of DJ's dinosaur pajamas from when he was , either Rachel was that small or DJ was a big boy. He was small weight wise but he was a fast growing little boy.

Shelby couldn't wait for Rachel to reach a healthy weight.

While putting on Rachel's pajamas she realizes that the little girl doesn't have any diapers here. She decides that she will just have to lay a towel down and wake the little girl to pee on the potty. It's the first steps of potty training ands it's not very well planned out but hopefully it would work out soon. Rachel still cant control her bladder as much as Shelby would like so she knows the diapers will be here for a little while longer or at least until she discusses it with Dr. Brown and Dr. Olsen.

As she lays Rachel under the thick covers of the guest bed the little girl mumbles out "Lucy?"

It's been too long without the beloved stuffed animal. Rachel misses her and she knows she will need her soon.

"Shh!" Shelby whispers to the little girl. As she gets dressed in another pair of Mary's pajamas she hums to the 3 year old. This seems to work for a sleeping and frowning Rachel. Soon enough the little girl's features get softer.

Shelby turns the lamp on the nightstand off with the flick of her fingers and climbs into bed.

Rachel immediately turns into her. She slips her hand into Shelby's pajama top but doesn't make any move to get closer. She is in a deep sleep and Shelby hopes that this last for a few hours or until she has to wake the toddler to use the potty.

Shelby gives Rachel's little forehead a kiss and she whispers "I love you baby. I'm so glad you're home."

Shelby stares into space only for a little while longer, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh." Shelby groans. Being half asleep and almost drifting off she groans again. This bed is so comfortable and with Rachel right next to her she could fall into the deepest of slumbers. But something stops her. There is wetness on the chest area of her shirt and she thinks maybe Rachel just drooled on her. But on both breast parts of the shirt? It didn't make sense.

She has an internal war with herself on whether to get up or to roll over and try to ignore the wetness and go back to sleep. It would be best right now seeing as she is so exhausted. She almost followed the latter but it felt like the spot was getting bigger.

She moans and sits up in bed. Looking to her left she sees that Rachel is cuddled into a pillow sound asleep. She glances down to her chest and looks around the room. Her eyes land on the digital clock on the night stand. It reads '6:00 a.m.'

It's still dark out being winter and all and daylights savings time or something. Shelby doesn't really know and quite frankly she doesn't care because all she wants to do is sleep. But she can't.

She removes the covers from her legs and slips out of the bed. She stands up and walks over to the night stand in a zombie like state. Even though Mary was taller than her they both wore practically the same size. She grabs another shirt from the night stand and trails off to the bathroom.

Turning on the light Shelby ambles over to the sink.

She looks blearily into the mirror at herself. "The bed head is very attractive" Shelby says to herself. With a huff she takes the shirt off and inspects her braless breasts.

There seems to be a clear liquid leaking from them. Not a lot but they signal that her milk is already beginning to come in. Cupping a breast in each hand , she looks into the mirror again. They are a little sore and seem as thought they are getting fuller. She doesn't notice a great change in size.

It's only been a week since she started the pills and hormones. She has missed 3 pill times in the past few days and hasn't pumped or nursed Rachel either. Yet her milk seems to be coming in.

5-8 days was when Doctor Rowland said she would see a difference.

None of her newly bought nursing bras or the pump is here. Not even her pills.

Everything is becoming so stressful for the young mom. She's grateful for everything she has but the only thing she wishes for right now is for her and Rachel to have peace.

She'd be sure to ask someone to go and get their things from the apartment. She can't go back just yet. It's all too soon. Even though she isn't really showing that she has been affected by what has happened, it still hurts. Shelby has been traumatized in her own way and right now she just needs to keep it together for Rachel, her little girl. This was all for Rachel.

She slips on the top and decides that the clear liquid drops won't be too much for a normal bra so she slips on the one from yesterday. Add a little tissue for safety and she feels like she is in junior high again. Not that she ever had to stuff her bra.

"Mommy?" The sounds of Rachel's tired and crying voice comes from the bathroom exit that leads into the hallway. Shelby turns toward it and wonders what the little girl is doing up.

Rachel woke up from a bad dream to her Momma not being there. It was all very scary for the 3 year old and she didn't know where the woman was.

She didn't think to look in the bathroom. She slowly slides down to the floor and goes over to the door.

Using two hands she turns the knob and sticks her head out into the hallway.

"Mommy?" She calls into the dark hallway.

No one is here and she doesn't exactly know the layout of this house like she knows their home.

She steps out a little more and closes the door. Going down a few feet she stops in her tracks. "Mommy?" She doesn't know where she is going and she just wishes her mommy will answer her calls.

There is a small creak down the hall behind her that catches Rachel's attention. She pivots excepting it to be Shelby but instead it is Katherine.

The woman is a light sleeper and she knew when a little child was up when they should still be in bed. "Rachel? Sweetie what's wrong?"

Rachel rubs her eyes tiredly with a closed fist. "Me want my Momma."

Katherine steps closer.

"Rachel?" Shelby steps out of the bathroom.

"Momma!" Rachel sobs and runs into Shelby's arms.

Shelby crouches down and catches the sobbing toddler in her arms. She stands up straight while whispering soothing words into the toddler's ears.

Katherine steps closer to the pair. "I came out when I heard her cries. It must have been a nightmare that woke her."

"Yea she is still sleepy. So you go back to sleep and I have her." Shelby rubbed her hand slowly on the sobbing Rachel's back.

"You sure?" Katherine asks worriedly. She can see that her daughter is tired and she only wants to help.

"Yes mom thank you." Shelby gives her mom a look that says she is thankful but she needs to handle it on her own.

Katherine nods and goes back into their guest room.

Shelby slowly walks into her own guestroom with Rachel still in her arms.

She closes the door with a soft click.

"Momma! Papa is here." Rachel sobs. "He gonna shoot me."

Shelby's heart breaks and speeds up at the little girls words.

"No baby papa is not here. He isn't going to shoot you or get to you in any kind of way." Shelby climbs back into the bed. She sits the little girl up so that Rachel is straddling her.

"NO! Me heard him when we at Osca's house Momma." Rachel cries.

Shelby wipes the little girls face with her shirt sleeve. Who in the world is Oscar?

"Baby no matter what was in your dream or what you may have heard your Papa is not here. This is a safe place with a lot of people that will protect you and he can't get to you."

Rachel doesn't like this answer though. She continues to sob and lays her head on Shelby's chest. Shelby begins to rock the little girl and this seems to work for now. Rachel hasn't made an attempt to nurse yet and Shelby is almost afraid to help the little girl with this subject. She chalks it up to Rachel just being overly exhausted. She knows the little girl will want that comfort soon but for now she will let Rachel bring herself to it.

She lies full on the bed with Rachel on top of her. Rachel's head continues to lay on her chest and her tiny feet don't even reach past her mother's knees yet.

She begins to sing a lullaby until the sobbing toddler's cries turn into occasional hiccups and whimpers. Rachel finally stops crying and she turns her head into Shelby's shirt.

She pulls the left side of the shirt down. The bra is front clasp and Rachel has already mastered the art of taking the bra apart. The little girl silently latches onto a breast ignoring the tissue that was moved along with the bra. She is too tired to ask questions.

Rachel suckles as Shelby continues to sing and rub soothing circles onto her bottom and back. Rachel is almost asleep and she doesn't notice the small drops coming from her mother's breast.

Soon enough she is sleeping with the occasional hiccup and sniffle.

"He cant get to you baby. I promise." Shelby whispers while rubbing the last circle onto the sleeping Rachel's bottom.

Shelby falls asleep 15 minutes after the little girl. She prays that the cops find Hiram. She can't stand the paranoia that she, her family and even Rachel has about the man. It's all so nerve-racking and she wants it to be over.

* * *

Birds chirping are the first thing that Mary awakes to. She tries to ignore them and squeezes her eyes shut tighter. Shouldn't the stupid birds have flown south already?

Turning over she reaches her arm out expecting to feel the strong and warm body of her husband. All she is met with though is a cold feeling of their sheets. 'He must be downstairs making DJ some breakfast." Mary thought. She didn't understand why little kids liked to get up so early but turning towards the clock she notices that it is 10 AM. Still early in her book but late enough for her mom to come in and yell at her to get her lazy butt up. Even at 30 she was still scolded for things that she brought into her adulthood from her childhood.

A few more minutes she decides. Burying her self into the covers and covering her head to block the sunlight, Mary attempts to go back to sleep.

As soon as she is falling asleep her eyes snap open at the sound of car and van doors shutting.

"Oh god!" She groans. She knows those sounds. She's been working as a lawyer long enough to know what those sounds are.

She bounces out of bed and walks over to the window. Peeking out of the blinds she is met with the sight of something she thought they could hold off for a while.

The new stations. She didn't know how they had figured out where she stayed or who was staying here. It wasn't very hard to figure out but she at least like to think that they had a little time before this would happen. She was praying to the heavens that Shelby and Rachel were still asleep.

She quickly throws on her robe and slips on her slippers. She rushes out the door and down the front steps that lead to the foyer of the first floor.

She comes downstairs to find that Katherine is standing in the open doorway of the front door while Michael is outside trying to get the nosy reporters to go away.

"Dad! It's no use they aren't leaving." Mary calls her father back into the house.

Michael comes back in growling and muttering under his breath. "The least they could do is keep quiet and stay off the lawn."

Katherine closes the door and locks it.

Mary continues to close every shutter and blind. DJ races into the hallway and slides on his socks, stopping in front of his mother.

"Mom the news people are here." DJ jumps up and down. "Isn't that cool"

"Yea very cool." Mary says unenthusiastically. "Hey listen David honey. Mommy needs for you to get Ellie and close all of the curtains, blinds and windows around the house. Can you do that baby?"

DJ nods and runs into the kitchen to grab Ellie.

Mary continues to close any curtains on her way to the den. Her parents are following closely behind.

"So what are we supposed to do? If they aren't going to leave." Michael asks.

"We can't really do anything. They aren't leaving until they hear from one of us." Mary makes her way into the den. On the table stand is a house phone and a list of numbers.

"Daddy I need for you to call Carmel Pd and ask them to send some officers out here for crowd control. Mom, please make sure that Ellie and DJ are doing what I said if you will. I will be calling Harmon down here to help with making an official statement later on." Mary instructs.

Everyone follows what she says.

"God I hope Shelby isn't awake right now." Mary mumbles as she begins to call Harmon.

After everyone has done what they have been told they all gather into the living room. The only ones who are missing are Shelby, Rachel and Megan. Mary is thankful of this.

"Hey look Shelby's on the news." Ellie calls for her family's attention.

They all find a seat to sit. DJ disappears out of the room knowing that he is not allowed to watch the news.

'_Former Broadway star attacked in her own home late Tuesday night.' A reporter says 'Well be back with the story in 5'_

"What how do they know she was on Broadway?" Mary yells out.

"This is going to become National news isn't it?" Ellie asks more to herself than anyone.

"She was only on Broadway for a year. I think it's highly unlikely that they could make a story out of that with this headline." David comments.

"_We're back with the news that has been the top headline for 2 days now.' The report Kenya Robert's speaks out. "A Camel woman was attacked in her own home late Tuesday night. Now the woman has been revealed as a former Broadway star. Here's Ethan Blythe with the story."_

"_Yes Kenya. As we have told already a woman was attacked late Tuesday night in her own home around 12 midnight." Ethan proceeded to tell recap the rest of the story. _

"_The woman has now been revealed by an unknown source as Former Broadway star Shelby Corcoran."_

"_Now for you normal people out there you may not know who Shelby Corcoran is. Some of you may know her as an English and music school teacher from Carmel High School. But for Broadway fans and Rentheads all around America Shelby Corcoran is known for playing the role of Original character Maureen Johnson. Now Shelby was only on the show for a year but for fans of the still running shows they know who she is. After Shelby left the show for unknown reasons the role was taken over by Shelby's dapple ganger and understudy Idina Menzel. Now you are all wondering what this house behind me has anything to do with Shelby but I was informed that this is the house she is hiding in. Now we are only out here to see if we can get in a few words to see if she is okay and her whole view on the whole situation. We are hoping she is doing well in this situation." _

Mary snorts. Reporters really got on her nerves even if they were only doing their jobs.

"_There is no sign of life seeing as we have been out here for only 16 minutes but we are hoping that someone from the Corcoran clan will come out and speak on the behalf of Shelby. We will be back to you with this story at 2 and again at to you Kenya." _

Ellie turns the TV down once again as the news switches over to something less interesting.

"Can they do that?" Katherine asks." Can her name just be revealed like that for the world to see?"

"I'm not full sure on all of but Shelby is a former public figure. There is freedom of the press and all of that crap. I just want them off my lawn." Mary stands up and makes her way out of the room. "No one go out there. We don't have anywhere to be so don't even go near the windows."

She disappears up the stairs as the rest of the family talks.

* * *

Megan has been sleeping off and on for the whole night. It's been a very restless night but she is crying. This is the first time she has been to this house.

This is the first time in almost 8 months that she has been this close to DJ and David. She doesn't know if she can handle it. She doesn't know when Mary is going to kick her out. It's probably best to leave before that happens.

All of a sudden though the door opens and someone is walking in and turning on the lights.

Megan moans and tries to slip into the covers deeper.

"I'm surprised you haven't run yet." The person says.

Megan shoots up from under the covers.

"I don't want to argue. I'll be out of your house and hair as soon as Mom and Dad leave."

"Who says I wanted to argue?" Mary places her hands on her hips.

"Well what are you in here for? To tell me how much you hate me?" Megan sits on the bed. Her defenses are still up.

"I actually came to talk." Mary steps closer to her younger sister with a serious look on her face.

Megan looks into her sisters eyes. She's trying to get through the ocean blue eyes to see if the woman is serious. She was. Looks like they will be talking.

* * *

Rachel sits up with a loud gasp. She felt as though she was being watched and now has found this to be true.

In front of her is a blue eyed and blonde haired little boy with funny things on his ears.

Rachel didn't know who he was or where he came from since he wasn't in the living room last night.

She notices that he is looking past her and onto Shelby whose shirt is open enough to not reveal everything but open enough.

Rachel subtly scoots closer to her mother letting the boy know that these breasts belonged to her. DJ noticed but didn't say anything since he didn't really know about breastfeeding anyway.

"Are you my new cousin Rachel?" DJ asks.

Rachel slightly nods. How does he know here name?

"I'm DJ and my mommy is Mary. Shelby is your mommy isn't she?" DJ asks. His momma explained to him that Rachel would be a little shy around new people and that you would have to be gentle with her.

Rachel nods again.

"I'm four how old are you?"

"Me 3." Rachel holds up 3 fingers.

"Cool. Where did you get the pink thing from?" DJ asks.

"The doctor gave it to me because my papa did something." Rachel muttered out.

"Oh My mommy says your Papa was a bad man and he hurt you." DJ says.

Next to the little ones Shelby was pretending to be asleep to see how this conversation panned out. She hoped that Mary explained enough to the little boy so that he wouldn't scare Rachel with his curiosity.

"But don't worry you got all of us to protect you now." DJ smiles at his cousin. "I picked out those pajamas for you."

"Really?" Rachel says with a hint of disgust in her voice.

DJ nods proud of himself.

Shelby has to bite back a giggle at Rachel. The little girl was surely a girly girl.

There is a moment of silence where Rachel and DJ just look at each other.

Rachel sits up on her knees and gently reaches out a hand to DJ's left ear. She traces her tiny index finger over his hearing aid. "What's dis?"

"A hearin' aid. I had it ever since I was in the hospital." DJ shrugs his shoulders. "It lets me hear all of the noises I need. I was in a car accident and I almost was dead but the nice doctors saved me. If I take these off I can't hear so good. That's why my daddy says in a few months I can get the eggplants or something like that."

"Oh." Rachel says.

At this moment Shelby chooses to roll over and pretend that she is finally waking up.

She lets out a fake yawn and opens her eyes. Smiling at the two kids whose eyes are now on her. "Hey you two? What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing Aunt Shelby we was just talking. I came up here because its boring down there and Mommy is going crazy over all of the cars and news vans outside. You were on the news." DJ says nonchalantly

"What!" Shelby sits up with a panicked expression. She rushes over to the window while holding her shirt together, not wanting to reveal herself to the curious 4 year old. She is just in time to see officer Finley make his way up the walkway and into the house.

How did the news know who she was? This was all going to be a disaster.

* * *

"What is there to talk about? I thought you hated me." Megan's voice fades at last few words.

"I don't hate you." Mary leans up against the dresser and folds her arms.

"But you said-…" Megan tried.

"Listen if I want to get this all out I'm going to need for you to not speak and just listen." Mary says.

Megan nods and lowers her head focusing on the plush carpet underneath her toes.

Mary comes and sits against the footboard of the bed.

"I want… I have… I need to try and forgive you." Mary speaks. Megan's head pops up and she looks at her sister with wide eyes. "All of this fighting and hating each other is getting us nowhere. Shelby needs us and we need her. We can't have her if we are both fighting all of the time. I'm not saying I forgive you but I never hated you. I'm just saying that we both need to come to terms with what has happened. It has been a hard 8 months for our family and we need peace. We need to heal."

"You said you wanted me dead though." Megan looks into Mary's eyes.

Mary says nothing. She is trying to figure out how to let out her feelings.

"None of those things that I said in the hospital or last week was true. I just God Megan!" Mary stands up. "You almost killed my son and you tried to sleep with my husband. I'm not one to hold grudges but it's just hard. I don't think you fully understand what you have done. You changed my little boy's life forever. He is deaf for goodness sakes. He can never get his hearing back to 100% without those damn hearing aids. That in my eyes is something that you can never take back. I really don't think you have owned up to everything you have done either. We have never gotten along for too long and that accident was just the icing on the cake. My whole life had fallen apart before my eyes and there you were getting off Scott free and my son was lying in a hospital bed for two months. In a coma for two months. A 3 year old little boy who we didn't know was going to make it or not."

Tears slip down both of the sister's faces.

"He could have died that night and he almost did. Megan what you did was stupid and careless and idiotic. You almost took everything that I had away from me that fast. I always knew that you had a crush on David but I wasn't thinking that it was as serious as for you to act on it. Did you know how hard it was to argue with my husband every night? To be apart from the man that I have known and dated since we were 12? I knew that kiss wasn't just your fault since he kissed back and god how it is still taking me some time to forgive him. But he owned up to his mistakes and begged and pleaded his way back into this house because god knows I was ready to kick him out. But it wasn't just his fault. What you did was way worse and everyday that I saw your face was making me angrier and it was fueling the fire in the pit of my stomach."

Megan simply tried to wipe the tears on her eyes.

"You said sorry one time and it didn't even seem sincere Megan. It angered me that you weren't that person lying in the bed. That you weren't the person to almost die. My sweet innocent little boy was hurt because of the poor actions that you chose to make. I just wanted to let that out now. I'm not over it and I can't say that I fully forgive you because that's a long way from now and I just want to try. But you have to try to Megan Corcoran because we all only get one life and everyone deserves a second chance. But you were given so many second chances from me that it's ridiculous. You have to try and so help me god if you fail this time it will all be over. I'm all out of fight and I'm tired of being angry and bitter. I need to be better for my son. DJ needs us now more than ever. Rachel needs us and so does Shelby. That little girl is broken more than we will ever, ever know and she needs all of us. What those men did to that baby will forever be with her. But before we can help her heal we need to heal ourselves. So I'm giving you this chance which won't be easy I know. I'm giving you this chance and you can choose to either throw it away or actually try. I can't tell you what to do anymore because we aren't the 20 year old and 10 year old anymore. We are both grown woman and we have to live our lives. You have to know that you are so much greater than you are making yourself to be. I know it."

Mary sits on the bed and holds Megan's hand in her own.

This is the first time they have made physical contact in a while.

Mary sits and cries and Megan cries along with her. The young girl stares down at their conjoined hands trying to find her words.

"Mary you will never know how sorry I am. I…" Megan began to sobs and she couldn't find the words.

"Stop." Mary places her index finger to her sister's lips. "I need this apology to come from the heart. I know that it takes a lot for you to speak your feelings out loud and to actually say how you feel is great. But you're also not ready to forgive yourself so we will work on it. Together no matter how long it takes."

"But you said…" Megan wants to say something but more sobs come out.

"Don't argue. I'm the oldest sister and what I say goes. I'm going to leave you now to sit and think about all of this. It's hard for the both of us." Mary stands up and releases Megan's hands from her hands. "Just know that if I give you the cold shoulder or anything it's because some of those feelings and anger are still inside and I can't control it. We both have to try."

Mary steps out of the room and leaves her younger sister with her thoughts.

She quickly walks into her own room and collapses on the floor. Part of her doesn't want to forgive Megan. That part of her wants to be angry and hateful and mean. But the other part of her wants to be free and not held down by those horrible feelings. She needs to feel that release.

She only hopes that Megan doesn't mess up this time.

* * *

"Okay I'm going to escort 3 of you to go and pick of some of their belongings that they need from the apartment." Finely explained. "It's been cleaned out and I just need for you all to pack and pick up anything that Shelby, Megan or Rachel may need. So who's willing to go?"

"We will." Michael stands ups. He volunteers for David and Ellie to come along with him.

"Okay now the press is going to try and talk to you so please don't acknowledge them." Finley says as they make their way to the door.

Katherine excuses herself and goes into the kitchen and prepares for lunch.

"You guys ready?" Finley puts his hand on the knob.

They all three nod and he opens the door. They are immediately met with flashing lights and shouts of 'Shelby'

So this is what its like to be famous.

* * *

Trying to ignore the shouts, Shelby tries to keep the kids engaged with anything she could.

"I have to go potty." DJ jumps from the bed and runs from the bathroom.

"Mommy he cans use the potty?" Rachel asks climbing onto the bed.

"Yes sweetie." Shelby pulls Rachel onto her lap.

"I want to use the potty now too." Rachel keeps her eyes on the bathroom door.

"I know you do and we will work on it soon." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"Rachel, Dr. Brown is coming tomorrow because she wants to talk to you."

"NO!" Rachel whines. She doesn't feel like talking to Dr. Brown about her feelings and everything.

"Yes Rachel. We have to do this. So we can find those bad men and put them in jail. I know it will help you out."Shelby rubs Rachel's arms. "It'll make you feel better and you don't even have to leave the house."

Rachel likes the idea of Dr. Brown coming to her. She leans into Shelby and waits for her older cousin to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

After lunch Harmon has stopped by with Carmel PD with crowd control.

Michael, Ellie and David have come back with all of the women's things that they would be needed. This totaled in about 15 bags and suitcases altogether but it was sure to be enough.

Harmon had been called in for something important and left a few other officers to control the press. No one has watched the news other than that morning.

Now Shelby is in her room after being with the family for a bit.

She is pumping now that Rachel has been asleep for an hour and her breast are feeling different. The pumping has helped and she can see that her breasts are about ready to actually produce the milk that Rachel would need.

Before falling asleep Rachel had asked can they go home now. Shelby had to work through her cloudy eyes to explain to the girl on why they couldn't go home. Rachel didn't like it but she kind of understood and was satisfied enough to go to sleep.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in' Shelby softly calls.

Katherine slowly lets herself in and then sits on the bed.

"I'm glad you are both doing okay."

"Yeah we are trying. I'm just so glad that she is here and safe." Shelby looks down at her daughter.

"So I thought It would be a great time to ask you if you and Rachel were coming back to live with your Dad and I?" Katherine catches Shelby's eye.

"I think we are going to stay here. Columbus is a different ball game for us and I'm just not ready to leave Carmel yet. I hope you and dad can understand that." Shelby gives her Mom an apologetic look.

"I totally understand but don't sue me for trying to get you to come home. I'll ask again in a week though." Katherine chuckles. "I see your milk in starting to come in."

"Yes it is. Slowly but surely. The hormones are working faster than I thought they would." Shelby agrees with her mother. She doesn't attempt to cover herself up. It's not anything her mother hasn't already seen.

"Rachel will be happy." Katherine smiles and takes her hand. "Your friends have been calling to and trying to get info out of me about where you have been. Says you haven't answered since before December which has been 2 months. That's not like you Shelby you girls have always been close. Do they even know about Rachel?"

Shelby shifts and says. "They were in Paris honeymooning somewhere the last time I talked to them. But mom its been just a lot and I don't even have my phone anymore but I promise that I will try to call them once all of this blows over."

"That's all I ask. You know you're sister and Megan were actually in the same room alone today without fighting?" Katherine informs her daughter.

"They were." Shelby gasps. The last time they were alone they were arguing.

"Yes Mary says that they are both trying, we all know will be along road ahead for the two but things will get better."

"Yes I hope so." Shelby mutters.

The whole family needs to heal and have peace.

* * *

Mary has already finished three loads of laundry and an official statement for Shelby by 8:30 that they will be giving tomorrow. She is going to make sure that DJ has been in the bath and then get into bed herself.

She walks past Megan's room door when she hears slight whimpers and cries coming from the room. She backtracks and steps closer to the door to decipher what exactly those sounds are.

They are cries of pain.

Mary immediately walks into the room without knocking.

She attempts to turn on the light be is stopped by a small voice.

"Don't please." Megan whimpers.

Mary immediately moves over to the bed.

"What's wrong? are you a vampire or something. It's dark as hell in here."

Megan doesn't attempt to laugh. She just burst out crying.

"My head really hurts and I just took my medicine but it's not working. Please it needs to stay dark and quiet and everything else." The girl manages to get out.

Something in Mary strikes a chord.

She slips under the cover and takes her younger sister in her arms.

The girl is warm but there is no fever and this sounds serious.

"You...Dont have to do this." Megan cringes.

"Shh." Mary soothes her younger sister and begins to rock the girl. She knows that Megan is in serious pain. The only one, who has ever been able to make the girl feel better when she was sick or hurt, has been Mary ever since Megan was born.

Mary knows that these headaches or migraines maybe have been going on longer than today or even this week. She knows that Megan is in pain and needs some comforting. She doesn't know why know she was the one to find her sister like this but she can't find it in her heart to leave her.

So she rocks the girl through her whimpers and cries and hisses of pain. After a while Megan falls asleep with her head on Mary's chest. Like old times.

Mary doesn't even attempt to move. She knows David has taken care of DJ. So she pulls the covers up over them and falls asleep herself.

* * *

Shelby groans and growls. The house phone has been ringing in the halls for the last 30 minutes and she doesn't know who it is and what for.

Turning towards the clock, '3:00 am!" Shelby silently shrieks.

She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way into the hallway.

'Hello ?" she yawns and stretches while trying to keep the phone to her ear.

"_Shelby?" The person on the other end asks. _

"Yes this is she." Shelby yawns again." May I ask whose calling at this god forsaken time of night?"

"_Shelby it's me Harmon. Listen I have some news. We just arrested Hiram Berry and Daniel Smith. They are here at the precinct right now in cells. We caught them Shelby. It's all over now." _

Shelby wakes up at his words. She almost drops the phone. Is it really over? Can they really breathe?

**A/n: So yeah this is awkward. I did not know this was going to be a cliffhanger. Did you think it was too long? They've been caught! Did you see that coming? I'm dreading having to write courts scenes and all of that law stuff. The chapters may have to be bumped up to M for the scenes with the Berries. But that's in a few chapters from now. Yes I like to drag things out and go slow. Did you like your little gift? Or did you not realize what it was? Any suggestions for this story? I know you all want more Rachel'/Shelby scenes, I'm just trying to tie up any loose ends, I want the family to be whole and healed before we move on. Should Shelby's friends (whose names I do not remember) show up soon? I'm still getting the Harmon/Shelby love interest questions. **

**To the guest who asked has a fund been set up for Kamari, one finally has. If you want the info just pm (can guest pm?) for the info.**

**So review and make me smile? Or not? It's fine with me but hey just know that all of you are awesome. **

**-LSAM **


End file.
